


По ту сторону отчаяния

by Linn_Lambert



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Civil War Fix-It, Drama & Romance, Fix-It, M/M, Medical, Original Character(s), Psychological Drama, US Supreme Court, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 71,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linn_Lambert/pseuds/Linn_Lambert
Summary: Прямое продолжение ГВ по линии Стив/Баки. Обоснуй под решение пост-ГВ проблем Баки (рука, коды, обвинения) при активном участии/содействии Стива.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Все оригинальные персонажи второплановые – врачи, медперсонал, юристы и свидетели в суде.
> 
> Фик опубликован этим же автором здесь https://ficbook.net/readfic/4411969

He has survived losing everything,

Still having tender heart inside his bleeding chest,

Among dark souls in silence perishing,

Has sacred beauty, that nothing can divest.

[автор эпиграфа Амели Мовер]

Привычные дневные шумы затихали, медицинский персонал понемногу расходился по домам. Около двадцати минут назад приняли смену и заступили на ночное дежурство врач, техник и программист. Наружная охрана была достаточной, и внутри этих троих вполне хватало. Четвёртый силуэт, чья тень неровно отпечатывалась на стенах секретного медицинского блока, принадлежал тому, кто был здесь не по долгу службы, а по выбору сердца.

В Ваканде медленно вечереет. Стив и не заметил, как сумерки постепенно растворили очертания предметов вокруг него. Неторопливо блуждая по недавно достроенной лаборатории, оборудованной по последнему слову продвинутой вакандской техники, он не мог найти себе места в ожидании крайне важных вестей.

За стеклянной стеной справа находилось одно из главных помещений медицинского блока. Стив старался не смотреть в ту сторону, всё равно за морозным туманом криокапсулы почти ничего не разглядеть, только смутные очертания. Но и уйти отсюда не мог. Замер на месте, пытаясь отвлечь себя воспоминаниями.

Они всплывали в памяти, утягивали за собой в ту, прежнюю жизнь, в которой улыбка Баки, его весёлый голос и бойкая, сильная, шалая и добрая натура были рядом каждый день, и казалось, так будет всегда. Прошлое теперь было отрезано от нынешней реальности целой эпохой и казалось непостижимо далёким, почти мифическим.

Многое бы отдал за то, чтобы хоть ненадолго вернуться туда.

– Так и знала, что найду тебя здесь, – голос Шерон застал Стива врасплох, он даже чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Ты заставляешь поволноваться. Ну, что там решили?

– Доктор Чо прилетит через неделю. Раньше не сможет...

Шерон осеклась – могучие капитанские мускулы стиснули её в объятиях почти до хруста.

– ...при-быть, – попыталась она продолжить, но пришлось перебить саму себя: – Стив, пусти, задушишь же.

Тот сразу убрал руки:  
– Прости, я не нарочно. Не хотел, правда.

– Ладно, проехали, – усмехнулась Картер, потирая плечи. – Спасибо, что рёбра не сломал.

– Прости ещё раз, – Стив виновато улыбнулся. – Она что-нибудь ещё говорила?

Вопросительный взгляд Шерон напомнил о долге гостеприимства.

– Да, извини, ты прямо с трапа... Садись, вот, чаю хочешь?

Стив включил чайник, поставил на стол вазочку со сладостями. Шерон потрепало экстренными перелётами с континента на континент ради хлопот по его просьбе на другом конце планеты. Поставив перед ней дымящуюся чашку, Стив уселся напротив и молча сверлил взглядом, пока Картер сделала несколько глотков. Она не выдержала, отложила пряник и продолжила:  
– Хелен Чо сказала, что быстрее никак. Необходимо привезти оборудование, взять с собой людей. Понадобится некоторое время.

– Спасибо, Шерон. За всё. Я у тебя в долгу, – чересчур серьёзный тон Стива вызвал улыбку и чуть сгладил напряжение.

Она не в первый раз ради него влезала в разные проблемы. Если бы не поимка Земо, идти бы Шерон под трибунал за всё, что она сделала для Капитана Америка против всех должностных инструкций.

Его интонации вдруг поменялись. Глянув чуть искоса, Стив спросил:  
– Не будешь против хорошего ресторана? Здесь обстановка не та.

– Это мягко говоря.

Наконец-то сдвинулся с мёртвой точки. А она уже думала, что тот поцелуй около Берлинского аэропорта так и останется единственным. Хотя, кто знает. С тех пор, как Барнс выбрал криосон, Стива как приклеило к медицинскому блоку. Он говорил то, что хотелось слышать, но голова была явно забита другим. Всё-таки врун из него никакой. Возможно, Шерон просто хотелось обмануться.

– Давай завтра, идёт? Что скажешь?

А может, ещё не всё потеряно.

– Годится, – кивнула Шерон. – Место выберу я.

– Согласен. Я всё равно не в курсе, что здесь и как.

Ещё бы. Он уже практически поселился в криоблоке.

– А ты не раздумаешь? – Шерон кивнула на полупрозрачную капсулу за бронированным стеклом ближайшей стены.

Стив отвёл глаза:  
– Завтра будет твой день. Обещаю.

– Ладно, – она встала. – Так я пойду? Или ты тоже уходишь?

– Я? – замялся Стив. – Ну... да. Ухожу. Скоро.

Часы показывали половину двенадцатого ночи. Шерон ещё раз покосилась в сторону криокапсулы, кивнула и ушла. Стив остановился перед стеклянной стеной и почти беззвучно произнёс:  
– Прости, Баки. Всего лишь ужин. Сам знаешь, сколько она сделала и наверняка ещё сделает. Для тебя тоже. Не поддержать её совсем было бы свинством. Я сразу приеду, как только смогу.

Час спустя слабая ночная подсветка медицинского центра мягко окутала силуэт Стива, уснувшего в кресле кабинета.

*****

Телефон назойливой мухой зажужжал в пресловутые три часа ночи. Стив дёрнулся из-за неприятной вибрации, растекающейся по крышке полированного стола, и почти сразу проснулся. На экране высветилось имя Пеппер Поттс – её звонка он ждал уже давно.

– Да, Пеппер! Спасибо, что вы позвонили, я жду – не дождусь!

– Здравствуйте, Стив. Наташа сказала, вам нужны прожжённые и дотошные военные адвокаты. И ещё – сильный психолог с гипнотическими способностями. Собираетесь захватить мир?

Ирония в её голосе вызвала у Стива улыбку. Пеппер подняла на ноги все связи, чтобы найти лучших из лучших – в этом мисс Поттс просто ас.

– Не совсем, но вопрос жизни и смерти, – признался Роджерс.

– В таком случае, вы обратились по адресу. Через несколько дней они прибудут, куда скажете, и займутся вашим делом. Их контактные данные сброшу вам на почту.

Голос Пеппер звучал деловито и в то же время по-дружески мило. Стыдно было признаться самому себе, но в глубине души Стив не мог не отметить, что её разрыв со Старком сыграл на руку им с Баки.

– Я перед вами в долгу, Пеппер.

– Была рада помочь. Доброй ночи.

– И вам. Моя ночь теперь и вправду будет доброй, – Стив не скрывал эмоций.

Взбудораженный перспективами, он мерил шагами полутёмное помещение лаборатории под заторопленные удары сердца и поглядывал на бронированную стеклянную стену, но только раз остановился и почти беззвучно произнёс:  
– Скоро, Баки. Уже скоро.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отмечу для читателей, что первые главы получились коротковаты для масштаба макси, так как изначально предполагался размер миди, но главе к двенадцатой стало ясно, что не выйдет. Размер глав постепенно увеличивался, приобретая более подходящий для макси объём. Без лишней "воды", только за счёт событий, происходящих здесь.
> 
> Отдельное примечание для тех, кто почти сразу открывает последнюю главу. Уважаемые читатели! Автор вложился на совесть в этот сюжет, и здесь не будет ни слитой концовки, ни обвала логики, ни внезапного резкого ООС кого-либо. Заранее прочитанная финальная глава станет как спойлер в детективе, если вы вырвете её из контекста предыдущих событий. Не лишайте себя удовольствия прочесть её впервые именно в конце.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Врачебный консилиум такого уровня земля Ваканды видела впервые. Своих классных медиков здесь хватало, но такая компания, собранная с миру по нитке – настоящий эксклюзив, способный дать фору международному симпозиуму. Народу было немного, но каждый из присутствующих был светилом медицины, виртуозным мастером и опытным спецом не только в своём направлении, но и в смежных.

Стив обвёл глазами присутствующих и ещё раз мысленно поблагодарил Пеппер Поттс за исключительный дар разыскивать крутейших профи по всему свету в сжатые сроки. Концентрация уровня IQ на квадратный метр площади помещения зашкаливала.

– Итак, господа, – подвела предварительные итоги Хелен Чо, – у нас есть три варианта предстоящей работы. Первый – воспользоваться остатками бионической руки пациента и разработать её аналог, чтобы восстановить все утраченные функции и возможности. Второй – отделить оставшийся обломок протеза и нарастить с помощью моего оборудования живую руку. И третий – отказаться от первых двух и создать мутуальную комбинацию как материальную основу для новой руки, частично из живой ткани, частично из вещества с повышенной прочностью.

– А вы какой вариант предпочитаете, доктор Чо? – поинтересовался пожилой профессор из Германии.

– Склоняюсь скорее к третьему. Для первого у нас не достаёт технических возможностей. Они наверняка по плечу Старку, но обратиться к нему, насколько мне известно, не представляется возможным, – она глянула на Роджерса, и тот хмуро кивнул. – Технические возможности Ваканды колоссальны, насколько мы можем судить, однако опыта изготовления подобных конструкций здесь нет, персоналу придётся осваивать всё с нуля, создавать соответствующее оборудование, разрабатывать чертежи и устройства, конструировать пробные образцы руки, на что уйдёт очень много времени. Задействовать здешних специалистов высокого класса также не получится из-за их занятости реализацией собственных проектов, так что в нашем распоряжении только вспомогательный персонал. Ваканда и без того очень много сделала для нашего пациента, с готовностью предоставляет нам материалы, оборудование и помещения для работы с ним, и вряд ли корректно будет просить о большем. Что касается второго варианта работы над рукой – то есть её выращивание в моём контейнере – тоже есть сложности. Шансов на успех меньше, чем хотелось бы.

– А можно подробней, в чём именно проблема? Ваши приборы создают живые человеческие ткани в нужных пропорциях и конфигурациях. Их формы, сочетания и взаимная топография, а также пропорции соответствуют норме, а ещё – приобретают должную функциональность, ведь так? – врач-травматолог из Нью-Йорка постарался интонацией смягчить колюче-оценивающий взгляд.

– Верно. Так и было бы, будь у пациента живой плечевой сустав, – Хелен Чо не скрывала досаду. – Но увы, а потому исходим из того, что есть. У нас вполне уверенные шансы вырастить и сустав, и примыкающие к нему мускулы верхней части туловища, обеспечить иннервацию и кровоснабжение. После этого отрастить руку из готового плечевого сустава будет несложно, она сформируется и сможет действовать. Но! Не факт, что прочность этой руки будет достаточной – на основе искусственного сустава связи клеток и тканей в новой, опять же искусственной, руке могут быть неустойчивы. Поэтому, вероятнее всего, она будет обладать силой не больше, чем нужна, чтобы поднять яблоко или котёнка. Вряд ли это в интересах пациента.

Она перевела вопросительный взгляд на Стива, и тот подтвердил:  
– Вы правы. Такой вариант не годится, даже как промежуточный.

– Согласен, – поддержал физиотерапевт из Швейцарии. – Отсутствие живого плечевого сустава и повреждения примыкающей к плечу мускулатуры груди и спины всерьёз осложняют ситуацию. Будь проблема только в эстетике, было бы проще, но...

– Не тот случай, – кивнула Хелен.

– Так что всё-таки насчёт третьего варианта? – Стив нервничал, скрывать получалось плохо. Как тогда, лет 80 назад, перед самым первым в жизни свиданием. Баки потащил его в кино с двумя подругами, а Стиву хотелось сбежать или провалиться сквозь землю, только бы те девчонки не косились на него с таким демонстративным пренебрежением.

Доктор Чо продолжала развивать идею:  
– В принципе, исходные материалы живой ткани имеются в достаточном количестве. Можно гарантировать наращивание как плечевого сустава, так и руки. Главная проблема – создать нужную прочность, необходимую для развития силы. Если использовать комбинирование живой ткани с материалом, который обеспечит эту прочность и стабилизирует связи внутри искусственного сустава и руки, то можно не просто вернуть им силу и функциональность, но и дополнительно укрепить. Насколько эта новая прочность может быть высока, будет зависеть от внедрённого материала.

– А это возможно? Вы не шутите? – вытаращил глаза британский врач, немолодой мужчина в очках.

– Вовсе нет. В моей капсуле можно создать и не такое, – ответила доктор Чо и многозначительно посмотрела на Стива. Тот встрепенулся:  
– Вижн! Вы ведь о нём говорите, Хелен?

– Именно. Синтетическое тело андроида было целиком выращено из минимума исходного биоматериала. Фактически, там применили только комплекс ДНК генома человека в качестве программной базы, а далее моё оборудование создало целое тело из вибраниума. При конструировании происходила замена биотканей искусственными аналогами по образу и подобию протеиновых, липидных и прочих молекул. Я уверена, если внедрить какой-либо прочный материал – к примеру, атомы металла – в клеточную основу при выращивании руки, то эффект надёжности, стабильности и силы будет очевидным и постоянным.

Голоса присутствующих слились в сплошной одобрительный гул.

– Простите, коллега, – вмешался немецкий профессор, – позвольте уточнить. Вы хотите сказать, что в вашем оборудовании металл создаст единый комплекс с биологическими тканями на атомно-молекулярном уровне?

– Да, я об этом, – улыбнулась Хелен.

Немолодой профессор поднялся, учтиво поклонился, пожал ей руку и сказал:  
– Восхищён уровнем ваших разработок, доктор Чо. Если всё получится, я уверен, Нобелевский комитет не обойдёт вниманием ваши достижения. Это произведёт настоящий фурор. Для меня честь присутствовать при подобном прорыве в медицинских технологиях и протезировании.

– Ну что вы, – смутилась она, – не торопитесь хвалить меня, ещё много работы впереди.

– Уверен, вы справитесь. Раз уж вырастили из одной ДНК целого андроида, то шансы вырастить конечность из тела, даже вместе с базовым плечевым суставом, и подавно велики. Главное во время реализации этого проекта – как мне думается – создать точный и стабильный контроль процесса равномерного соединения живых клеток и атомов металла. Если понадобится дискуссия насчёт выбора металла, буду счастлив поучаствовать.

– Благодарю, профессор, ваше мнение будет чрезвычайно полезным.

Консилиум подходил к завершению. Решение было принято, выбор способа сделан. Хотя ещё один немаловажный вопрос оставался пока открытым.

Стив бродил поодаль, пытаясь изображать подобие вежливой улыбки, пока научные светила обсуждали самые разные вопросы помимо основной проблемы, собравшей их в этом зале. Как только Хелен оказалась одна, Стив тут же перехватил её:  
– Не знаю, как и благодарить вас. Такое решение – это гениально. Вы настоящий подарок судьбы, Хелен.

– Ну, рука вашего друга пока не готова, мы только выбрали метод. Но я рада, что вы всё понимаете и цените мой труд. А рука будет, само собой.

– Простите, может, ещё рано об этом спрашивать, но всё-таки. Вы уже определились, какой металл будете использовать для укрепления руки?

– Пока нет, – ответила Хелен. – Мы предполагаем попробовать алюминий и проверить, насколько он может подойти. Всё-таки лёгкий, прочный металл, к тому же, пластичный. Не зря авиаторы его используют.

– А вибраниум? Неужели вы не рассматривали вибраниум для этого? Не может быть, мы всё-таки в Ваканде.

– Конечно, рассматривали! С него и начали. Это был бы самый лучший вариант. Его прочность и пластичность уникальны, особенно при соединении с живой тканью. Аналогов просто нет! Вопрос в том, будет ли у нас столько вибраниума, сколько нужно для плечевого сустава и целой руки?

Стив глянул поверх её плеча, встретился взглядом с королём Т'Чалла и тихо добавил:  
– Думаю, найдём.

*****

Поздно вечером Шерон Картер, как обычно, застала Стива в лаборатории. Склонившись над картой Европы, он что-то отмечал карандашом, сверяясь с какими-то записями.

– Как консилиум? – Шерон поставила перед Стивом чашку чая. – Врачи что-то решили?

Роджерс заулыбался и кивнул, отхлебнув из чашки:  
– Да. Если всё получится, то рука, которую создаст Хелен Чо для Баки, может не уступить той, прежней, бионической. Ну, я надеюсь на это.

– Здорово! – Шерон заглянула в карту. – А что ты чертишь?

– А, это... – Стив слегка нахмурился, – ну, пытаюсь воссоздать перемещения Земо.

– Так ведь Земо пойман, – заметила Картер и вопросительно приподняла брови.

– Знаю. Но при нём не был найден один важный документ. Похож на большой блокнот в кожаном переплёте.

– Что-то вроде ежедневника?

– Да, – кивнул Стив. – Это русские записи с тех времён, когда Баки находился на базе в КГБ... в ГИДРЕ.

– Наверняка зашифрованные, – заметила Шерон.

– Скорее всего. Но вряд ли это будет проблемой. Там должно быть нечто крайне важное, – Стив понизил голос и выразительно посмотрел ей в глаза.

Картер нахмурилась и понимающе кивнула:  
– Код.

– Его необходимо разыскать, пока какой-нибудь подонок не нашёл эту запись раньше нас.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Стив долго тёр глаза спросонья, но обстановка вокруг не менялась, хотя он надеялся, что это просто сон, который вот-вот рассеется. Это была не лаборатория клиники, где он вполне мог отключиться, сидя за столом, и не квартира, предоставленная ему королём Ваканды. Значит, он всё-таки согласился зайти домой к Шерон, которую накануне поздно ночью проводил до двери. Зря надеялся, что ему это просто приснилось.

Стив резко подскочил, растерянно глянул на смятую постель, скрипнул с досады зубами и принялся торопливо одеваться, отметив про себя, что он по крайней мере проснулся один и не совсем голым. С каждой секундой чувствовал себя всё более неловко. Весь из себя дотошно правильный Капитан Америка как-то умудрился заночевать у девушки, несмотря на всё своё пуританское воспитание и принципы. Правда, ночью вроде бы ничего _такого_ не было, хотя поцелуй Стив запомнил – угораздило же. Всё-таки хронический недосып его догнал.

Натягивая джинсы, Стив лихорадочно прикидывал, чем ему теперь заслужить прощение девушки, покой дома которой он так бесцеремонно нарушил. Когда рамки морали – один из столпов натуры, деваться некуда. От себя не сбежишь.

Из-за приоткрытой двери слышался лёгкий звон посуды – Шерон готовила завтрак. Стив сделал глубокий вдох, одёрнул футболку и нехотя потопал в сторону кухни. Поглядывая исподлобья, остановился на пороге, прочистил горло и заговорил первым:  
– Шерон, прости, я, кажется, не должен был...

Выдавить это из себя оказалось ещё труднее. Её силуэт, окутанный солнечным светом, производил странное противоречивое впечатление, лёгкие плавные движения слегка завораживали, а непривычность обстановки сбивала с мысли.

– Ты уже проснулся? Доброе утро, – улыбнулась Шерон.

Внутри у Стива что-то неприятно дёрнулось. Легче не стало.

– Слушай, Шерон, – смотреть ей в глаза не получалось, отчего он злился на себя ещё больше, – кажется, я... как это называется? Злоупотребляю твоим гостеприимством.

– Пока ещё нет. Вот, жду, когда начнёшь.

К такому жизнь в сороковые его не готовила. Нет, за пару лет в новом времени Стив успел узнать, что его допотопные принципы уже давно канули в Лету, и по нынешним временам парню заночевать у девушки – это нормально, и жениться на ней после этого он не обязан, если только они оба не захотят. Даже если между ними всё зашло далеко. А если не зашло, то и говорить не о чем. Но одно дело знать об этом и совсем другое – придерживаться этого. И пусть считает его антиквариатом. Стив Роджерс сам себя не простит, если без зазрения совести хоть на полшага отступит от своего представления о приличиях.

Стив прикусил губу, стараясь заглушить дурацкий мандраж, и подошёл ближе. Шерон мельком глянула исподлобья и продолжила возиться с завтраком, поинтересовавшись скорее из вежливости:  
– Яичница с беконом, надеюсь, устроит?

– Э-э... что? – вытаращил глаза Стив.

– Ну, у меня тут не кафе, сам понимаешь, но завтрак вполне себе неплохой. Просто как-то не приходилось раньше угощать дома супергероя, – она выразительно повела глазами, – _утром_.

– Погоди, я... – Роджерс шумно выдохнул. – Шерон, слушай, я знаю, что сейчас скажу глупость, но я не так себе всё представлял.

– Ты прав, сказал глупость, – ответила она. – Ты же просто уснул и всё. Было бы из-за чего переживать.

Чёрт. Всё гораздо хуже, чем он думал. Но отступать-то некуда, и по-дурацки пятиться хотелось в последнюю очередь.

– Прости, я не знаю, что сказать. Ты, наверное, думаешь обо мне чёрт знает что.

– Нет, – она повернулась к Стиву и посмотрела прямо в глаза. – Просто думаю, что тебе нужно быть смелее _не только в бою_.

Он кивнул, нервно потёр ладонью затылок и, тряхнув головой, широко улыбнулся:  
– Я исправлюсь. Наверное, нужно время.

– Ладно, Стив. Дай знать, когда Капитан Америка соберётся с духом.

Теперь желание провалиться сквозь землю умножилось в разы.

Отчаянно проклиная идиотскую утреннюю путаницу в мозгах, через час Стив въехал на парковку клиники, оставил машину и вошёл, готовясь к очередной важной встрече.

*****

Уже третий день подряд Стив Роджерс чувствовал себя разбитым ещё больше, чем после сражения в подземном бункере против Старка за жизнь Баки. Бумажная работа, в которой с головой утонули три адвоката, ворочающие огромные тома юридической литературы и архивных подшивок, прежде всего военно-правовых, повергала Стива в ужас и уныние. Они постоянно задавали вопросы о деталях жизни и боевого пути Джеймса Барнса во время Второй мировой и до неё, дотошно расспрашивали о подробностях каждого события, произошедшего с момента первого покушения на Фьюри. Они много спорили, оперируя нескончаемым потоком специфической терминологии, сыпали номерами статей закона и поправок, обсуждали случаи из своей и чужой юридической практики. Между делом бесконечно просматривали на ноуте всё новые и новые фрагменты видеозаписей с судебных заседаний военного трибунала.

Стиву казалось, что он угодил в один из Кругов Ада, вот только в какой именно – не мог вспомнить. Казалось, его мозг уже вскипел и вот-вот взорвёт череп изнутри. Главное было ясно – работа шла полным ходом. Когда адвокатура в полном составе удалилась на очередной перекус, Стив обессилено рухнул в кресло и ошалело оглядел ворохи бумаг и книг на столе.

_"И это только начало"_ , – с тоской подумал он.

Других вариантов попросту не было. Вчера Стив получил от Наташи пакет, присланный на его имя Верховным военным судом США. Там обнаружилась куча документации, суть которой сводилась к обвинениям сержанта 107-го пехотного полка Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса (личный армейский номер 32557038) в многочисленных военных и уголовных преступлениях, прежде всего в убийствах.

Само собой, ГИДРА изначально задумывала использовать по максимуму и затем подставить Зимнего Солдата. Только Барнс – не отработанный материал, брошенный в мясорубку закона. Просто в ГИДРЕ не принято считать, что людьми может управлять что-то ещё, кроме панического страха, кодировки или собачьей преданности кураторам.

Стив медленно вышел из длинного конференц-зала, выделенного юристам для работы, пересёк коридор и прошёл в другой блок здания. Остановившись перед стеклянной стеной, он напряжённо всмотрелся в полупрозрачную замороженную капсулу и тихо произнёс:  
– Это будет ещё один бой, Баки. Но я им тебя не отдам.


	4. Chapter 4

Стив Роджерс привык сражаться. Бесконечные разговоры изматывали его куда быстрее, чем многочасовые бои или затяжные засады. Болтовня достала ещё со времён обсуждения Соковийских соглашений. Там было очень много говорильни, споров, выяснений, противоречий, разногласий и прочего, прочего... Он боец, в конце концов, и эти словесные перипетии только излишне сотрясали воздух. Но сегодняшняя беседа с психиатром доктором Ротманом, приехавшим для выяснения сути кодировки Зимнего Солдата, была хоть и затяжной, но жизненно необходимой. Сколько бы это ни отняло времени и сил у Стива – не имело значения, если в итоге позволяло повысить шансы на избавление Баки от ментального кошмара, намертво засевшего в его голове миной замедленного действия.

– Что ж, капитан Роджерс, подведём предварительные итоги, – профессор Ротман снял очки, потёр глаза и встал, чтобы пройтись по кабинету, разминая затёкшие мускулы. – Заметьте, предварительные! Без личных бесед с пациентом я не смогу утверждать однозначно ничего.

Взбудораженный Стив не мог усидеть на месте, тоже встал и не сводил глаз с доктора.

– Но хотя бы что-то вы можете сказать? – отблески ламп искрились в глазах Стива, как тревожные сигналы.

– Разумеется, потому я и перешёл к подведению первых итогов.

Стив застыл, настроившись впитывать информацию. Судьба Баки решалась, значит, и его собственная – тоже. 

– Итак, капитан Роджерс, исходя из того, что мы выяснили в нашей беседе, ситуация сводится к следующему: у вашего друга в подсознании зафиксирован код из набора слов. Их звучание в определённой последовательности вызывает у него блокировку реальной личности и полное её подавление другой, не свойственной ему на самом деле. Внедрённая версия личности – жестокий агрессивный убийца, обладающий огромной силой и массой отменных боевых навыков, которые он стремится направить на уничтожение цели или любого, кто встанет на его пути, мешая выполнению задания. Задание или цель он получает от того, кто назовёт ему код. Поправьте меня, если я где-то допустил неточность.

– Что вы, всё верно, – закивал Стив.

– Хорошо. Выходит, я правильно вас понял, капитан Роджерс.

– Но если всё так, скажите, можно ли ему помочь?

– Не буду понапрасну обнадёживать вас, но и разочаровывать тоже не стану, – профессор остановился у дальней части стола около большого подноса с кофе и различными вкусностями, отхлебнул из чашки и повернулся к Стиву. – Нет сомнений, что ваш друг стал объектом психопрограммирования. Код, вживлённый в его мозг, запускает процесс вроде транса и ведёт к принудительной подмене личности. Очевидно, мы имеем дело с доминантной версией психокодирования. Чуждая активированная личность является крайне опасной. Как специалист могу сказать, что всё это – яркий пример методики Б жёсткого зомбирования. Ситуация очень непростая, поскольку данный метод – доминантного типа. Был бы пассивный тип кодировки, то есть метод А, было бы проще.

– Но есть ли хоть какой-то шанс, профессор? – казалось, напряжение уже потекло по венам.

– Всегда есть шанс, – тот отставил кофе и вернулся за стол. – Я хочу вам всё разъяснить, чтобы вы понимали ситуацию как можно более точно. Вы ведь об этом просили, капитан Роджерс?

– Да. Простите. Я нервничаю.

– Понимаю вас, всё-таки я врач. Итак, раз уж перед нами метод Б, то совершенно очевидно, что ваш друг был подвержен целому букету приёмов обработки, среди них: массированное и жёсткое промывание мозгов, направленных на блокировку памяти, травмирующую ломку ценностных ориентиров. Создавалось безразличие к его прошлому и будущему. Далее – словесное кодирование, здесь вы в целом всё поняли. Следующее – закрепление этих состояний: применяли электрошоковое воздействие на мозг, круглосуточное прокручивание записи слов кода... Простите, капитан Роджерс, это крайне неприятные вещи. Вы уверены, что готовы слушать? Вы тяжело воспринимаете.

Бледный Стив кивнул:  
– Доктор, он всё это выдержал в одиночку, и тогда я не мог ему помочь. Я готов к чему угодно.

– В таком случае, я продолжу, – кивнул профессор. – Итак, применяли круглосуточное прокручивание записи слов кода в течение не менее десяти дней. Кроме того, с уверенностью 99,9% могу утверждать, что вашего друга ещё и пичкали наркотиками и нейролептиками, они обязательны в зомбировании по методике Б, а также регулярно обнуляли его память и внушали нужные им представления о мире в целом и о конкретных моментах событий и времени в частности.

Стив пару раз поменялся в лице, затем сел и угрюмо попросил доктора продолжать.

– Самое сложное в попытках сопротивления методу Б – его доминантность, он фиксируется в мозгу гораздо прочнее пассивной версии А. И гораздо увереннее подавляет исходную личность, – объяснил врач. – К тому же, нам неизвестны ни конкретные химические препараты, которые применяли к пациенту, ни их дозировка, ни продолжительность применения. Я могу точно назвать лишь группу препаратов, к которым они относятся. Давность последствий их применения усугубляет ситуацию. Кроме того, параметры электрошокового воздействия на головной мозг нам тоже не вполне известны. Хотя их я надеюсь разыскать в специальной литературе. Доступ к ней ограничен, но в силу специфики моей работы я могу его получить.

Стив медленно поднял голову:  
– Всё так плохо?

– Очень трудный случай, – покачал головой доктор Ротман. – В моей практике бывали подобные пациенты, правда, не настолько опасным было их альтер-эго.

– Что для них применяли? Удалось раскодировать?

– Нет, увы. Долгое время средство было только одно, – ответил врач.

– И какое же?

– Лоботомия, – профессор не скрывал, что недоволен методом. – Рассечение связей между одной из лобных долей мозга и остальными его частями хирургическим путём.

Стив опешил:  
– Ну, нет, только не это!

– Что вы, капитан Роджерс, не волнуйтесь, это уже не применяют. Разработана новая методика.

Стив шумно выдохнул и покачал головой:  
– Вы напугали меня, а это мало кому удавалось.

– Простите. Вы правы, – развёл руками профессор, – я не должен был упоминать, хотел только раскрыть перед вами всю картину, так сказать, вы ведь об этом просили. Лучше бы я сразу перешёл к новому методу. Но проблема в том, что он разработан совсем недавно, хотя апробацию уже прошёл.

– Говорите, – Стив от волнения понизил голос. – Этот ваш метод поможет раскодировать моего друга?

– Нет. Мне жаль, но доминантный код слишком прочен. Однако спасти пациента от проблемы мой метод, вероятно, сможет, – улыбнулся доктор Ротман.

Стив поднялся, машинально сунул руки в карманы и стал ходить по длинному конференц-залу, размышляя на ходу:  
– То есть вы хотите сказать, что Баки останется закодированным, но проблема будет решена? И как это возможно?

– Это новый метод, капитан Роджерс. К сожалению, не могу сказать ничего больше, пока не проведу личную беседу с пациентом, так как его случай из ряду вон и потребуется индивидуальный подход. Когда состоится разморозка?

– Завтра, – машинально ответил Стив и тут же, махнув рукой, вернулся к сути: – Погодите, но ведь вы сказали, что знаете способ. Почему не расскажете?

– Давайте договоримся с вами, капитан Роджерс, что вы не будете меня торопить, – как можно мягче ответил профессор. – Если я скажу сейчас, то после беседы с вашим другом может выясниться, что методику понадобится скорректировать – ради его же интересов и с учётом его особенностей. Это уникальный случай, я должен досконально видеть всю ситуацию. Заочно такие вопросы не решаются.

Стив не знал, паниковать ему или радоваться. Оба состояния в нём достигали своего пика одновременно. Кроме того, на горизонте маячила тяжёлая операция на плече и реальный процесс борьбы с кодом в голове Баки, так что настоящий мандраж на грани паники наверняка только предстоял.

*****

Стиву казалось, что беседа с профессором выжала его, будто тонну лимонов. Такого истощения он в жизни не ощущал. Сыворотка доктора Эрскина не была рассчитана на подобные встряски. 

Но сейчас ему явно должно было полегчать. Войдя в кабинет, где ожидал король Т‘Чалла, Стив всё понял по его улыбке.

– Ваше Величество, – поприветствовал он. 

– Т‘Чалла. Мы друзья, Капитан.

– Конечно. Я так понимаю, Т‘Чалла, у вас для меня хорошие новости?

Тот кивнул:  
– Нужное количество вибраниума выделено из Государственного хранилища королевства Ваканда в вашу пользу, капитан Роджерс. С запасом – наверняка пригодится.

– Не знаю, как вас благодарить, – Стив пожал руку Чёрной Пантеры. – Вы спасаете моего друга.

– Что вы, я только помогаю. Его спасают врачи, – ответил король. – А главное – его спасаете вы, капитан.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Методики А и Б жёсткого зомбирования - не вымысел, они реально существуют именно в тех трактовках, в которых кратко разъясняются здесь.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Новый врачебный консилиум предполагался ещё более солидным, чем предыдущий, учитывая, что к специалистам по микрохирургии, травматологии, реабилитации, физиотерапии и протезированию присоединился сильнейший психиатр и гипнолог. Вопрос перед ними стоял, в общем-то, один, но для решения требовалось участие каждого.

– Итак, леди и джентльмены, позвольте начать, – объявил психиатр доктор Ротман, взявший на себя роль координатора совещания. – Задача у нас сегодня простая и сложная одновременно. Нам предстоит определить порядок предстоящих манипуляций по восстановлению пациента. Что после чего последует, когда Джеймс Барнс будет извлечён из криокапсулы и готов к нашей помощи? Прошу высказывать мнения.

– Позволю себе заметить, что для работы с Барнсом по вашей части, профессор Ротман, – Хелен Чо отвесила психологу лёгкий учтивый поклон, – было бы неплохо дать ему возможность чувствовать себя уверенно. То есть, с уже с восстановленной рукой.

– Согласен, – ответил Ротман. – Реальный масштаб психологических проблем мы сможем оценить, если пациент не будет сомневаться в своих физических возможностях.

– В таком случае, если позволите, я бы предложил следующий порядок действий, – взял слово физиотерапевт из Швейцарии. – Поправьте, коллеги, если у кого-то появятся сомнения, я готов корректировать наш план. Итак, в самом начале, сразу после разморозки и стабилизации в нормальном температурном режиме, необходимо позволить нашему пациенту беседу с близким ему человеком, с тем, кому он доверяет. Полагаю, это вы, мистер Роджерс.

Он взглянул на Стива, и тот сразу поддержал:  
– Разумеется, я помогу всем, чем смогу.

– Прекрасно. Вашей задачей будет разъяснить Джеймсу Барнсу всё, что мы решили. И как можно оптимистичнее – его положительный настрой на всё, что предстоит, крайне важен.

– Конечно, я понимаю, – кивнул Стив.

– Замечательно. Затем понадобится хирургическое вмешательство для отделения обломка металлической руки от тела Барнса. Это – по вашей части, доктор, – он развернулся к нью-йоркскому хирургу-травматологу, который утвердительно кивнул. – Напомните, пожалуйста, вопрос с персоналом решён положительно?

– Да, всё в порядке, – подтвердил тот. – Я провожу операцию, ассистировать будет моя операционная медсестра и два врача из персонала доктора Чо, которая согласилась вести анестезию. После изъятия протеза доктор Чо немедленно помещает пациента в контейнер своего оборудования и приступает к процедуре наращивания плеча, прилегающих тканей и конечности в комплексе с металлическим укреплением всех структур атомами вибраниума.

Хелен Чо кивнула и дополнила:  
– Перейти к наращиванию нужно будет буквально сразу, чтобы избежать массивной кровопотери. Моё оборудование будет наготове прямо в операционной, со всеми введёнными настройками. Мы приступим немедленно, едва обломок протеза будет отделён.

– Понятно, – продолжил швейцарский доктор. – Далее, когда рука будет выращена, в дело вступаю я и контролирую реабилитацию пациента и адаптацию его новой конечности. Ассистенты доктора Чо, как договорились, будут содействовать мне в этом и под моим руководством проводить необходимые манипуляции. Как только появятся первые положительные результаты, и состояние руки пациента стабилизируется, можно будет переходить к психологическому аспекту работы, то есть поручить нашего подопечного вам, доктор Ротман. Завершающая стадия послеоперационной терапии может проходить параллельно.

– Согласен, – кивнул тот. – Попрошу заметить, что чем раньше получится впервые переговорить с Джеймсом Барнсом, тем быстрее удастся сориентироваться в концепции его психологической реабилитации. Пока наши намётки не вполне определённы. Все методики наготове, но я должен разобраться, какие из них и в каком виде лучше всего задействовать.

– Я понял вас, – согласился реабилитолог. – Пациент поговорит с вами, едва только ему станет хоть немного лучше.

– Простите, что вмешиваюсь, – подала голос Хелен Чо, – но я бы хотела уточнить, сколько понадобится времени после разморозки, чтобы перейти к самой операции?

– Трое суток, – ответил физиотерапевт. – Возможно, меньше – организм очень сильный. Хотя, ввиду сложности предстоящего хирургического вмешательства, спешить не стоит.

– А можно вопрос? – поднял руку Стив. – Я могу оставаться рядом с ним как можно дольше, пока он будет в сознании?

– Не просто можете, это даже необходимо, – ответил швейцарский врач. – Доктор Ротман, вы согласны?

– Безусловно, – отозвался профессор. – Вы будете нужны ему всё это время, капитан Роджерс.

– Я готов, – кивнул Стив.

– В таком случае, к делу, коллеги! – подвёл итог доктор из Швейцарии. – У нас уйма работы.

Уже через пару минут конференц-зал опустел. Оживлённо переговариваясь, все отправились готовиться к предстоящей эпопее. Шанс пройти все этапы с уникальным пациентом не каждый день выпадает. Даже не каждый год.

Только Стив задержался здесь ненадолго. Окинул задумчивым взглядом помещение, в котором было принято немало важных решений, затем резко развернулся, вышел и направился в другой конец здания – к криокамере.

*****

Уже в который раз дикий холод терзал изнутри, выдёргивая в реальный мир из чёрной ледяной пустоты. Ещё одна пытка адской стужей. Она впивалась острыми когтями в каждую клетку тела и не торопилась ослаблять хватку. Отступала медленно, будто хотела поиздеваться напоследок. Только голос, звучащий откуда-то издалека, заставлял сердце натужно проталкивать кровь по ещё жёстким от холода сосудам. Знакомый голос. Чей?

– Баки! Баки, ты слышишь? – Стив растерянно посмотрел на доктора, и тот шепнул:  
– Не торопите его. Он возвращается медленно, дайте ему время.

Глаза Баки уже были приоткрыты, но пока смотрели в никуда, зрачки почти не реагировали. С головы до пят его окутывало электрическое покрывало, из-под которого видны были только запястье, пальцы и кисть правой руки с закреплённой иглой капельницы. Половину лица закрывала кислородная маска, в которую подавали тёплый воздух. Так же, как и физраствор в подогретой до 37 градусов капельнице, он прогревал изнутри.

– Доктор, – тихо спросила Эмма, ассистентка Хелен Чо, – следующий укол не пора сделать?

Реаниматолог сверился с монитором и кивнул:  
– Да, время.

Ещё одна доза адреналина растеклась по жилам, разгоняя кровь Баки Барнса, подстёгивая удары сердца. Он вздрогнул, зрачки глаз сузились в ответ на яркий свет. Кислородную маску сняли.

– Баки, ты слышишь? – Стив жадно всматривался в его лицо.

Их взгляды медленно пересеклись. Чуть прищурившись, Баки медленно оттаивал, будто запускался проржавевший механизм. Наконец, прошептал:  
– Стив...

И тут его начала бить крупная дрожь, да так сильно, что Стив не выдержал и хрипло выкрикнул:  
– Что это с ним? Сделайте что-нибудь!

– Не волнуйтесь, это продлится всего минуту, – объяснил доктор. – Нормальная сосудистая реакция, так и должно быть.

Зрелище выглядело пугающе и жутко смахивало на предсмертные судороги. Не в силах на это смотреть, Стив просто подхватил Баки прямо в покрывале и крепко-крепко прижал к себе, пытаясь согреть собственным теплом. Теперь лихорадило обоих – озноб у Баки был слишком сильным, Стив никогда раньше такого не видел. Но через минуту дрожь ослабела, замедлилась, затем прекратилась. Баки пристально посмотрел на Стива и с вымученной улыбкой сипло прошипел:  
– Стив. Ты. 

Стив кивнул, стараясь выглядеть бодряком как можно натуральнее. Не уверен, что получалось.

– Скажи, что меня раскодируют, – Баки сипел, еле проталкивая слова сквозь не оттаявшее пока горло, голос возвращался медленно.

– Мы нашли средство.

Улыбка исчезла с лица бывшего Зимнего Солдата. Он вяло прищурился:  
– Ты не умеешь врать, Стив.

Сердце свело болезненной судорогой. Стив прижал Баки к себе ещё крепче.  
– Будет трудно. Пока всё неточно, но есть хорошие шансы. Мы сделаем всё, чтобы избавить тебя от этого. Даю слово.  



	6. Chapter 6

  
Мягкий солнечный свет заливал палату, обставленную реанимационным оборудованием. На первый взгляд могло показаться, что сидящий на кровати парень находится здесь по ошибке. Обломок его левой руки выглядел удручающе, но не кровоточил, а сам он вроде бы не нуждался в немедленном применении средств реанимации. 

Пациенту предстояла операция, достаточно тяжёлая, и никто бы не брался предугадать, как стресс ожидания способен повлиять на организм, только что изъятый из криокапсулы. Кроме того, после операции ему в любом случае предстояло вернуться сюда. Место недолго будет вакантно.

Доктор Чо вошла в соседний с реанимацией кабинет, мельком глянула сквозь прозрачную стену на своего подопечного, сходу всмотрелась в монитор основных показаний и спросила дежурную:  
– Ну, Эмма, как сегодня наш клиент?

– Со мной не разговаривает. Может, с вами будет?

– Посмотрим. 

Доктор Чо прошла в палату.

– Доброе утро, – улыбнулась она. – Я ваш врач, меня зовут Хелен Чо.

Баки покосился на неё, искривил губы в корявом подобии улыбки и молча кивнул.

– Как себя чувствуете?

Он отвёл взгляд и тихо спросил:  
– Вы можете вернуть меня обратно в капсулу?

– Ну зачем вы так? – Хелен перестала улыбаться. – Я знаю, Стивен Роджерс говорил с вами об операции. Неужели не хотите восстановить руку?

– Доктор, – ухмыльнулся Барнс, – я и без неё опасен. А с рукой – тем более.

– Зря отчаиваетесь. У вас крайне сложная ситуация, но шансы есть.

– Стив сказал примерно то же самое, – Баки отвернулся.

– Тогда откуда такой пессимизм? 

– А вы сами-то в это верите? – Баки покачал головой. Эта милая кореянка была слишком молода для изобретённых ею технологий и явно понятия не имела, с кем связывается.

Хелен не ответила, просто направилась к двери, но на пороге задержалась:  
– Я знаю, вам тяжело. Но подумайте вот над чем: в этом здании вы – единственный, кто не верит.

И вышла. Баки хмуро посмотрел ей вслед и ничего не сказал.

Задумавшись, он даже слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда услышал острожный стук по стеклянной стене. На пороге его палаты стояла врач-стажёр, ассистентка доктора Чо. С утра до поздней ночи она наблюдала за его состоянием и вносила данные в компьютер, никуда не отлучалась, и поскольку Барнс не был подключён к оборудованию, она сама приходила несколько раз в день, чтобы взять все данные.

Они почти не разговаривали. Войдя впервые двое суток назад, девушка назвала своё имя и объяснила, в чём суть её работы. Имя он не запомнил, на её работу ему было плевать. Сейчас не до руки. Даже если её и вправду можно как-то восстановить, это только повысит шансы на возвращение в статус управляемого опасного полузомби. Лучше оставаться калекой или ледяной мумией – по крайней мере, уцелеют другие. Зря Стив это затеял, зря.

– Можно войти? – спросила она. Её голос звучал мягко, но без заискиваний.

Баки поморщил нос:  
– Как будто ты уйдёшь, если я скажу "нет".

– Уйду, – вдруг ответила она. – Вернусь позже.

И тут же закрыла за собой дверь.

_"Надо же_ , – подумал Баки, – _оказывается, всё так просто"_.

Когда она пришла снова, Баки повторил свой запрет. И в третий раз тоже, но она всё-таки вошла.

– Простите, я всего на секунду. Это ваш ужин.

И поставила поднос на стол.

– Я не хочу есть, забери, – Баки даже не взглянул.

– Стоит попробовать.

Голос Стива заставил обернуться. Ассистентка доктора Чо ушла, остался только Роджерс с подносом в руках.

– Тебе нужно поесть, Баки, так нельзя, – он поставил ужин на тумбочку, присел на корточки перед кроватью и глянул снизу вверх. От этого взгляда сердце странно дёрнулось. 

– Зачем?

– Тебе нужны силы.

– Стив, слушай, – Баки не скрывал, что расстроен, – ты столько сделал – поднял на ноги кучу людей, собрал их здесь, но... если руку восстановить, я буду опасен даже для тебя.

– Да брось! – улыбнулся Роджерс. – Справимся. Ты же мне веришь?

Барнс поморщился и недовольно проворчал:  
– Ты такой упёртый. Сыворотка развивает и это тоже?

Стив не ответил, просто поднялся, подхватил поднос с едой, сел рядом и протянул ужин:  
– Тогда давай сам или я начну в тебя запихивать!

– Этого ещё не хватало, – проворчал Баки, взял вилку и стал нехотя ковыряться в тарелке.

Стив ушёл только тогда, когда посуда опустела, а Баки начал вяло, но всё-таки улыбаться. Напоследок, обернувшись в дверях, Роджерс тихо сказал:  
– И не будь ребёнком, Бак, прекрати гонять девчонку, ладно? А то она уже боится зайти. Твои данные необходимы врачам перед операцией, понимаешь?

– Ладно, – кивнул Барнс. Сам уже понял, что перегнул.

Стив подмигнул ему и ушёл, а через минуту девушка в белом халате снова постучала в дверь. На этот раз Баки не возражал.

Она села рядом, на столик около кровати поставила маленький стальной контейнер с инструментами. Не поднимая глаз, взяла кровь из пальца, сунула в подмышку термометр. Сказать, что ей было не по себе – ничего не сказать. Её пальцы едва заметно вздрагивали, ресницы тоже, она была бледнее стены, но всё выполнялось чётко.

Пока возилась, Баки пристально смотрел на неё, понимая, что она чувствует его взгляд, затем спросил:  
– Это я тебя так расстроил?

Она как раз заканчивала мерить его давление. Затем быстро свернула прибор, захлопнула крышку контейнера и, уже подойдя к выходу, задержалась на пару секунд.

– Не беспокойтесь, мистер Барнс, – её голос дрожал. – Я сейчас всё внесу в компьютер и уйду. Вам найдут другого дежурного врача.

– Что? Погоди... зачем другого?

Она кисло улыбнулась.

– Ну, я же вижу, мои появления вам неприятны. Ничего, это легко исправить. Доброй ночи.

Она шагнула за порог. Вот чёрт, тут только новичков не хватало. Баки крикнул вдогонку:  
– Эй, постой, ты не так поняла! Слышишь? Вернись!

Дверь приоткрылась, в ответ мрачно прозвучало:  
– Вот видите? Вы даже имя моё не помните.

Барнс чуть слышно скрипнул зубами с досады, затем встал, подошёл так быстро, как мог, стараясь не терять равновесие из-за нехватки веса левой руки. Схватил девушку за запястье и завёл обратно.

– Слушай, прости. Ты ни при чём, я просто психую, понимаешь?

Она виновато кивнула и глянула исподлобья:  
– И вы простите. Я должна была сообразить.

Барнс усмехнулся, отпустил её руку и как-то неожиданно для самого себя вдруг выдал:  
– А знаешь, что? Давай сначала, идёт? Меня зовут Баки. А тебя?

– Эмма, – смутилась она. Явно из-за улыбки сержанта Барнса.

– Ты работаешь у доктора Чо? – спросил он и, дождавшись кивка, заметил: – Ты ведь не кореянка.

– Нет. Живу в Сеуле с тех пор, как моя мама вышла замуж за корейского инженера. Мне тогда было одиннадцать. Я окончила Сеульский университет, и доктор Чо взяла меня на стажировку в свой медицинский центр. Я одна из ассистентов в её исследованиях.

– Наверное, ты хорошо училась. Кого попало эта докторша не взяла бы.

Эмма не решалась поднять глаза, хоть и пыталась, получались только мимолётные взгляды. Давно девушки так не смотрели на Баки вот так. Слишком давно. Не до них было между боевыми миссиями Зимнего Солдата и периодами ледяного покоя. Подзабытое чувство, но чертовски приятное.

– Ей виднее, – бегло улыбнулась Эмма. – Баки, я знаю, что вам предстоит тяжёлая операция. Но у доктора Чо очень сильная программа по восстановлению утраченных частей тела, в том числе крупных. Прошу вас, не отказывайтесь от этого шанса. Всё-таки капитан Роджерс столько делает ради вас, помогите и вы.

Барнс прищурился:  
– Ну, не стану же я его расстраивать. А тебе что с того, соглашусь я или нет?

Она мельком глянула и как-то напряжённо ответила:  
– Вы не заслужили... всё это.

Баки резко помрачнел и отвернулся:  
– Ты слишком многого не знаешь.

– Знаю, – её голос вздрагивал. – Вы – сержант Джеймс Барнс. Во время Второй мировой воевали в составе 107-го пехотного полка. Попали в плен под Аззано и были подвержены экспериментам в лаборатории Арнима Золы.

Баки медленно развернулся и молча уставился на девушку. Та продолжала, заметно волнуясь:  
– Затем вы были освобождены вашим другом капитаном Роджерсом и вернулись в действующую армию вместе с ним в составе "Ревущих коммандос", пока во время одной из операций не сорвались с поезда на полном ходу в снежное ущелье, когда спасали жизнь вашему другу. Все думали, что вы умерли, и капитан Роджерс тоже так думал. А вас нашли люди Красного Черепа. Подвергли кодировке и куче заморозок, заменили потерянную руку на бионическую. И потом...

– А потом я был убийцей, Эмма. Много лет. Больше шестидесяти жертв, – хрипло произнёс сержант Барнс. – Не смущает?

– Это не ваша вина, – тихо ответила она.

– Тебе Стив это сказал? И всё остальное – тоже?

– Нет. Я ездила в Смитсоновский музей, когда была ещё студенткой.

Она понизила голос и тихо добавила:  
– Я знаю о вас всё. Это – не ваша вина.

Баки отвернулся, взял со стола пластиковую бутылку, сделал несколько глотков воды и, не оборачиваясь, мрачно сказал:  
– Уходи.

– Простите, – взволнованно прошептала она, – я не...

– Уходи! – во весь голос заорал Барнс и ошалело сверкнул глазами.

Она тут же скрылась за дверью. Прижалась спиной к холодному стеклу стены, съехала по ней на пол и уткнулась лицом в ладони.

Жуткий грохот заставил её вскочить и заглянуть в палату через стекло. Баки сидел на полу, опустив голову, вокруг валялись покорёженные обломки металлического столика, по мутному стеклу противоположной стены расползались длинные кривые трещины.

Эмма в ужасе зажала ладонью рот и почувствовала, что её начинает трясти. Она развернулась и метнулась к двери в палату, но войти не решилась, просто застыла на пороге и обессилено уткнулась лбом в наличник, боясь, что может снова всё испортить.

Даже вздохнуть было страшно. Она невольно прошла по черте, за которую нельзя ступить, и один из шагов оказался неудачным. Случайно задела сильнее, чем предполагала, и будто сорвалась в пропасть. Прямо как сержант Барнс когда-то. Давно.

Слёзы обжигали щёки. Время остановилось. Она почти не дышала, тараща глаза на Барнса, загнанного в ментальную ловушку вины, вырваться из которой не смог до сих пор. И вряд ли сможет.

*****

Сколько они молчали по разные стороны двери, сложно было понять. Да и незачем. 

Наконец Барнс медленно поднял голову и негромко, но внятно произнёс:  
– Ладно, войди. Я знаю, что ты там. Заходи.

Дверь плавно приоткрылась, и заплаканная Эмма тихо вошла в палату. Остановилась над сидящим на полу Барнсом.

– Простите, зря я это... простите меня.

Он глянул снизу вверх, взял её за руку и потянул, заставив сесть рядом. Глядя куда-то прямо перед собой, сказал:  
– Ничего. Ты просто не забывай, что я псих.

– Неправда, – упрямо прошипела сквозь зубы Эмма.

Баки покосился на неё, вяло ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.  



	7. Chapter 7

Утро нового дня было пасмурным. Хмурые тучи заполонили небо, растянувшись от горизонта до горизонта во всех направлениях, и казалось, оттеняли напряжение, царившее в операционном блоке.

Все суетились, готовясь к операции. Каждый сосредоточенно и по возможности быстро выполнял всё, что зависело от него: Хелен Чо ещё раз просматривала записи по плану ведения анестезии и данные пациента, проверяла подбор и дозы препаратов и проводила отладку регенерационного оборудования; нью-йоркский хирург вёл повторный предоперационный инструктаж с персоналом; вспомогательные службы ещё раз проверяли работу оборудования.

Напряжение витало в воздухе и даже помогало концентрировать внимание. Все деловито сновали по блоку и сосредоточенно переговаривались. Вот только Стив... на него было больно смотреть. Он по-настоящему паниковал. Изо всех сил пытался скрывать, и получалось из рук вон паршиво. Во время тяжёлой операции что-то могло пойти не так, и от этой мысли его пробирало до трясущихся рук и холодного пота. Несмотря на квалификацию и опыт врачей, риск при таких сложностях всегда есть. Тем более, когда случай – из ряду вон. Если бы дело касалось самого Роджерса, он смотрел бы на всё проще.

Не находя себе места, как наэлектризованный, Стив нервно слонялся по коридорам и уже путался у всех под ногами. В конце концов решил, что лучшее для него сейчас – проведать Баки. Только как с таким лицом не расстроить его, учитывая, что он и так не в восторге от операции, Стив не знал.

Но как только вошёл в реанимационную палату, удивление затмило панику. Баки сидел на кровати спокойный и улыбчивый, как будто ему предстоял фуршет в честь дня рождения, а не изъятие вживлённого куска стали из тела.

– О, Стив, привет! Я знал, что ты зайдёшь.

– Привет, – Стив с трудом ворочал отвисшей челюстью. – Я тут думал, как тебя подбодрить, а ты...

– Я сам тебя подбодрю, – подмигнул Баки. – Садись.

Эмма как раз закончила возиться с катетером, введённым в вену Барнса в области локтя, проверила фиксирующий пластырь, вяло улыбнулась ему и вышла. Роджерс присел на койку рядом с Баки и с немым вопросом уставился на него.

Улыбка Баки медленно исчезала.

– Знаешь, Стив, я так решил: чему быть, того не миновать. Может, и вправду получится что-то. А если нет – значит, я отмучился. Точнее, заслужил.

Он кисло ухмыльнулся. Роджерс на секунду закусил губу и постарался засунуть свою встрепенувшуюся панику куда подальше.

– Не надо так, – он накрыл ладонью единственную руку Баки и крепко сжал пальцы. Сердце рванулось и отчаянно загрохотало в рёбра. Стив постарался скрыть дрожь в голосе. – Ты сильнее, чем думаешь.

Баки отвёл глаза, кивнул и тихо сказал:  
– Прорвёмся, Стив.

Роджерс сгрёб его в охапку, прижал к себе осторожно, чтобы не зацепить шрамы около стального плеча, и шепнул на ухо:  
– Держись, ладно?

– Да и ты тоже... не раскисай.

Непривычно бледный Стив поднялся, вытянулся по струнке и коснулся виска ребром ладони:  
– Увидимся, Бак.

Тот усмехнулся в ответ и вернул жест:  
– Увидимся, кэп.

*****

Мощный многоламповый светильник над хирургическим столом пока ещё не был включён, а в операционной уже было светлее, чем в открытом поле в разгар солнечного летнего дня. Замурованные с головы до пят в спецодежду хирург, реаниматолог и два молодых врача с помощью операционной медсестры надевали стерильные перчатки, поглядывая на боковой стол с инструментами, словно ещё раз проверяли, всё ли под рукой.

Дефибриллятор с готовностью подмигивал зелёным индикатором, большой белый контейнер для регенерации стоял у стены, готовый включиться в работу в любой момент. Его разработчик доктор Чо, также в полной операционной экипировке, следила за состоянием засыпающего под капельницей Барнса, пристёгнутого ремнями к столу. Медсестра уже вовсю смазывала спиртом шрамы вокруг бионического плеча и прилегающую нормальную кожу. Яркие, словно софиты, лампы хирургического освещения вспыхнули и сосредоточили своё внимание на зоне будущего операционного поля.

– Баки, посмотрите на меня, – Хелен отчётливо произносила каждое слово, поскольку марлевая повязка закрывала половину её лица и глушила голос. – Всё получится. Вы слышите? Кивните. Хорошо. А теперь – приятных сновидений. Только повторите напоследок ваш армейский номер, пожалуйста.

– Номер? – полусонный Баки вяло удивился, но не стал возражать. – Ладно... сержант 32557... Барнс... сержант 32...

Он отключился. Через минуту его интубировали на случай, если придётся принудительно вентилировать лёгкие. Ещё с полминуты Хелен Чо наблюдала за состоянием пациента, затем объявила:  
– Стабилен. Можно начинать. Контейнер для сбора крови зафиксировали?

– Даже пропилили дыру в столе, чтобы стекала прямо туда, – усмехнулся хирург и обратился к медсестре: – Скальпель.

Та быстро подала инструмент, а Хелен Чо ответила на немой вопрос в глазах своей ассистентки Эммы:  
– Ему сейчас от тела большой кусок отделят, придётся рассечь много сосудов. Кровь хлынет таким потоком, который ничем не удержать. Мы её соберём для реинфузии. Вольём ему обратно через капельницу с фильтром, как только начнётся регенерация тканей левого плеча.

Первый разрез выглядел пугающе. Ткани тела, окружающие остаток бионической руки, под её влиянием за много лет исказились, приспосабливаясь к чужеродному веществу. Они почти не кровоточили – металлической руке не требовалось кровоснабжение. Сероватый оттенок живых тканей немного пугал молодых врачей, привыкших видеть нормальный цвет мускулатуры, прослоек, оболочек и костей. Но это было только начало.

– Вы не передумали, Хелен? – уточнил хирург. – Я разрезаю нервные волокна, так?

– Да, не щадите их, – кивнула доктор Чо. – Из мест срезов отрастим новые.

Рассечение было выполнено вокруг стального плеча за несколько минут осторожной кропотливой работы. Но просто взять и вынуть из плечевого сустава стальную основу руки было нельзя – сустав требовалось разобрать.

– Вот и титановые протезы, – хирург обратил внимание младших врачей, указывая на конструкции, вживлённые в тело Барнса взамен живых лопатки и ключицы. – Как настоящие. Форма один в один, во всех деталях. Качественная работа.

Хелен Чо вытянула шею и тоже присмотрелась:  
– Вживую – не то, что на мониторе УЗИ.

– Скорее всего, реальные кости плечевого пояса не так уж сильно пострадали при потере руки, могли и восстановиться, – заметил хирург. – Вот и верхние рёбра у него свои, правда, на них есть следы сращений и поверх закреплены стальные покровные щитки, видимо, для прочности. А лопатку и ключицу, я полагаю, нарочно заменили на титановые копии ради более мощной опоры для бионической руки. Вряд ли настоящие кости справлялись бы с её силой.

– Согласна, – поддержала доктор Чо и снова вернулась к показаниям монитора, а затем взяла приготовленный шприц и ввела его содержимое в боковое отверстие катетера, зафиксированного в вене правой руки Барнса. – Ещё минута – и можно будет.

Хирург кивнул и осторожно извлёк дистальный конец ключицы из бионического сустава, а затем принялся зачищать соединение лопатки и обломка плечевого стержня стальной руки. Через минуту бросил кусок уже не нужного металла в боковой контейнер. Туда же отправились покровные пластины и мелкие фрагменты внутренней структуры остатка бионической руки.

– Ремни убираем, – распорядился хирург, и спящего Баки освободили, откинув фиксаторы. – Значит, титановые протезы ключицы и лопатки оставляем?

– Да, – кивнула доктор Чо. – Новой руке они пригодятся, так как вибраниума у нас предостаточно. Хорошая опора такой руке тоже будет кстати.

Когда зачистка титановых копий костей была выполнена, два старших врача многозначительно переглянулись, и Хелен тихо сказала:  
– Ну, с богом.

Скальпели и зажимы мелькали в руках хирурга так быстро, что медсестра еле успевала их подавать, а младшие врачи, бледные, как полотно, только молча переглядывались, придерживая зажимами окружающие участки нормальной плоти. Несмотря на их некоторый опыт и то, что предварительный инструктаж был очень подробным и с пугающими деталями, реальность ощутимо превзошла их ожидания. Тело спящего пациента приподняли и отклонили вправо. В течение пары минут врач снял посеревший слой мягких тканей и зачистил их до металлических щитков на верхнем ребре со спинной стороны, до алых мышц спины и области шеи. Кровь уже хлестала вовсю, стекая на стол, а затем – в стерильный контейнер, а Баки снова уложили на спину, чтобы врач завершил зачистку мягких тканей до ярко-красной, нормальной мускулатуры груди и подмышечной области.

*****

На бледного Роджерса было больно смотреть. Ему было до жути паршиво. Он нервно мерил шагами кабинет, соседствующий с операционной, не находя себе места. Ожидание и внутренняя паника тянули из него все силы.

– Стив, к тебе Сэм.

Он мрачно пробормотал, не оборачиваясь:  
– Шерон, давай потом. Я не могу сейчас.

– Нет, сейчас! Ему необходимо успеть на самолёт в Австрию, иначе потеряет неделю! Это ведь тоже ради Барнса, не забывай.

– Чёрт, – с досадой прошипел Стив и кивнул.

Проходя мимо Сэма, Шерон шепнула:  
– Отвлеки его, а то сейчас с катушек слетит от страха за своего Баки.

Уилсон кивнул ей и подошёл, стараясь держать ровный тон:  
– Стив, я забрал твою карту с маршрутом Земо. В аэропортах выясню все рейсы того дня в Россию и проверю записи с камер слежения.

– Кто ж тебе позволит? – мрачно проворчал Стив, не сводя глаз с прозрачной стены операционной.

– Я найду способ. Что-то да сработает – от поддельных документов полицейского до обаяния приятного парня, потерявшего багаж, – усмехнулся Сэм.

За стеклянной стеной прибор контроля состояния стал подавать громкие пульсирующие сигналы. Их частота нарастала с каждой секундой, и как только хирург объявил: _"Готово!"_ – писк прибора перешёл в ровный сигнал, графика кардиограммы показала на мониторе прямую линию. У Баки Барнса остановилось сердце.

Стив перестал дышать. Его глаза будто остекленели, он дрогнул и невольно ухватился за край столешницы. Сэм шагнул к нему, сжал его плечо:  
– Стив, не думай _об этом_. Он справится, слышишь? Стив!

В операционной быстро подкатили к столу белый контейнер для регенерации. Истекающего кровью Барнса приподняли и переложили туда. На мониторе по-прежнему мигала прямая линия, сплошной непрерывный сигнал сводил с ума.

– Остановка сердца – 26 секунд! Дефибриллятор! – выкрикнул реаниматолог.

Электроды были готовы через пару секунд.

– Руки! – в сердцах рявкнула Эмма. Все резко вскинули ладони, и Баки получил первый разряд. Один удар сердца прошёл, но биение не восстановилось. Подкачали воздух через кислородную маску.

– Внимание, разряд!

Тело Барнса снова содрогнулось, и монитор запищал. Ритм был неровный, но отчётливый. Реаниматолог включил прибор искусственной вентиляции лёгких.

– Есть сердцебиение! – объявил он.

– Господи... Боже... – лихорадочно шипела сквозь зубы Эмма, даже не замечая косых взглядов. Ей казалось, что она выпала из реальности и смотрела на всё как бы со стороны – из-за происходящего её трясло.

Доктор Чо предлагала отказаться от участия любому, кто не уверен, что способен выдержать это, но любая квалифицированная помощь во время операции необходима, и Эмма знала об этом. Убедила сама себя, что сможет. А теперь сомневалась, что вообще устоит на ногах и не устроит проблемы в операционной вместо помощи. Несмотря на всю практику, которую она прошла в морге и на более простых операциях, сегодня она исчерпала свою выдержку практически под ноль.

Активированный регенерационный контейнер уже подавал на свой монитор ход работы по восстановлению. Росли мускулы плечевого пояса, крепили титановые протезы лопатки и ключицы над рёбрами, возобновлялась суставная оболочка. Сердечный ритм выравнивался, истечение крови прекратилось.

– Эмма, давай штатив, – крикнула ей Хелен Чо.

Та кивнула и трясущимися руками подкатила его поближе. Врач-реаниматолог принёс пластиковый контейнер с собранной кровью Джеймса Барнса, потерянной до начала процесса регенерации. Контейнер закрепили в штативе и подсоединили систему через фильтр к катетеру в правой руке Барнса. Кровь Баки стала понемногу возвращаться к нему.

Атомы вибраниума равномерно проникали в молекулярные структуры тканей, и об этом на мониторе велась отдельная сводка. Хелен Чо придирчиво осмотрела все показания приборов, затем подошла к аппарату громкой связи и объявила:  
– Жизнь Джеймса Барнса уже вне опасности. Регенерация стабильна, вибраниум внедряется. Капитан Роджерс, я вам слово давала, и я его сдержу.

Ещё бледный, но уже улыбающийся Стив покачал головой, как будто боялся поверить, что этот хирургический напряг уже пошёл на спад. Затем поднял руки над головой и из последних сил зааплодировал докторам.

Те, кто был рядом, заулыбались. Т’Чалла, Шерон, Сэм – да и вообще все, кто был в здании, поддержали аплодисменты и наконец-то выдохнули.

*****

Первым операционную покинул хирург, как только плечевая кость Барнса и мускулатура плеча были выращены. В строжайшей стерильности уже не было нужды, тем более, что регенерационный контейнер изолировал процесс от окружающей обстановки.

Усталый, но довольный доктор, выйдя из операционной, улыбался в ответ на лёгкие упрёки Стива по поводу того, что не все опасности операции объяснили заранее.

– Вы уж простите нас за эту хитрость, капитан Роджерс, – ответил доктор. – Это было ради вашего друга. Если бы вы знали, что риск серьёзный и мы ожидаем остановку сердца, то могли и вовсе отказаться. Или не убедили бы Барнса оперироваться. Но организм вашего друга очень сильный. Мы не сомневались, что восстановим сердцебиение, несмотря на такую кровопотерю и травматический шок.

– Так может, кровь нужна? – загорелся Стив. – Я готов!

– Не сомневаюсь, – улыбнулся врач, – только ваша не подходит, группа крови не та. Вот моя, к примеру, подошла бы, если понадобится. Но, думаю, до этого не дойдёт.

– Разве? А почему?

– Всё просто – прибор регенерации доктора Чо восстановит любые утраченные живые ткани. И кровь тоже, вдобавок к той, что нам удастся влить Барнсу обратно. Так что не беспокойтесь. Сейчас это всего лишь вопрос времени.

Стив растерянно улыбался, путаясь в эмоциях.

– Не забудьте, я только создал условия, – заметил хирург. – Плечевой сустав и руку ему отращивает Хелен Чо. Её благодарите.

– Ещё бы! Её работа бесценна.

Хирург ушёл, явно довольный, а Стив уставился на показания монитора над большим белым контейнером, пожал на прощание руку Сэму, так и не обернувшись, и продолжил неотрывно наблюдать, как внутри прибора нарастает локоть новой руки Баки Барнса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для тех, кто желает наглядности, кости плечевого сустава на картинке http://sportwiki.to/images/6/60/O_75.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

Следующие сутки бушевал тропический ливень. По оконным стёклам хлестали обильные дождевые потоки, размывая очертания буйной африканской растительности, окружавшей медицинский комплекс. Казалось, Небеса разверзлись и выплеснули тройную порцию осадков на пересушенные земли.

Оборудование реанимационного блока на всякий случай переключили на питание от генератора, чтобы избежать проблем из-за ураганного ветра, который периодически испытывал на прочность провода, а потому освещение остальной части здания время от времени нервно подмигивало.

Стив расхаживал под дверью кабинета дежурного врача, как тигр по клетке. Это помещение примыкало к реанимационной палате, но войти можно было только с разрешения Хелен Чо или реаниматолога. Доктор вот-вот должна была прийти, и Стив надеялся, что ему всё-таки позволят увидеть Баки.

Всю ночь после операции он глаз не сомкнул, достал дежурного врача и немолодого швейцарского профессора, которые контролировали состояние пациента и между визитами к подопечному замаялись уверять, что ситуация в целом стабильна. Стив жаждал подробностей и в то же время не хотел отвлекать от работы медперсонал. Издёрганный неизвестностью, не находил себе места всю ночь и мысленно торопил доктора Чо, как будто это могло ускорить её появление.

Наконец, знакомый силуэт в белом халате мелькнул за стеклянной стеной. Стив пошёл ей навстречу.

– Хелен, доброе утро!

– Капитан Роджерс, – улыбнулась она и кивнула.

– Прошу вас, скажите, что я смогу его увидеть!

– Вполне возможно. Я только уточню всё о его самочувствии. В курсе только в целом, мне нужны детали.

– Да, конечно, простите, не хотел вас задерживать, – Стив заставил себя шагнуть в сторону, пропуская её в кабинет дежурного.

– Дайте мне пару минут.

_"Ещё немного, и реанимация понадобится самому Роджерсу"_ , – подумала Хелен и закрыла за собой дверь. Вместе с реаниматологом и с дежурным врачом Эммой Вебер они выясняли детали состояния Баки Барнса несколько минут, пока за стеной с видом загнанного зверя туда-сюда нервно расхаживал Стив. Ему казалось, что время остановилось, а секундная стрелка просто дразнит, медленно ползая по кругу, будто не выспалась. Белая дверь замерла, как запечатанная.

Наконец, дверь открылась, но вместо того, чтобы впустить Стива, доктор Чо вышла к нему сама. Напряжение достигло пика.

– Итак, капитан Роджерс, сейчас я позволю вам войти, но сперва вы должны кое-что знать. Во-первых, моё оборудование для восстановления руки Барнса резко повысило активность клеток верхней части туловища с левой стороны. Поэтому теперь там проявилась иммунная реакция. Проще говоря, организм вашего друга шокирован тем, что случилось, и отвечает общим воспалением, обострённым именно в местах перехода обычных живых тканей в те, которые насыщены вибраниумом. То есть, там, где выполняли разрезы на теле перед наращиванием руки, сейчас заметное покраснение, выглядит как опоясывающая неровная полоса шириной с ладонь. И ещё у Барнса повышена температура.

– Жар? Это опасно?

– Не волнуйтесь, думаю, до опасной ситуация не дойдёт. И вообще, воспаление при таком количестве разрезов, которое он перенёс – это нормально. Скоро организм разберётся, что чужеродных веществ, кроме атомов вибраниума, нет, а новые живые ткани обладают собственной ДНК Джеймса Барнса. Против неё иммунитету бороться незачем. К атомам металла он адаптируется, и тогда состояние нашего пациента выровняется. Дайте ему пару дней привыкнуть.

– А за повязкой всё это видно? Погодите, в каком смысле – нет повязки? – опешил Стив. – Я думал, вы его перевязали, и он весь забинтован.

– Это ни к чему. Прямо по всей поверхности срезов мы запустили регенерацию и отрастили всё недостающее. Поэтому нет послеоперационных ран, чтобы их перевязывать.

– А как новая рука?

– Как мы и хотели, всё получилось. Вплоть до кончиков пальцев и ногтевых пластин всё восстановилось. Правда, учтите, что действовать левой рукой ему пока нельзя, это может взвинтить воспалительный процесс. Кроме того, внедрённые в руку атомы вибраниума хоть и мизерны, но всё-таки их очень много, рука просто напичкана ими, так что учтите, они заметно влияют на цвет кожи. Оттенок получился немного... – она чуть запнулась, – странный. Тем более, что поверхность руки мы сделали особенно прочной, как вы и просили.

Стив не сводил с неё глаз, впитывая каждое слово.

– Мы использовали весь металл с запасом, до последнего атома, чтобы укрепить новую руку по максимуму, как во внутренних структурах, так и по поверхности, – объясняла доктор Чо. – Поэтому рука вместе с плечом теперь как бы в пластичном футляре из вибраниума – кожа им просто пропитана. Внутренний каркас руки, то есть её кости, тоже дополнительно укреплены этим металлом – чуть больше, чем мускулы, для них мы создали возможности комфортного сочетания силы и пластичности, а вибраниум сконцентрировали больше в сухожилиях. Фактически, по силовой составляющей и прочности новая рука – такой же боевой инструмент, какой был у Джеймса Барнса до...

Доктор Чо осеклась на полуслове – Стив так крепко обнял её, что показалось, вот-вот захрустят кости. Правда, почти сразу понял, что перестарался, и тут же отпустил.

– Извините, Хелен. Я просто безумно рад, что всё получилось.

– Наука не стоит на месте, капитан Роджерс, – она усмехнулась, потирая плечи.

– Ещё раз простите.

– Я вижу, вы сгораете от нетерпения, – заметила доктор Чо. – Войдите, но ненадолго. И помните, о чём я вас предупреждала.

– Конечно.

Они вместе вошли в кабинет дежурного врача. Сквозь прозрачную стену Стив увидел Баки лежащим на кровати реанимационной палаты, а рядом – ту самую девушку, которая постоянно дежурила ещё до операции.

– Моя ассистентка Эмма Вебер, думаю, вы её уже видели, – сказала Хелен Чо, чуть задержавшись на пороге палаты. Стив машинально кивнул девушке, а взгляд уже приклеился к Баки.

Он был бледен, щёки пылали нездоровым румянцем, лоб блестел от проступающего пота из-за повышенной температуры, а сероватый оттенок поблёскивающей кожи новой руки, мягко говоря, выглядел пугающе, особенно в контрасте с тёмно-красной неровной полосой шириной с ладонь, проходящей по телу на границе перехода к наращенным тканям.

Доктора покинули палату, оставив парней одних. Стив присел на край кровати и мысленно приказал себе не подавать виду, как его пробрало. Постаравшись налепить на лицо как можно более правдоподобную улыбку, он тихо сказал:  
– Ну, привет. Классно выглядишь.

– Как чудик Франкенштейна? – криво ухмыльнулся Баки.

– Почти, – улыбка плавно исчезала с лица Роджерса.

Он осторожно коснулся взмокшего лба, и Баки на пару секунд даже закрыл глаза. Сердце Стива дёрнулось, по щекам пронёсся нервный озноб. Все эти проблемы временные, повторял он себе. Легче не становилось.

– Доктор уверена, что скоро станет лучше. Мы с тобой ещё повоюем, Баки.

– А ты не спрашивал себя, против кого? – Барнс помрачнел и отвернулся.

Стив поднялся, взял марлевую салфетку, сложенную вчетверо, ополоснул в растворе холодного уксуса и приложил ко лбу Баки, упрямо удерживая её, хотя тот недовольно морщился и пытался вертеть головой, чтобы сбросить. Наконец сдался, даже глаза прикрыл, черты его лица смягчились.

– Баки, послушай. Тебе это по силам. Всё, что с тобой было, не смогло тебя сломать.

– Кроме кода, – хрипло проворчал Барнс, глядя куда-то в сторону.

– Но ты больше не под ним. И уже давно, – Роджерс даже головой тряхнул, сбрасывая напряг, голос зазвучал увереннее. – Бак, посмотри на меня.

С трудом поймав его косой взгляд, Стив продолжил:  
– Мы разберёмся с кодом, слово даю. Я на всё готов, лишь бы не отправлять тебя снова в эту замороженную консервную банку.

Барнс кисло улыбнулся и еле слышно произнёс:  
– Стив... _я не чувствую руку_.

Тот резко выпрямился, застыл на секунду, встал, наклонился к Баки, коснулся пальцами его скулы, шепнул:  
– Всё будет хорошо, – и быстро вышел из палаты.

Он устроил Хелен чуть ли не допрос с пристрастием. Через несколько минут, правда, заметно притих и вслушивался в её разъяснения, уже не перебивая, зато взглядом сверлил так, что мог бы прожечь в ней дыру.

– Нельзя включать в работу только что созданную структуру, поймите! – настаивала доктор Чо. – Даже если бы не было воспаления, мы не позволяли бы пациенту даже пытаться действовать рукой так скоро. А здесь ситуацию задерживает воспаление, и оно вот-вот начнёт спадать. Как только это случится, мы тут же примемся за разработку руки.

– А такая задержка ей не повредит? – хмуро уточнил Стив.

– Нет. Сейчас повредить может только спешка. Послушайте, капитан Роджерс, и я, и врач-реабилитолог – мы оба гарантируем, что через неделю ваш друг начнёт нормально действовать рукой, а через две недели сможет делать это в полную силу со всей мощью вибраниума.

Стив кивнул, а затем глянул исподлобья:  
– Почему вы не объяснили это ему?

– Объяснили, – она развела руками. – Но ему труднее воспринимать – он не чувствует часть своего тела, только боль.

– А обезболивающее ему можно?

– Даём, – ответила Хелен. – Высокую дозу, с учётом его сыворотки. Но эта боль скорее подсознательная, чем физическая.

– Ясно, – ответил Роджерс.

С полминуты он молча смотрел куда-то в сторону, затем спросил:  
– Не будете против, если я зайду к нему ещё раз? Может, он меня послушает.

– Попробуйте, – согласилась доктор Чо.

Когда спустя некоторое время Стив снова вышел из реанимационной палаты, Баки выглядел уже гораздо спокойнее. К утру ему стало лучше, температура понизилась и почти подобралась к отметке нормы.

*****

Сколько он уже в этой чёртовой палате после операции? Сутки? Двое? Неделю? День и ночь за окном сменяли друг друга слишком медленно, а отсутствие циферблата часов в поле зрения и периодические провалы в сон совершенно сбивали с толку. Реаниматолог уверял, что так лучше: чем больше он спит, тем проще организму проходить адаптацию к вибраниуму и восстанавливаться. В чём-то доктор был прав – Баки явно ощущал прилив сил, особенно с тех пор, как воспаление стало спадать. Возможно, поэтому путаница со временем начинала раздражать.

В дверь осторожно постучали. Вошла Эмма, та самая, которая постоянно дежурила в соседнем кабинете. Она умудрилась устроить ему нервную встряску накануне операции, после которой Баки ощутил противоречивый прилив решимости – отчасти депрессивный, зато стабильный.

Эмма попросила его сесть и стала понемногу разминать мускулатуру, прилегающую к новому плечу, и далее – сустав и всю руку до самых кончиков пальцев. У Баки было странное ощущение – походило на тесное и молчаливое общение с девушкой, которая профессионально разминала его руку, только её прикосновения ближе к плечу переставали ощущаться, и контакт как бы исчезал. Баки видел, что она выполняет всё, как положено, прилагает все силы, но чувствительность в руке по-прежнему была нулевой. Эмма нервничала, хоть и старалась держать это при себе. Даже пыталась отвлечь Барнса разговорами, но ничего не получалось, а потому быстро умолкла.

И что дальше? Код не сотрёшь, как файл с флешки. Записан прочно, вырвать его можно разве что вместе с мозгами. Стоило ли Стиву вытаскивать его из морозилки, чтобы потом вечно прятать или постоянно таскать за собой, опекать, как младенца? Бред какой-то.

Да и не только в коде дело. Погибшие от рук Зимнего Солдата появляются в обрывках памяти ослепительно-яркими вспышками; их взгляды пробирают насквозь, преследуют, жгут, выворачивают наизнанку. Проникают даже в подсознание – стоит провалиться в сон или в забытьё, как жертвы восстают и приходят за расплатой; душат, кромсают на куски. И каждый раз они всё ближе подбираются к сердцу, Наверное, чтобы вырвать его из измученного тела.

Кто знает, может, они и добились бы уже своего, но врачи каждый раз вмешиваются, тащат Баки зачем-то обратно, в этот мир. А может, так и должно быть, и это его кара? Или покаяние.

Баки Барнс не расскажет об этом никому. Это только его ноша. Ему с этим жить, умирая понемногу каждый день.


	9. Chapter 9

Во время очередного утреннего осмотра врач-физиотерапевт давил из себя улыбку, но получалось из рук вон фальшиво, напряжение проступало, будто кадр на старой фотоплёнке, которую сунули в реактив. От попыток штамповать заезженные утешительные реплики за милю разило подлогом. Барнс и сам прекрасно понимал – что-то не так. Рука уже должна была начать подчиняться ему пару дней назад, но пока чувствительность в ней так и не сдвинулась с мёртвой точки.

Хелен Чо вместе с реабилитологом не раз осматривала выращенную руку Баки; ему делали массаж, сканировали, для проверки на кровоснабжение брали кровь из пальца с помощью алмазного сверла. Всё было в норме, кроме одного – рука бессовестно игнорировала своего хозяина. Два врача решили провести совещание и попытаться совместно разработать меры, и если после этого ничего не изменится – созвать новый медицинский консилиум.

– Не пойму, что не так, – еле сдерживаясь, возмущалась Хелен, тыча пальцем в монитор с данными. – Все показатели новой руки в норме, разве что температура слегка понижена, но это скорее из-за пассивности. Но почему бездействуют нервные волокна, чего им не хватает – ума не приложу. Все структуры в порядке.

– Может, влияние вибраниума? – предположил швейцарский врач.

– Не думаю. Андроид Вижн целиком состоит из вибраниума. ДНК послужила только программой построения, но создавалось всё из модификационных соединений вибраниума, строилось на его универсальной пластичности. При этом у Вижна все медиаторы действуют прекрасно, импульсы передаются мгновенно, двигательная активность и управляемость отличные. Я уже не говорю о силе.

– Я тоже, признаться, сбит с толку. Логично было бы предположить, что если идёт блокировка работы руки, то чувствительность должна исчезать в месте перехода обычных клеток тела в те, которые укреплены вибраниумом. То есть, по всей площади операционного поля. Но нет, у нашего пациента наблюдается чувствительность гораздо дальше – почти вплотную к плечевому суставу. Барнс сам это признаёт, да и для нас данный факт очевиден. А почему не выходит включить в работу сустав и всю руку – не понятно.

– Вот именно.

Около получаса они совещались и всё-таки пришли к единому мнению.

– Похоже, это – единственная версия, которая не вызывает противоречий, – резюмировал швейцарский доктор. – Для активации нервных волокон руки нужен стимул. Видимо, дело всё-таки в психологической блокировке. Наш пациент слишком подавлен своими проблемами. Ему бы встряхнуться как-то.

– Тут помог бы стресс, – развивала мысль Хелен Чо. – Хотя, в его ситуации и без того проблем полно. С другой стороны, позитивный стресс тоже мог бы подействовать, как думаете?

– Согласен, – кивнул реабилитолог. – Поговорим с капитаном Роджерсом, он наверняка знает, что могло бы вызвать хорошую, но не опасную встряску у Барнса. Что-нибудь мотивирующее лично его.

Найти Стива сразу не получилось – тот спешно улетел вместе с военными адвокатами на пару дней, чтобы побывать на месте сибирского бункера и поискать необходимые доказательства для защиты Барнса в суде. Возвращение Роджерса в Ваканду ожидалось к вечеру следующего дня.

*****

Знакомый тихий стук в дверь привлёк внимание. Оборачиваться было ни к чему, Баки и так знал, что это Эмма. Опять. Её внимание было необходимо по правилам реанимационного блока, хотя здорово напоминало фанатскую одержимость. Она подошла, остановилась около кровати и в сотый раз за эти дни поинтересовалась, нет ли изменений. Барнс отрицательно покачал головой и недовольно проворчал:  
– Эта стеклянная коробка уже достала. Я как в аквариуме. Спасибо, хоть ванная с непрозрачными стенами... Долго меня ещё будут здесь держать?

– Доктор Чо опасается, что из-за бездействия в руке может случиться застой крови, вплоть до появления тромбов. Вряд ли до этого дойдёт, но всё-таки. Они опасны. Пока их нет, массаж, инъекции препаратов, разработка и контроль за рукой помогают, но на всякий случай...

Баки кивнул, потом глянул на девушку, пока та надевала ему на руку муфту тонометра, и вдруг спросил:  
– А почему дежуришь только ты? Разве больше некому?

Эмма мельком глянула исподлобья и тихо ответила:  
– Есть, просто... я не могу уйти.

– Почему?

Она немного колебалась, не сводя глаз с прибора. Потом призналась:  
– Нет смысла. Буду волноваться, что и как. В общем, я не выдержу и всё равно примчусь сюда.

– Ты не выдержишь, если будешь столько работать без перерывов, – нахмурился Баки.

Эмма не ответила – фиксировала показания. Сказала только:  
– Сейчас принесу ужин.

Она вернулась через несколько минут, поставила поднос с едой на стол. Её белый халатик был непрозрачным, и всё-таки линии его тонкой ткани подсказывали, есть ли ещё одежда под ним. Можно было и промолчать, но в последнее время мрачные мысли уже достали Барнса.

– Эмма, скажи честно, ты хочешь меня смутить? Или соблазнить?

Она совершенно растерялась. Быстро помотала головой и, запинаясь, стала сбивчиво бормотать корявые оправдания :  
– Нет, что вы... просто у нас там... ну, кондиционеры, понимаете, они вышли из строя... – и стала отступать спиной к двери, смущаясь ещё больше, потому что Баки поднялся и стал понемногу подходить ближе. – Из-за урагана что-то с проводкой. Очень жарко стало, и...

Баки даже кивал, едва заметно улыбаясь. Попытки Эммы сказать что-то вразумительное звучали до смешного неуклюже. Она замерла на пороге, не зная, что ещё сказать, и невольно вздрогнула, когда Баки своей единственной послушной рукой слегка сжал её локоть. Эмма ошалело вытаращила на него глаза. Баки тут же отпустил её и как-то вяло ухмыльнулся:  
– Извини, не хотел тебя напугать.

– Что вы... моя вина, – ответила Эмма, краснея, как спелая вишня, – но там и вправду жарковато, так что...

– Ясно, – кивнул Баки, – иди. Попытайся хоть немного отдохнуть.

Сквозь прозрачную стену он видел, как в кабинете дежурного врача Эмма первым делом выпила залпом стакан воды, обмахиваясь журналом учёта данных. Баки улыбнулся и отошёл от стены.

*****

Ночь мягко накрыла густые африканские заросли, молчаливо рассыпала по лиловому бархату неба яркие звёзды. Симфония джунглей набирала объём и многообразие звуков, ветви деревьев и лиан в тусклом свете луны принимали странные формы, похожие на неземных существ.

Баки Барнс приподнялся и сел на кровати, его силуэт очертила слабая ночная подсветка. Глянул в сторону тёмного окна, затем – за прозрачную стену, в кабинет дежурного врача. Бедняга Эмма по-прежнему сидела там. На износ работала. Баки это не нравилось. В самом деле, заменили бы её, хотя бы на время, отправили бы девчонку отдохнуть. А то спит, сидя за столом, как военврач в прифронтовом госпитале. В любой момент готова вскочить, прибежать в реанимацию и оказать помощь, если понадобится, что она и делала не раз в первые сутки после операции.

Баки встал и прошёлся по тёмной палате, левая рука вяло висела вдоль тела. Пока единственный плюс её наличия ощущался в удобстве при ходьбе из-за вернувшегося привычного равновесия.

За большим широким окном палаты слабый свет ночных фонарей рассеивался и пропадал в густой тропической листве. Огромная статуя Чёрной Пантеры в отдалении выглядела размытым силуэтом в темноте.

Наверняка Баки вернулся бы в кровать и попытался бы уснуть, но внимание привлёк странный шум. Вообще-то, слышимость сквозь стену была слабая, только не тогда, когда громко спорили. А на этот раз даже скандалили, дошло уже до ора. Баки всмотрелся в полутёмный кабинет за прозрачной стеной.

В ярко освещённом дверном проёме между внешним коридором и кабинетом стоял какой-то парень в форме охранника и с видом хозяина положения высказывал Эмме:  
– Прекращай бесконечно заруливать в реанимацию! Он вроде как не при смерти.

– Дэйв, перестань! – возмущалась Эмма. – Контролировать его состояние – моя работа. А тебе здесь делать нечего.

– Ты мне не указывай! – заорал он. – За собой следи!

– Я-то за собой слежу, а ты с какого перепугу следишь за мной? – Эмма сорвалась на возмущённый крик, а через секунду её лицо перекосило – мужик крепко схватил её за запястье и дёрнул так, что она едва не упала.

– Совсем оборзела! – рявкнул он.

Баки попробовал повернуть ручку двери. Не то чтобы он думал, что его запирают, всё-таки он не заключённый, но никогда раньше не пытался выйти из палаты. Просто незачем было.

– Эй, парень! – Баки остановился на пороге между реанимацией и кабинетом дежурного. – Отпусти её.

– А тебя никто не спрашивает! – огрызнулся тот и оттолкнул Эмму к стене. Она схватилась за затылок и пошатнулась.

– Ты не понял? – уже жёстче спросил Барнс.

– Это ты не понял! – ухмыльнулся тот. – Вали в свою реанимацию и подыхай там! Это – моя женщина и я сам с ней разберусь.

Баки перевёл вопросительный взгляд на Эмму:  
– Мне уйти?

– Да, вали!

Барнс пропустил его слова мимо ушей, смотрел на девушку. В её в глазах проступили слёзы. Она испуганно кивнула и почти шёпотом сказала:  
– Да, иди.

– Короче, инвалид, ты притомил уже, давай, вали в...

Он не договорил – Баки с разворота так заехал ему правым кулаком по скуле, что тот перелетел через половину кабинета и впечатался затылком в дверной наличник. Не удержавшись на ногах, он съехал на пол, потирая затылок, а через несколько секунд, выпучив глаза, с рёвом бешеного буйвола поднялся и ринулся на Баки. Тот легко увернулся, тут же перехватил его за шиворот и рванул назад так жёстко, что чуть не задушил. Раздался неприятный треск впившейся в горло ткани ворота. Баки развернул парня и вышвырнул в коридор, пнув по заднице для инерции. А тот, всё ещё держась за воротник, пробежал несколько шагов и врезался лбом в противоположную стену.

Перепуганная Эмма, зажав рот ладонями и вжавшись спиной в стену, во все глаза таращилась на Баки – его левая рука так и продолжала вяло висеть вдоль тела. Он разделался с оборзевшим мудаком одной правой.

– Господи... – прошептала Эмма и подскочила к нему, быстро оглядела и тут же побежала к притихшему придурку, измочаленному, как гопник-лузер в уличной разборке. Тот уже пытался подняться, но получалось плохо. Эмма хотела оказать ему врачебную помощь, но он только прорычал: _"Отвали!"_ – и попытался оттолкнуть её. Промахнулся. Кое-как встал на ноги, пошатываясь и хватаясь за выступы в стене, и вышел, неразборчиво пыхтя себе под нос что-то нецензурное.

Эмма снова кинулась к Баки:  
– Боже... прости, что так вышло. Ты цел?

– Да, всё нормально. Что это за кретин? И что он тут плёл про тебя?

Эмма мягко затолкала Барнса обратно в палату, усадила на кровать и стала внимательно осматривать со всех сторон.

– Да постой ты, – Баки перехватил её за руку. – Я же сказал – всё в порядке. Этот урод меня даже не достал. А ты не ответила на вопрос.

Эмма стала сбивчиво объяснять:  
– Ну... мы с ним встречались раньше. А однажды он напился и ударил меня. Я с ним порвала в тот же день, но... он не хочет этого признавать. Сделал мне зачем-то предложение. Идиот. На всех углах вопит, что у нас с ним вот-вот свадьба. До него не доходит, что всё давно кончено. Мне вообще плевать. Пусть сам на себе женится, если ему приспичило устраивать какую-то свадьбу.

Баки потянул девушку за руку, чтобы та села рядом. Эмма старалась не смотреть на него.

– Прости, это больше не повторится. Я не ожидала, что его сюда впустят, – голос девушки дрогнул. – Он увязался за мной в эту поездку. Наплёл доктору Чо, что он мой жених, она и оформила его сюда. Думала, я в курсе и сама этого хочу, а я даже не знала. Господи, как же он меня достал!

Она поднялась и направилась к двери, пряча лицо. Вышла в кабинет, чтобы разрыдаться, и тут за спиной услышала голос Барнса:  
– Не бойся. Разберёмся.

Он прикоснулся к плечу Эммы, чтобы заставить обернуться.

– Эй, ты чего? Ну вот, началось, – усмехнулся Баки, девушка не выдержала и уткнулась ему в шею. Он обнял её и тихо сказал: – Брось. Он сюда теперь вряд ли сунется.

– Зато меня... выгонят... – слёзы душили её, и она запиналась.

– Это ещё почему?

– Инцидент. У нас... с этим строго.

– Ну-ка, посмотри на меня, – потребовал Баки. – Обойдётся. Я скажу, что мне нужна именно ты. А тот урод пусть катится к чертям. Да?

Она кивнула:  
– Да.

И тут будто накрыло – Баки впился в губы Эммы таким сильным и жадным поцелуем, что ошеломил и её, и себя. Вжал её в стену всем телом и ощутил, как она дрожит, плавится от его губ, от внезапной тесной близости.

Баки уже почти не владел собой, но всё-таки шепнул:  
– Останови меня... сейчас. Потом не смогу.

Она не ответила, просто обхватила за шею и поцеловала сама. И уже неважно было, что левая рука Баки не подчинялась. Через пару секунд они буквально влетели обратно в палату. Белый халат Эммы упал на пол, Баки подхватил её за талию одной рукой, приподнял и уложил на свою кровать – ту самую, на которой очнулся после операции несколько дней назад – и больше не пытался сдержаться.

*****

Баки тяжело дышал, лежа на кровати. Немного ошарашенная Эмма сидела рядом, прижав к груди поднятый с пола белый халатик. Взгляд Барнса остановился на её плече. Баки нахмурился, приподнялся и тихо сказал:  
– Эм, прости... у меня будто мозги отшибло.

Она повела плечами, сбрасывая его руку:  
– Не надо извиняться, я давно совершеннолетняя!

– Нет, я... не об этом. Чёрт... Ты говорила, что тебе не больно.

Она взглянула прямо в глаза Баки:  
– Мне не было больно.

– Я тебе синяков наставил. Вот здесь мои пальцы отпечатались, – он стал легко касаться её кожи на плече, руке, спине, – и здесь. И здесь тоже... – он шумно выдохнул и покачал головой. – Прости. Это было грубо. Чёрт...

Он зажмурился и даже тряхнул головой с досады, с шумом втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Потом поднялся, молча постоял рядом, на секунду осторожно сжал её пальцы своими и отошёл к окну. Эмма отложила халат, подошла и обняла его, прижалась обнажённой грудью к его спине. Барнс опустил голову, не оборачиваясь, и ещё раз шепнул:  
– Прости.

– Всё нормально, – ответила она и уткнулась в его плечо.

– Я же говорил, что я псих, – Баки накрыл её ладонь своей и почувствовал поцелуй в шею.

Нет, лучше всё-таки не оборачиваться.


	10. Chapter 10

Стив шёл по длинному изогнутому коридору. Он торопился. Из поездки удалось вернуться чуть раньше, чем рассчитывал, и всё-таки первым делом он примчался в медицинский центр – узнать, как Баки. По телефону Хелен заверила, что причину проблемы с рукой найти удалось, теперь нужны были меры для её преодоления.

Сказала, он в самом деле может помочь. Эти слова подействовали, как порция энергетика – Стив забыл об усталости после пары бессонных ночей и примчался прямиком сюда.

Вот кабинет дежурного врача, у которого общая стена с реанимацией. Все эти стены прозрачные, и ещё до того, как войти в кабинет, Стив понял: что-то не так. Хелен жёстко разговаривала со своей ассистенткой, молодым доктором – той самой, которая уже почти две недели не отходила от своего пациента.

Кажется, её зовут Эмма, если Стив ничего не путает. А к ней какие претензии?

Что-то с Баки?

Роджерс влетел в кабинет дежурного, забыв спросить разрешение. Доктор Чо тут же оборвала разговор и буквально вытолкала Стива за дверь, первым делом сообщив, что Барнс стабилен.

Уже в коридоре, перестав пятиться от неё, Стив спросил:  
– Погодите... а в чём тогда проблема? – и кивнул на Эмму.

– Есть _кое-какие_ причины. Похоже, придётся найти ей замену, – хмурилась Хелен.

– Согласен, ей пора бы и отдохнуть.

– Нет. Замену насовсем.

– Вы уверены? – идея была так себе, если не сказать хуже. – Баки и без того не в порядке, теперь ещё и персонал менять?

– Послушайте, капитан Роджерс, есть определённые правила, которые нельзя...

– Простите, что перебиваю, но по-моему, сейчас важнее, что с Барнсом.

– Ладно. Ваш друг пока без изменений. Вернее, есть позитивные тенденции, но пока не очень явные.

– Так вы меня совсем запутаете. Давайте я сначала поговорю с ним, а потом вместе будем разбираться со всем остальным.

Помявшись немного, доктор Чо выразительно покосилась на свою ассистентку, но согласилась, и Стив прошёл в палату реанимации. Только на пару секунд задержался на пороге и спросил, обернувшись:  
– Скажите, Хелен, а почему он сегодня так долго спит?

– А это вы у Эммы спросите, – доктор Чо так глянула на свою ассистентку, что та втянула голову в плечи и опустила глаза.

– Ладно, это тоже потом, – кивнул Роджерс и вошёл в палату.

Баки спал с лицом спокойным и безмятежным, как у ребёнка. Казалось, все тревоги улетучились, подарили ему небольшую паузу. Губы Стива тронула улыбка. Он присел на край кровати и взял пальцы левой руки Баки в свои. Скорее бы уже всё наладилось с этой рукой, а то душа не на месте.

Когда пальцы дрогнули в ладони Стива, он сначала подумал, что, наверное, зря пренебрёг отдыхом, до глюков дошло. Ошарашено уставился на просыпающегося Баки, а тот, щурясь спросонья, потёр глаза пальцами правой руки и тихо спросил:  
– Стив... О, ты здесь или я ещё сплю?

– Здесь я, Баки, ты как?

У того вдруг округлились глаза:  
– Ты что это меня за руку держишь? Я вроде умирать не собираюсь.

Стив не успел ответить, Баки уставился на собственную руку:  
– У тебя... Стив, погоди... Чёрт! Ты понимаешь? Я чувствую. _Этой рукой_ , Стив!

Он растерянно улыбнулся и сжал пальцы Роджерса своими. Теми самыми, выращенными в регенерационном контейнере. Посеревшими от вибраниума и неподвижными – до этой минуты. Или чуть раньше.

Баки приподнялся и сел на кровати, стал медленно вертеть левой рукой перед глазами. Он сжимал и разжимал пальцы, ошалело глядя то на Стива, онемевшего на радостях, то на руку, как на уникальное произведения искусства. Хотя, в каком-то смысле так и было.

Стив вскочил, метнулся в сторону медблока, чтобы позвать Хелен, но та уже сама вбегала в палату. Кинулась к своему пациенту, стала мерить пульс в его левой руке, проверять на чувствительность, управляемость – всё было пока ещё не идеально, но прогресс был явным, и Хелен не скрывала, что в восторге, поздравляла и Баки, и Стива, на радостях чуть не опрокинувшего половину приборов в палате. Сияющего Баки все наперебой обнимали. Случайный взгляд Стива сквозь прозрачную стену на секунду остановился на виноватой – почему-то – улыбке Эммы.

Когда все немного успокоились, было решено, что следующим утром Барнса переведут в интенсивную терапию. Сразу не рискнули – необходимо было убедиться, что рука стабилизировалась и подчиняется всё лучше.

Хелен Чо ушла звонить психологу доктору Ротману – сообщить новости и пригласить его вернуться в Ваканду, поскольку Барнс уже в ближайшее время будет готов переходить к следующему этапу реабилитации. Эмма ушла наводить порядок в кабинете.

Стив и Баки остались в палате одни.

– Я так рад, Бак, будто это моя рука восстановилась! – улыбался Роджерс и, взяв Баки за ладонь, стал ею вертеть, разглядывая, как какое-нибудь чудо.

– Не поверишь, я тоже, – рассмеялся Баки, но руку не забрал.

– Давно работает?

– Да вроде нет... точно не скажу, вот проснулся – и чувствую её.

– Твою опекуншу уволить хотят, ты в курсе? – между делом спросил Стив.

– Кого? – опешил Баки, и Стив кивнул на Эмму, хлопотавшую в кабинете за прозрачной стеной. – Уволить? Чёрт...

Стив перестал улыбаться:  
– Баки, что здесь произошло?

Тот отвёл глаза и просто попросил вернуть Хелен, затем вместе со Стивом прошёл в кабинет дежурного.

– Доктор Чо, согласитесь, она, – Барнс кивнул на Эмму, – не виновата, что у вас в охране завёлся неадекватный тип. И не её вина, что другие охранники его впустили сюда.

– Джеймс, вы понимаете, что он мог вас просто покалечить? – возмутилась Хелен.

– Меня? Кто – тот придурок? – Баки переглянулся со Стивом, и оба, не удержавшись, расхохотались. – Простите, доктор, но вы, похоже, не так хорошо меня знаете.

– У вас совершенно не действовала одна рука. Неизвестно, чем всё могло закончиться!

– Поймите правильно, Хелен, – возразил Стив, – даже если бы Баки отказали обе руки, он бы всё равно справился. Может, не так легко, но всё-таки.

– Вы хотите сказать, что у меня в охране слабаки? – возмутилась доктор Чо.

– Нет, но уровень не их, скажем так, – усмехнулся Роджерс, глянув на Баки.

– Ладно, допустим, – кивнула Хелен. – Но проблема ведь не только в этом. Правда, Джеймс?

Она выразительно посмотрела на Баки, затем на испуганную Эмму и снова на своего пациента. Тот вздохнул, плотно сжал губы и ответил:  
– Мне нечего вам сказать кроме того, что она нужна мне. Да вы и сами видите, что сейчас изменилось.

Он снова поднял левую руку и повертел ладонью. Хелен пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, затем глянула мельком на свою ассистентку и нехотя согласилась:  
– Ладно. До приезда доктора Ротмана не будем ничего менять. А дальше – как он скажет.

Барнс кивнул, и доктор Чо, метнув ещё один испепеляющий взгляд на Эмму, ушла. Ошарашенный Роджерс поглазел попеременно на своего друга, на врача-ассистентку, потом оттащил Барнса в сторонку и тихо спросил:  
– Баки, это _то, что я думаю?_

Тот прищурился:  
– А что ты думаешь, Стив? – и усмехнулся: – Ладно, не буду томить. Скажем так: у меня девушка появилась.

Стив шумно выдохнул, растерянно потёр шею, встряхнул головой и медленно произнёс:  
– Ну, Баки, – он запнулся и развёл руками. – Ты всегда был нарасхват. Но я бы не подумал, что даже в реанимации ты можешь... Чёрт.

Его не отпускало, наоборот, с каждой минутой было всё больше не по себе. Он махнул рукой и направился к выходу. Ноги сами так решили, он явно не управлял ими.

– Стив! – окликнул Баки. – Погоди, ты ведь не рассказал мне, как там твоя поездка!

Тот не остановился, только немного замедлил шаг и, обернувшись на ходу, ответил:  
– Давай завтра поговорим. Долго рассказывать. Ну, в двух словах – нашли архив, адвокаты разгребают его. Работы уйма.

– Стив, да брось, ещё совсем рано! – выкрикнул Барнс, но тот не передумал. Не сбавляя шаг, он ещё раз глянул на девушку, на Баки и сказал:  
– Потом. У тебя и без того куча всего нового, не буду мешать.

И ушёл, не оглянувшись.

Хмурый Барнс пристально смотрел ему вслед сквозь прозрачную стену , а Эмма тихо сказала:  
– Он вернётся.

– Я знаю, – Баки раскрыл ей объятия: – Иди сюда.

Укутавшись в её тепло, он пытался разгрести путаницу в голове и найти причину. Не получалось. Стив фактически сбежал, не рассказав столько нового. Но в голове тихим отголоском крутилось _"он вернётся"_.


	11. Chapter 11

Роджерс нервно вышагивал по длинному изогнутому коридору, не понимая толком, что происходит. Сорвался из-за того, что у Баки появилась девушка. Бред какой-то.

В чём вообще проблема? В том, что Баки Барнс с юности был в центре внимания, а его мелкому хилому другу Стиву приходилось только плестись рядом, ощущая грузом на плечах собственную несостоятельность на его фоне? Было и сплыло. Роджерс давно уже ни в чём не уступает. Разве что в какой-то неуловимой притягательности, мужской харизме, с которой Баки даже в реанимации способен очаровать девушку, а боевой символ поколений продолжает в этом вопросе топтаться на месте, и дальше, чем случайно уснуть у Шерон дома, пока ещё ни разу не зашёл. Или причина в усталости после перелёта? Тогда с чего такие нервы?

По уши в своих мыслях, Стив почти не замечал ничего вокруг. Стремительно выходя из-за поворота, налетел на Шерон и чуть не сшиб её с ног. Успел подхватить.

– Стив! – опешила она. – Ты уже здесь?

– Да. Извини, не заметил, – он замялся и тут осенило, что как-то уж очень долго держит её в объятиях. Он стушевался и быстро убрал руки.

– Ты какой-то замученный, – заметила Шерон. – Поедем, угощу тебя нормальной едой.

Стив вздохнул, глянул исподлобья и кивнул.

*****

Здесь было лучше, чем в каком-нибудь ресторане, даже в хорошем – Шерон умела организовать уют, да и лишних глаз здесь не было. Но чем приятнее становилась обстановка в её доме, тем сильнее мрачнел Стив. Он сам себя загнал в странную и неловкую ситуацию. Его словно тянуло куда-то. Эмоции кипели, путали, сбивали с толку. Стив интуитивно чувствовал, что дело не в его неопытности с девушками, а в том, что чего-то остро недоставало. Чего-то важного, что он должен был сначала сделать, а уж потом прийти к Шерон. Если вообще захочет.

Было не по себе. Стив давил из себя кислую натянутую улыбку, кивал невпопад, не прислушиваясь к её болтовне и лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, куда и почему, собственно, его тянет отсюда сбежать. Не зная, как ещё скрыть полный кавардак в голове, Стив переключил телевизор с новостного канала на музыкальный. Показывали какой-то клип. Девушка пришла на свидание к своему парню и увидела, как тот прощается с другой, улыбается ей, целует в щёку. Обиженная девица бешеной фурией влетела в зал ресторана, залепила парню пощёчину и с воплями вылетела вон, не слушая его. А та, из-за которой всё завертелось, усмехнулась и шепнула ему на ухо: _"Радуйся, братишка, она тебя любит!"_ Сцена была – банальней некуда, но Стив таращился на экран во все глаза, даже после того как клип закончился. Его привёл в чувство резкий скачок громкости рекламного ролика, ворвавшегося в эфир. Стив тут же поднялся и, путано бормоча извинения опешившей Шерон, потопал на выход.

Уже сидя за рулём, он молча крыл себя последними словами, какие мог припомнить, не произнося вслух. _"Чёртова истеричка,_ – мысленно резюмировал Стив. – _И чего распсиховался, в самом деле"_. Едва припарковавшись, выскочил из машины и почти бегом пронёсся через медицинский центр к реанимации. Резко распахнул дверь в кабинет дежурного врача, чем слегка ошарашил Эмму, хотя она и видела его сквозь прозрачную стену за пару секунд перед этим.

– Капитан Роджерс? Что-то случилось? Пожар? Наводнение? Что?

– Нет! – улыбнувшись во все тридцать два, заверил Стив. – Нет, всё тихо. Извини, я тебя напугал.

– Да уж, – она покачала головой и выразительно повела глазами.

Стив чуть поморщил нос с досады и попросил:  
– Эмма, ты не против оставить нас с Баки? Я бы хотел с ним поговорить. Это важно.

Она не возражала.

– Понимаю. Нет проблем, капитан Роджерс, я могу отлучиться. Всё стабильно, утром Барнса собираются перевести в интенсивную терапию. Хотя, думаю, он и там не задержится. Главную проблему преодолели, рука действует, вроде всё в норме. Ну, если не считать того, что руку напичкали металлом.

Эмма улыбнулась и прошла к выходу, в дверях на пару секунд задержалась:  
– Если что, зовите. Там есть кнопка.

– Если... если что?

– Нет-нет, – засмеялась Эмма, – ничего не подумайте, просто я обязана так говорить и действовать. Приборы и сами запищат, но и вас я должна предупредить, понимаете? Здесь ведь реанимация. Свои порядки и всё такое.

Роджерс усмехнулся:  
– Точно, прости.

Она кивнула и ушла. Стив мельком глянул ей вслед, поймав себя на мысли, что эта девушка вызывает в нём какое-то странное противоречие, но через пару секунд уже забыл о ней. Оглянувшись, приклеился взглядом к Баки, который сидел на кровати спиной к кабинету дежурного и пил что-то из чашки, глядя в телевизор.

Стив вспомнил, как ещё до разморозки Баки захотел взглянуть на палату реанимации и был очень удивлён, увидев на стене чёрный плоский экран.

– Зачем это здесь?

– Телевизор включают иногда. Например, для тех, кто страдает от сильных болей, когда плохо помогают лекарства, – объяснила Хелен Чо. – Это переключает их внимание. Всё-таки легче переносить такое, если что-то отвлекает. Терпеть боль и постоянно думать только о ней – пытка невыносимая.

– Телевизор может сообщить дурные вести, – заметил Роджерс.

– Только не этот, – ответила доктор Чо. – Этот показывает Indoor Video. Только мирные и спокойные или увлекательные, мягко-позитивные ролики.

Как раз такой занимал сейчас внимание Баки – красивые пейзажи прибрежных океанских зон. Буйная тёмно-зелёная растительность, неестественно-яркая лазурь неба, все оттенки воды – от бледно-голубой до аквамарина. Только Стиву было не до экзотической красоты. Он остановился на пороге и не мог отвести глаз от Баки. Это было впервые за долгое время – возможность просто смотреть, не пытаясь срочно спрятать его от кого-то или драться за него.

– Ну что, остыл? – не оборачиваясь, с улыбкой в голосе спросил Баки.

Роджерс опустил глаза:  
– Да, – потом глянул исподлобья и добавил: – Прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Баки обернулся и, прищурившись, как-то серьёзно сказал:  
– Это странно, но знаешь, на ревность смахивало.

Он показал Стиву глазами на место справа от себя. Тот подошёл, сел и виновато кивнул, глядя себе под ноги:  
– Прости, глупо получилось.

Баки усмехнулся и приятельски пнул локтем вбок:  
– Ладно, проехали. Я рад, что ты здесь. Рассказывай.

*****

Говорили долго. Стив рассказал, как отыскали архив, обойдя несколько обманных точек, предусмотрительно оборудованных ГИДРОЙ там же, у подземного бункера в Оймяконе. Настоящий архив обнаружили примерно за шесть миль от главного помещения, в отдельном хранилище. Нашли по подземному кабелю, отслеженному Краснокрылым, которого вместе с системой управления Сэм Уилсон оставил в распоряжении Стива на всякий случай, когда улетал в Европу. В архиве хранилась масса документов, необходимых для адвокатской доказательной базы по делу Барнса, так что юристы вызвали экспертов, переводчика и пока засели прямо там, на месте, чтобы не летать туда-сюда, если вдруг понадобится что-то дополнить или уточнить.

Порядком уставший после поисков, долгого перелёта и всех нервотрёпок, Стив уже собирался пожелать Баки спокойной ночи и уйти домой, чтобы попробовать отоспаться, как вдруг Баки проговорился, что ему совершенно не по кайфу перспектива в ближайшее время плотно поработать с психологом. Тем более, что тот наверняка будет применять технику гипноза.

– Это – новая пытка, понимаешь? Кто знает, каким боком вылезет. А если он случайно спровоцирует меня?

– Он не знает кода, – напомнил Роджерс.

– Психология – мутная штука, Стив. Под гипнозом может случиться что угодно. Может, даже без кода, – Баки мрачно уставился в стену и пожал плечами.

– Погоди, а разве это возможно? – нахмурился Роджерс.

Такое ему в голову не приходило.

– Я не знаю. Понятия не имею, – покачал головой Барнс. – Надеюсь, что нет, но я же всё-таки не спец по гипнозу. И ты тоже. А он – да.

По лицу Баки промелькнула кривая ухмылка. У Стива внутри всё сжалось. У Баки был потерянный взгляд. В ГИДРЕ его тёмную сторону подпитывали энергией, отобранной у другой части его натуры, заблокированной кодом. Теперь Баки грузился виной – и за сам факт, и за кровавый шлейф за спиной – и изо всех сил старался держать своё альтер-эго при себе. Если бы Стив сам не лез из кожи, стараясь ему помочь, Баки ни за что не стал бы его впутывать. Его вынудили жить с перманентной вероятностью внутреннего срыва, даже ненавидеть себя, и теперь он пытался держать на коротком поводке Солдата. Чего это ему стоило, можно было только предполагать. И кто знает, насколько близко могли бы подвести к срыву эксперименты с психикой, а под гипнозом – тем более.

Стив прошёлся по палате, нервно потирая шею. Затем повернулся к Баки, присел перед ним на корточки и, глядя снизу вверх, пообещал:  
– Я буду рядом всё время, пока профессор будет с тобой работать. Если хоть что-то пойдёт не так, я всё прекращу тут же, даю слово. Просто доверься мне. Мне, ладно?

Барнс опустил глаза, невесело усмехнулся и кивнул. Стив поднялся на ноги, шагнул ближе, крепко обнял его:  
– Держись, Баки. Я тебя не оставлю. Мы всё пройдём вместе.

Две разных руки сомкнулись на пояснице. Случайный взгляд Стива проник сквозь прозрачную стену и остановился на Эмме, вернувшейся в соседний кабинет. Она посмотрела как-то растерянно, потом смутилась и вышла.

*****

Утро выдалось пасмурное, но тихое. Тёмно-серые облака затянули небо целиком, без малейших просветов, но висели высоко, словно забыли, зачем прибыли сюда. Неподвижные деревья, лианы, травы, кактусы и прочая африканская растительность осторожно ловили редкие дождевые капли, случайно обронённые из туч, так и не решившихся на настоящий ливень, куда более привычный здесь.

Баки Барнс сидел за длинным столом конференц-зала и косо поглядывал то на дверь, в которую вот-вот должен был войти тот самый профессор-мозгоправ, то на Стива. Тот старался изобразить бодрое лицо, но на самом деле переживал ещё сильнее. Стив быстро сообразил, что перебор с патетикой в духе _"мы со всем справимся"_ может дать обратный эффект, и умолк. Баки выглядел напряжённым и хмурым, явно не в своей тарелке, и нервно поглядывал на Стива так, будто проверял, не испарился ли тот. Вдруг придётся проходить всё в одиночку – как в ГИДРЕ.

Наконец, дверь распахнулась, и вошёл тот самый доктор. Классический профессор: возраст под шестьдесят, кудрявые седые волосы, средний рост, немного тучная комплекция, облачённая в белый халат, и внимательный ясный взгляд из-за изящных очков в тонкой золотой оправе.

– Доброе утро. Простите за некоторую задержку, не мог не поздороваться с доктором Чо, – приветливо выпалил он скороговоркой и улыбнулся, располагая к себе.

Сходу пожал руку Стиву, поднявшемуся ему навстречу, затем развернулся всем корпусом к Баки, от которого его отделяла столешница.

– Здравствуйте, я доктор Алекс Ротман, – профессор наклонился немного вперёд и протянул Барнсу руку, но тот только хмуро смотрел исподлобья.

– Баки? – неуверенно произнёс Стив. Не стоило демонстративно принимать доктора в штыки, тем более, они это обсуждали.

Но профессор не позволил развить мысль:  
– Всё в порядке, капитан Роджерс, – он не сводил глаз с Барнса, – недоверие вашего друга к представителю моей профессии понятно. Я бы скорее удивился, если бы было наоборот.

Он убрал руку в карман халата и мягко, но без заискивания продолжил, обращаясь уже к самому Баки:  
– Вы видите меня впервые, Джеймс Барнс, но я с самого начала хотел бы расставить точки над “i”. В ходе нашей работы я намерен убедить вас в правдивости того, что вы сейчас услышите. Итак, я Алекс Ротман, профессор психиатрии, Принстонский университет. У меня почти сорокалетний стаж практической психологии и психиатрии и масса научных разработок, которые прошли международный уровень апробации. Обладаю серьёзными навыками практики гипноза. Я профессионал, сержант Барнс. Исходя из того, о чём вы сейчас услышали, у меня к вам вопрос. Как думаете, я мог бы использовать все свои наработки, навыки и опыт для манипуляции чужим сознанием и подсознанием ради собственной выгоды? И даже преуспел бы в этом, согласны?

Баки молчал и хмурился всё сильнее, а у Стива отвисла челюсть:  
– Вы сейчас серьёзно?

– Вполне. Так что скажете, Барнс? Вы согласны с тем, что я мог бы обернуть все свои возможности против людей и с выгодой для себя?

Баки молчал.

– Допустим, – неуверенно протянул Роджерс, хмуро глядя в упор на доктора и пытаясь понять, к чему тот клонит.

До сих пор Стив видел в нём будто реинкарнацию Эрскина – настолько они были похожи как внешне, так и по манерам. А сейчас профессора словно подменили – так жёстко, с ощутимой долей цинизма, он ещё ни разу не говорил. Даже когда рассказывал о зомбировании. Возможно, тогда он просто старался смягчить тяжёлую информацию. Сейчас явно добивался обратного эффекта.

Озадаченный таким поворотом дела, Баки наклонил голову набок и прищурился, пристально всматриваясь в лицо собеседника, как будто мог взглядом нащупать подвох, спрятавшийся в морщинках у глаз.

– Что ж, вы не возражаете. Тогда позволю себе сделать вывод, что вы понимаете – это реально. И крайне выгодно для меня. Но, тем не менее, я именно здесь, перед вами. Таков мой выбор – не брать грех на душу. Не ломать других людей ради какой-то корысти. Помогать. Всё-таки в каждом человеке присутствует негатив и позитив. Вопрос в том, что он выбрал по собственной воле.

Врач сел за тот же стол напротив Баки и смягчил тон:  
– Знаю, вам трудно доверить свою проблему человеку, которого видите впервые. Всё это для вас слишком личное. Думаю, сейчас вы спрашиваете себя: _"Ему-то какой резон мне помогать?"_ Резон есть. Честно говоря, мной движет ещё и личный интерес, а точнее, профессиональные амбиции. Разработанные мной методы помогут вам, Джеймс, вырваться из замкнутого круга, в который вы попали против своей воли. А я получу прямые доказательства того, что моя система психиатрической помощи людям, пострадавшим подобно вам, действенна.

– То есть я сейчас вроде лабораторной крысы, – мрачно ухмыльнулся Баки.

– Иронизируйте, я не против, – кивнул доктор. – Знаю, что вы прошли адские пытки и страшные вещи, начиная с электрошока и подмены личности и заканчивая преступлениями вашего альтер-эго.

Баки резко поднялся, сунул руки в карманы штанов и, нервно стиснув зубы, сверлил профессора взглядом. В дальнем конце зала Стив тоже вскочил, внутренне сжавшись, как пружина, и уставился на обоих. Профессор остался на месте и развивал мысль дальше:  
– Этого никто не сможет отменить, сержант Барнс, но сейчас есть шанс помочь вам избавиться от последствий. По крайней мере от тех, которые мешают вам взять ситуацию под контроль. Не стоит пытаться сбежать от проблем, это невозможно. Стоит бросить им вызов. В одиночку вы их не решите, но ведь вы не один. Лучше не отказываться от реального шанса.

Прищурившись, Баки бросил взгляд вглубь зала на Стива, затем внимательно посмотрел на врача. Тот спокойно выдержал взгляд и добавил:  
– Сразу честно предупрежу: время от времени наша работа будет весьма неприятной, даже тяжёлой, хотя и не такой жуткой, как прежнее воздействие на вас. Но знаете, – доктор Ротман даже встал, чтобы придать больше значимости своим словам, – если по окончании всего этого вы сами, _по собственной воле_ пожмёте мне руку, я буду считать, что мои труды были не напрасны. Это будет для меня высшим признанием.

– Неужели? – Баки изогнул бровь, чувствуя, что его недоверие к профессору изрядно покачнулось.

– Ваше мнение будет решающим, – подтвердил профессор. – Никто не прочувствует всей глубины проблемы лучше, чем это способны сделать вы. Только вы видите вашу ситуацию изнутри. Никто не оценит масштаба пройденного вами и не прочувствует степень перемен лучше вас. Ради вас, Джеймс, и ради своего метода, который сможет помочь другим пострадавшим, я намерен бороться. Если вы станете моим союзником, шансы на успех резко повысятся. Я здесь именно потому, что намерен действовать на вашей стороне.

Около минуты врач и его пациент молчаливо смотрели друг другу в глаза. Барнс старался держать нечитаемый взгляд. Не факт, что получалось, но профессор, похоже, всё-таки на его стороне. Наконец Баки медленно кивнул:  
– Попробуем. Если не шутите.


	12. Chapter 12

Напряжение в конференц-зале усиливалось, хотя при этом росло и доверие. Сложно сказать, чего было больше. Ещё настороженный, но уже немного обвыкшийся Барнс снова занял то же место – напротив профессора. Уже собирались начинать, и тут доктор вспомнил кое-что важное:  
– Должен вас предупредить, что майор Аллен, глава адвокатской группы по защите вас, сержант Барнс, в предстоящем военном суде, попросил установить здесь камеры наблюдения и включать их на время наших бесед.

Баки развернулся к Стиву:  
– Правда? – он развёл руками и мрачно усмехнулся. – Я-то думал, что вся эта адвокатская возня только против ГИДРЫ. А ты, как я вижу, думаешь, что у совершившего более шестидесяти убийств есть какие-то шансы перед военным трибуналом? Ты спятил?

Тот явно ожидал чего-то такого:  
– Шансы определённо есть. Мы немало говорили о твоём деле. Майор Аллен, судя по его профессиональным характеристикам – опытный военный юрист, из лучших, и он уверен, что ничего не потеряно. Он тёртый калач и явно не из тех, кто бросается такими словами. Бак, я не для того тебя нашёл, чтобы бесконечно замораживать или прятать. Ты вправе жить по-человечески. Ну, или хотя бы так, как мы – всё лучше, чем в морозилке.

– А разве мои слова могут служить доказательствами в суде? – покачал головой Баки и небрежно махнул рукой. – Да это бред!

– Не ваши слова, – вмешался врач, – а документы, которые адвокаты приведут в качестве их подтверждения.

– Откуда мне знать, что они там нашли, – хмуро заметил Барнс.

– Само собой, – Стив выглядел мрачно-спокойным. – Потому их вес как доказательств возрастает. И достоверность твоих слов – тоже.

– Но вы не знаете, что именно я скажу! – развёл руками Джеймс.

– Прекрасно, – кивнул доктор Ротман. – Это и есть непредвзятость.

Он повернулся к Роджерсу:  
– Все данные о месте и времени разговора будут на записи. Страна не фиксируется, только конкретное помещение, точная дата и подробное время до сотых долей секунды – доказательство подлинности видеоряда для экспертной проверки. Запись будет остановлена по окончании каждой из моих бесед с Барнсом.

Врач дал минутную паузу, позволяя осознать то, что было сейчас сказано по просьбе главы адвокатской группы, накрепко засевшей в сибирском архиве. Затем объявил о начале работы:  
– Что ж, давайте приступим.

– А ничего, что я буду присутствовать на этих записях? – на всякий случай спросил Стив.

– Ваше присутствие – нечто вроде гарантии доверия Джеймса Барнса ко мне и моей с ним работе, – объяснил профессор. – Кроме того, вы ведь не будете вмешиваться без нужды, и сами убедитесь, что это не понадобится. Кстати, вы сможете помочь. Если тоже что-то вспомните, не молчите. Даже незначительные на первый взгляд детали могут оказаться важны. Только, если не возражаете, капитан Роджерс, мне бы хотелось создать ощущение беседы один на один. Просто присядьте поодаль, если можно.

– О, да, конечно, – Стив на секунду вскинул ладони и отошёл к другому краю длинного стола конференц-зала, присел на углу поближе к шкафу и постарался слиться с мебелью, насколько это было возможно при его габаритах.

Казалось, воздух в помещении наэлектризовался. Разговор предстоял из ряду вон тяжёлый. Из-за необходимости записывать всё для представления в суде все нервничали ещё больше, только профессор оставался спокоен, как танк. Каждый из троих чувствовал ситуацию и настраивался по-своему. Без записи не обойтись, и лучше ей быть реальной, чем разыгранной как по нотам. Легче от этого не становилось, но идти на попятную никто не собирался.

Доктор Ротман поочерёдно кивнул Роджерсу и Барнсу, затем нажал кнопку на пульте. В ответ на сигнал включились камеры, закреплённые под потолком. Врач устроился поудобнее за столом напротив Баки и начал:  
– Прежде всего хочу объяснить вам, сержант Барнс, что мои вопросы будут звучать довольно неприятно, а отвечать на них будет ещё тяжелее, но при этом я надеюсь на вашу откровенность. На ваших ответах я буду основывать программу работы с вами, поэтому ваш прямой интерес в том, чтобы отвечать правдиво. Даже если вы не уверены, что помните достаточно точно, отвечайте субъективно. На вас воздействовали разными средствами, и ваше восприятие было искажено, но и такая версия для нас тоже важна.

Баки Барнс покосился в сторону, поразмыслил немного, затем кивнул:  
– Ясно.

– Начнём с ваших данных. Вы родились в 1917 году, воевали в составе 107-го пехотного полка, попали в плен, где вас подвергли непонятным вам медицинским экспериментам в лаборатории печально известного Арнима Золы, научного гения нацистов, подручного Красного Черепа. Всё верно?

– А вы в курсе, как я погляжу, – процедил сквозь зубы Баки.

Что тут дополнять, если доктор-мозгоправ и так всё знает? Может, этот разговор вообще не нужен.

– Всего лишь поверхностно, – уточнил доктор, уловив вопрос в глазах Барнса. – Дорого бы я дал за то, чтобы выяснить всю суть и детали тех экспериментов Золы. Если знать точные исходные параметры проблемы, разработка системы противодействия будет куда увереннее, чем при продвижении на ощупь. Понимаю, что вы были их объектом, и вы – не специалист. К тому же, всё, что происходило с вами, искажало восприятие действительности. Но, тем не менее, скажите, вы помните хотя бы что-нибудь совершенно точно? Что-то, в чём вы уверены?

Баки опустил взгляд, задумался, плотно сжал губы, напрягая искалеченную память. Он молчал пару минут, затем стал медленно говорить:  
– Помню, что в плену у Красного Черепа нас отбирали для каких-то опытов, что ли. Знаете, как скот выбирают. Нас осматривали, даже зубы разглядывали. Записывали, переговаривались о чём-то по-немецки. Я не понимал ни слова. Потом вызывали по списку. Помню, как осматривали нас после рабочей смены – тех, кто держался на ногах. Кормили паршиво, мы были измотаны, а те гады ухмылялись и кивали, опять записывали. Потом я лежал в лаборатории на койке, вроде тех, что в военных госпиталях, и что-то вводили в вену руки.

– Препарат какой-то? Через капельницу? – предположил доктор.

– Да, что-то такое. Но название лекарства – или что это было – не знаю.

– Это ничего. Опишите ваши ощущения от этого препарата, – попросил профессор Ротман, открывая в своём блокноте чистую страницу, – но только то, что точно помните. Всё, до мелочей. Исходя из этих деталей и всех других методов воздействия на вас, я постараюсь определить сам препарат и, соответственно, искать возможности для преодоления.

Барнс зажмурился на несколько секунд, поморщил лоб и сказал:  
– После капельницы выворачивало от боли. Во всём теле сразу. Как будто по живому заливали в жилы кипяток. Обрывали каждый нерв отдельно и все вместе одновременно. Сколько это продолжалось, не берусь казать, но я был почти уверен, что не выживу. Потом смутно помню, что всё вокруг было, как в бледном тумане. Звуки приглушены, как сквозь вату. Помню, как казалось, что тело горело, как если бы облили горючим и подожгли. И ещё я вроде бы пытался протиснуться откуда-то, но на самом деле всё ещё лежал на койке. Помню, что голова кружилась и раскалывалась, как будто внутри работали отбойные молотки и сверлили сразу во все стороны. И вроде бы ещё у меня спрашивали мой армейский номер. Я повторял его, пока меня не растормошил Стив.

Он перевёл взгляд на Роджерса, то же сделал и доктор Ротман. Тот побледнел, встрепенулся и подтвердил слова Баки:  
– Я тогда сделал вылазку в тыл нацистов, искал наших пленных из 107-го пехотного. В общих камерах Барнса не было, но мне подсказали поискать в изоляторе. Когда я нашёл Баки, думал, он бредит. Даже меня узнал не сразу. Ему было тяжело подняться, его раскачивало, еле переставлял ноги. Но потом ему становилось всё лучше.

– То есть, он пришёл в себя? – уточнил Алекс Ротман. – Насколько уверенно?

– Вполне, – кивнул Стив. – Даже сумел пройти по расшатанной опоре и удержаться от падения с большой высоты в огонь. Там Красный Череп запустил цепную реакцию мин, и внизу всё полыхало от взрывов.

– А после? Джеймс, вы чувствовали разницу между тем, каким вы были, и тем, каким стали? – прищурился врач.

– Почти нет, – помотал головой Барнс. – Восстановился очень быстро, но как-то не задумывался над этим. Просто был рад, что получилось. Мы совершили ещё немало диверсий за линию фронта. Я полностью владел собой.

– Баки был снайпером в нашем отряде, – напомнил Стив.

– Понятно, – кивнул доктор, что-то записывая. – Похоже, капитан Роджерс вытащил вас до того, как начали воздействовать на ваше подсознание, и применить успели только сыворотку, которая сработала физически и укрепила тело. Что было дальше?

– Падение с поезда, – мрачно ответил Баки и отвёл взгляд.

Стив смотрел так, что внутри всё сжалось. Он сглотнул сухим горлом и сдавленно произнёс:  
– Это моя вина, Бак. Моя. Я _должен был_ тебя спасти.

Баки помотал головой и даже разозлился:  
– Стив, да ладно тебе, там было нереально меня вытащить! Ты бы не дотянулся. Никак. Руки не резиновые. И не твоя вина, что поручень не выдержал. Так вышло. Или что, лучше было бы, если б мы сорвались оба? Представляю себе Красного Черепа, пьющего шампанское за промытые мозги Капитана Америка. И за двух суперсолдат на подхвате у ГИДРЫ.

Стив уставился на него, не зная, что сказать, а в глазах Барнса читалось упрямое: _"не твоя вина"_. Они оба застыли в своём ментальном диалоге и, похоже, забыли, что не одни здесь и между ними – весь длиннющий стол конференц-зала. Им это не мешало.

– Простите, что вмешиваюсь, – подал голос профессор. – Полагаю, вам лучше обсудить это без меня. Позже. А пока давайте продолжим, если вы не против.

Барнс кивнул, с трудом оторвал взгляд от Стива, помолчал с минуту и, уставившись в столешницу перед собой, стал рассказывать дальше:  
– Высота была сумасшедшая. Я был уверен, что на этот раз – точно смерть. Понятия не имею, как можно было выжить. Я не помню удар.

Он нервно сглотнул, осёкся и замолчал. Роджерс молча опустил голову и уставился в пол, не мигая.

– Может, отложим разговор? – осторожно предложил доктор.

– Нет, – прохрипел Баки. – Давайте сейчас.

Он шумно выдохнул, помолчал с минуту и заговорил снова:  
– Помню, очень смутно – всё вокруг кружилось, раскачивалось, то чёрное, то белое в красных пятнах, потом чуть прояснилось. Меня волокли по снегу, слева оставался кровавый след. – Он через силу вытаскивал из покорёженной памяти день, пустивший всю жизнь под откос. – Видимо, руки уже не было. Боль была какая-то... не знаю, гудящая, что ли. Приглушённая. Пульсирующая, на грани, но терпимая.

– Они вам обезболивающее укололи, – подсказал доктор. – Оно притупило восприятие. Полностью снять боль у них не получилось, она была слишком сильной. Идти вы могли?

– Нет, – покачал головой Джеймс Барнс. – Всё плыло вокруг меня, раскачивалось, ноги как ватные, я периодически проваливался в темноту. Потом я вроде уснул. Очнулся под капельницей. Левой руки точно не было. Ну, то есть, от неё осталась только часть. Я не чувствовал её, даже подумал, что это – тоже сон. Но, как оказалось, правда.

– Вашу руку сразу заменили протезом?

Баки опустил глаза и с трудом произнёс:  
– Нет.

– Они не могли быстро сконструировать его? – предположил Ротман. – Протез очень сложный, высокотехнологичный.

Барнс не ответил. Он явно сомневался. Покосился на Роджерса, затем глянул на доктора. Его не торопили, только Стив, невольно вытянув шею, смотрел напряжённо и явно не представлял, почему Баки запнулся. Поколебавшись ещё немного, Барнс взял у врача из рук блокнот и, плотно сжав губы, что-то туда записал. Опешивший Стив вытаращил глаза и переводил удивлённый взгляд с Баки на врача и обратно. Особенно его задело, когда доктор Ротман, прочтя написанное, кивнул и тихо сказал Барнсу: _"Понятно"_ , а затем подошёл к камере и развернул исписанный лист к объективу.

– Простите, что отвлекаю, – от напряжения голос Стива даже звенел, – но я мог бы и знать, что там.

Доктор обернулся, убрал блокнот от камеры, глянул на мрачного Барнса и ответил:  
– Конечно, капитан, но не сейчас. Поймите правильно – ваш друг просто не готов сегодня выдержать ещё и вашу боль по поводу того, о чём он здесь написал. Не заставляйте его, ему и так тяжело. Не сейчас.

Роджерс стушевался и пробормотал:  
– Да, конечно. Простите.

Повисла недолгая пауза. Врач немного полистал блокнот, затем спросил Барнса:  
– Вы сможете ещё что-то сказать или мы отложим беседу?

– Спрашивайте, – сдавленно проворчал Баки.

– Как вы обнаружили у себя металлический протез?

– Я очнулся после операции. Новая рука сильно болела ближе к грудной кости и к лопатке, ныла шея, но при этом рука уже подчинялась мне. Только я был не в себе, может быть, ещё влиял наркоз. Но помню, как успел подумать, что спятил – рука была железной. А потом в голове всё резко помутилось, будто на меня нашло что-то, и я... – он чуть запнулся, на щеках проступили алые пятна, – я чуть не задушил одного из докторов _новой рукой_.

Он выглядел мрачнее, чем до сих пор, дышал тяжело, хрипло, как будто закипал изнутри. Стив поднялся и подошёл ближе. Баки хмуро покосился на него, но чуть качнул головой, мол, ничего, обойдётся, и постарался продолжить:  
– Не знаю, что со мной случилось, но я, – голос чуть выровнялся, – был как бы не я. Понимаете, я не мог остановиться. И _не хотел_. Не знаю, почему. Злость была жуткая. Она просто отключила волю и управляла мной, я ничего не мог сделать.

Он немного помолчал, глядя остекленевшими глазами в стену перед собой. Его никто не торопил, Баки заговорил дальше сам:  
– Помню, как пальцы чувствовали захват. Были жутко сильными, но не ощущали боль, только обозначали движение, сжатие. Их можно было совать в открытый огонь. Ими можно было металл рвать на куски. И дико, до жути хотелось убивать.

Он умолк, опустил глаза и крепко стиснул зубы. Повисла тяжёлая пауза.

– Если вы устали, можем продолжить в другой день, – напомнил доктор.

– Ничего. Давайте, спрашивайте, – настоял Баки, его голос снова хрипел. – Я пока ещё могу.

Профессор кивнул:  
– У меня на сегодня остался всего один вопрос, сержант Барнс. Скажите, вы можете хотя бы примерно сказать, сколько времени прошло между приживлением бионической руки и первым электрошоком?

Баки покачал головой:  
– Точно не скажу. Может, пара недель, а может, меньше.

Доктор с минуту пристально смотрел на него, затем встал и сказал:  
– Благодарю вас. То, что вы рассказали, бесценно для моей работы. К тому же, этим вы помогли себе.

– Но я ничего такого вроде бы не сказал, – вяло удивился тот. Дыхание понемногу выравнивалось, но нездоровый румянец разливался по щекам, живая рука чуть вздрагивала.

– Зря так думаете, – мягко возразил врач. – По названным вами срокам и описанным ощущениям я смогу уточнить группу медицинских препаратов, применённых тогда, а также порядок работы тех докторов с вами.

– Ладно, – кивнул Баки. – Но, я так понимаю, мы не закончили?

– Только начали. Продолжим в другой раз. На сегодня достаточно с вас. Я пойду работать с данными, которые сейчас получил благодаря вам. А вы обещайте, что постараетесь не накручивать себя. Отдыхайте. Переключитесь. И спасибо вам огромное, – произнёс доктор Ротман.

Он отключил камеры наблюдения и удалился.

Стив закрыл за ним дверь и обернулся к Баки, но не успел произнести ни слова, как кто-то постучал. Стив резко дёрнул дверную ручку и выпалил:  
– А можно не тревожить его сейчас?

– Я всего на секунду, – ответила Эмма. – Доктор Ротман велел принести вам это сразу после его ухода.

У Стива от изумления брови поползли вверх:  
– Мороженое?

– Да. И апельсиновый сок. Сказал, это вам сейчас необходимо. Ну, то есть, не вам, а Барнсу.

Роджерс с ошалелой улыбкой глянул на Баки:  
– Тебе тут вкусности прислали.

Тот мрачно покачал головой:  
– Я не хочу.

– А я хочу, – вдруг бодро возразил Роджерс и, подмигнув Эмме, взял поднос у неё из рук.

Она ушла, Стив толкнул дверь, чтобы та захлопнулась, и поставил принесённое перед Баки. Затем уселся напротив, взял одну из ложечек, переложил часть мороженого в небольшую пиалу и стал неторопливо и с напускным, но упрямым удовольствием есть, лукаво поглядывая на Баки. Тот поначалу пытался отвернуться, но не выдержал и заулыбался.

Взгляд Стива потеплел, когда Баки взял с подноса стакан сока, и пока он пил, Стив набрал для него порцию мороженого и придвинул поближе.

– Оригинальный доктор, – усмехнулся Баки Барнс, взявшись за мороженое, хотя и без энтузиазма. – Я думал, он будет разговаривать со мной как с психом. А он...

– А он по-человечески. Даже в каком-то смысле... не знаю – на равных?

– Вроде того. Странно. Я не ожидал такого, – Баки не скрывал удивление. – А вот это – тем более.

И показал глазами на мороженое.

– По-моему, он просто хотел поднять тебе настроение. Ну, после всего. Хотя я предложил бы тебе пива.

– Сейчас 11 утра, Стив, – небрежно усмехнулся Барнс, кивнув на часы.

– Тогда виски, – озорно подмигнул Роджерс.

– Ты и виски? Адская смесь, – Баки вяло улыбался, а Стив чувствовал, как напряг по чуть-чуть отпускает.


	13. Chapter 13

Несколько следующих встреч с доктором Ротманом прошли в более спокойной обстановке. Профессор немного сбавил обороты и стал предлагать наборы тестовых вопросов и заданий для составления как собственного, так и профессионального представления о его характере в целом и о состоянии на данный момент. С этого обычно начинают, но в данном случае исключительность ситуации требовала прежде всего добиться доверия, сориентироваться в в целом, и профессор применил индивидуальный подход. Впереди маячила перспектива нового неприятного витка в работе – обсуждение процесса психокодировки, и доктор решил дать ему возможность адаптироваться и собраться с силами.

Наверняка процесс вывернет его наизнанку.

Как бы там ни было, избежать этого было невозможно, да и бесконечно откладывать было нельзя. Тем более, что новой проблемой стала слежка Пятницы за Наташей. Романова обнаружила это случайно. Похоже, Старк не оставлял попытки выследить Стива, а точнее, Барнса. Наташе теперь приходилось использовать средства связи как можно реже, к тому же, одноразовые.

Теперь пользовались электронной почтой. В реале Наташа всячески изображала озабоченность и видимость бурной деятельности, стараясь ввести Пятницу в заблуждение, насколько возможно. Она моталась по Европе согласно данным, слитым в интернет по объектам ГИДРЫ, и оттягивала внимание на себя, пытаясь выиграть время для Роджерса. Связалась с Клинтом старыми шпионскими способами, и тот смог переслать предупреждение Соколу, чтобы более тщательно маскировал свои поиски записной книжки полковника Карпова. Для реальной связи Наташа присылала с разных ресурсов короткие шифрованные письма, начинавшиеся с условных слов или знаков вроде паролей, таких, как, к примеру, _"вибраниум"_ или _"красная комната"_. В одном из таких сообщений Чёрная Вдова замаскированным под рутинный бред текстом предупредила, что сержант Джеймс Барнс объявлен Военным ведомством и трибуналом США в международный розыск.

Стив решил никому не говорить об этом до тех пор, пока не пройдёт то самое собеседование с доктором о кодировке. И сам Роджерс, и Баки ждали этого уже несколько дней, напряжение росло.

*****

Этого визитёра Баки точно не ждал. Их предыдущая встреча была такой бурной, что новая вообще не должна была состояться. Говорить им, вроде бы, было не о чем, хватило и того короткого столкновения, чтобы тот горе-охранник и дорогу сюда забыл. На этот раз, правда, он явился не один – видимо, теперь его кореша понимали, что их языкатого друга лучше придержать, не то, глядишь, живым не вернётся. Сопровождавший выглядел весьма кисло – явно был не в восторге от происходящего.

Несостоявшийся жених Эммы, как ни странно, был трезв, а кривую ухмылку и нездоровый блеск в его глазах вызывал на этот раз не алкоголь. Войти в отделение реабилитации эти двое не решились, топтались за порогом, пока Баки сам не вышел к ним с жёстким вопросом:  
– Что надо?

– Слушай, чувак, не злись... – начал было нелепый тип, но Барнс перебил:  
– Я тебе не чувак.

– Ладно. Извини, – пожал он плечами.

– Зачем пришёл? Тебе здесь делать нечего,– процедил сквозь зубы Баки. Один вид этого мутного типа выводил его из себя, как выводила бы кучка мусора посреди чистого помещения.

– Я тебя предупредить хотел.

– Да что ты? – равнодушно хмыкнул Барнс.

– Да... не знаю, что она тут тебе наплела, только... – он замялся, подбирая слова. – Ты бы лучше не верил ей.

– А кому? Тебе, что ли?

– Может, и мне. Зря смеёшься. Ты думаешь, она к тебе всерьёз? Да ты ей нужен, пока ты в эксперименте её начальницы. Эмма хочет сделать научную карьеру, и пока она тесно работает с Хелен Чо, у неё есть шанс далеко пойти. А когда докторша укатит в Сеул, Эмма свалит вместе с ней, а про тебя будет вспоминать только как про подопытного кролика. Так что не бери в голову. Она того не стоит. Она меня кинула и тебя кинет.

Баки несколько мгновений молча сверлил его угрюмым взглядом, затем сказал:  
– Вот что, парень, вали отсюда. С концами. И лапшу захвати.

– Чего? – оторопел тот.

– Лапшу, которую ты мне тут вешаешь. И вали по-хорошему. Ещё раз заявишься – слушать не стану. Сразу вышвырну.

Барнс развернулся и захлопнул за собой дверь так, что стёкла в окнах всего этажа жалобно зазвенели.

– Я как лучше хотел, – проворчал визитёр своему приятелю, и они, наконец, ушли.

В тот вечер Баки выглядел мрачнее, чем обычно. Отказавшись что-либо объяснять встревоженной Эмме, он вытолкал её с пожеланиями спокойной ночи, а когда она ушла в кабинет дежурного, погасил свет и долго смотрел на пальмовые листья за окном, плавно раскачивающиеся в лёгких порывах ночного ветра.

*****

Утром доктор Ротман сперва зашёл к Барнсу во время разминки в спортзале, к которой его стали понемногу допускать, и спросил, настроен ли он рискнуть. Барнс согласился.

Через час Роджерс, доктор Ротман и Баки расположились в конференц-зале, попросив не отвлекать их ни при каких обстоятельствах, кроме всемирного апокалипсиса.

Устроившись поодаль от сидящих напротив друг друга Барнса и профессора, Стив почти физически ощущал, как напряжение не просто растёт, оно раскаляется – и внутри, и в атмосфере этой комнаты. Алые индикаторы камер наблюдения зажглись, и процесс стартовал.

– Для начала, сержант Барнс, я хотел бы сказать, что намерен, если получится, облегчить вам задачу, – сказал доктор Ротман. – Судя по тому, что мне уже известно из нашей предыдущей беседы, я в целом представляю, как осуществляли воздействие на вас при кодировании. Вам не придётся рассказывать мне всё от и до. Есть некоторые моменты, которые необходимо уточнить, чтобы я был уверен, что нет ошибок в определении методики, и что не осталось важных деталей, которые мы не выяснили.

Баки Барнс хмуро кивнул, мельком покосившись на Стива. Тот старался не шевелиться и даже как можно тише дышать, чтобы не упустить ничего важного и не помешать.

– Итак, Джеймс, скажите, верно ли я назову вам порядок приёмов, которые к вам применяли, – доктор Ротман открыл блокнот и стал перечислять: – Поначалу вас заковывали вплоть до обездвиживания и использовали устное воздействие на вас с быстрым нагнетанием до тяжёлого ментального давления на повышенных тонах вплоть до крика, буквально орали. Длилось это беспрерывно и достаточно долго. Затем стали дополнять воздействие медицинскими препаратами. Кроме того, постепенно они начали чередовать эти методы с физическими в форме электрошока. Верно?

Баки хмуро посмотрел исподлобья и кивнул.

– Если я не ошибаюсь, – продолжал врач, – они проводили длительные и жёсткие допросы с пристрастием. Вероятно, применяли уничижение и дискредитацию всего, что могло быть вам дорого, и описывали в деталях безысходность вашего положения, полную катастрофу мира, каким вы его себе представляли до ГИДРЫ и тому подобное. Такую обработку с подопытным проводят как минимум двое, причём длится она чертовски долго, даже стирает чувство времени. Они не стремились при этом добиться чего-то от вас – напротив, сами внушали вам что-то, так?

Лицо Барнса даже посерело. Он отвёл глаза и тихо ответил:  
– Да. Много чего.

– Что-нибудь конкретное помните?

– Ещё бы, – мрачно произнёс Баки. – К примеру, они говорили, что я уже предатель для бывших своих, и что они тоже меня предали. Говорили, что всё прошлое для меня потеряно, и так даже лучше, потому что предыдущая жизнь была полной чушью, глупостью и бредом. Что я тратил её впустую, поддаваясь на пропаганду слабой страны, обречённой проиграть войну. Что Рузвельт нарочно ввязался в войну, чтобы погибло как можно больше американских мужчин, а те, кто смог выжить в плену – поголовно предатели, без вариантов.

Голос Баки казался чужим, звучал сдавленно, каждое слово он выжимал из себя. Глаза потускнели, лицо казалось каким-то посеревшим, пальцы рук едва заметно дрожали, но он продолжал:  
– Они говорили, что пустили в ход секретное оружие ГИДРЫ и уже победили в войне, так что весь мир теперь принадлежит им. Что всё это изначально было направлено на развал США, чтобы ГИДРА собрала потом из обломков другую страну. Лучшую. Сильную, дисциплинированную. По-настоящему оснащённую, без нынешней гнилой и устаревшей техники. Что я жив, потому что они это позволили, и теперь я им обязан. И что это – самый лучший исход для меня, так как они – самая великая нация и дарят мне шанс послужить ради освобождения всего мира от лжи и пропаганды, навязанной нам с детства.

– Если вам трудно, вы можете не рассказывать такие подробности, – осторожно предложил доктор.

– Нет уж, пусть. Будете знать меня лучше, – мрачно ухмыльнулся Баки, как приговорённый – своему эшафоту. Помолчал немного, затем продолжил: – Они говорили, что любой человек – жалкий винтик, пешка, и чья-то жизнь – ничто ради великой цели. Да что там чья-то жизнь – жизни миллионов в топку ради этого не жаль. Говорили, что мои бывшие братья по оружию взрывали при отступлении всё. Что они разрушили дом, где я жил, чтобы отомстить мне за предательство, которое я по их мнению уже совершил, и убили всех людей из этого района и из других, в том числе убили всех моих родных, чтобы ничего не досталось победителям.

Он повернул голову к Роджерсу и с трудом произнёс:  
– Сказали, что ты мёртв, Стив. И что... ты использовал наш отряд в своих целях. Ради славы. Поэтому твоя смерть – подарок новой Америке от ГИДРЫ.

Теперь и Роджерс выглядел не лучше. Каждая фраза Баки убивала в нём попытки представить, что могло происходить с Баки в плену. Силы ещё понадобятся, у Баки их точно не останется.

Доктор Ротман тоже повернулся к Стиву и объяснил:  
– Думаю, капитан Роджерс, что ваш друг даже сейчас пытается защитить вас от слишком жестоких вещей, которые ему внушали о вас тогда. Он не говорит вам сейчас и половины всего.

Стив резко перевёл взгляд и уставился на Баки, а тот отвёл глаза, крепко стиснув зубы. На его щеках яркими неровными пятнами проступил нездоровый румянец. Врач придвинул ему стакан с водой, но Баки только покачал головой "нет".

– Прошу, не отказывайтесь. Для нас всех важно, чтобы вам хватило сил, – мягко настаивал Ротман.

Стив вдруг поднялся, подошёл, молча взял с подноса пару кусочков нарезанного лайма, опустил их в стакан с водой и протянул его Баки. Тот вздохнул, даже не глянул, но взял стакан и сделал несколько глотков через силу.

– Можем продолжать? – спросил профессор и, дождавшись кивка, добавил: – Они много чего ещё внушали вам в таком духе, я полагаю. И почти без перерывов, верно?

– Очень много, – хрипло ответил Барнс. – Пауз не было. Они просто сменяли друг друга, чаще всего приходили двое-трое, и начиналось промывание мозгов. Или того, что от них осталось. Я не знал, ночь это или день, сколько часов это продолжается. Иногда казалось, что я схожу с ума... Наверное, так и было.

– Поразительно, что при всём воздействии электрошока вы столько помните, – заметил доктор.

– Попробуйте забыть, когда вам неделями почти круглые сутки такое долбят в башку! – жёстко огрызнулся Баки, сверкнув глазами. Затем отвёл взгляд и продолжил: – Я помню не всё, конечно. Хотя... даже из детства какие-то моменты помню, – он бросил тоскливый мимолётный взгляд на Стива, – тем более эту канитель в ГИДРЕ. Память о жизни до войны иногда возвращалась какими-то видениями. Как фотографии сквозь слой мутной воды, как только я оказывался вне криокамеры. И чем дольше, тем яснее. Только вот... я не был уверен, что и в каком порядке было. Что и как связано между собой... Каша в мозгах сбивала с толку.

– Вполне поправимо. Не стопроцентно, конечно, но всё-таки есть шансы прояснить многое из подзабытого довоенного времени. Хотя бы потому, что ваш друг с вами, сержант Барнс, – подбодрил профессор.

Тот глянул исподлобья на доктора, ещё раз – на Роджерса и сразу отвёл взгляд. Он пока не готов.

– Можете припомнить, какова была стратегия давления ГИДРЫ на вас в дальнейшем? – спросил доктор Роман.

– Потом они решили делать из меня новое "оружие возмездия" – так они это называли. Я был лишён права выбора и права умереть по собственной воле и обязан был выполнять, как они выражались, миссию освобождения мира от оставшихся опасных людей. Применяли пытки и внушение, что я принадлежу им с потрохами и существую только под номером как боевая единица. Говорили, что это – моё искупление. Что это шанс уйти от прежнего жалкого существования, которое усугубляли предательские диверсии в составе "Ревущих коммандос" во время войны.

– Медицинские препараты при этом тоже применяли? – уточнил врач.

– Да. Продолжали что-то колоть в вену... я не знаю.

Его голос стал совсем тихим. Стив напряжённо посмотрел на доктора, и тот спросил:  
– Вы хотите закончить на сегодня?

Баки отрицательно помотал головой. Затем мельком глянул на Стива, допил воду и молча протянул ему пустой стакан. Роджерс взял его и наполнил по новой.

– Полагаюсь на ваше мнение, – согласился доктор, – давайте попробуем продолжить.

– Может, я посижу рядом? – спросил Стив. – Вмешиваться не буду, обещаю.

Профессор вопросительно глянул на Барнса. Тот кивнул, глядя куда-то в сторону. Стив сел на соседний стул. Во взгляде читалось: _"Держись"._

– Скажите, они сразу стали применять электрошок или через время после начала этих допросов? – продолжил доктор.

– Через время, – мрачно ответил Джеймс.

– После этих обработок у вас не оставалось сомнений, что они во всём правы, так? – предположил Ротман.

– Ни малейших, – жёстко выдохнул Барнс. – Они прогоняли ток через голову, как будто жарили рёбрышки на костре. А потом зачитывали код. После многократной прожарки постепенно всё больше казалось, что никогда и не было никакого прошлого. Только лаборатория и эти люди в белых халатах или в военной форме. И железная рука, которой хотелось ломать всё вокруг. Убивать. Любая попытка что-то вспомнить, даже себя до этой жизни, вызывала только отвращение или ступор. Иногда тем докторам приходилось блокировать мою руку электромагнитным чипом, когда я становился опасен даже для них. Но потом, после электрошока, я постепенно превращался в пустоголового цепного пса. Чувствовал... – он на секунду запнулся, – жажду крови. И был послушен воле хозяина. _Жалкая тварь._

Баки горько усмехнулся и прикусил губу до крови. Стив с тенью паники во взгляде уставился на профессора.

– Всё, хватит, – решительно объявил Ротман и встал из-за стола. – Я больше не стану вас терзать. Не сегодня.

Джеймс Барнс тоскливо глянул исподлобья:  
– Что, придётся ещё раз? Всё по новой? Нет, лучше добейте меня сейчас.

– Нет, что вы. Больше не нужно. Я услышал самое главное. Даже больше, чем рассчитывал, – заверил профессор. – Если и остались вопросы, то лишь о самом коде. Это – отдельная тема, для другой встречи, иначе мы всё испортим. Капитан Роджерс, сделайте всё возможное, чтобы ему стало лучше. Я бы рекомендовал вот это, – он протянул Стиву небольшую упаковку таблеток, – дозировка там написана и вложена. Но по мне, нет лучшего средства, чем поддержка близкого человека. Вас здесь не побеспокоят, я предупредил, но если что понадобится – позвоните.

Доктор Ротман повернулся к Барнсу, смотрящему прямо перед собой пустыми глазами, и пожал его руку:  
– Благодарю вас. Восхищён вашим мужеством и выдержкой.

Затем он выключил камеры наблюдения и ушёл, оставив Стива и Баки одних.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Барнс медленно поднялся, сутулясь, будто на плечи ему взвалили тонну железа. Он взял кувшин с водой и, не говоря ни слова, плеснул себе на руку, чтобы размазать холод по лицу и по волосам. Затем ещё раз, и ещё. Стив молча смотрел на него, не решаясь подать голос, и просто ждал, мысленно вертя в голове всё, что услышал сегодня.

Наконец, кувшин опустел. Баки поставил его обратно на стол, сел в кресло, весь взмокший, с красными глазами, и тихо спросил:  
– Ну что, Стив, как тебе пустоголовый киллер? Ты разочарован?

Роджерс замер перед ним, бледный, как стена, несколько секунд не мог заставить непокорное горло протолкнуть хоть слово. Затем медленно, чуть растягивая слова, произнёс:  
– Никогда не говори так. И не смей даже думать.

Стив немного наклонился вперёд и накрыл своей ладонью его живую руку, вяло лежащую на столе.

– Баки, ты – лучшее, что есть в моей жизни. Мне плевать, что тебе долбили в голову, я знаю, кто ты есть.

– Ага, – кивнул Барнс, заставляя упрямый голос подчиняться. – Я – безмозглый убийца. Руки по локоть в крови.

– Я уже говорил, это – не твоя вина. Потому что не твой выбор.

Он не ответил. Стив тихо, но уверенно добавил:  
– Баки, ты только держись, ладно? Хотя бы потому, что я без тебя – не я.


	14. Chapter 14

После разговора с профессором Стив так и не покинул медицинский центр. Просто не смог. Он не ушёл, даже когда Баки пытался настоять.

– Бак, не прогоняй меня. Не сегодня. Тебе паршиво. Я нужен здесь больше, чем где-либо ещё.

Ещё заметнее помрачневший к вечеру, Барнс хмуро молчал. Он устал сражаться с упёртым Роджерсом в попытках выставить его за дверь. Хотелось спрятаться от всего мира и наедине с собой выпить собственную тоску до дна – по глотку, по капле. Но переупрямить Стива в желании причинять добро ещё никому не удавалось.

Остался последний довод.

– Стив, я _должен_ это прожить. Сам.

– Нет, не должен. Я не буду мешать. Посижу там, – он кивнул в сторону прихожей, – столько, сколько нужно. Но не уйду. Так будет лучше, я же вижу.

Баки отвернулся и молча ушёл в комнату, оставив Стива одного у входной двери. Тот огляделся, присел на небольшой пуф, достал из кармана смартфон и полез в почтовые ящики в поисках писем от Наташи. Переадресовку звонков на автоответчик установил ещё с утра, чтобы никто не отвлекал в такой день.

В почте правили бал спамы с обещанием решить любые проблемы – от импотенции до покупки новых наушников, а также сулили бездонные финансовые прибыли. Стив не обращал внимания. Он уже научился игнорировать подобный бред, не тратя время и нервы. Его интересовала возможная информация от Наташи, а то и от Уилсона, если повезёт, хотя как раз это вряд ли было возможно – наверняка Пятница отслеживает каждый его шаг, и он об этом знает, так что шифруется по максимуму. Но сейчас вообще было неважно, что за письма пришли на почту. Даже если бы Стив обнаружил официальное уведомление от Правительства США о лишении его самого или сержанта Барнса всех регалий, прав и свобод разом, или срочный вызов их обоих в Главный штаб Военного ведомства США, то не придал бы значения. С Баки на сегодня хватит. И, судя по его состоянию, ночка предстояла та ещё. Стив просто пытался немного отвлечься, чтобы не вскипеть от напряжения, но не мог заставить себя не прислушиваться к происходящему в соседних комнатах.

Стив ловил сердцем каждый шорох, время от времени тихо поднимался, чтобы украдкой глянуть за выступ стены и поймать взглядом хоть часть спины, хоть краешек плеча; уловить отголосок старательно подавляемого судорожного вздоха и, если нужно, рвануть туда. Стив дал себе слово – он не сунется к Баки, пока не почувствует, что ждать больше нельзя.

Резкий звон разбившегося стекла заставил вскочить на ноги и метнуться в комнату. Стив замер на пороге, схватившись за край дверного проёма. Сидя на корточках, Баки с растерянным лицом неспешно собирал осколки обронённой чашки, в его беглом виноватом взгляде исподлобья читалось: _"ложная тревога"_ , а в глазах застыла смертельная тоска. Выть захотелось самому Стиву.

Он подошёл, присел рядом, помог собрать оставшееся и выбросить. Потом включил в раковине воду и отступил, чтобы Баки мог смыть с рук мелкие осколки, которых и видно-то не было. Затем предложил:  
– Может, чаю сделать?

Баки не ответил, просто сел за стол, глядя прямо перед собой пустыми глазами. Стив подсуетился и через минуту поставил перед ним дымящуюся чашку с плавно покачивающейся на поверхности долькой лимона, придвинул ближе тарелку с печеньем, тихо сказал:  
– Я, наверное, там подожду, – и кивнул в сторону прихожей.

Он вышел и только успел присесть, как новый грохот, на этот раз оглушительный, заставил рвануть обратно. Баки с перекошенным от ярости лицом, тяжело дыша, ошалело глазел на россыпь новых осколков под огромным проломом в окне. Мельком глянув на Роджерса дикими глазами, он схватил ещё один стул и размахнулся так, что Стив успел только пригнуться. Несчастный стул, перелетев через его голову, с грохотом присоединился к своему покорёженному собрату, валяющемуся снаружи под окном. Извернувшись не хуже ящерицы, Стив подлетел и обхватил Баки со спины, когда тот уже вцепился в столешницу. Оба рухнули на пол.

Баки отбивался сумбурно. Перехватил стол за металлическую ножку, и та пронзительно скрипела, ёрзая по полу следом за борющимися парнями.

– Баки, не надо, хватит! – пыхтел Роджерс, но тот продолжал вырываться с хриплым криком:  
– Пусти!

Его левая рука, бросив ножку стола, старалась разжать жёсткий захват Стива, из-за её немалой силы удерживать Баки становилось всё труднее.

Внезапно он замер, совершенно прекратив борьбу. Стив не сразу отпустил, казалось, сейчас Баки вспыхнет по новой, но тот не шевелился. Стив поднялся, помог Баки встать и, вернув стол на место, придвинул его поудобнее.

Объяснившись с охраной, которая примчалась на шум, Стив запер дверь и вернулся. Баки сидел неподвижно, уже знакомо пялясь пустыми глазами в никуда. Стив только головой покачал, убрал осколки и налил чаю в другую чашку.

– Баки, давай, хоть немного. Пожалуйста.

Не глядя на него, Барнс нехотя взял печенье, через силу затолкал себе в рот и попытался жевать. Роджерс схватил чашку, сунул ему в руки и, стараясь не повысить голос, прошипел:  
– Чёрт... Баки, пей. Не силком же заливать.

Тот с трудом отхлебнул из чашки, выпил половину кое-как, половину расплескал. Затем уткнулся лбом в ладонь новой руки, локоть которой так впечатался в крышку стола, что осталась вмятина. Стив сел напротив на последний уцелевший стул и сказал:  
– Баки, слушай не грузись... **_так_**. Ты не заслужил это.

Тот горько усмехнулся:  
– Стив, брось. Я марионетка. Ручной пустоголовый киллер. Сломанная игрушка, напичканная наркотой. Мой крест.

Роджерс стиснул зубы с досады, помолчал немного, потом сказал:  
– Слушай, Баки, пусть суд решает. Но лично мне всё равно, что они скажут. Я знаю, не было твоей вины во всём этом – и точка. И ничего ты со мной не сделаешь.

Почти всю ночь Стив не сомкнул глаз. Несмотря на таблетки, покорно проглоченные согласно усиленной дозировке, Баки периодически метался во сне, больше похожем на полузабытьё. Его пробирали приступы жара, он тяжело дышал, резко поднимался, вытаращив глаза, весь в холодном поту, руки тряслись. Разглядев перед собой Стива, затихал под его успокаивающий голос, ложился обратно, затем снова ненадолго отключался. Это мало походило на отдых, в котором он нуждался, но было лучше, чем одинокие метания в четырёх стенах. Стив запретил себе эмоции. Сегодня только Баки имел на них право. Остаться с ним было лучшим решением.

*****

Как бы Роджерс ни желал оттянуть процесс борьбы с психокодом у Баки, откладывать бесконечно было нельзя. Испытывать терпение Военного ведомства – себе дороже. Но пока не был решён вопрос с кодировкой, вручать Барнса судебной системе – как подарить президентский ядерный чемоданчик первому встречному. Вынесут формальный приговор, чтобы потом зачитать код и превратить Баки Барнса в лучшую боевую единицу армии. Кто из высших военных чиновников по собственной воле откажется от Зимнего Солдата-марионетки? Пока Баки не был избавлен от кодов, Стив продолжал молчать об официальном требовании Военного ведомства выдать под юрисдикцию Следственного управления Министерства Обороны США сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса (личный армейский номер 32557038) либо сообщить о его местонахождении.

Работа врача с Баки продолжалась, но, учитывая её сложность, глубину внедрения кода в подсознание и давность проблемы, надеяться на быстрый результат вряд ли стоило. Кроме того, через несколько дней выяснилось ещё кое-что. Подойдя вплотную к самому коду, доктор Ротман был вынужден остановить беседу с Барнсом как с пациентом и перевести разговор в форму совещания.

– Итак, господа, нам предстоит решить один весьма непростой вопрос, – обратился врач к ним обоим. – Исходя из всего, что мы уже успели выяснить, я могу с уверенностью 99,9% утверждать, что перед нами действительно последствия того самого метода Б жёсткого зомбирования, о котором я упоминал ещё в предварительной беседе с вами, капитан Роджерс. У сержанта Барнса удалили или заблокировали значительную часть воспоминаний о собственной прежней жизни воздействиями электроразрядов на определённые участки мозга. Кое-что из этого потеряно безвозвратно, тем не менее, многое может быть восстановлено путём применения некоторых препаратов, которые я прописал. Тем более, что вы, капитан Роджерс, многое сможете напомнить или рассказать заново. Главная проблема в другом. Как мы уже выяснили, сержанту Барнсу внушили вербально и закрепили нейролептическими средствами набор кодовых слов. Будучи названными в определённом порядке, они вызывают полное вытеснение реальной личности и её подмену другой, агрессивной и опасной. Стратегия преодоления данной ситуации в сфере медицинской психиатрии имеет два пути, и нам с вами следует выбрать один из них. Необходимо, чтобы вы оба понимали, почему нужно поступить именно так.

– И что за пути, о которых вы говорите, профессор? – спросил Стив.

– Первый – попытаться заблокировать код. То есть, добиться мощного ментального барьера в подсознании, который не позволит активировать альтер-эго через код. Неплохой метод по замыслу, но, к сожалению, недостаточно надёжный. При ситуации мягкого зомбирования по методу А (для апатичных личностей) такой способ вполне действенный, но это – не наш случай. Слишком мощная кодировка, к тому же, активная форма, дополнительно зафиксированная через применение медицинских препаратов. Я ни за что не давал бы гарантию на блокировку кода при жёстком зомбировании по методу Б – очень прочная система.

– А другой путь? – спросил Роджерс.

– Замена кода.

– То есть?

– Можно заменить слова кода другими. В этом случае подмена личности станет возможна только при зачитывании нового кода, а реакция на исходный код пропадёт. Я бы рекомендовал этот вариант.

– Насколько он надёжен? – спросил Стив, переглянувшись с Барнсом.

– По сравнению с попыткой заблокировать код – намного надёжнее.

– Так. Ладно, допустим, – продолжал Стив. Он не мог усидеть на месте, вскочил и нервно расшагивал по конференц-залу. – Других вариантов точно нет? Вообще никаких?

– Нет, психиатрии они не известны. Вы можете обратиться к другим специалистам, но любой из заслуженных академиков сферы психологии и психиатрии скажет, что лучшего варианта он не знает. Может, вам помогли бы сверхъестественные методы, но мне они не доступны, я работаю с людьми, – развёл руками профессор Ротман. – Или, скажем, если бы вы с ювелирной точностью могли определить ту самую структуру подкорки головного мозга, в которой зафиксирован код, и изъять её хирургическим путём, не повредив соседние участки, то можно было бы обойтись без перекодировки. Нейрохирурги пока за это не берутся – после неудачных попыток.

– Боже... – прошептал Барнс, закатив глаза. – Мне только дыры в башке не хватало. Пуля и то надёжнее будет.

– Баки, брось, никто не будет лезть к тебе в голову со скальпелем, – махнул рукой Роджерс и повернулся к профессору: – Как заменить код?

– Необходимо знать изначальную версию, разумеется, – ответил Ротман. – Набор слов для нового кода следует подбирать так, чтобы прослеживалось отдалённое сходство. То есть, должно приблизительно совпадать количество слогов и расстановка ударений в них, но разница в деталях звучания должна быть очень явной, существенной.

– Исходя из этого, слова для нового кода нужно будет просто подбирать?

– Вряд ли всё так просто, капитан Роджерс. Какие попало слова не закрепятся как надо. Нужно выбирать такие, которые неким образом значимы для Барнса. Они должны цеплять нечто существенное для него. С другой стороны, они не должны представлять из себя согласованную фразу, чтобы никто не мог назвать код случайно.

– Ладно, я понял, – кивнул Стив и мельком глянул на хмурого Барнса. – Тогда ещё вопрос. Если набор других слов будет вызывать подмену личности Баки на Зимнего Солдата, то чем новый код будет лучше прежнего?

– Хороший вопрос. Но ответ на него довольно прост: преимущество нового кода в том, что знать его будете только вы, капитан Роджерс, – усмехнулся врач.

– Что... я?! – опешил Стив, ткнув себя в грудь обеими ладонями. Затем взъерошил ладонями стриженые волосы и ошалело уставился на доктора. – Вы хотите, _чтобы **я** закодировал Баки?_

– Всего один раз, капитан Роджерс, – поспешил заверить его Ротман. – Это необходимо. Потребуется убедиться, что прежний код бессилен и действует только новый.

– Погодите, а разве недостаточно будет убедиться, что исходный код не работает? – спросил Стив.

– Нет, к сожалению, – покачал головой доктор. – Мы не сможем даже попытаться зачитать прежний код раньше, чем проверим действие нового. Иначе может случиться накладка кодировок друг на друга, и за последствия этого я не поручусь, они могут привести к полной апатии. Когда новый код будет внедрён, активация через него будет способствовать его закреплению и полному разрушению силы старого кода. Это вынужденная мера. Зато, если сержант Барнс отреагирует на новый код, ему больше нечего будет бояться. Старый код потеряет свою власть над ним, а новый... вы ведь никому его не скажете, верно, капитан Роджерс?

– И вам тоже? – уточнил Стив.

– Разумеется, – ответил врач. – Мне ни к чему сам набор слов нового кода, меня интересует результат действия моего метода. Хотя, должен предупредить – процедура будет крайне неприятной.

Барнс побледнел:  
– Что, опять мозги будете жарить электрикой?

– Придётся. Мне жаль, – доктор развёл руками, – но другого способа подобраться к вашему коду нет. Сами понимаете, заменить такой прочный код простым зачитыванием новой комбинации слов невозможно. Потребуется электрошок.

– Жестоко, – мрачно произнёс Стив и уставился на Баки.

Попытка скрыть, насколько ему не по себе, с треском провалилась.

С минуту Барнс и Роджерс молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, и вдруг Баки заявил:  
– Я согласен.

– Баки... – растерянно прошептал Стив, но тот настаивал:  
– Я выдержу. Одним разом больше, одним меньше... Зато избавлюсь от этой дряни.

– Но код всё равно будет. Не тот, так другой.

Баки вяло усмехнулся:  
– Я тебе доверяю.

Стив нервно сглотнул, покосился в сторону и процедил сквозь зубы:  
– То есть, я должен участвовать в твоей пытке. Ну, спасибо. Обрадовали.

– Стив, так надо.

– Знаете, капитан Роджерс, – поддержал его профессор Ротман, – не следует думать о таких вещах, когда спасаете человека от куда более серьёзной проблемы. Только представьте, к примеру, сколько людей умерло бы от элементарного аппендицита, если бы хирурга смущало, что он причиняет дополнительную боль своему пациенту во время операции. Но на самом деле, удаляя воспалённый аппендикс, доктор спасает жизнь больного. Игра стоит свеч. Подумайте об этом.

– Слушайте, я не врач, – огрызнулся Роджерс.

– Вы – самый близкий и надёжный друг Джеймса Барнса. Со всей ответственностью могу утверждать, что в данной ситуации нет ничего лучше, – возразил Ротман и улыбнулся.

Стив помолчал немного, затем как-то затравленно глянул на доктора, на Баки и сказал:  
– Мне нужно подумать.

*****

В пустом длинном конференц-зале Баки и Стив остались одни. Здесь было так тихо, что даже лёгкое шуршание кондиционера казалось сердитым шипением.

Расстроенный Роджерс мрачно смотрел на матовую поверхность тёмной полировки стола и бездумно вертел в руках карандаш. Уже уставший спорить, Баки молча косился на него, но старался не давить, наоборот, ему хотелось как-то снизить это напряжение – в последнее время его было в избытке. Может, он просто устал депрессовать.

– Стив, слушай, ну хватит уже. И почему я тебя уламываю? Вроде должно быть наоборот, разве нет?

Тот скрипнул зубами и, не поднимая глаз, напомнил:  
– Баки, мне придётся по собственной воле окунуть тебя в этот ад с головой. А потом драться с тобой, пока не вырублю. По-твоему, мне мало хеликэрриера? Или нашего вертолётного купания? Или твоего падения с поезда?

Баки от возмущения даже руками развёл:  
– Ну, ты даёшь, Роджерс, честное слово! Вот там ты вообще ни при чём. "Озарение" – дело рук Пирса. Вертолёт – заслуга Земо. А насчёт поезда, так затащить меня назад в вагон не вышло по случайности, в которой ты не виноват, сколько можно повторять?

– Я должен был что-то придумать, – уткнувшись в сжатый кулак, приглушённо ответил Стив.

– Пойми наконец, там было без шансов. Долго ещё будешь себя терзать?

– Такое не забудешь, Баки, – Стив смотрел так, будто ему дали последнее слово перед расстрелом. Боялся моргнуть, чтобы застывшие в глазах слёзы не выдали его, хоть и понимал, что Баки всё видит. – Моя жизнь никогда не была лёгкой, но та минута – единственная, которая болит всегда. Как открытая рана. Ты падал в пропасть, а я ничего не мог сделать. Таким беспомощным я никогда не был. Ни до того, ни после.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга – глаза говорили сами. Баки вздохнул и, стараясь не показывать, насколько волнуется, тихо сказал:  
– Стив, слушай, если я тебя не виню, то и ты завязывай с этим, ладно?

– Ну... только если ты этого хочешь, – кисло усмехнулся Роджерс, – я попытаюсь.

Баки кивнул:  
– Да. Хочу. И вообще, давай лучше о коде. Надо что-то решать, Стив. Ты же не доверишь это ещё кому-то? Нам не нужен в таком деле посторонний. Это всё равно что в газете напечатать – тогда вообще нет смысла менять код.

Стив крепко стиснул зубы, покачал головой, затем с трудом заставил себя произнести:  
– Бак, пойми, ты прошёл столько пыток... я бы лучше принял этот чёртов код на себя, чем... А теперь должен сам кодировать тебя, как будто я чёртов гидровский куратор.

Новая пауза в разговоре была совершенно не похожа на предыдущую. Казалось, воздух в комнате сейчас заискрит.

– Стив, это единственный выход, сам видишь. Знать бы, что у нас в запасе хотя бы год, можно было бы поискать варианты типа магии или прочего. Но я не думаю, что чёртов ублюдок Росс так просто позволит мне исчезнуть неизвестно куда. Да и отсиживаться в Ваканде всю жизнь мы не сможем, – Барнс уже злился, едва сдерживаясь. – Стив, сделай это. _Я прошу._ Мои слова что-то значат?

Роджерс мрачно глянул на него и тихо ответил:  
– Ладно, Баки... слушай, давай так: я ещё раз переговорю с доктором. И если не найдётся больше никаких вариантов, я соглашусь. В любом случае, даю слово: посторонних в это не впутаем.

*****

Доктор Ротман обернулся на стук в дверь:  
– Да, войдите.

Расстроенный Стив расположился за столом после приглашения присесть.

– Что вы решили? – спросил профессор.

– Прежде чем отвечу, я хотел бы уточнить кое-что. Вы не против?

– Спрашивайте, конечно. Ситуация более чем серьёзная, не разобравшись как следует, её не решить, – ответил врач.

– Скажите, доктор, есть ли хоть малейший шанс избавить Баки от кода совсем? Может, будет сложно, может, долго или поэтапно, это ничего, мы...

Он осёкся – профессор отрицательно качал головой:  
– Жаль вас разочаровывать, но поверьте специалисту: науке они не известны. Может, другие сферы способны на специфические воздействия, но я говорю о психологии и психиатрии человека. Зато есть выход – вот что важно! Да, он тяжёлый для вас обоих, он болезненный, но ведь действенный!

Доктор выждал паузу и затем сказал:  
– Поймите, капитан Роджерс, вам придётся принять истину – что бы вы теперь ни делали, как бы ни старались, ваш друг уже _никогда не станет прежним_ – каким он был до кодирования. И уж тем более не станет таким, каким был до войны. Заменив код, вы сможете избавить его от принудительной подмены личности, но не вернёте того Джеймса Барнса, с которым вы вместе выросли когда-то. Всё, что с ним происходило, повлияло на него. Одно – больше, другое – меньше, но повлияло и оставило свой отпечаток на нём. Это жизнь. Вы тоже изменились, сами знаете, и обратного пути нет ни для одного из вас. Как и для любого человека, которого меняют события его жизни. И, тем не менее, несмотря ни на какие перемены, Джеймс Барнс дорог вам.

Стив тихо ответил, глядя прямо перед собой:  
– Ещё как.

– Вот и боритесь за него! – настаивал доктор. – Сделайте то, что нужно. Если у вас уж совсем никак не получается заставить себя перекодировать его, я бы мог взяться за это. Но, поймите верно, как бы я ни старался, степень доверия Барнса к вам несоизмеримо выше, чем ко мне. А это – залог успеха в работе против кода, который слишком мощно зафиксирован. Получить к нему доступ можно именно через полное доверие, когда раскроется подсознание Барнса и код станет наиболее уязвим. Вам Джеймс Барнс верит больше, чем кому бы то ни было, и это позволит сломать код, заменить его, а тайну нового кода похоронить на дне вашей памяти. После этого больше никто не сможет превратить вашего друга в управляемого киллера. Он фактически станет свободен от этого.

Стиснув зубы, Роджерс понимающе кивнул.

– Это крайне неприятная процедура, – напомнил доктор. – Вам придётся собрать всю свою волю, чтобы сделать это. Мы зададим параметры обработки электрошоком, но включать её придётся вам – чтобы у перекодировки не было свидетелей. Мы покинем помещение, вы останетесь там вдвоём. Сразу после электрошока вам придётся озвучить новый код. Другой момент не подойдёт, нужно сделать это, когда Барнс будет наиболее открыт для замены.

– Жестоко, – мрачно произнёс Стив.

– По-другому процедуру не выполнить, – напомнил доктор Ротман. – Так что готовьтесь. Выдержать это Барнсу будет тяжелее физически, вам – морально. Но это необходимо.

Стив помолчал с минуту, напряжённо глядя в столешницу, и кивнул:  
– Вы правы. Так надо.


	15. Chapter 15

Сидя за столом конференц-зала в ожидании Стива, хмурый Баки бездумно вертел в руках карандаш. Взгляд был рассеянный, мысли витали где-то в путаных лабиринтах воспоминаний, переплетались, как беспорядочная череда ярких вспышек и смутных разрозненных обрывков, размытых образов, рассыпающихся в пыль от одного прикосновения, или застывших точек, расцветающих подробностями, если присмотреться получше.

Вот Бруклинский мост вырастает из тумана надменным гордым монументом. Вот знакомая улица и тысячи раз хоженая дорога, ведущая к школе. Вон ещё один знакомый переулок – по таким Баки Барнс сотни раз блуждал, разыскивая запропавшего Стива, чтобы отбить его у очередной компании отморозков.

А вот дом, в котором вырос Баки, и окно кухни. Мама ставит на стол свежеиспечённый пирог, от его аромата челюсти слегка сводит от предвкушения. Баки пытается вспомнить её глаза, улыбку, но образ матери тает, расплывается, и только её еле слышный голос, зовущий по имени, мелькает и рассеивается, теряясь среди осколков памяти: _"Баки!.."_

Он вздрогнул, резко подняв голову, когда открылась дверь. Вошёл мрачный Стив. Сходу собирался что-то сказать, но передумал и спросил совсем другое:  
– Баки, ты в порядке?

– Да... задумался просто, – вдаваться в подробности Баки не хотелось. Пронзительных воспоминаний хватало, проблем – тем более. – Что решили?

Стив сел за стол напротив, опустил глаза.  
– Будем перекодировать. Других вариантов нет. Мне жаль.

– Ладно, – кивнул Баки. – Ничего, не бери в голову. Справимся, лишь бы избавиться. Мне столько раз жарили мозги, Стив... это всего лишь ещё один. Зато хоть что-то решится из всего этого дерьма.

– Знаешь, Баки, я должен подбирать слова для перекодировки. Так что нужны исходные.

Баки растерянно уставился на Стива. Тот попытался сгладить ситуацию:  
– Я понимаю, ты не можешь произнести их вслух, но, может, напишешь?

Тяжёлый взгляд Барнса напрягал. Стиву стало не по себе:  
– Ты чего?

– Стив... – чуть слышно ответил тот, – _я не знаю код._

Стив обомлел. Вытаращил глаза на Баки и замер. Вышел из ступора примерно через минуту и сбивчиво затараторил:  
– Стоп, что?.. То есть – как? Погоди... не знаешь? Но как же он тебя кодирует, если ты его не знаешь?

– Ну, то есть, я знаю, – виновато моргнул Баки, – но только первые четыре слова. А дальше...

Его перебил стук в дверь.

– Да! – машинально выпалил Стив.

Вошёл профессор Ротман. Ошалелые лица парней засёк тут же.

– Что-то случилось? – он попеременно присматривался к обоим.

– Интересный поворот, док, – Роджерс вскочил с места и зажестикулировал. – Оказывается, ко всему прочему, Баки не знает кода. Вернее, знает только его начало, а дальше – ноль. Как вам такое?

– Это возможно. Ничего удивительного.

– Правда? – Стив развёл руками. – И как вы это объясните?

– Всё довольно просто, капитан Роджерс. Начало кода сержант Барнс воспринимает сознательно, всё остальное – подсознательно. Первые слова выбивают его в транс, дальше он слушает уже в процессе переключения с одной личности на другую.

– Погодите... то есть, если не дочитать код или договорить вместо кода какую-нибудь белиберду, он даже не заметит разницу и всё равно закодируется?

– Нет, что вы, это невозможно, – заверил доктор. – Если чтение кода не завершено, он зависнет в переходном состоянии, когда одна личность дезактивирована, а вторая ещё не включилась. Останется в трансе.

– Ну, дела... – Стив взволнованно взъерошил волосы обеими руками, прошёлся по залу, вернулся, посмотрел на Баки, на профессора и спросил: – Получается, пока Уилсон не привезёт код, мы не можем двигаться дальше?

– А от него есть что-нибудь? – вклинился Баки.

– Есть, – кивнул Роджерс. – Он передал через Наташу, что нашёл ежедневник Карпова. Но оказалось, там вырваны четыре листа. Сэм, конечно, русского языка не знает, да ещё и зашифровано всё, поэтому вообще неважно, что именно на тех вырванных листах – код или нет. В любом случае, он ищет то, что выдернул и перепрятал Земо. Шансы найти не то чтобы уверенные, но есть. Сейчас Сэм в Киеве, там самолёт Вена-Москва делал посадку для дозаправки. Когда найдёт, пришлёт сразу всё.

– А сам не приедет? – уточнил Барнс.

– Не сейчас, – нахмурился Роджерс. – За ним, похоже, Пятница приглядывает. Мы договорились, что Сэм пришлёт всё дипломатической почтой через консула в Нигерию, оттуда помощники короля Т'Чаллы привезут посылку прямо сюда, в Ваканду.

– Боже... – покачал головой Баки и взлохматил пятернёй волосы, – столько проблем. Стив, меня проще пристрелить, ей-богу.

– Будешь нести чушь, точно пристрелю, – по-свойски огрызнулся Роджерс и обернулся к профессору, с улыбкой наблюдавшему за ними: – Док, прошу, скажите ему, что я прав.

– У вас замечательные друзья, Джеймс, – улыбнулся Ротман, – так что всё получится. Вы не будете возражать, если я переговорю с капитаном Роджерсом с глазу на глаз?

– Говорите, я подожду внизу, – Барнс попрощался с доктором и вышел.

– Присядьте, – профессор резко перестал улыбаться, едва за Баки закрылась дверь.

– Вы меня пугаете, – насторожился Стив, медленно опускаясь в кресло.

– Видите ли, я рассчитывал, что к этому моменту код у нас будет. Но его пока нет. Не хотелось бы терять время, тем более, в такой ситуации. Поэтому я хочу предложить вам добыть код иначе.

– И каким образом? – поднял бровь Стив.

– Дело в том, что код – он, собственно говоря, _**здесь**_. Вы понимаете, о чём я? Код находится в подсознании вашего друга. Я предлагаю вытащить его оттуда. Если, конечно, вы согласитесь. Оба.

– Гипноз! – осенило Стива. – Поэтому вы попросили Баки уйти.

– Да.

Стив снова стал нервно ходить по кабинету взад и вперёд, сунув руки в карманы. Ещё две минуты назад он надеялся, что в работе профессора с Баки удастся обойтись без гипноза. Наивный.

– Даже если код вам привезут, его доставка и расшифровка может занять немало времени. Кроме того, ещё неизвестно, сколько его копий было сделано и где они, – продолжил врач. – Я не специалист в области шпионажа, но как психолог и психиатр полагаю, что лучше вовсе избавиться от той версии кода, которую может кто-либо найти и использовать на своё усмотрение.

Стив на ходу бросал на профессора косые взгляды, морщил лоб и напряжённо думал. Затем остановился и сказал:  
– Я бы ни за что не согласился на гипноз, но... – он поколебался немного, потом всё-таки решился: – Видите ли, Баки Барнса объявили в международный розыск по запросу Министерства Обороны США и Военного ведомства. Для предстоящего трибунала. Нельзя, чтобы Баки арестовали до перекодировки. Тогда любой, кто так или иначе заполучил копию кода, сможет превратить его в Зимнего Солдата за одну минуту. А мы из-за этого потеряем все шансы в суде.

– То есть, вы согласны на гипноз?

– Но я должен присутствовать, – уточнил Стив. Это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

– Разумеется, капитан Роджерс, я бы и сам предложил. Скажу больше – ваше присутствие во время сеанса будет ещё нужнее, чем во время любой из наших предыдущих бесед.

С минуту Стив размышлял, потом его осенило:  
– Слушайте, док, так может попробовать сменить код Баки прямо под гипнозом?

Он ещё не закончил фразу, а профессор уже скептично поджал губы:  
– Думаете, я не пробовал при разработке своего метода? Если бы было возможно, это было бы первое, что я вам предложил.

Стив сник, вяло кивнул, помолчал немного, затем сказал:  
– Что ж, будем исходить из того, что есть. Я сам всё объясню Баки. Надеюсь, он не будет против.

Стив остановился в дверях и, обернувшись, сказал:  
– Я не скажу ему про розыск. На него и без того слишком многое давит. Перекодируем, тогда и узнает.

– Согласен.

Спустившись на первый этаж, Стив застал Баки у небольшого пруда, построенного в окружении пышной зелени во внутреннем дворе, сразу за застеклёнными дверями вестибюля медицинского центра. Облицовка чёрной плиткой среди светлых тонов дворика подчёркивала родниковую чистоту воды, золотистую окраску длиннохвостых рыбок, снующих в нём, и сочные оттенки зелени, рассаженной вокруг. Поставив ногу на бортик пруда, Баки Барнс опирался локтем о колено и улыбался, глядя, как рыбки азартно гоняются за маленьким лепестком, обронённым в пруд.

– Ты видел, Стив? Похоже, они не умеют скучать.

От этой мирной картины у Роджерса защемило сердце – Баки понемногу отходил от давления, свалившегося на него всего пару дней назад, когда он чуть не горел изнутри. А ещё сержант Джеймс Барнс сейчас в международном розыске за преступления Зимнего Солдата. И какой трибунал поверит в него и даст шанс?

*****

Наконец, этот день подошёл к концу. Долго убеждать Баки не пришлось. Стив волновался, начиная этот разговор, но Баки поддержал идею практически сразу, как только понял, к чему всё идёт.

После Стив свозил его и Шерон на ужин в ресторан, затем привёз Баки в отделение реабилитации, где тот по-прежнему находился под присмотром врачей, наблюдавших за выращенной рукой, её нарастающей силой и совместимостью с телом.

Когда Барнсу разрешили испытывать руку на мощность, он сходу, не рассчитав с непривычки, едва не пробил стену спортзала пудовой гирей. Та выскользнула из пальцев левой руки, пролетела примерно футов двадцать и оставила знатные круглые вмятины в стене и в полу. Баки слегка опешил, но Т'Чалла, таскавший штангу тут же, рядом, только рассмеялся и заявил, что и сам не прочь попробовать такой бросок.

– Не переживай, это мелочи, – сказал он Барнсу, кивнув на повреждённые стену и пол. – Завтра же залатают, и следа не останется. Лучше попробуй штангу одной левой. Для начала фунтов тридцать.

Баки Барнс пожал плечами, подхватил приготовленную штангу за гриф, вскинул её вверх и провернул в пальцах левой руки над головой, затем перехватил, поставил на пол и отошёл к гимнастической перекладине. Персонал глазел ему вслед с разинутыми ртами.

Этим вечером, вернувшись в свои апартаменты, больше похожие на номер в каком-нибудь хорошем отеле, чем на палату реабилитации, Баки потащился в душ, даже не остановившись. Растерянно глядя ему вслед, Стив понял, что не успел попрощаться, и решил подождать. Сел на диван в гостиной, взял смартфон, заглянул в почтовый ящик, удалил несколько странных писем, показавшихся ему подозрительными, и проверил остальные.

Одно из них начиналось словами _"бестия в браслетах"_. В шифровке, замаскированной под банальщину, Наташа писала, что запас времени на пределе. Объявленный в международный розыск должен добровольно явиться и сдаться властям – в полицию или же в любое военное учреждение Соединённых Штатов. Сержант Джеймс Барнс может сделать то же самое и в любой точке мира, где бы он ни находился, обратившись в посольство США. На это у него всего две недели, и четыре дня уже прошли. Если он не уложится в срок, это будет расцениваться предстоящим судом как усугубляющее вину обстоятельство вроде побега, и тогда на Барнса начнётся новая открытая охота. Предыдущая, в Бухаресте, могла стоить ему жизни, если бы Стив не вмешался. Наверняка в новых попытках поймать Баки они учтут предыдущие ошибки. Хотя о Ваканде никто не знает, и сюда за Баки не явятся, но запереть его навеки здесь как-то не улыбалось.

_"Похоже, у нас не больше недели на то, чтобы разобраться с кодом и успеть доставить Баки по назначению"_ , – подумал Стив. Ко всем письмам он написал один и тот же ответ: "Принято".

Едва закрыв почту, Стив обернулся на звук шагов – Баки вышел из душа, на ходу растирая волосы полотенцем. Он расслабленно шлёпал по полу босыми мокрыми ногами, и кроме ещё одного полотенца, обёрнутого вокруг бёдер, на нём ничего не было. Не ожидавший узреть его в таком виде Стив совершенно растерялся, вскочил и уронил смартфон, а Баки, забывший, что Роджерс ещё здесь, споткнулся и едва не потерял оба полотенца. Они рассмеялись, и пока Баки закреплял по новой полотенце на бёдрах, Стив старательно отводил взгляд, чувствуя, как горят щёки, будто его самого раздели догола, причём сразу перед целой толпой.

Стив пробормотал сбивчивые пожелания выспаться и поспешил на выход, но, оказавшись за рулём машины, никак не мог сдвинуться с места и уехать. Какое-то странное напряжение, совершенно ошеломляющее, которое он ощутил пару минут назад в гостиной у Баки, спутало все мысли. Он даже не мог заставить себя осознать, в чём дело. Зато точно помнил, что это чувство ему знакомо.

Ещё до войны, заходя к Барнсам по воскресеньям с утра, он нередко натыкался на своего друга в подобном виде. Баки любил отоспаться в выходной, так что к приходу Стива только успевал проснуться и ополоснуться в ванной. Точно так же, как и сегодня, шлёпая мокрыми ногами по полу, он расслабленно выходил в одном полотенце вокруг бёдер и, широко улыбаясь, обещал поскорее привести себя в приличный вид, чтобы вместе выпить чаю с пирогом, испечённым миссис Барнс. А взволнованному невесть с чего Стиву приходилось усердно пялиться в книжный шкаф, пока Баки, откинув в сторону полотенце, одевался у него за спиной. Стив нервничал так, словно в этой комнате происходило нечто из ряду вон – колени мелко дрожали, дыхание сбивалось, сердце куда-то торопилось, щёки почему-то горели, а книги вываливались из вспотевших ладоней.

Из ступора вывел звонок. На экране смартфона высветилось имя Шерон.

– Стив, посмотри, моя сумка в твоей машине? – она явно нервничала.

Роджерс огляделся:  
– Да, Шерон, вижу её. Упала с сидения, наверное.

– Слава Богу, я уж подумала – потеряла, – облегчённо вздохнула она. – Стив, неловко просить, но там ключи.

– Ничего, я сейчас привезу, – Стив наконец вышел из ступора и покатил к выходу.

*****

Стив и сам не понимал, как так вышло, что он снова застрял у Шерон дома. Все его мысли были только о Баки, оставшемся в одном полотенце в апартаментах медицинского центра. Сегодня ему уже гораздо лучше, чем пару дней назад. Не исключено, что Эмма к нему придёт, она ведь до сих пор дежурит, хотя уже и не круглосуточно.

Стоп! Почему его вообще это волнует? И даже вроде бы злит.

Стив попытался сосредоточиться на том, что рассказывала Шерон, тем более, что это и вправду было интересно: она говорила о слежке по сетям в процессе розыска одного опасного преступника. Его поймали, подловив на какой-то оплошности и вычислив один из IP. Стив честно пытался вникнуть, как тот прокололся, но получалось плохо – он думал только о Баки, уронившем полотенце, и бороться с этим было непросто. Если честно – вообще никак.

Вроде бы ничего удивительного – они с Баки так долго были врозь, оба не знали друг о друге столько лет, оба хотели больше времени проводить вместе. Больше, чем получалось. И неловкий момент в гостиной напомнил кое-что из довоенной жизни, когда ещё верилось, что они будут неразлучны всю жизнь.

Наверное, в этом причина. Только вот при чём тут упавшее полотенце...

_Капитан Америка среди руин. Всё вокруг в каком-то странном дымном тумане, смешанном с пылью, заслонившей всё густой дурманящей пеленой. Она путает мысли, душит, искажает восприятие._

_Как это могло случиться? И кто посмел?_

_Вокруг Стива – груды обломков бетона, стекла, металла и кирпичных стен. Они бесформенны, беспорядочно перемешаны, покрыты пеплом, который сыплет непроглядным горьким маревом. Края полупрозрачных осколков испачканы кровью. Неважно, чьей. Сейчас всё потеряло смысл, кроме одного._

_Баки мёртв._

_Его остекленевшие глаза безжизненно смотрят перед собой, тёмные волосы небрежно обрамляют лицо, тонкие мокрые пряди прилипают ко лбу и скулам, голова безвольно покачивается на ладонях Капитана Америка, который не прячет слёз. Он рыдает громко, в голос, и отчаянно, надрывно кричит:_  
**_– БАКИ!_**

– Стив! Стив, очнись!

Кто-то сильно тормошил его за плечо. Стив раздражённо обернулся, чтобы послать ко всем чертям того, кто посмел сунуться к нему, когда всё рухнуло, мир провалился в бездну, и жизнь рассыпалась на пыльные осколки.

Он вздрогнул, растерянно озираясь. Вокруг – полумрак, стены тёмной комнаты, из-за занавесок едва пробивался тусклый свет ночных фонарей. Рядом сидела Шерон, на её лице было всё написано.

– Стив, ты отключился. Уснул. Тебе какой-то кошмар приснился? Ты кричал во сне.

– Сон.... жуткий, – Роджерс всё ещё тяжело дышал, стирая струящийся по вискам холодный пот, заодно стараясь незаметно смахнуть проступившие слёзы. – Прости, я мало спал последние пару дней. А ты... слышала, _что именно_ я кричал?

– Конечно, – Шерон почему-то смотрела очень пристально. – Ты так орал, что напугал меня. Имя своего друга ты кричал. Помнишь, что приснилось?

Повесив голову, Стив чуть слышно ответил:  
– Что его... _убили._

Полная тишина продлилась пару мгновений. Шерон просканировала его лицо взглядом, кивнула, затем поднялась и стала медленно ходить по комнате, мельком поглядывая на взъерошенного Роджерса. Явно пыталась что-то сопоставить, прикинуть. Пройдя мимо уже в который раз, она вдруг замерла перед ним с ошалелым лицом.

– Чёрт тебя подери... Стив! Я поняла. Всё просто: дело в нём. _Всегда только в нём._

– Что? – опешил тот. – В ком?

– Стив, давай не будем, ладно? – Шерон уже злилась. – Я говорю о Баки Барнсе, о ком же ещё! Вроде бы похоже на одержимость, но на самом деле...

Посмотреть ей в глаза почему-то не получалось:  
– О чём ты?

– Сам знаешь, – невесело усмехнулась она. – Хотя, может, боишься признаться. Даже себе.

Она покачала головой, потом глянула как-то печально и чуть слышно сказала:  
_– Ты влюблён, Стив. Влюблён в Баки. И, видимо, уже давно._

Стив так и застыл на месте, словно получил пулю в затылок и всё оборвалось. Обмер, не в силах шелохнуться, боясь сделать вдох. Как будто прозвучал его личный триггер или заклинание, перед которым подсознательно трепетал, и его разом вышибло из прежней реальности. Мир надломился и закачался, открывая другие грани. Оцепеневший, как изваяние, широко распахнув глаза, Стив смотрел невидящим взглядом в полумрак и не мог опомниться.

Кажется, Шерон ещё что-то говорила, он не слышал. Неизвестно, сколько так просидел, не шевелясь и глядя в никуда. Потом тихо ответил:  
– Я... не знаю.

– Да ладно, Стив, – в её голосе улавливались нотки сожаления. Она не злилась, хоть и не скрывала, что расстроена. – Теперь понятно, почему у нас ничего не получалось. Я знаю, мне далеко до тёти Пегги, но и других девушек у тебя не было. Стив, найди смелость признаться хотя бы себе: дело в Барнсе. Тебе никто не нужен, потому что _он для тебя – всё._

Стив потерянно молчал. Взять себя в руки, как назло, не получалось. Сыворотка суперсолдата в таком деле бессильна. Воля, видимо, тоже.

– Стив, вспомни, сколько ты прошёл ради него. Как тебе не хватало его. Как ты дрался за него, даже с ним самим. Скольким ты рисковал ради него, сколько сделал и ещё сделаешь для него.

– Но это не обязательно значит, что... – шепнул Роджерс и осёкся, будто споткнулся о собственные слова.

– Ладно. Тогда давай так: скажи, что не любишь его, – предложила Шерон. – Просто скажи. Уверенно. Вслух. Сможешь?

Стив помолчал, неуверенно моргая, затем отвёл взгляд и попытался произнести:  
– Я не... – дыхание перехватило, и он запнулся. – Я...

Шумно выдохнул, опустил глаза и покачал головой:  
– Не могу.

Сколько ещё просидел, не говоря ни слова, Стив не знал. Наконец, как сквозь глухую стену, услышал Шерон:  
– Если ты всё ещё боишься это признать, попробуй закрыть глаза.

– Что? Погоди, зачем?

– Сейчас поймёшь. Давай, закрывай.

– Ладно.

– Что видишь?

Стив шумно выдохнул:  
_– Его._

– Нет, постой, не открывай глаза! Мне можешь не говорить, ответь хотя бы самому себе: насколько вы близки? И хочешь ли ты быть к нему ещё ближе?

– В смысле – _ближе?!_ – Стив совершенно ошалел.

– Глаза закрой, – хмуро напомнила Шерон. – Как хочешь, так и понимай.

Уткнувшись лбом в сжатый кулак, он зажмурился. Голова пошла кругом, когда попытался представить, как обнимает Баки, ничего не боясь, никуда не спеша, ни о чём не думая. Прижимается щекой к его колючей щеке, касается губами шеи, впитывает его тепло – родное, памятное, обжигающее ностальгией по потерянному прошлому. Когда-то он уже чувствовал не просто необходимость – жажду этой близости, особенной, только своей, очень личной. Сам её боялся и прятал так глубоко, что казалось, не вырвется уже. А она уцелела, и сейчас впервые за долгое время так остро и откровенно, до ноющей боли в сердце Стив осознавал – полжизни бы отдал за это.

Шерон вяло усмехнулась. Чувствуя себя совершенно расшатанным изнутри, Стив пробормотал:  
– Но... как же Пегги?

– Стив, бисексуальность – не преступление.

– О, Боже.

Он молчал ещё какое-то время, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Пытался расставить всё в голове по местам, взять себя в руки, но чем дальше, тем явственнее ощущал – сознание и подсознание дружно рассыпались в голове миллионами искристых осколков. Прийти в себя удастся не скоро. Слишком мощный удар.

– Ты не осуждаешь? – он растерянно глянул исподлобья.

– Видел бы ты сейчас своё лицо. Такие чувства осуждать? – она говорила немного раздражённо, но тихо. – По-твоему, я совсем стерва?

– Прости, я не имел в виду...

– Неважно. Сейчас речь не обо мне.

Шерон отошла на кухню и включила чайник. Выглядела расстроенной, но не психовала, не била посуду, не сыпала возмущениями, вообще не злилась. Это обескураживало. Стив ждал вспышек ярости, обвинений. Возможно, презрения. Признание, на которое он не решался так долго, что привык уходить от прямого ответа даже самому себе, и вдобавок ко всему вполне спокойная, сочувствующая реакция Шерон – это путало, сбивало с толку вплоть до полного хаоса. Стива утягивало в такое состояние растерянности, какое не испытывал, наверное, ни разу в жизни, и отчаянно хотелось погружаться дальше. Внутри будто надломился какой-то стержень, державший на себе всю его силу. Новый уже маячил впереди, и нужно было решиться. Рискнуть, протянуть руку, ухватиться за него.

Всё-таки времена изменились к лучшему. Вернись они с Баки оба с войны, тогда, в сороковые, Стив за всю жизнь не посмел бы дать собственным чувствам ни единого шанса. Весь негатив к однополой любви, так жёстко давивший во времена их с Баки юности, не позволял такого, за подобное тогда могли забить насмерть или преследовать по закону. Стив так и молчал бы, никогда не посмел бы дать волю своим чувствам и проявить их хоть как-то, кроме одержимой и отчаянной помощи Баки Барнсу в любых проблемах, в которые тот мог бы угодить. Ничего больше. Стив лишил бы себя права на любовь, а Баки – права на выбор.

Теперь появился шанс. Народ стал более лоялен. В восторг не приходит, но и камнями не забрасывает. Хотя с личностей, которые на виду, спрос больше и серьёзнее, но и кричать на всех углах о самом главном, что хранилось в душе, Стив не собирался. Не исключено, что рано или поздно догадается ещё кто-то, раз уж Шерон сумела. Будь здесь Наташа, наверняка она заметила бы ещё быстрее. Не исключено, что она уже давно всё поняла, просто не подавала виду. Другие тоже могут заметить. Надо ли бояться этого? Вбитые в подкорку воспитанием устои орали: ты ненормальный! Но они устарели.

Сбитый с толку хаосом путаных мыслей, Стив ощущал себя вывалившимся из реальности настолько, что вздрогнул, когда Шерон поставила перед ним на стол чашку кофе.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он. – В смысле, не за кофе, ну, и за кофе тоже... я хотел сказать, спасибо за понимание, Шерон.

Она кисло усмехнулась и кивнула.

– Прости, мне неловко спрашивать, но ты...

– Я никому ничего не скажу, – перебила она. – Во-первых, это только ваше с Барнсом дело. А во-вторых, если ты помнишь, я шпионка. Умею хранить тайны, хоть и девушка.

– Слушай, я не о том, что... – он всё ещё сбивался, опомниться толком никак не получалось, даже дыхание перехватывало. – В общем, спасибо за всё. И за то, что заставила подумать об этом.


	16. Chapter 16

Стив вернулся к себе примерно в середине ночи. Ушёл от Шерон, хотя та прониклась, предлагала забыть о времени и дать ему выговориться. Стив поблагодарил за всё и ушёл. Сказал, что не хочет злоупотреблять гостеприимством, хоть Шерон и уверяла, что зря так решил.

Нужно было всё осмыслить. Наедине с собой.

Сначала долго петлял по пустынным ночным дорогам, не решаясь ехать домой. Здесь хотя бы разметка и необходимость следить за обстановкой забирали на себя часть внимания. Дома ему предстояло остаться один на один с собственным душевным коллапсом, плавно перераставшим в апокалипсис прежнего Стива, не посмевшего признаться себе в главном.

Вернувшись домой, Стив прошёл на кухню, бросил на стол ключи. Свет не включал. Повинуясь давней привычке, машинально вымыл руки и сел за стол, рассеянно глядя в темноту. Яркие картинки воспоминаний из довоенного прошлого буквально толпились гурьбой, наперебой спеша подтвердить Стиву глубину его чувств к Баки.

Сколько раз Баки вытаскивал его из школьных или уличных передряг? Хоть раз упрекнул? Только просил быть осторожнее. Помогал найти возможность для заработка, хотя сам разрывался на две работы, чтобы помочь матери свести концы с концами, а ещё – заплатить за квартиру, которую они со Стивом снимали на двоих. Баки настоял. Он переехал к Стиву после смерти Сары, всё-таки выживать вдвоём в то время было легче, чем одному. Будучи гораздо сильнее физически, Баки вкалывал за троих и никогда не жаловался, только отшучивался, когда Стив просил его поберечь себя и не ложиться костьми, добывая лишний цент.

Основной заработок обеспечивал Баки, а Стив брал на себя большую часть хлопот по дому. Иногда иронично ухмылялся уголком рта, поймав себя на мысли, что ждёт Баки с работы с нетерпением, как влюблённая женщина – своего мужа. Тут же переводил всё в шутку, делая вид, что нет ничего особенного в приступах щемящей радости, переполнявшей его, когда усталый, но спокойный и уверенный во всём Баки наконец возвращался, и с его приходом дом как будто освещало солнце, которое он приносил с собой. Его улыбка озаряла жизнь хрупкого мелкого Стива, взгляд дарил силы. Когда они стали жить вдвоём, Стив почти перестал болеть, даже зимой – присутствие Баки в доме, где никто не мешал их бесконечно долгим разговорам по душам и лёгким подколкам, а особенно сон рядом, в тесной близи – так, исключительно для тепла, ни для чего больше – всё это действовало на Стива, как бальзам.

Даже с девчонками, которые в упор не замечали хилого Роджерса, Баки Барнс пытался помочь, как мог. Видный парень, общительный, красивый и чертовски обаятельный, Баки был объектом страсти и часто встречался с девушками, стараясь утянуть за собой худышку Стива. А тому, положа руку на сердце, было не до девчонок. Кому они были нужны, когда перед глазами расцветала улыбка Баки? Девушки не замечали Стива рядом с Баки, но что на самом деле расстраивало больше – то, что его в упор не видели они, или то, что его почти не замечал Баки, увлекшись одной из них? И почему он каждый раз соглашался ходить на заведомо провальные двойные свидания? Тогда у Стива просто не хватало духу спросить себя об этом. А стоило бы, особенно после одного случая, о котором он изо всех сил старался забыть, но так и не смог. Если честно, не хотел.

_Аккуратно причёсываясь перед зеркалом, набриолиненный до глянцевого блеска Баки глянул на часы, затем – на отражение своего друга, стоявшего в нескольких шагах позади, и резко обернувшись, выпалил:  
– Стив, ну что за дела? Ты почему не готов? Нам уже пора идти. У нас двойное свидание, ты что, забыл? Собирайся!  
Нахмурившись, Роджерс уставился в пол.  
– Я не пойду. Прости.  
– Так, ну-ка, стоп. Иди сюда. Рассказывай, в чём дело.  
Немного помявшись, Стив признался:  
– Вечно я на этих свиданиях не в своей тарелке. Лучше тебе пойти без меня.  
– А тебе лучше бы не париться так, – усмехнулся тот. – Больше уверенности, Стив!  
Стив опустил голову и мрачно проворчал:  
– Да откуда ж ей взяться, если всё впустую. Опыта никакого.  
– А, вот ты о чём, – протянул Баки. – Ну, все когда-то начинают без опыта. Относись к этому спокойнее.  
– Тебе легко говорить, ты уже давно парень хоть куда, а я...  
– Стив, послушай, – старательно пряча улыбку в уголках рта, Баки подошёл ближе и его голос зазвучал иначе. Незнакомо. Вкрадчиво. – Если хочешь, могу научить. Будешь увереннее.  
– Научить... чему? – растерялся Роджерс.  
– Как – чему? Целоваться. Для начала. Ты ведь об этом сейчас говорил. Разве нет? – удивился Барнс, а Стив от этой идеи совершенно ошалел.  
Поцеловаться с Баки?! Это в тысячу раз больше, чем он рискнул бы представить. Щёки вспыхнули, на минуту Стив оцепенел, вывалившись из реальности.  
Когда дар речи вернулся, он всё ещё испуганно моргал и немного запинался:  
– Н-нет... то есть, да. Да, я об этом... наверное. Для начала.  
– Не волнуйся ты так. И не бойся. Мы же не будем по-настоящему целоваться. Я просто покажу, как это, и всё.  
Он подошёл вплотную, так близко, что сердце бедняги Стива захлебнулось от восторга. И, кажется, ещё от страха.  
– Ты что, боишься меня? – улыбнулся Баки. Его сияющие глаза совершенно обескураживали. Колени Стива резко ослабели, и он еле держался на ногах. Вряд ли его могло надолго хватить.  
– Н-нет, – чуть слышно выдохнул Роджерс и опустил взгляд. Пунцовый румянец во всю щёку выдавал с потрохами, и ничего с этим поделать он не мог.  
– Ты мне доверяешь? – тихий голос Баки завораживал, уводил в какой-то параллельный мир – в тот, где их поцелуй возможен.  
– Конечно, – прошептал Стив.  
В самом деле, мог бы и не спрашивать. Они связаны так, что теснее некуда. Уже столько прожито и пережито вместе. И впереди, Бог свидетель, ещё немало.  
– Тогда закрой глаза.  
Дальше было, как во сне. Сначала пальцы Баки легли на затылок Стива. Он вздрогнул, а через мгновение просто обомлел – Баки на пару секунд прижался губами к его губам и тут же отклонился, удивлённо глядя на ошалевшего Роджерса. Тот дрожал, как осиновый лист на ветру, затем отчаянно заморгал и почти беззвучно выдохнул, не поднимая глаз:  
– Эт-то всё?  
Сердце Баки сжалось на секунду, а потом загрохотало так, что стало не до веселья. Лёгкая виноватая улыбка промелькнула и исчезла, пока он тихо отвечал:  
– Не совсем... девушку целуй нежнее, Стив.  
Баки закрыл глаза и осторожным поцелуем смял губы испуганного, размякшего Стива. Баки и сам не заметил, что это уже слишком, что его занесло, что поцелуй никак не заканчивался...  
И вдруг Баки отпрянул, даже отвернулся. Изо всех сил попытался придать голосу обычный тон. Какое там, заполошное сердце гнало кровь, переполняя сосуды, и те сдавили горло, вынудив голос Баки дрожать:  
– Идём уже, Стив. Это девушкам можно опаздывать. Не нам.  
А застывший Роджерс, растерянно хлопая ресницами, смотрел ему в спину и таял от тепла, отпечатавшегося на губах. Потрясение зашкалило, Стив цепенел всё больше, забывая, как дышать. Вокруг всё поплыло, помутнело и стало медленно вращаться.  
Через минуту его пришлось откачивать от приступа астмы.  
– Ладно, Стиви. Не пойдём, если ты не в порядке, – ласково улыбнулся ему Баки, когда тот оклемался.  
– Нет, нет, я в норме, – пробормотал Стив. – Не буду портить твой вечер. Мы пойдём. Обязательно._

Они никогда не говорили об этом, но Стив уже в ту минуту знал, что будет помнить этот поцелуй до самой смерти, как бы они оба ни старались делать вид, что ничего не было. Он понял, что по-настоящему помешан на Баки. Никто не способен затмить его. Никогда. Баки спасал мир в глазах Стива, перевешивая собой всё самое худшее, с чем приходилось иметь дело.

Если в этом мире нашлось место такому сокровищу, как Баки, значит, ещё не всё потеряно.

Испугавшись собственных чувств, запретных и даже опасных тогда для них обоих, Стив дал себе слово спрятать их в самом дальнем уголке сердца и не позволить повлиять на жизнь Баки. Стив вынес бы презрение и насмешки в собственный адрес, даже избиения – не впервой, но Баки это ни к чему. Стив не вправе усложнять ему жизнь своей нелепой, неуклюжей влюблённостью. И только когда самолёт Красного Черепа погружался в ледяную пустоту, а радиосвязь уже оборвалась, тот поцелуй с Баки стал последним воспоминанием, согревшим на прощание душу Стива Роджерса.

Теперь, выпущенная на свободу из тёмной и тесной клетки, любовь к самому важному человеку в жизни расправляла крылья, стряхивая порядком утомившие узы. Переполняла душу до краёв, подгоняла сердце и кружила голову, попутно круша стереотипы, ошеломляла силой и размахом. Ни к одному человеку Стив не чувствовал такого. Увлёкшись Пегги Картер, он ощущал всё иначе. Были чувства, но какие-то совершенно другие. Баки был солнцем его жизни, Пегги будто вела его по тому отрезку пути, который они прошли бок о бок. Только однажды Стив свернул с этой дороги – когда бросился в Австрию чуть ли не пешком ради призрачного шанса найти Баки.

По сей день Стив предан этому пути. Только до сих пор он шёл как-то неправильно, как в потёмках: то слишком вяло, веря, что Баки нет в живых, и сосредоточившись на мести; то чересчур напряжённо, боясь даже подумать о своих чувствах, потому что Баки был в опасности, и было не до того. Жизнь Баки до сих пор под вопросом, только теперь Стив точно знал, что значил для него этот побитый жизнью парень с жёсткой щетиной на впалых щеках. Самый близкий человек, единственный по-настоящему любимый всей душой и всем сердцем настолько, что понадобилось время, чтобы осознать – Стив Роджерс способен на такое сильное чувство. И плевать, что кому-то это может не понравиться.

Правда, и теперь всё будет непросто. Слишком много проблем, свалившихся на них обоих. Хотя, настоящая любовь и не бывает лёгкой. Только теперь о ней позволено думать как о любви, а не о чём-то относительно близком вроде симпатии или дружеского обожания. Подобные отголоски чувств не способны взобраться на высоту, доступную только любви.

*****

Всё ещё ошалевший от переизбытка впечатлений, Стив отключился только под утро и вскочил, как ошпаренный, поняв, что опаздывает. Провёл под душем не больше пары минут прямо с зубной щёткой во рту и так старался поскорее растереться полотенцем насухо, что случайно разорвал его. Скрипнув с досады вычищенными зубами, он отмахнулся от засвистевшего чайника, приглашавшего позавтракать, отшвырнул полотенце, натянул одежду на толком не просохшее тело и помчался на парковку.

Едва выйдя из машины во дворе медицинского центра, Стив сходу почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Вроде бы привычно улыбавшиеся и здоровавшиеся с ним люди, казалось, теперь смотрели совершенно иначе, словно на лбу у него здоровенными буквами светилась надпись:

_“I fall in love with Bucky”_

И ни стереть её, ни спрятать, ни выключить было невозможно.

В конференц-зал Стив примчался чуть ли не бегом. Неприятно было опаздывать, всю дорогу сам себя отчитывал, как салагу. Да и хотелось поскорее отделаться от всех, кто попадался по пути. На запыхавшегося Стива с удивлением уставились и Баки, и профессор Ротман, уже расположившиеся в кабинете за длинным столом. Встретившись глазами с Баки, Роджерс застыл на месте и пару секунд не мог пошевелиться. Из ступора вышел, когда Баки заулыбался и повторил:  
– Стив! Я говорю: доброе утро. Ты в норме? Что-то ты бледный.

Тот неуклюже закивал:  
– Да... то есть, нет... в смысле, – с досады на самого себя зажмурился, на секунду прикрыв глаза, и тряхнул головой, – да, доброе утро. Нет, всё нормально, просто...

– Ты встал, а проснуться забыл, – с обворожительной улыбкой подсказал Баки.

– Точно.

– Ты ел что-нибудь?

Сердце Стива дёрнулось – простая забота Баки о нём была такой естественной и привычной. Ещё с тридцатых годов. Всю жизнь.

Он не смог ответить, только головой помотал "нет". Барнс вопросительно глянул на доктора.

– Тогда давайте так, – предложил профессор, – мне сегодня нужно сделать пару важных звонков. Могу и прямо сейчас. Я отлучусь на несколько минут, а вы пока наверстайте, капитан Роджерс.

Доктор улыбнулся и показал глазами на столик в углу, на котором стояли чайник, кофеварка, чашки и поднос с разными угощениями вроде сладостей и фруктов.

Как только за профессором закрылась дверь, Стив тут же решил поймать момент и спрятать растерянное лицо от Баки, но не сложилось. На пути к столику Стив опрокинул стул, какую-то кипу бумаг и разбил чашку, так что Баки усмехнулся, покачал головой, велел ему ничего не трогать и сесть, и принёс всё сам.

– Ты что, не с той ноги встал? Или вообще не спал? – спросил он, присев рядом.

– Да... не знаю, я что-то немного не в форме, – пробормотал Роджерс и прежде чем взяться за печенье, спросил: – Ты сам-то завтракал?

– А как же. Такую овсянку с фруктами принесли – пальчики оближешь. Наверное, пока ещё боятся, что если будет еда попроще, я откажусь.

Он перестал улыбаться и отвёл взгляд.

– Но так было, Баки, – осторожно напомнил Стив. – Пару дней назад я только к вечеру еле уговорил тебя хоть что-то съесть.

– Ничего. Я же потом обещал тебе... сдуру. Куда теперь деваться? Слово – не воробей, – мрачно усмехнулся Баки.

Сердце Стива вздрогнуло и сбивчиво забарабанило что-то путаной морзянкой. Хотелось бы верить, что не слишком громко, но у самого Роджерса кровь грохотала прямо в ушах.

*****

Потрясение первых минут общения постепенно отпускало Стива – сказывалось давнее душевное родство с Баки. Когда в кабинет вернулся доктор, парни уже вполне спокойно разговаривали. Предстоящее напряжение, которое сегодня предвкушали все, пока ещё не набрало обороты и не давило.

Но время поджимало. Деваться было некуда.

– Будем начинать? – спросил профессор Ротман, и двое друзей, напряжённо переглянувшись, синхронно сглотнули пересохшими глотками и кивнули.

– Тогда, прежде чем включить камеры наблюдения, я должен кое-что пояснить вам обоим, – объявил доктор. – Дело в том, что моей задачей является введение в гипнотический транс только одного из вас, поэтому сначала необходимо внести различия в исходное состояние каждого. Джеймсу Барнсу понадобится полное спокойствие и расслабление, а Стивену Роджерсу – напротив, активное внимание. Поэтому сейчас вы, капитан, пьёте чашку-другую крепкого кофе, чтобы уйти от моего влияния. Мы не изучали стойкость сыворотки Эрскина к погружению в гипнотический транс, а сейчас на это просто нет времени. Вы, Джеймс, ввиду последних потрясений, которые могут мешать вашему расслаблению, выпиваете три таблетки вот этого средства, – он протянул Баки маленькую картонную аптечную упаковку. – Не беспокойтесь, довольно обычное, хоть и сильное успокоительное.

Парни переглянулись и выполнили просьбу профессора. Затем Стив расположился, как обычно, поодаль, только на этот раз не сидя, а стоя – отменный кофе, присланный королём Т’Чалла, давал о себе знать практически сразу. Эффект от него недолгий, конечно, но Стив надеялся, что этого хватит.

Огоньки камер наблюдения привычно зажглись и бесстрастно уставились на всех. Доктор Ротман перешёл к процедуре:  
– Итак, сержант Барнс, вам предстоит пройти сеанс гипноза, на который вы дали своё согласие ради извлечения условной кодировки из вашего подсознания. Для этого вам предстоит погружение в транс. Понадобится состояние полного расслабления и отключения от всего, что может отвлекать вас от моего голоса и моих слов. Поэтому предлагаю вам выбрать то, что будет удобнее – вы будете сидеть или лежать? Принципиальной разницы для процедуры не имеет. Только ваше мнение, как вам комфортнее.

Баки выбрал широкое мягкое кресло. Профессор сел напротив, запустил метроном и продолжил работу, попросив Баки полностью расслабить мышцы и сосредоточить взгляд только на тикающем приборе, а всё внимание целиком – на голосе доктора. Размеренно и ровно повторяя одно и то же, профессор постепенно собирал всё сознание Баки в узкую зону, в которой не было бы ничего, кроме голоса, и добивался максимально полного расслабления.

Хотя Стив находился на расстоянии и даже не смотрел на метроном, он заметил, что его тоже тянуло отключиться от окружающей обстановки, несмотря на всю выдержку суперсолдата и воздействие кофеина. А Баки, расслабленный успокоительным, просто поплыл. Его глаза были почти закрыты, он дышал ровно, как во сне.

Спустя некоторое время доктор Ротман, продолжавший говорить всё то же самое разными словами, не меняя сути и интонации, беззвучно открыл флакончик с нашатырным спиртом и поднёс к лицу Баки. Тот вообще никак не отреагировал. Тон речи профессора не менялся, а он тем временем закрыл и отставил флакончик, продолжая говорить, затем мягко приподнял ладонь правой руки Барнса до уровня плеча и отпустил. Рука так и продолжила висеть в воздухе, пока доктор сам не уложил её обратно на подлокотник кресла.

Стив только молча смотрел, вытаращив глаза, и даже не заметил, как отвисла челюсть. Речь доктора лилась ровно, размеренно и без пауз, как в отрегулированном радио, только теперь профессор начал понемногу переходить к вопросам. Он нарочно строил фразы так, чтобы Баки было достаточно отвечать просто _"да"_ или _"нет"_. В более длинные ответы его вовлекали постепенно, не торопя. Понемногу Баки вспоминал кое-что из школьных лет, затем – из совместной службы со Стивом в "Ревущих". Доктор аккуратно обходил то, что могло бы спровоцировать напряжение и вывести Баки из равновесия, и вызывал воспоминания только о чём-то спокойном – к примеру, о школьных каникулах или о затишье в казармах после успешных военных операций и диверсий.

Когда речь зашла о ГИДРЕ, ситуация усложнилась. Само по себе упоминание ГИДРЫ тут же вызвало напряжение у Баки, но погружение в гипнотический транс было уже настолько глубоким, что не позволило сбросить наваждение. Даже тревога из-за воспоминаний об обработках в ГИДРЕ не оборвала транс. Виртуозность гипнотизёра, отлично чувствовавшего своего пациента, была тонкой, буквально ювелирной, и приводила Стива в немое восхищение, а заодно всё больше настораживала, понимая, что профессор уже вплотную подходит к вопросам о кодах. Стиву становилось не по себе, и он изо всех сил отгонял это ощущение. Манипуляции с подсознанием любимого человека, пусть даже по необходимости, выбивали из равновесия, вызывали смятение, приходилось держать всё внутри как можно незаметнее, чтобы не мешать. Он должен, обязан выдержать. Иначе придётся начать сначала.

– Итак, сержант Барнс, – всё так же размеренно сказал доктор, – попрошу сосредоточиться. Вам зачитывают код. Повторяйте его. Вслух.

В конференц-зале медицинского центра Ваканды впервые зазвучала русская речь.

– _Zhelanie_ , – размеренно произнёс Баки, медленно открывая глаза. – _Rzhavy_. _Semnadtsat'_.

Его лицо темнело, словно тень упала, хотя освещение не поменялось. Плечи, руки и колени Барнса стали мелко вздрагивать.

– _Rassvet_. _Pech'_.

В его голосе чувствовалось сильное напряжение, взгляд всё больше мрачнел.

– _Devyat'_.

Баки чуть наклонился вперёд, явно намереваясь встать. Стив метнул вопросительный взгляд на доктора, но тот за спиной Барнса яростно замахал руками, мол, нельзя прекращать, нужен весь код!

– _Dobroserdechny!_ – прохрипел Баки, поднимаясь на ноги.

Роджерс шагнул ближе.

– _Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu_.

Баки смотрел на Стива исподлобья чужим ледяным взглядом. Осталась только оболочка, тень прежней души, любимой и так химерно теперь искажённой.

– _Odin_.

Профессор, загибавший пальцы за его спиной, жестом показал Роджерсу, что осталось последнее.

– _Tovarny vagon_ , – жёстко закончил Баки, и на пару секунд воцарилась полная тишина.

Сердце Стива резко и болезненно сжалось. Теперь глазами Баки на него смотрела машина смерти. Это каждый раз было проклятой жестокой пыткой, насмешкой судьбы над ними двумя. Ещё раз.

Не отводя взгляда от Баки, Роджерс тихо, но внятно сказал:  
– Доктор, бегите.

Зимний Солдат мрачно ухмыльнулся и, внезапно резко развернувшись, подхватил левой рукой ближайший стул и швырнул его в профессора. И наверняка попал бы, если бы Стив не помешал, прыгнув вперёд, вцепившись посильнее в плечи Баки и рванув его в сторону. Стул разлетелся на куски, врезавшись в стену совсем рядом с Ротманом. Над его плечом по стене поползли кривые трещины.

– Бегите! – заорал Роджерс, сделав захват покрепче, а через секунду его впечатали спиной в стену с такой силой, что дыхание сбилось, а в стене осталась глубокая ломаная вмятина.

Больше повторять не пришлось, доктор скрылся за дверью. Замок автоматически защёлкнулся, но остановить Зимнего Солдата такой мелочью было всё равно что картонкой перекрыть дорогу разогнавшемуся локомотиву. Стив изо всех сил пытался удержать Баки в этом помещении, надеясь, что профессор успеет уйти подальше или спрятаться раньше, чем Солдат вырвется из захвата. В том, что он это сможет, Стив не сомневался. Засидевшееся в подсознании Баки взбешённое альтер-эго хотело выплеснуть побольше убийственной энергии.

Зимний Солдат рванул Стива посильнее за плечи левой рукой. Стряхнуть его совсем не смог, но дотянуться и вцепиться в шею Роджерса жёсткими, как стальные колья, вибраниумными пальцами, у него получилось. Он вонзил ногти так сильно, что под ними стала быстро проступать кровь. Чтобы сорвать захват с шеи, Стиву пришлось отпустить Баки и перехватить его левую руку. Тот моментально поймал момент, отшвырнул Стива, чтобы тот перелетел через стол, а сам бросился к двери, успев прихватить с собой маленький нож для фруктов. Ничего другого, что могло бы сойти за оружие, здесь не было, но Зимнему этого было более чем достаточно. Пара мощных ударов кулаком левой руки – и дверь с громким треском проломилась, уродливо выпирая в коридор. Баки с размаху врезал по ней ногой, за порог посыпались обломки и пыль.

Впечатанный в шкаф, Стив был немного оглушён. Опомнился быстро, вскочил, перемахнул через стол и, потирая гудевший затылок, помчался следом за Баки, надеясь догнать его раньше, чем он кого-нибудь прикончит.

Выскочив из конференц-зала, Стив лихорадочно огляделся и побежал по дугообразному коридору на грохот. Ворвавшаяся в здание охрана открыла стрельбу. Солдат привычно закрылся от пуль левой рукой и увернулся за угол. Затем метнул оттуда нож и попал ближайшему из стрелков в шею. Пока раненого оттаскивали, Зимний ловко кувыркнулся через голову, подхватил небольшую тумбочку, швырнул её в толпу охранников и, прыгнув следом, буквально вырвал пистолет прямо из рук ближайшего бойца, ошалевшего от такой наглости. Несчастный мигом получил бы пулю в лоб, если бы не Роджерс, налетевший сзади. Стив резко захватил одной рукой Солдата за шею, а другой перехватил его кулак с пистолетом и стал пытаться отобрать.

Невольно выпущенные пули вонзились в стену, потолок, расколотили светильник и оконное стекло. Солдат злобно захрипел с досады и, резко крутнувшись на месте, огрел Стива боком об угол стены, но тот так и не отпустил захват. Солдат стал задыхаться и вырывался всё яростнее. Руки Стива задрожали от перенапряжения, его стало мелко трясти, он с надрывным криком отшвырнул Баки в противоположную стену, и тот, врезавшись головой, затих.


	17. Chapter 17

Внутри как оборвалось что-то. Стив бросился к Баки. Тот лежал неподвижно, и Стив не был уверен, что слышит дыхание. Взял его за запястье и не мог понять, слышит биение пульса или нет. Присмотреться к голове Баки, нет ли повреждений, тоже не смог – руки тряслись, внутренности стянуло ледяным узлом и понять ничерта было нельзя. Стива уже порядком трясло, когда он увидел бегущих по коридору врачей.

– Эмма! – он заорал так, что задребезжали стёкла. – Скорее!

Та почти мгновенно оказалась рядом, прошептала:  
– О, Боже... – и склонилась над Баки.

Стив перестал дышать. Пока она осматривала Баки, осторожно касаясь дрожащими пальцами, не смел шелохнуться. Терпение лопнуло уже через секунд десять.

– Что?!

– Да жив он, о Господи, капитан Роджерс, не кричите так! Я и без того перепугалась до смерти.

Её тоже трясло, едва можно было разобрать, что она говорит.

– Прости, – лицо Стива на секунду исказило нервной ухмылкой, – я уже не знал, что подумать.

По плечам пронеслись противные ледяные мурашки – ладонь Эммы побагровела.

– Что это?

– Ссадина или трещина, пока точно не знаю, – пробормотала Эмма. Волосы на затылке Баки слиплись от крови. – Нужны носилки и...

Второй врач-ассистент доктора Чо, сменщик Эммы, возился с пострадавшим охранником, в шею которого попал нож. Стив не был уверен, что пострадавший дышит. Пока предпочёл не спрашивать. Ответ _"мёртв"_ ему сейчас не выдержать, а Баки, когда придёт в себя – тем более.

*****

Стив нервно расхаживал по палате в отделении интенсивной терапии, где теперь под капельницей лежал Баки, и растерянно поглядывал на него. Если Стив перестарался в своей попытке вырубить Зимнего Солдата, и Баки схлопотал сотрясение или трещину какой-то из костей черепа, о перекодировке придётся забыть. При таких повреждениях нельзя применять воздействие электродов на мозг – может привести чёрт знает к чему, даже к коме, и тогда перед процедурой понадобится выждать не меньше, чем три недели, которых у них нет. Сроки поджимали, с Министерством обороны шутки плохи, с Военным трибуналом – тем более. С собственным чувством вины перед Баки – и говорить нечего.

Наконец, вошла Эмма, у неё в руках была медицинская карта, напичканная результатами компьютерной томографии и УЗИ. По выражению её лица Стив понял: повезло.

– Сотрясения нет, капитан Роджерс, кровоизлияний тоже, – вздохнула она. – Обошлось. Кожа на затылке рассечена, но кость только оцарапана, и его оглушило. Крепкая голова у Барнса, на наше счастье, и удар, видимо, получился немного по касательной, оглушил. Правда, повышено давление в капиллярах под затылочной костью в месте удара. Лучшее лекарство – покой и сосудоукрепляющее в капельнице, и это мы ему как раз обеспечили. Вы бы как-то поосторожнее, что ли.

– Да мне и самому паршиво. Не представляешь, насколько. Никто не предположил, что он сам себя сможет закодировать, – Роджерс виновато умолк, пялясь себе под ноги, затем спросил: – Когда он очнётся?

– Чем дольше проспит, тем лучше. Доктор Чо сказала, до следующего утра пусть спит. Я подежурю.

– Не надо. Я сам, – вздохнул Стив, покосившись на Баки.

– Простите, но меня назначили, – объяснила она. – И вы не врач.

– Ну, тогда составлю тебе компанию.

– Как хотите.

Эмма пожала плечами и, проверив показания приборов, отошла на время в кабинет дежурного врача, а Стив остался рядом с Баки.

Тот лежал, закрыв глаза, бледный, с перевязанной головой, с иглой в вене правой руки, и хмурился сквозь навязанный ему медикаментозный сон. Едва заметно шевеля губами, он вроде бы что-то шептал, но беззвучно. Стив крепко стиснул зубы, присел на край кровати и осторожно взял пальцы живой руки Баки в свои. Пока никто не видит.

– Прости меня, Бак. Если сможешь.

Он повторит, когда Баки очнётся. Тысячу раз. Только бы обошлось.

Что за картины рисовало спящему Баки его подсознание, никогда не узнать, но Стива напрягало другое – перекодировка будет ещё тяжелее.

*****

Уже на следующее утро Баки стало гораздо лучше. Он смущённо потирал шею ниже места ушиба и явно плохо помнил, что было. Драка как таковая зафиксировалась в мозгу, но почти без подробностей. Хотя то, о чём ему лучше было бы забыть, он как раз запомнил.

– Стив, кажется, я нож метнул в кого-то... ты мог бы узнать, что с тем парнем?

Расстроенный Баки смотрел так, что Роджерсу остро захотелось, чтобы тот дурацкий нож вчера попал в него самого – наверняка и шрама бы не осталось уже к утру.

– Я выясню, – пообещал он.

Поднявшись, нехотя потащился к реанимации. Брёл медленно, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом становится всё паршивее. Если тот охранник, которого ранил Зимний Солдат, не выжил, дело примет крутой оборот. Тем более, что Стив Роджерс не умеет врать.

Он дошёл до развилки коридора, нужно было свернуть. Налево – к реанимации, направо – к кабинету доктора Ротмана. Стив повертел головой в обе стороны и шагнул направо.

– Да, входите, – отозвался профессор на стук в дверь. – Капитан Роджерс? Не ожидал вас увидеть сегодня. Присядьте. Как там Барнс?

– Я всего на секунду, док. Хотел попросить вас не уходить, есть важный разговор. Я только выясню, как дела у раненого в реанимации, и вернусь.

– Можете выяснить у меня. Я в курсе и сам всё вам скажу. Мне тут ближе, знаете ли, – объяснил врач. – Состояние раненого стабильно тяжёлое. Если бы оборудование доктора Чо не запаковали накануне и не увезли для отправки в Сеул, было бы проще, конечно. В конце концов, справились и без него. Правда, там ещё понадобится немало потрудиться, чтобы восстановить того пациента.

Как будто каменный мешок с плеч свалился. Роджерс шумно выдохнул и сел, наконец, напротив доктора:  
– Слава Богу. Если бы... не представляю, что я говорил бы Баки.

– А он как?

– Неплохо, – кивнул Стив. – Только волнуется. Ждёт новостей насчёт раненого.

– Можете передать ему всё это.

– Конечно. И у меня есть один вопрос, – нахмурился Роджерс. – Вроде бы после кодирования Баки должен был дождаться команды, а не громить всё и всех подряд. Или я неверно понимаю?

– Верно, капитан, – ответил врач. – Но тут, видимо, получилось так, что Барнса не кодировали ни вы, ни я. Поэтому он не слушал бы никого из нас. Вероятно, он подсознательно повторял за тем, кто последним называл ему код. И, как я понимаю, просто продолжил выполнять **_его_** приказы.

– Пожалуй, вы правы, – задумался Стив. – Последним был Земо. Что именно он приказал Баки, мы не знаем, но тогда Зимний Солдат оставлял за собой только неподвижные тела. Разве что сам Земо уцелел, только прикинулся побитым. Ну, и Наташа – ей помог отбиться король Т’Чалла. Отделались парой синяков.

– Выходит, дело в Земо, – кивнул профессор. – Если бы там, где Земо кодировал Барнса, работали камеры, можно было бы узнать больше. К примеру, сам код. Тогда мы избежали бы всего этого.

– Да, но там всё отключилось – Земо подстроил. Предусмотрительный гад.

Роджерс поднялся, поблагодарил доктора Ротмана и медленно направился к выходу. Взялся за дверную ручку и мельком обернулся, замявшись на пороге.

– Кажется, вы хотели ещё о чём-то поговорить? – спросил врач.

Стив неуверенно глянул исподлобья, помедлил, затем всё-таки вернулся и снова сел за стол наискосок от профессора. Толпа путаных и противоречивых мыслей устроила в мозгах настоящий кавардак. Ощущение, как на минном поле. Не хотелось сделать неверный шаг и испортить многое, если не всё. Прикусив губу, Стив с минуту молча смотрел в никуда, затем тихо сказал:  
– Доктор, я не вполне уверен, что смогу перекодировать Баки.

– Не позволяйте сомнениям давить на вас, – мягко возразил профессор Ротман.

– У нас так мало времени осталось. Если Баки закроют в СИЗО на военной базе, нам никто не даст выполнить перекодировку, – Стив говорил напряжённо, звучало жёстко, как через силу. – Это возможно только здесь. И я понял, что если у меня не получится, то всё полетит к чертям.

– Я вижу, вы волнуетесь, – заметил врач, – но я уже объяснял, почему вы нужнее для этого, чем кто-либо другой.

Стив нервно потёр ладонями стриженые волосы, отчего они поднялись торчком, и, вытаращив глаза в стену напротив, тихо сказал:  
– Это будет намного сложнее и... больнее, чем я думал.

Доктор смерил его внимательным, но мягким взглядом:  
– Может, расскажете, в чём дело? Я так понимаю, вчерашний инцидент – не причина, разве что добавил остроты.

У Стива на лбу проступил холодный пот.  
– Я понял кое-что очень важное... – он запнулся и опустил глаза. – Не могу сказать.

– Тогда как я смогу вам помочь?

Стив мельком глянул на доктора, затем, упершись локтями в стол, закрыл ладонями лицо и не очень внятно пробормотал:  
– Это касается не только меня, понимаете? Я не знаю, вправе ли говорить об этом.

– Мне – можете. Надеюсь, ваше доверие я успел заслужить. Всё-таки вы сами пришли ко мне. Да и врачебную тайну никто не отменял, – напомнил доктор.

– Да, я знаю, – сдавленно проворчал Стив сквозь ладони.

Пауза затянулась, и профессор решил немного подтолкнуть его:  
– Так почему всё-таки вы решили, что у вас не получится?

– Я... – он сделал короткий рваный вдох, глядя куда-то в потолок, – понимаете, _я люблю его_ и не смогу провести эту процедуру... _эту пытку_ так, как надо.

Он выпалил всё залпом, иначе просто не смог бы сказать.

– Не вижу причин, – спокойно ответил доктор.

– Ну, как же, – ошалел Стив, – я же сказал, что... _люблю его_.

– Я знал об этом, – профессор Ротман отложил очки в сторону. – И говорил, что вам будет трудно. Но "трудно" не значит "невозможно".

– Погодите... что? – у Стива перехватило дыхание, – _вы знали?_

– Конечно, капитан Роджерс, я знал. Чего бы я стоил как психолог, если бы не умел распознавать чувства? Тем более такие сильные, как ваши.

Стив обмер. Ни за что бы не подумал, что всё так заметно со стороны. С минуту молчал, затем дар речи понемногу стал возвращаться.

– Я сам виноват, – пробормотал он, – вчера краснел и бледнел, как школьница. Хорошо ещё, что не все видели.

– Да, я был несколько удивлён вчера. Но на самом деле, я знал о ваших чувствах к Джеймсу Барнсу уже давно.

– То есть... как? Давно?

– Вы проявляли их, не задумываясь. Они шли от сердца. Для меня всё стало очевидным довольно быстро, а дальше вы только укрепляли мою уверенность.

– Господи... – Стив уткнулся в фейспалм, – мне скоро будет казаться, что все уже давно знают. Разве что я сам толком не понимал.

– До недавнего времени, видимо.

– До позапрошлой ночи, – признался Роджерс. – Хотя, если честно, Баки давно мне дорог по-настоящему. Ещё до войны... всю жизнь, в общем. Я просто пытался не думать об этом.

Он некоторое время молчал, потом украдкой глянул на профессора:  
– Скажите, доктор, всё так очевидно?

– Для меня – да. Для посторонних – вряд ли. А для тех, кто давно и хорошо знает вас – вероятно. Но ваши друзья поймут, я полагаю, – подбодрил врач.

– А я не уверен.

– Напрасно так думаете. У вас не мимолётная страсть, когда, что называется, приспичило. Не то, что перегорает быстро, потому что не имеет никакой ценности. У вас настоящее чувство. Вы ради него столько всего сделали и готовы пойти на что угодно. У вас это слишком давно, но не только не слабеет – наоборот, становится сильнее. Ни от каких обстоятельств не зависит. Такая искренность не может не цениться.

– Спасибо, – почти прошептал Роджерс и прокашлялся, чтобы заставить голосовые связки снова подчиняться. – Но я постараюсь быть осмотрительнее... И ещё, вы сказали, что это – не проблема для перекодирования. А разве нет?

– Проблема, но преодолимая, – объяснил профессор. – Да, вам будет больнее, чем вы предполагали. Но подумайте вот о чём: у вас есть другой способ помочь Джеймсу Барнсу в борьбе против кода? Более надёжный вариант, чем этот?

– Если и пытаться искать другой, то до суда точно не успеть.

– В таком случае, если нет возможности изменить ситуацию, измените своё отношение к ней. Примите это как вызов, к примеру. Это вам ближе. Тем более, в каком-то смысле так и есть.

Стив невесело ухмыльнулся и кивнул:  
– Спасибо, доктор. В который раз приходит в голову, что вы гений.

– Благодарю за комплимент, капитан Роджерс, – улыбнулся профессор. – Но я, если позволите, назвал бы гением кого-то вроде доктора Эрскина или, скажем, Альберта Эйнштейна. Я лишь хороший практик с большим опытом.

– И надёжный человек, что крайне важно в любые времена, – без тени улыбки заметил Стив.

– Уверен, о вас можно сказать то же самое.

– Как и о Баки Барнсе, – добавил Роджерс. – Ну, когда он не закодирован, конечно.

Стив уже собрался уходить, но кое-что ещё не давало покоя, и он вновь замялся в дверях.

– Говорите, капитан Роджерс, – улыбнулся профессор.

– Скажите, – Стив невольно опустил взгляд, – а вас не смущает... то, что вы знаете обо мне?

– Вы ведь не это хотели спросить, – прищурившись, заметил врач.

– И опять вы правы, мне даже неловко, честное слово, – Стив покачал головой и развёл руками, усилием воли пытаясь не покраснеть до кондиции спелого помидора. – Тогда просто скажите.

– Джеймс Барнс не знает о ваших чувствах. Но интуитивно догадывается. И он абсолютно верит вам. Он полностью открыт для вас. Используйте это против его кода. Не упустите шанс.

Стив кивнул и тихо сказал:  
– Спасибо, доктор.

В палату интенсивной терапии он возвращался медленно, стараясь уложить в голове всё случившееся за последние пару дней, и взять мандраж под контроль, насколько удастся. Ради Баки.

*****

Пока Баки шёл на поправку, Стив подбирал слова для нового кода. Многократно прокручивая фрагмент записи сеанса гипноза, он вслушивался в незнакомую русскую речь и старался найти то, что могло бы стать альтернативой. С самого начала он решил, что различие в звучании обеспечат английские слова, которые выбирал, вороша память и просиживая за ноутбуком до глубокой ночи.

Наконец, он сообщил доктору Ротману, что всё готово. До конца срока добровольной явки сержанта Барнса под юрисдикцию Министерства Обороны США оставалось трое суток.

– Рад слышать, – ответил профессор. – Время поджимает, но из-за последствий вашей драки с Барнсом необходимо выдержать паузу перед перекодировкой. Как можно дольше. Мы ведь применим электрошок, а это – не самая подходящая процедура после удара по голове, который он получил.

– Знаю. Самое позднее – послезавтра. Иначе мы сильно подпортим шансы его защиты в суде, – мрачно напомнил Стив.

– Значит, послезавтра, – согласился доктор. – Накануне сделаем томографию, проверим, как он. Если не найдём противопоказаний, предлагаю назначить перекодирование на 11.00, чтобы подготовить всё без спешки. Настраивайтесь.

Предстоящая Баки электрическая пытка давила на Стива всё сильнее. Он не мог перестать думать об этом, хоть и старался изобразить на лице хотя бы видимость уверенности – насколько получится. Нужно было сообщить Баки время перекодировки по возможности спокойно.

– Ладно, – мимолётно усмехнулся в ответ Баки. – Хоть одна хорошая новость за сегодня.

– А что, есть плохие?

– Доктор Чо вызывает Эмму в Сеул, – Баки вяло глазел по сторонам. – Приходила спросить, хочу ли я, чтобы она осталась.

Стив присел рядом.  
– Что ты ответил?

– А что я мог ответить? – горько ухмыльнулся Барнс. – Что я псих с раздвоением личности, у которого впереди трибунал и, скорее всего, расстрел? Трибунал у нас добрый, казённой пули им не жаль. Бесплатный подарок герою войны за все послевоенные подвиги.

– Зачем ты так, Баки? – мягко упрекнул Стив. – Не сдавайся заранее. Адвокаты там землю роют. Они – цепкие бульдоги.

– Не нужно ей всё это. У неё своя жизнь, – Баки помрачнел. – Она врач, учёный, в хорошей команде. Пусть едет.

– И где она? Пакует чемоданы?

Барнс пожал плечами:  
– Наверное. Может, хотя бы попрощаться зайдёт.

– Баки, у тебя впереди перекодировка, – осторожно напомнил Роджерс. – Это тяжёлый процесс, а ты себя ещё и накручиваешь. Не надо так.

– Знаешь, её нет с утра, – Барнс покачал головой. – Сейчас уже вечер, но она так и не зашла. Уехала, не попрощавшись? А я-то думал, что значу для неё хоть что-то.

– Погоди... то есть, молча уехала – и всё?

– Похоже на то. Вот, сижу, думаю и даже не верится. Всё так просто?

Как-то это не вязалось с переживаниями Эммы за Баки, которые Стив сам замечал за ней сотню раз. Втайне надеясь, что у них всё не слишком серьёзно, он ждал их расставания, предполагал, что оба будут нервничать, обижаться, мучиться, орать друг на друга, но что девушка молча бросит Баки, самого лучшего в мире парня – пусть с кучей проблем, но всё-таки – такого Стив не предполагал.

Баки был расшатан изнутри, выбит из колеи, и только это сейчас имело значение.

– Не знаю, что сказать, – покачал головой Роджерс. – Я от тебя точно никуда не уеду.

Какое-то время они сидели в полной тишине.

– Вот я идиот. Не поверил, – вдруг горько усмехнулся Барнс. – А **_он_** , оказывается, был прав насчёт Эммы.

– Стоп. _Кто_ был прав?

О чём он вообще?

Баки не успел ответить – послышались быстрые шаги, приближающиеся из коридора.

– Простите, опоздала на ночное дежурство на три минуты. Меня задержали, чтобы сказать, что Джеймс Барнс может вернуться в свои апартаменты в отделении реабилитации. Давали распоряжения на этот счёт.

– Эмма? – опешил Баки. – Я думал, ты уехала.

– Я бы не смогла, – её голос дрогнул.

Она смотрела на Баки во все глаза, а Капитан Америка превратился в невидимку. Похоже, для них обоих. Ну, сегодня, видимо, его очередь.

– Ты не обязана, – ответил Баки.

Дальше Стив не слушал – он потихоньку покинул палату интенсивной терапии и медленно пошёл прочь по длинному изогнутому коридору. Вышел из здания, дошёл до парковки, машинально сел за руль и покатил по трассе. Из-за рассеявшегося внимания едва не столкнулся на перекрёстке с микроавтобусом, но обошлось – только оцарапал кузов.

Он притащился в пустую, пропитанную ночными сумерками квартиру. Свет не включал, просто рухнул на кровать и с широко открытыми глазами лежал без движения, без единой мысли. Сердце испуганно рвалось куда-то, а воображение не к месту рисовало картины происходящего в комнате Баки – в той самой, где ещё совсем недавно раздавленный тяжёлыми воспоминаниями Баки метался, бил стёкла, крушил, что мог, а Стив изо всех сил удерживал его и сумел-таки привести в чувство. Сейчас Баки там тоже _не один_.

Уснуть в ту ночь Стив Роджерс смог только под утро.


	18. Chapter 18

Весь следующий день занимались подготовкой Баки к перекодировке, после которой король Т'Чалла взялся обеспечить тайную переброску Барнса и Роджерса частным самолётом в Каир, где им предстояло явиться в посольство США.

Подземный бункер, предоставленный для процедуры замены кода, подходил лучше всего. Он состоял из железобетонных и вибраниумных конструкций, выход из него вёл на подвальный этаж, с которого выйти наверх можно было только по лестнице, ведущей к бронированному люку. Так что, учитывая возможности Капитана Америка, всё это вполне обеспечивало изоляцию Зимнего Солдата на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так. Кроме того, для полной гарантии, что во время процедуры наружу не вырвется ни слова, Стиву разрешили попросту сорвать со стены у двери переговорное устройство.

– Мы всё равно планировали менять старую систему на новую, так что не жалейте эту рухлядь, – объяснил ассистент короля Т’Чаллы, и динамик через секунду превратился в горстку металлических обломков. Из стены теперь торчали только старые провода, но и их Стив тоже вырвал без остатка.

– Звуковой связи с помещением больше нет, – пояснил доктор Ротман, когда убрали обломки и ассистент короля удалился. – Видеорегистратор будет транслировать нам изображение происходящего внутри, но он не фиксирует ни звука. Всё, что вы скажете при перекодировке, а затем – при выведении Барнса из состояния подмены личности, останется только в этом бункере.

– А зачем нам изображение? – хмуро переспросил Стив – Может, его тоже выключить?

– Это может понадобиться для суда. Как доказательство, – ответил профессор. – Если против Барнса прямо в суде или на предварительном слушании попытаются использовать старый код, например, для следственного эксперимента, он просто не отреагирует. Суд обязательно обратится к независимым экспертам по этому вопросу, и любой из них чётко скажет: избавиться от кода, внедрённого методом Б жёсткого зомбирования, невозможно. Это всем психиатрам известно, и я скажу то же самое. Вывод будет один – он перекодирован. Запись видеорегистратора послужит доказательством, что кодировка действительно осуществлена и в силе. Это будет означать, что Барнс был подвержен коду и не управлял своими действиями, будучи Зимним Солдатом, а теперь старый код не действует, то есть заменён на новый, чтобы некому было использовать Барнса как Зимнего Солдата. И за тайну нового кода вы, капитан Роджерс, будете ручаться лично перед Военным трибуналом и Министерством Обороны США. Готовы к этому?

– Ради Баки я готов на всё, – напомнил Стив и вдруг поймал себя на неприятной мысли: – Скажите, док, а есть вероятность, что кто-нибудь вроде вас может загипнотизировать его и выяснить новый код?

– Очень сомневаюсь. Теоретически – не исключено. Но на деле Джеймс Барнс крайне недоверчив, особенно к посторонним. Ввести его в гипнотический транс без доверия практически нереально – слишком тяжело внушаем. Если бы не ваше присутствие на моём сеансе, он не допустил бы даже низкоуровневый гипноз.

– Ну, ладно, будем считать, что я прячу его самый опасный кошмар, – мрачно усмехнулся Роджерс.

– Это лучше, чем ждать, что кто-то может применить нынешний код, – заметил доктор. – Кроме того, разве есть у Барнса кто-нибудь надёжнее, чем вы?

– Вряд ли.

– Могу я спросить? – осторожно поинтересовался врач. – Не хотите поговорить с ним... о вас?

Роджерс опустил глаза и отрицательно покачал головой:  
– Нет. Не до того ему сейчас. И без того проблем – выше крыши. И ещё... – Стив запнулся, но всё-таки договорил, – понимаете, доктор, у него есть девушка.

– Конечно, есть. Вы же не позволяете ему выбирать между ней и вами.

– Знаю, – замялся Стив, – но пусть он сначала избавится от проблем. Потом... я попробую. Наверное.

Роджерс мысленно поблагодарил за деликатность доктора, который не стал озвучивать самую главную причину молчания Стива – страх потерять Баки, если тот предпочтёт не отвечать на чувства и выберет дружбу. Всё-таки Стив никогда не замечал за ним интереса к парням.

Ну, был у них поцелуй – всего один, самый первый в жизни Стива. Давно. Баки и не помнит его. Наверняка забыл ещё тогда, в 1937-м. Подумаешь, поцелуй. Что он мог значить для красавца Баки Барнса, фаворита девушек? Теперь он забыл половину своей жизни, а один поцелуй и подавно не вспомнит. Может, в такой ситуации молчание – золото.

Или нет?

– Капитан Роджерс, простите. Вам посылка. Дипломатическая почта.

Ассистент, присланный королём Т'Чалла, вручил ему большой жёсткий конверт, учтиво поклонился и ушёл.

Через пару минут, разглядывая старый блокнот с пожелтевшими страницами и звездой на тёмно-красной потёртой обложке, Стив осторожно перевернул вырванные листы, оставив их там, куда они были вложены.

_"Спасибо, Сэм,_ – подумал он. – _Дня на три бы раньше... но всё равно для суда необходимо. Бесценный вещдок"_.

Спрятав блокнот в сейф, Стив записал его в перечень доказательств для трибунала. Список того, что нельзя забыть при отъезде.

Теперь все его мысли занимала перекодировка, но не только. Нужно было ещё и вернуть личность Баки после нового зомбирования, причём так, чтобы не нанести травм. Было бы, наверное, проще сообразить, как это сделать, если бы поменьше думал о том, что происходит между Баки и Эммой, когда они остаются одни. И о том, найдётся ли после этого в сердце Баки хоть немного места для Стива Роджерса.

*****

Стрелки часов на стене подземного бункера показывали 10.38. Здесь заканчивали последние приготовления.

Баки Барнс босиком, только в майке и мягких штанах, готовясь к перекодировке, сидел в специальном тяжёлом и широком кресле, накрепко привинченном к полу в центре бункера, и мрачно смотрел прямо перед собой. Его руки в области плеч и чуть выше запястий прочно фиксировали широкими вибраниумными скобами на удлинённых литых подлокотниках. Левая рука чуть поблёскивала вкраплениями металла. В правую внутривенно вводили препарат для снижения болевой чувствительности. На вопрос, насколько это поможет, Эмма растерянно улыбнулась:  
– Должно помочь.

Всё ясно. Ну, хоть не врёт. Ещё одна прожарка мозгов... дай Бог, последняя.

Тем временем доктор Ротман вызвал Стива в коридор, остановился с ним напротив двери, чтобы Барнс мог видеть их, но не слышать, и напомнил:  
– Капитан Роджерс, готовьтесь произносить слова нового кода очень жёстко и отчётливо, волевым голосом. Представьте, что отдаёте команду тому, кто не хочет её слушать. _Не хочет_ , понимаете? Ни малейшего сострадания или слабины. Тогда вы сможете перекодировать Джеймса Барнса с первой же попытки.

– Боже... – прошептал Стив, запрокинув голову.

– Ваш долг перед ним – сделать сразу всё, как надо, – настаивал профессор. – Не думайте о боли, которую сейчас ему придётся вытерпеть на ваших глазах, как бы жутко это ни выглядело. Лучше думайте о том, сколько он уже вынес, а вы способны избавить его от этого навсегда. Как хирург, помните? Боль во спасение.

Роджерс нервно кивнул.

– Процедура, конечно, страшная, не для слабонервных, – заметил профессор Ротман. – Но и вы – не кисейная барышня. Вы – Капитан Америка. Вы сможете.

*****

Перед тем как начать, Роджерс попросил одну минуту. Их с Баки оставили одних.

Стив присел перед креслом, в котором заковали Баки, виновато глянул снизу вверх и сказал, заметно волнуясь:  
– Бак, если всё получится, то через пару минут ты забудешь меня. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал – я верну тебя. Чего бы это ни стоило.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ, старательно пряча тоску в уголках глаз:  
– Стив, прорвёмся. Увидимся _на той стороне_.

Роджерс кивнул и крепко стиснул зубы, заставив себя оторвать взгляд от его лица. Затем медленно поднялся, подошёл к двери, открыл её и нехотя объявил:  
– Мы готовы.

Пока на голове Баки крепили клеммы, Стиву казалось, будто в сердце неспешно вколачивают ржавый, тупой гвоздь. Он медленно рвёт сердечную мышцу, со скрипом проталкивается вглубь, царапая края раны.

А ведь ещё даже не начали.

Стив встал за спинкой кресла, стараясь не смотреть, как Баки закусывает капу, молча кивнул в ответ на слова технического инженера:  
– Готово, сэр. Вот этот рубильник.

Затем все покинули помещение. Глухая раздвижная дверь закрылась, следом за ней с грохотом опустилось заграждение на роллете. Их отрезали звукоизоляцией от остального мира.

Часы на стене равнодушно напомнили о времени. Сделав несколько жёстких торопливых вдохов подряд, Роджерс шевельнул губами и почти беззвучно произнёс: _"Господи, дай **ему** сил"_.

С ненавистью глянул на рубильник, коснулся его и мысленно напомнил себе: _"попытка должна стать единственной"_. Затем сдавленно спросил:  
– Готов?

Услышав невнятное _"угу"_ , нажал до упора. А в следующую секунду будто провалился в кипящее жерло вулкана.

Искры посыпались, вырываясь из-под клемм с пронзительным сухим треском, как электрические иглы, разили всё, до чего могли долететь. Баки жутко трясло. Он орал так страшно, что Роджерсу хотелось размозжить себе голову о ближайшую стену, только бы не слышать этот надрывный крик боли, выжигающей из головы Баки его собственную личность.

Каждое мгновение казалось невыносимо долгим, и сколько эта пытка будет продолжаться, Стив не знал. Искры мельтешили, Баки хрипло кричал, а Стиву хотелось выть в голос от невозможности прекратить это. Ленивая секундная стрелка вяло ползла по кругу, будто забыв, куда направлялась, а импульсы электрошока продолжали прожаривать голову Баки, и казалось, этому не будет конца. Стив вспомнил его взгляд перед падением с того проклятого поезда и понял – это воспоминание и то, что происходит сейчас, и есть его, Стива Роджерса, личный Круг Ада. Доставлен из Преисподней прямо сюда, в вакандский подземный бункер, чтобы неторопливо вырезать раны на сердце, кромсать заживо на куски.

Искры стали затихать, когда казалось, что сейчас не выдержат оба. Последние вспышки, обронённые контактами, сверкнули и исчезли. Клеммы автоматически сбросили застёжки и отошли. Баки до сих пор трясло, он тяжело дышал, взгляд был пустым. Стива как молнией прошибло: _КОД!_ Трясущимися пальцами он выхватил из кармана список слов, который нарочно взял с собой, не полагаясь на память в такой момент.

_Читать жёстко и надменно_.

По щекам скатились слёзы. Горло отказывалось подчиняться, но Стиву было на это наплевать: оно будет работать, и неважно, как. Набрав побольше воздуха, громко и надрывно хрипя, он стал читать, с нажимом выговаривая каждое слово:  
– _**Oblivion. Time. Importance. Memory. Double. Objection. Confidence. Seven. Knowledge. Foresight.**_

Весь взмокший, Баки молча слушал его, глядя в никуда. Каждое слово казалось Стиву ударом по лицу раскалённым стальным прутом, он почти чувствовал, как кожа щёк лопалась, и они горели всё сильнее.

Он закончил читать, но это была только половина дела. Сейчас наступит момент истины. Сердце будто оборвалось, исчезло.

– Солдат? – размеренно спросил он по-русски.

Эти две секунды показались вечностью. Наверное, лежащий под гильотиной перед ударом лезвия по шее чувствует то же самое. Наконец, измученный Баки поднялся, угрюмо глянул исподлобья и медленно произнёс:  
_– Я готов отвечать_.

Стив шагнул вперёд. Он смотрел в чужие, пустые глаза Зимнего Солдата и ощущал, как чернота внутри сменяется странной, дикой, ненормальной радостью – Баки закодирован! Всё случившееся сейчас – доказательство их с Баки победы. Получилось.

_Код заменён_. Хотелось верить, навсегда.

Значит, всё, что выдержал Баки, было не напрасно. Когда-то Стив не смог спасти человека, которого любил больше жизни. Второй раз просто не вынес бы этого.

Нужно было продолжать. Стив теперь больше верил в успех. Оставалось просто доиграть свою роль до конца. Прилив сил позволил придать лицу надменное выражение. Стив медленно отошёл в сторону и размеренно произнёс каким-то чужим голосом:  
– Сегодняшнее задание – отчёт о миссии на хеликэрриере “Charlie”.

Зимний явно напрягся. Его взгляд забегал по помещению, дыхание участилось.

– Я тебя слушаю, – жёстко приказал Роджерс, остановившись рядом с подлокотником кресла, чуть позади, за плечом Солдата.

Стив нажал пару кнопок, и перед Баки появился ноутбук на подставке. На экране демонстрировались кадры краха всех трёх хеликэрриеров в Вашингтоне. Снято издали.

– Был бой, – заметно волнуясь, начал Зимний Солдат. – Двое против меня на хеликэрриере “Charlie”. Один был выведен из игры, я сломал его полётное оборудование и сбросил вниз.

– А второй? Тоже уничтожен? – Стив почувствовал, как не вовремя подступили отголоски мандража. Жёсткий тон теперь давался с трудом.

– Я сделал всё, чтобы убить его, – тяжело дыша, признался Солдат. – Мы долго дрались. Он получил ножом в плечо, в него попали три мои пули, одна из них – в сердце. Или совсем близко. Он был ещё жив, когда я почти проломил ему голову.

– Почему почти?

Солдат не сразу ответил. Его опять начало немного лихорадить, будто голову снова грызли электрические разряды.

– Он... упал в реку раньше, чем это случилось. Его сорвало вместе с опорой.

– Значит, он мёртв?

Ответа не было. Стиву пришлось повторить вопрос. Теперь все силы уходили на то, чтобы голос оставался жёстким:  
– Солдат, он мёртв?

Тот судорожно вздохнул и тихо ответил:  
– Нет.

– Ты нарушил приказ? – резко спросил Роджерс.

Баки молчал. Его трясло уже сильнее.

– Отвечай! – жёстко выкрикнул Стив, уже вовсю хрипя от волнения. Он так и оставался сбоку, чтобы Солдат не видел его лица.

– Он всё изменил, – голос дрогнул. – Он мог убить меня, но отказался. Я не завершил миссию.

– Он упал в реку в сознании?

– Нет, – растерянно произнёс Зимний.

– То есть, он утонул? Мы можем отправить водолазов, чтобы нашли тело.

– Не надо, – взгляд Баки вдруг стал осмысленным, а голос – уверенным. – Ничего не найдёте. Я вытащил его из реки. Он жив.

– Ты посмел не выполнить миссию?

Роджерс замер.

– Он сказал, что _пойдёт со мной до конца_.

Дрожащая рука потянулась к клавише, фиксаторы рук отключились. Стив медленно шагнул вперёд, отодвинул подставку с ноутбуком, присел прямо перед креслом и, глядя в растерянные глаза Солдата снизу вверх, тихо спросил:  
– Баки, это так много значило для тебя?

Снова тот же взгляд. Такими же глазами, на грани паники, Баки смотрел тогда, на разваливающемся хеликэрриере, замахнувшись железной рукой. Сейчас он тоже не мог ответить. Горло свело и голос застыл, пока закаменелая душа Баки просыпалась в теле Зимнего Солдата. Горела, возрождаясь. Прямо в эту минуту.

– Баки, пожалуйста. Скажи, что узнаёшь меня, – голос уже вовсю дрожал. Как ни пытался Стив держать ровный тон, ничего не получалось. Плевать, уже не важно.

Минута казалась бесконечно тяжёлой, вытягивала последние силы из обоих. Они балансировали на краю пропасти, рискуя сорваться в неё по разные стороны от стены, которую в ГИДРЕ выстраивали долгие 70 лет. Кто отзовётся – Баки Барнс или Зимний Солдат – от этого зависело всё.

– Ты жив... всё-таки жив, – выдохнул он и зажмурился, не сказал больше ни слова.

– Баки... о, Боже, это ты, – Стив уже не прятал слёзы, уткнувшись в ладонь бывшего Зимнего Солдата, который очень медленно приходил в себя.

С трудом поднявшись, Роджерс наклонился к креслу, на несколько мгновений обнял Баки за шею, прижался щекой к его лбу, взмокшему от напряжения. Затем выдохнул, отошёл к видеорегистратору и с измученной, но по-дурацки счастливой улыбкой показал обеими руками в камеру: _“o’кей”_.

*****

Почти два часа после перекодировки Стив просто сидел рядом с Баки и тихо говорил ни о чём, о каких-то пустяках, не допуская никаких серьёзных мыслей или малейшего беспокойства. Только после того, как доктор проверил состояние Баки и ему сделали несколько уколов поддерживающей терапии, чтобы снизить последствия электрошока, Стив решился заговорить с ним о ближайших планах. Баки был ещё немного растерян. Перекодировка и выход из зомбированного состояния крепко ударили по нему.

Выбравшись из бункера, он был весь мокрый, словно его вытащили из проруби. Сам Баки отправился в тёплую ванну, а одежду, которая на нём была в бункере, можно было отжимать – сухой нитки не осталось. Через пару часов, уже немного оклемавшись благодаря поддерживающей терапии, он некоторое время виновато улыбался, вынужденно отказываясь от предложения поесть.

– Ничего страшного, – поддержал его доктор Ротман. – После такого мощного стресса нужна пауза. Ну, если вы не хотите, чтобы его стало тошнить и выворачивать просто потому, что организм ещё не в порядке.

– Скоро ему станет лучше? – волновался Стив.

– К ночи – точно, – ответил врач. – Возможно, даже раньше.

– Просто... вы же знаете, мы должны лететь, – напомнил Роджерс.

– Что? Куда лететь? – опешил Баки. – И зачем?

Только теперь ему рассказали, что сержант Барнс объявлен в международный розыск Министерством Обороны и Военным ведомством США с правом добровольно сдаться в течение двух недель. И завтра в полночь этот срок истекает.

– Мы не успеем, – упавшим голосом произнёс Баки.

– Успеем. Всё продумано, но мы должны следовать плану, – объяснил Стив.

Время уже шло на часы, которые они вынуждены были считать. Перелёт из Ваканды в Египет, где Джеймс Барнс сможет открыто заявить о себе посольству США, должен был занять около восьми с половиной часов, если без промежуточных посадок. Но их тоже необходимо было делать, чтобы обеспечить конфиденциальность участия короля Ваканды в помощи Барнсу, так что стоило прибавить ещё около полутора часов. Две недолгие посадки для дозаправки, а главное – для замены лётчика, предстояло сделать в Кении и Судане.

Стив предлагал пилотировать самостоятельно, без посторонних, но его отговорил король Т’Чалла:  
– Во-первых, с пилотом вы сможете лететь ночью и использовать это время для отдыха. А во-вторых, это защитит вас от обвинений в незаконном пересечении границы на невесть откуда угнанном самолёте. У вас просто будет чартерный рейс, последний лётчик будет знать только то, что его наняли пилотировать самолёт из Хартума в Каир. И что он сменил в Хартуме лётчика из Кении. Вот и всё. Это законно. А чартерный самолёт будет иметь разрешение на пересечение границ в пределах Африканского континента. Он даже не принадлежит мне, арендован через представительство одной международной авиакомпании. Это необходимо, чтобы не было предлога взять под стражу вас, капитан Роджерс.

– Предлог всегда можно найти, – пожал плечами Стив. – К примеру, укрывательство Барнса.

– Сначала суду нужно доказать, что Барнс виновен, а потом обвинять в чём-то вас, – возразил Т’Чалла. – Хотя, могут использовать ваш арест, капитан, как превентивную меру, но я уверен, адвокаты легко добьются замены на подписку о невыезде, когда вас переправят в США. Вы ведь всё равно никуда не собираетесь уезжать до окончания суда, так что, думаю, вас это устроит. И Барнса тоже.

К вечеру Баки стало гораздо лучше. На взлётной полосе их провожали несколько человек. Король Т’Чалла с улыбкой выслушал благодарности, пожелал удачи и ушёл. Шерон сообщила, что они с Эммой сами явятся в США и будут ждать вызова в суд в качестве свидетелей.

Так как по условиям Военного трибунала категорически запрещено посещение обвиняемого до завершения процесса, прощаться пришлось здесь. Глядя на заплаканную Эмму, Стив поймал себя на мысли, что через каких-нибудь часов десять ему тоже придётся прощаться с Баки. Дальнейшее общение будет возможно только через адвокатов. Вплоть до вынесения приговора. Как это выдержать, Стив не знал. Не успел подумать об этом раньше.

Но всё это – такая чушь по сравнению с тем, что предстояло вынести Баки. Снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Новая кодировка, способная превратить Баки в Зимнего Солдата, составлена Стивом Роджерсом из следующих английских слов:  
> Oblivion (забвение), Time (время), Importance (значимость), Memory (память), Double (двойной), Objection (протест), Confidence (доверие), Seven (семь), Knowledge (знание), Foresight (предвидение).
> 
> Прежний (русский) код больше не действует. Новый код знает только Стив.


	19. Chapter 19

Из Ваканды в Найроби долетели без проблем, уже через пару часов приземлились на одну из посадочных полос международного аэропорта имени Джомо Кениаты*. Часы показывали около десяти вечера. Пилот сообщил, что самолёт должен пройти техобслуживание, а пассажирам предложат ужин.

Оклемавшийся Баки в предвкушении еды радостно потёр ладони. Стив не прятал улыбку – расслабленный Баки в его последние часы на свободе не думал о предстоящем суде, просто с удовольствием вдыхал ночной воздух, озирался вокруг и ловил ощущение свободы как великую ценность. Он по-своему прав.

Смотреть на него было и радостно, и больно. Отражение его улыбки растекалось бальзамом по сердцу, а в голову назойливо проползало предчувствие грохота чугунной двери с маленьким зарешеченным окном, захлопывающейся за Баки. Стиву казалось, что он буквально слышит этот сухой вибрирующий звук, как будто закрывающий портал в мир, где они с Баки были рядом. После этого увидеть его Стив сможет только спустя несколько недель, в зале суда. Издали. И бессилен будет помочь хоть чем-то, кроме собственных свидетельских показаний. И кто знает, как их переврёт сторона обвинения – с них станется.

Не раз в голове Стива мелькала шальная мысль – угнать к чертям самолёт и увезти Баки, пока тот будет спать, куда-нибудь на край света. Но... нет. Не для того его вынули из криокапсулы, восстановили руку, перекодировали. Не для того Стив разыскал в вечной мерзлоте Сибири подземный бункер, а адвокаты перевернули столько материалов по военной юриспруденции и проработали столько доказательств. Разве сержант Барнс, герой Второй мировой войны, заслужил судьбу изгоя, изолированного от мира только потому, что когда-то ГИДРА десятилетиями плавила ему мозг?

Он уже пережил слишком много. Сколько пыток, физических и душевных, он вынес, и сколько ещё впереди – не знает никто. Нужно покончить с этим. У Баки уже отняли половину жизни, пора бы оставить его в покое. Позволить ему просто жить, не бегая от всех и вся, не прячась в каком-нибудь богом забытом месте от самого себя.

Всё это крутилось в голове Роджерса, пока летели в Судан. Стив не сводил глаз с уснувшего в самолёте Баки. Тот проспал до самого Хартума, а Стиву удалось отключиться всего пару раз, и то ненадолго. Когда Баки сладко потянулся и сонно заулыбался, это был самый счастливый момент за последние несколько недель. В прошлый раз так же радостно щемило сердце, когда левая рука Баки обрела чувствительность прямо в ладони Стива.

В Хартуме всё прошло по плану, но когда на смену кенийскому лётчику пришёл другой, Стив, мягко говоря, удивился: парень не был ни негром, ни мулатом. Европейская внешность.

– Сэр, я Джон Моррисон, пилот международной авиакомпании "Аэроконтракторс", – бодро отрапортовал тот. – Я из ЮАР. Вот мои документы и лицензия, сэр. Меня предупредили, что вы будете удивлены.

– Белый лётчик в Судане – это немного необычно, согласны? – улыбнулся Стив, проверяя кипу бумаг и всматриваясь в оттиски печатей. Всё было в порядке.

Они уже закончили предполётную подготовку и собирались через несколько минут выруливать на взлётную полосу, как вдруг Моррисон нахмурился и запросил у диспетчера повтор информации.

– Капитан, у нас проблемы, – доложил лётчик. – В Нубийской пустыне – пыльная буря и она сильнее, чем ожидалось. Намного, сэр. Мы можем отложить вылет на сутки?

– Это исключено, – нахмурился Стив. – Другой маршрут найдёте?

Повозившись минут десять, Моррисон предложил:  
– Можем пролететь над Красным морем. Там пыльная буря потеряет силу, во всяком случае, высоту – водная стихия её частично погасит, мы сможем пройти над ней. По крайней мере, постараемся. Но это только в случае, если нам вообще позволят там пролететь.

– Это международные воды, – сообразил Роджерс. – А есть шанс пересечь границу над этой территорией и пролететь над Аравийским полуостровом?

– Слишком долго ждать разрешения, капитан. Намного дольше, чем просто переждать бурю.

– А если остаться в пределах границ Судана и Египта над Красным морем? – подал идею Баки.

Моррисон кивнул:  
– Тогда специальное разрешение не потребуется. Это – территория Африки, здесь у нас лицензия действительна. Правда, повышается риск быть ближе к буре.

– Удержите такой курс? – уточнил Роджерс.

– Конечно, сэр. Только пограничные вертолёты будут постоянно мелькать по правому борту, следить, не нарушаем ли границу.

– Ничего, пусть мелькают, – ответил Стив.

– Они вооружены, – осторожно напомнил пилот.

– Напугали, – хмыкнул Роджерс.

– В таком случае, можем лететь, сэр. Но вы должны учитывать, что высоту пыльной бури над морем придётся определять прямо на месте, спонтанно и "на глаз", так сказать. И ещё – этот вынужденный крюк, который мы совершим, продлит полёт на два часа. Это как минимум.

Роджерс повернулся к Баки:  
– Ничего. Мы успеваем. Запаса времени достаточно.

Тот оттащил его в сторонку и тихо спросил:  
– Стив, может, прямо здесь, в Хартуме, найдём Американское консульство?

– Я бы рад, Баки, правда, – покачал головой Роджерс, – но военный адвокат ждёт тебя в Каире. Кроме того, перелёт в Каир обеспечит инкогнито для Т'Чаллы. Его участие в твоём деле не должно афишироваться. Мы оба у него в долгу за всё, что он сделал.

– Тогда я согласен, – ответил Баки.

Обернувшись к пилоту, Стив кивнул:  
– Можем лететь.

Взлёт прошёл в стандартном режиме. Через час, выглянув в иллюминатор, Баки заметил:  
– Какое же оно бирюзовое, это Красное море.

– А его не за цвет воды так назвали, – улыбнулся в ответ Стив. – У древнего населения этой территории разными цветами обозначали стороны Света. Например, "чёрный" – северное направление, а "красный" – южное. То есть, Чёрное море не по цвету воды так названо, а потому, что для местных жителей оно находилось на севере.

– Я бы ляпнул про нудного зубрилу, Роджерс, – улыбнулся Баки, – но это и вправду интересно – про цвета.

По правому борту жужжали хмурые пограничные вертолёты. То и дело связывались с пилотом, запрашивая данные и номер лицензии, напоминали о близости границ и настойчиво советовали приземлиться из-за угрозы столкновения с пыльной бурей. Бедняге Моррисону приходилось, как попугаю, в который раз отвечать им одно и то же.

Скоро угроза стала слишком явной – пыльная буря летела прямо к ним и, похоже, намеревалась пересечь Красное море поперёк, чтобы обрушиться на Аравийский полуостров.

– Сэр! – выкрикнул Моррисон. – Я на максимальной высоте, но она нас заденет! Приготовьтесь!

Их стало изрядно трясти, снизу всё застелило сплошной желтовато-серой пеленой. После девяти минут сражения техники со стихией лётчик объявил:  
– Требуется аварийная посадка, сэр, иначе рухнем!

– Где мы сейчас? – спросил Баки.

– Побережье Египта. Нам повезло – аэропорт Хургада совсем близко, попытаемся дотянуть!

Далеко от Каира, даже слишком далеко, но другого выхода не было. Стив успел поймать себя на мысли, что если самолёт всё-таки станет падать, неплохо бы схватить Баки в охапку и вместе приземлиться на щит, закреплённый на спине... Ага, на щит. Который теперь у Тони Старка. Значит, придётся принять отдачу от удара о землю на себя – для него, Капитана Америка, в любом случае больше шансов выдержать это, чем для Баки. Хватит с него и одного полёта с жуткой высоты без защиты.

Отчаянно кряхтя двигателями, поперхнувшимися песком, самолёт сумел приземлиться на дальнюю недостроенную полосу аэропорта. Коряво, жёстко, но всё-таки. В условиях затихающей пыльной бури, стремительно уходящей на северо-восток, он сел относительно удачно, хотя его здорово занесло, развернуло и завалило на крыло, сломав шасси.

Но теперь это уже не имело значения. Главное – добраться до Каира раньше полуночи. А это как минимум десять часов пути по автодорогам.

Десяти часов у них не было.

– Ладно, Стив, – предложил Баки, – давай так: берём внедорожник в аренду и едем в ближайший крупный город, пока оседает пыль. Если там будет ясное небо, сможем улететь в Каир. Не будет – едем в следующий город машиной, пока откуда-нибудь не улетим. Здесь не так далеко, даже двухместный самолёт дотянет, лишь бы можно было взлететь.

– Ты не теряешь оптимизма, Баки, – усмехнулся Роджерс.

– У меня нет другого выхода.

*****

Охрана здания посольства США в Каире примерно в 23.40 по местному времени окружила пыльный джип, притормозивший недалеко от ворот. С водительского места вышел неизвестный в цивильной одежде. В ответ на требование автоматчиков он поднял руки и назвал своё имя:

– Сержант американской армии Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, армейский номер 32557038. Объявлен Министерством Обороны США в международный розыск. Пришёл добровольно сдаться.

Его обыскали. Оружие ни при нём, ни в машине не нашли. Через несколько минут к нему вышел майор Аллен, военный адвокат, ожидавший его появления в посольстве ещё с утра.

– Вы заставили поволноваться, сержант Барнс, – сказал он, назвав себя.

– Пыльная буря, сэр, – коротко ответил тот.

– Я в курсе, сержант. Тут из-за неё у всех проблемы. И мне уже звонил капитан Роджерс. Теперь вы под моей защитой. От заключения я вас пока не избавлю, но буду следить за законностью мер, применяемых к вам до суда и во время процесса. Я – глава адвокатской группы и теперь представляю ваши интересы. Сейчас я должен отойти, найду вас через час. Необходимо документально зафиксировать, что вы явились добровольно, без моего содействия, и прибыли до полуночи.

Для начала Баки надели наручники, закрыли в небольшой пустой комнате, приставили к нему вооружённую охрану. Он даже не взглянул на солдат, просто сел на скамейку, закрыл глаза, откинулся спиной на стену и позволил памяти вернуть его на полчаса назад.

В эту же минуту в конце квартала, где расположено здание посольства США в Каире, одинокий силуэт замер в тени деревьев, глядя издали на высокую кованую ограду. В голове Стива Роджерса мелькали яркие картинки случившегося совсем недавно. На сердце ныла свежая рана.

Ещё одна.

_Чуть больше получаса до окончания срока добровольной явки сержанта Барнса по требованию Министерства Обороны США. Американское посольство уже близко, рукой подать._

_Они сумели. Смогли. Успели._

_Стив Роджерс останавливает арендованный автомобиль в трёх кварталах от цели их путешествия в ночной тени деревьев городского парка в Каире. С трудом заставляет себя выйти из машины. Разворачивается спиной к капоту, опирается на него и смотрит себе под ноги, дожидаясь, когда Баки подойдёт попрощаться. Чувствует, как щиплет глаза, горло сдавливает ком, а сердце дёргается, будто нашпигованное иглами._

_Сейчас Баки уйдёт. Снова._

_Баки останавливается в одном шаге прямо перед ним. Его ладонь ложится на плечо, и Роджерс изо всех сил сжимает зубы, чтобы его удручённый вид не расстраивал Баки ещё больше. Ему точно труднее._

_– Стив, да ладно тебе. Не навсегда же прощаемся._

_Роджерс невольно вздрагивает и напряжённо глядит в глаза Баки, такие ясные даже в кромешной тьме._

_Не навсегда? Кто знает._

_Вслух он этого, конечно, не скажет. Но Стиву Роджерсу редко бывает по-настоящему страшно – только тогда, когда знает, что нечем помочь._

_– Баки, я хочу, чтобы там, куда тебя увезут, ты помнил, что я рядом, – дыхание у Стива перехватило, и голос так дрожал, что было бы неловко, но сейчас наплевать. – Я никуда не уйду. Всё время буду неподалёку. Так близко, как позволят. Не знаю, что решит трибунал, для себя я давно всё решил. Что бы там ни было, Баки, **я с тобой до конца**. _

_– Как и я с тобой, – грустная улыбка Баки прожгла сердце насквозь._

_Стиву хотелось обнять его крепко-крепко, до хруста в рёбрах, уткнуться в плечо изо всех сил, ощутить, как колкая щетина трётся о шею... но Стив позволил себе только мимолётное объятие, почти такое же, как тогда, перед уходом Баки на войну. Ничего больше, потому что это просто невыносимо – его губы так близко и... невозможно далеко._

_Из-под дрожащих ресниц Стива поблёскивают подступившие слёзы, и когда он смотрит в глаза Баки, то понимает – скрыть их не удастся. Неважно. Баки знает, это – не слабость._

_Он уходит, чтобы доверить свою жизнь военному трибуналу. Так надо, но от этого не легче. И сейчас Стив должен запретить себе даже думать о поцелуе. Он не вправе. Пока нет._

_Стив запомнит тепло этих коротких объятий, блеск глаз Баки, садящегося за руль, и его взмах левой рукой на прощание. Теперь всё, что осталось у Стива – воспоминания и невидимая борьба за жизнь и свободу для Баки Барнса против машины военного правосудия._

_Боже, дай **ему** сил._

*****

Решение было осознанным, но происходящее всё равно давило, а потому в начале разговора Баки потерял внимание. Неважно, его адвокат как раз перешёл к главному.

– Перелёт в Штаты предстоит долгий, сами понимаете, сержант Барнс, – разъяснял ситуацию майор Аллен. – И наручники снять с вас не могут, пока не закроют в военном следственном изоляторе при Министерстве Обороны. Это под Вашингтоном. Зато мне удалось добиться, что вы будете в камере один, там будет спокойно. Я буду приходить к вам ежедневно, а если окажусь слишком занят, пришлю своего ассистента. Через него вы сможете передать всё, что пожелаете сказать мне. Если по какой-либо серьёзной причине будет необходимо моё присутствие, требуйте этого независимо от времени суток. Я приду.

– Разрешите вопрос, сэр?

– Конечно.

– Вам известно, что сорвать эти наручники для меня – раз плюнуть? – Барнс спрятал небрежную ухмылку, но адвокат заметил её. Виду не подал, только улыбнулся:  
– Да, сержант. Ваша левая рука дополнительно укреплена вибраниумом – нет ничего лучше для развития мощности. Но вы ведь не станете ломать наручники. Иначе для чего вы пришли?

– Ладно. И ещё вопрос: почему вы взялись за моё дело? – Барнс смотрел напряжённо, но на недоверие это не было похоже. Во всяком случае, пока.

– Изначально привлекла сложность и необычность. Но после я не раз беседовал с капитаном Роджерсом и доктором Ротманом, изучил массу материалов. Ваше дело теперь видится мне ещё более сложным. Зато я уверен, что вы заслуживаете оправдания.

– Серьёзно? – криво усмехнулся Барнс. – А я – не уверен.

– В таком случае, постараюсь убедить и вас тоже, – с почти неуловимой улыбкой ответил Аллен.

Двое суток спустя самолёт с подследственным сержантом Барнсом и его охраной на борту приземлился в международном аэропорту имени Даллеса. Их встречала бронированная машина, присланная из окружного следственного изолятора Военного ведомства под Вашингтоном. Глянув на эти меры предосторожности, Баки едва заметно усмехнулся.

Он мог бы пробить кузов этой машины кулаком левой руки. Порвать наручники, как верёвку. Он выполнял требования конвоя только потому, что сам так решил. Его могли бы запросто довезти на обычном такси – никто бы не пострадал. Не для того он столько прошёл и сделал этот выбор, чтобы сбежать сейчас.

В конце концов, именно Военный трибунал установит степень его вины. В том числе, возможно, и для него самого.

*****

Это какой-то замкнутый круг боли, из которого не вырваться. И главное, что держит внутри – страх. Самый простой способ по-настоящему напугать того, кто ничего не боится – ударить по тому, кого он любит. Какая-то затянувшаяся насмешка судьбы постоянно подбрасывает порцию издевательств над Баки Барнсом, чтобы снова и снова бить в раненое сердце Стива Роджерса.

День за днём, медленно тянутся недели предварительного следствия. Суд всё ближе. Изучение материалов дела, независимая экспертиза, построение линии защиты, предварительные слушания, на которые не пускают, и бесконечно тянущаяся во времени неопределённость.

Время от времени Роджерсу кажется, будто его затолкали в чехол боксёрской груши и избивают бейсбольными битами в полную силу. Какой удар больнее, он не знает. Он почти ничего не чувствует, кроме сплошной, непрекращающейся боли из-за бессилия и невозможности хоть чем-то помочь или хотя бы на секунду увидеть Баки.

Всё, что у него есть – несколько строк, написанных рукой Баки, которые иногда приносит из следственного изолятора майор Аллен. Он заверяет, что Джеймс Барнс хорошо держится, и нет оснований не доверять словам адвоката, но душа Стива не на месте. Как потерянный, он выслушивает майора Аллена, забрасывает его вопросами, а затем устало тащится в спортзал, чтобы пробить насквозь ещё один боксёрский мешок, затем ещё один, и ещё... Это помогает, но ненадолго.

Половину его сердца оторвали и теперь прячут под замком. Только забыли объяснить, как жить с этим.


	20. Chapter 20

Странная штука жизнь. То она топчется на месте, будто устала от самой себя, то оглушает виражами на поворотах – только держись. Бывают дни, когда время ползёт медленно и вяло, а бывают такие, когда каждая минута на счету, как последняя. Нынешний день как раз был одним из таких.

В здании Верховного суда в Вашингтоне начался один из самых громких закрытых процессов Военного трибунала США. У крыльца и на прилегающей площади толпилось множество народа – родственники и близкие погибших от рук Зимнего Солдата, журналисты, просто сочувствующие с самыми разными мнениями, зеваки и прочая публика. Вход в здание был закрыт для всех, кроме свидетелей, но и те не имели права подходить к залу заседания до вызова. Их допустили не дальше первого этажа, перекрыли лестницы и лифты, чтобы исключить утечку информации. Только ключевые свидетели (Стивен Роджерс, Сэм Уилсон, Наташа Романов, доктор Алекс Ротман, эксперт доктор Дэвис, доктора Шрабер и Колман) были допущены в зал суда с самого начала слушания.

Внешний мир, отрезанный от участников процесса молчаливой стеной военной судебной системы, захлёбывался неудовлетворённым любопытством. Вокруг здания бурлила толпа, подогреваемая догадками и сплетнями. Соцсети плавились от напряжения. Суть обвинения была известна всем – среди жертв Зимнего Солдата было много гражданских, но обстоятельств дела не знал никто, а потому слухи легко выдавали за факты, пока не было опровержений, так что фантазировали, кто во что горазд.

В Центральном зале на втором этаже здания Верховного суда стартовало главное действо.

– Прошу всех встать, суд идёт! – объявил секретарь.

Председательствующий, военный юрист полковник Норман Милвертон занял главенствующее место. По его распоряжению секретарь официально сообщил имя обвиняемого, доложил о явке всех присяжных, всех заявленных свидетелей по делу и готовности доказательной базы к судебному следствию. Кроме того, были представлены: государственный обвинитель, военный юрист полковник Джейсон Уорд, его ассистенты, а также глава адвокатской группы, военный юрист майор Митчелл Аллен и его коллеги из группы защиты.

Затем в зал заседания были приглашены присяжные. Все, включая председательствующего, поднялись со своих мест, провожая их глазами. Шестеро военных различного ранга без специальной юридической подготовки и шесть гражданских лиц, также не связанных с подобной сферой деятельности. Двенадцать человек, от решения которых зависела судьба одного и боль души многих. У кого-то – за погибших родных, а у кого-то – за обвиняемого.

Глава коллегии присяжных, лейтенант Уильям Бейли доложил о готовности к слушанию, и председательствующий судья полковник Милвертон объявил о начале процесса:  
– Слушается дело "Соединённые Штаты против сержанта 107-го пехотного полка Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса" по обвинению подсудимого в следующих преступлениях: 1. Государственная измена, предательство, добровольный переход на сторону военного противника в разгар боевых действий. 2. Терроризм против мирного населения США. 3. Причастность к 62 убийствам. Подсудимый сержант Барнс, вы признаёте себя виновным по всем пунктам обвинения?

Стоящий за чёрной кованой решёткой Баки Барнс крепко сжимал её прутья обеими руками, закованными в наручники. Смотрел в никуда, а все взгляды в этом зале были направлены на него. На секунду он замер, заставляя себя вспомнить наставления адвоката:  
_"Отбросьте все эмоции, найдите в себе силы выдержать три ключевых момента. Первый: в самом начале заседания судья спросит, признаёте ли вы вину. Не признавайте ничего из перечисленного, иначе разрушите всю линию защиты. Ваше чувство вины за смерть погибших уже вывернуло вас наизнанку. Оно может потерпеть одну минуту? Признание вами вины автоматически будет означать обвинительный приговор. Тогда дальнейшее заседание будет посвящено только подтверждению вины и определению меры наказания. Это не позволит нам реализовать всё, что мы несколько месяцев готовили для суда. Дайте нам шанс рассказать суду правду о Зимнем Солдате и о преступлениях ГИДРЫ. Не связывайте нам руки. Хотя бы ради вашего друга капитана Роджерса, который столько сделал, чтобы помочь вам"_.

Джеймс Барнс на секунду прикрыл глаза.

– Нет.

– По какому-либо из пунктов, сержант Барнс?

Обвиняемый придержал жёсткое дыхание. Глава стороны защиты майор Аллен, крепко стиснув зубы, не сводил глаз с его потерянного лица. В огромном зале – ни шороха.

– Нет, – через силу произнёс Барнс.

У адвокатской группы словно каменный мешок упал с плеч.

– Ваша позиция понятна суду, – председатель полковник Милвертон позволил ему сесть. – Переходим к оглашению сути обвинения. Слово предоставляется прокурору.

Полковник Уорд, подхватив папку с документами, поднялся с места:  
– Благодарю, Ваша честь. Итак, господа присяжные, уважаемый суд, Соединённые Штаты призывают нас свершить справедливое возмездие и установить степень вины сержанта Барнса за оглашённые здесь преступления. Прежде всего хотелось бы обратить внимание на смену тактики стороны защиты, которая на предварительных этапах заявляла о признании вины. Что ж, будем исходить из того, что имеется, и доказывать вину сержанта Барнса на основании имеющихся у нас документов и вещественных доказательств, которых более чем достаточно.

Судья Милвертон приостановил речь прокурора:  
– Полковник Уорд, сторона защиты просит право реплики, как я вижу. Не возражаете?

– Нет, если адвокат предоставит обоснование.

Майор Аллен поднялся с места:  
– Формулировка прокурора по поводу непризнания вины была озвучена неточно. На предварительном слушании защитой была высказана позиция о частичном признании вины Зимнего Солдата по пунктам обвинения 2 и 3. Мы настаиваем на том же.

– Прошу прощения у защиты, – ухмыльнулся прокурор. – Военная прокуратура не видит разницы между сержантом Барнсом и Зимним Солдатом. Но если эта деталь так важна для адвокатской группы, обвинение будет ей следовать.

– Вопрос решён? – уточнил судья Милвертон у адвоката. – Тогда суд просит прокурора продолжать.

– Спасибо, Ваша честь. Отмечу для коллегии присяжных, что первый пункт обвинения так и не был признан защитой, – напомнил полковник Уорд, не пряча иронию. – Оставим это пока до этапа выступления адвоката. Уверен, он пояснит позицию. Итак, уважаемый суд, господа присяжные, перед нами – сержант Джеймс Барнс, человек, который в облике военного преступника под кодовым именем _"Зимний Солдат"_ вёл террористическую и подрывную деятельность на территории США, бывшего СССР и нескольких стран Европы. Число его жертв превышает шестьдесят, среди них – женщины и дети. Всё началось ещё в 1943 году. В ходе неудачной военной операции, проводимой 107-м пехотным полком, в котором служил сержант Барнс, он оказался в плену крупного военно-научного подразделения нацистов – ГИДРЫ, изобличённой около трёх лет назад. В лабораториях этой организации он был подвержен обработке веществом, схожим по комплексу действия с сывороткой суперсолдата, в своё время применённой к Капитану Америка. Сыворотка была разработана под руководством нацистского учёного Арнима Золы. Обвинению известно, что масштаб её действия не был настолько мощным, как сыворотка доктора Эрскина, несколько уступала ей, являясь упрощённым или несовершенным аналогом. Впоследствии, будучи вызволенным из плена, сержант Барнс, по мнению обвинения, уже был завербован как агент ГИДРЫ. Его заданием была слежка за капитаном Роджерсом под видом соратника и поиск возможности его захвата ГИДРОЙ для вербовки или уничтожения.

Баки Барнс вытаращил ошалелые глаза на адвоката, тот в ответ сделал знак, мол, спокойно. Побледневший Роджерс, глядя на Баки во все глаза, едва заметно покачал головой: _"спокойно, Баки, я знаю, что это бред"_.

В памяти Барнса всплыл ещё один фрагмент из наставлений адвоката:  
_"Второе. Прокурор будет давить на вас любыми способами. Любыми. Он будет жёстко провоцировать вас – комментариями, с помощью свидетелей и на перекрёстном допросе. Он будет искажать факты, вворачивать домыслы, обвинять дополнительно. Его цель – вывести вас из равновесия, заставить признать вину, чтобы облегчить себе задачу. Не поддавайтесь. Как ваш защитник, я буду вмешиваться. Но не всегда мне позволит суд. Ваша задача – выдержать"_.

Тем временем обвинитель продолжал:  
– Выполнить данную миссию сержанту Барнсу не удалось, так как в ходе одной из операций он сорвался с поезда на полном ходу в горное ущелье и остался жив только благодаря предварительным экспериментам, проведённым над его телом в предыдущем плену. После этого падения сержант Барнс был найден русскими солдатами и доставлен в советское отделение ГИДРЫ, где с ним провели дальнейшую работу по переквалификации в штатные киллеры. Поскольку при падении сержант Барнс лишился левой руки, для него был разработан бионический высокотехнологичный протез, обладающий огромной силой.

Прокурор приблизился к ложе присяжных и предоставил доказательство №14-1 (фото) и №15-1 (общий план строения бионической руки и в виде схемы) для рассмотрения.

– В данный момент, – продолжал прокурор Уорд, – мы не можем наблюдать металлическую руку у подсудимого, но в ходе следствия этот вопрос будет выяснен, тем более, что факт наличия бионического протеза в течение многих лет подтверждён и самим обвиняемым, протокол допроса №7-1. Итак, после вышеописанных событий ГИДРА получила в его лице преданного наёмника, стремящегося во что бы то ни стало заслужить доверие и положение в ГИДРЕ. Поэтому абсолютное большинство проведённых им операций по ликвидации людей (в том числе безоружных) в разных уголках планеты были успешными, несмотря на их дерзость или цинизм. Подсудимый управляет любым военным транспортом, владеет практически любым видом оружия и массой боевых навыков, позволяющих уничтожать цель где угодно и зачастую открыто, а после – бесследно исчезать. Многочисленные жертвы, дела о смерти которых во всём мире закрыты или приостановлены по причине, что поиски убийцы зашли в тупик, занесены в полный список, который имеется у каждого из вас, господа присяжные, это лист доказательств №9-1. Там указан возраст на момент смерти и характер травм, несовместимых с жизнью. Кто-то из погибших от рук Зимнего Солдата был целевой жертвой, кто-то – случайной, а некоторые были ликвидированы как ненужные свидетели. Если уважаемый суд позволит, я бы хотел начать с доказательств по второму и третьему пунктам обвинения, которые во многом связаны.

После речи прокурора судья Милвертон задал вопрос адвокатам:  
– Мнение стороны защиты по поводу предъявленных обвинений?

Майор Аллен поднялся с места:  
– Защита полностью поддерживает позицию, высказанную на предварительном слушании, а именно: полное непризнание вины сержанта Барнса по первому пункту и частичное признание вины Зимнего Солдата по второму и третьему пунктам обвинений.

– Благодарю, – кивнул судья и объявил: – Переходим к судебному следствию. Обвинение просит вызвать первого свидетеля.

Секретарь поднялся с места и назвал имя:  
– Свидетель Мартин Кирби.

Судебные приставы пригласили свидетеля в зал, привели к присяге. Прокурор перешёл к делу:  
– Мистер Кирби, назовите полное имя вашего отца.

– Его звали Колин Джеральд Кирби.

– Кем он работал?

– Он трудился в биохимической военной лаборатории в штате Невада, этот объект был засекречен.

– Понимаю, что подробности работы вашего отца вам не известны, – уточнил прокурор. – Но стороне обвинения (то есть представителю Военного ведомства) удалось установить, что доктором Колином Кирби была разработана уникальная вакцина, позволяющая приумножать силу иммунитета человека в самом широком спектре. Господа присяжные, под №16-4 вам предоставлена экспертная характеристика данной многоплановой вакцины. Скажите, мистер Кирби, куда направлялся ваш отец 14 мая 1987 года?

– Он сказал, что улетает на международный симпозиум в Норвегию, чтобы представить и апробировать там свою разработку.

– Уважаемые присяжные, вам предоставлено доказательство №18-4 с кратким описанием симпозиума, состоявшегося в Осло с 15 по 17 мая 1987 года. Поднимались вопросы о новейших разработках в биохимии и медицине. В списке среди прочих выступающих значится подавший заявку доктор Колин Кирби (штат Невада, США). Мистер Кирби, пожалуйста, назовите дату смерти вашего отца.

– 14 мая 1987 года.

– Документ, подтверждающий факт, приобщён к делу, доказательство №17-4, – отметил Уорд. – То есть ваш отец не появился на симпозиуме, мистер Кирби.

– Он даже не доехал до аэропорта, – подтвердил свидетель. – Был застрелен кем-то неизвестным.

– Идентифицировать оружие не представлялось возможным, в материалах дела по расследованию убийства Колина Кирби об этом сказано (доказательства №19-21, том 4), – продолжил прокурор Уорд. – Установили только, что это был пистолет Макарова. Никаких материалов и разработок, которые вёз с собой на симпозиум доктор Кирби, не было найдено рядом с его телом. Зато с тех пор мгновенная адаптация бойцов ГИДРЫ к самым разнообразным зонам на планете не может не впечатлять. Полагаю, с вакциной, созданной доктором Кирби и отшлифованной в ГИДРЕ, их возможности умножились в разы. Боевикам ГИДРЫ не страшны никакие вирусы незнакомых территорий, инфекции не способны свалить их лихорадкой ни в одном уголке Земли. Как удобно, однако. Мистер Кирби, следствие по делу вашего отца было закрыто?

– Да. Сказали, что найти киллера не представляется возможным – никаких следов.

– Вопросов больше нет, Ваша честь, – прокурор Уорд отошёл к своему столу.

Его место с разрешения судьи занял адвокат:  
– Мистер Кирби, вы сказали, что имя подозреваемого установлено не было.

– Нет.

– То же самое подтверждают и материалы дела об убийстве Колина Кирби, – продолжил Аллен. – Таким образом, никто не может утверждать, что в этом виновен конкретный человек?

– Протест, Ваша честь! – подскочил прокурор. – Давление на свидетеля.

– Отклоняется. Отвечайте на вопрос адвоката, мистер Кирби, – объявил судья Милвертон.

– Я не знаю, – пробормотал свидетель, – вам виднее.

– Вопросов больше нет, Ваша честь, – адвокат Аллен вернулся за свой стол.

– Послушайте! – Кирби сорвался на крик. – Я понимаю, ваша работа – защищать подсудимого, но он убил моего отца, когда мне было четырнадцать! Я вырос без него. Его достижениями снабдили не больницы по всему миру, а террористов! И сегодня убийца даже не ответит за это?

Баки Барнс сидел за решёткой, низко опустив голову, затем глянул исподлобья на удаляющегося свидетеля глазами побитой собаки. Адвокат поднялся со своего места, подошёл к Баки и жёстко прошептал:  
– Сержант Барнс, не вздумайте брать на себя вину Зимнего Солдата. Помните, вы обещали.

Баки с тоской покосился на Рождерса, сидящего в зале. Тот выглядел не лучше, почти как отражение в зеркале, только кивнул: _"Держись"_.

– Обвинение вызывает свидетеля Маргарет Уильямс.

Пожилая женщина, потихоньку утирая слёзы, после присяги прошла за свидетельскую трибуну.

– Миссис Уильямс, назовите вашу девичью фамилию, пожалуйста, – попросил прокурор.

– Андерсон.

– Кем вам приходились Энн Джеральдин Андерсон, 1928 года рождения, и Мэйбл Кейт Андерсон, 1954 года рождения?

– Мои мать и сестра. Мы с сестрой были близнецами.

– Где вы проживали до десятилетнего возраста, миссис Уильямс?

– Дом №1637 по Хьюстон-стрит, Даллас, штат Техас. Мы жили на десятом этаже.

– Как всем известно, уважаемый суд, господа присяжные, 22 ноября 1963 года в Далласе во время проезда по улице Элм-стрит на пересечении с Хьюстон-стрит был убит 35-й президент США Джон Фицджеральд Кеннеди. Скажите, миссис Уильямс, из окон вашей квартиры на Хьюстон-стрит видно пересечение с Элм-стрит, где по президентскому кортежу был открыт огонь?

– Да, прекрасно виден весь перекрёсток.

– В этом можно убедиться, господа присяжные, взглянув на карту этого района в Далласе, доказательство № 32-4. Миссис Уильямс, расскажите суду, что произошло в вашей семье на следующий день после покушения на президента Кеннеди?

Нервно теребя влажный платок в руках, пожилая свидетельница стала рассказывать:  
– Мы были в Вашингтоне уже неделю, отца отправили туда по службе в Госдепартаменте. В эту командировку он взял меня, а сестра осталась дома с мамой. Отца задержали в этой поездке из-за убийства Президента. Утром 23 ноября раздался звонок телефона. Отец ответил, а через минуту резко побледнел и выронил трубку. Он едва не потерял сознание. Я страшно испугалась, мне было всего девять лет. Стала сильно кричать, звать на помощь. Его увезли в больницу и позволили мне ехать с ним.

– Вам известно, что именно сообщили вашему отцу во время того звонка?

– Да, господин прокурор. Это был звонок из полиции Далласа. Офицер сообщил, что мои мать и сестра были найдены мёртвыми у нас дома.

– Уважаемый суд, господа присяжные! Полиция Далласа установила время и причину смерти Энн и Мэйбл Андерсон. Они были задушены за два часа до покушения на Президента Кеннеди, – сообщил прокурор и вернулся к свидетельской трибуне. – Миссис Уильямс, примите мои соболезнования. У меня остался всего один вопрос. Скажите, убийство вашей матери и девятилетней сестры расследовали?

– Да, но в полиции сказали, что никаких следов, живых свидетелей нет. Поэтому нельзя найти убийцу... Да что там, господин прокурор, ведь даже убийство самого Президента Кеннеди не раскрыли, куда уж там разбираться со смертью обычных людей, которые просто оказались на пути.

Мертвенно-бледный Баки Барнс судорожно сжимал кулаками прутья чугунной решётки, казалось, они вот-вот затрещат и посыплются на пол чёрной пылью. Глава адвокатской группы майор Аллен отправил к нему своего ассистента, шепнув: _"Меня сейчас вызовут к свидетелю. Иди к Барнсу. Хоть из кожи лезь, но отвлеки его. Глянь, он уже готов признавать всё подряд"_.

– У обвинения нет больше вопросов, – прокурор Уорд вернулся к своему столу.

Помощник адвоката, остановившись рядом с решёткой, что-то тихо говорил подсудимому, а тот молчал, глядя только на Роджерса, вцепившегося побелевшими пальцами в столешницу перед собой.

– Адвокат Аллен, свидетель ваш, – объявил судья Милвертон.

– Сочувствую вашему горю, миссис Уильямс, – начал Аллен, – но прошу вас ответить на такой вопрос: можно ли обвинять в гибели ваших родных человека, если против него нет улик?

– Я не специалист, господин адвокат, – мрачно ответила та.

– Это не юридический вопрос, миссис Уильямс. Только ваше мнение. Можно ли обвинить в гибели ваших родных, к примеру, меня? – спросил Аллен. – Или, скажем, кого-то из присутствующих в этом зале? Или кого-то из прохожих на улице, если нет доказательств?

– Наверное, нельзя.

– Я уверен, миссис Уильямс, что и профессиональные юристы, и закон Соединённых Штатов того же мнения, – резюмировал адвокат. – Ваша честь, вопросов больше нет.

– Спасибо, свидетель, вы свободны, – обратился к ней судья Милвертон.

– То есть, – растерянно пролепетала женщина, – что, это всё? Как же так?

– Присяжные рассмотрят и изучат ваши показания, миссис Уильямс, – ответил ей судебный пристав и чуть ли не силком проводил опешившую леди к выходу.

Следующий свидетель оказался возмущён результатом допроса в суде не меньше. Обвинения в причастности Зимнего Солдата к смерти людей, указанных в деле, рассыпались одно за другим. Казалось, прокурор либо небрежничал при подготовке к суду, либо взял паузу перед чем-то более впечатляющим.

Разрушив неполную доказательную базу по нескольким убийствам подряд, адвокат Аллен попросил слово:  
– Уважаемые господа присяжные, уважаемый суд! Относительно оставшейся части списка погибших сторона защиты объявляет полное признание вины за Зимним Солдатом. Наша коллегия тщательно изучила все доказательства, особенно на основе обнародованных материалов Щ.И.Т.а и ГИДРЫ, а также других доказательств и улик, собранных полицией при расследовании дел. По каждому из оставшихся обвинений в убийствах ключевыми доказательствами служат записи с видеокамер наружного наблюдения улиц, трасс и зданий, уже установленных к тому времени. Зимний Солдат не был прежде обвинён из-за его неуловимости, но что касается доказательной базы по оставшимся обвинениям – она уверенная. Таким образом, сторона защиты подтверждает причастность Зимнего Солдата к 56 убийствам согласно списка (доказательство № 9-1), начиная с фамилии Карпентер и далее до самого конца.

– Цель вашего заявления, майор Аллен? – спросил председательствующий.

– Защита желает сократить время судебного следствия, поскольку детальный разбор такого количества фактов, уже признанных, затянет работу суда на неопределённое время, но не изменит результат этого расследования.

– Мнение обвинения? – спросил судья Милвертон.

– Обвинение в принципе не возражает, – ответил прокурор Уорд. – Но защита, похоже, желает лишить всех оставшихся родственников погибших их законного права взглянуть в глаза подсудимому и высказать ему всё, что они пожелают. Там ждут более восьмидесяти человек.

– Вина подсудимого не объявлена коллегией присяжных, – ответил майор Аллен. – Защита продолжает настаивать на том, что признаёт вину Зимнего Солдата, а не сержанта Барнса. Родственники погибших получат такую возможность в полной мере, если сержант Джеймс Барнс будет признан виновным.

– Суд поддерживает предложение стороны защиты, – заявил судья Милвертон. – Мнение прокурора?

– Согласен.

– В таком случае, – решил судья, – ситуация со вторым и третьим пунктами обвинения ясна. Переходим к расследованию по первому пункту – измена Родине и добровольный переход на сторону противника. Слово прокурору.

– Спасибо, Ваша честь. Прошу разрешения зачитать резюме по материалам обнародованных архивов ГИДРЫ (доказательства по делу № 47-53 том 3). Это записи исследований, проводимых Арнимом Зола в отношении сержанта Джеймса Барнса, обозначенного как _”объект WS-17”_. Точность номера подтверждена записями в справочных материалах архива ГИДРЫ, лист №41-3 доказательной базы. Из резюме, составленного независимой экспертной комиссией, следует, что нет никаких данных о том, что сержант Барнс подвергался хранению в криокапсуле ранее, чем с 1946 года. На основании этого обвинение утверждает, что сержант Барнс всё это время находился в ГИДРЕ добровольно и проходил определённую подготовку. На данном этапе обвинение желает вызвать доктора Шрабера.

Пожилой врач после присяги занял свидетельское место.

– Сфера вашей деятельности, доктор Шрабер? – начал прокурор.

– Экспериментальная медицина. Я работал в лаборатории, основанной Арнимом Зола, в составе бригады врачей по проекту WS-17.

– Вы имеете в виду Зимнего Солдата?

– Да. Он был семнадцатым в наших попытках создать супероружие ГИДРЫ, именно этот эксперимент оказался удачным.

– А предыдущие?

– Умирали на этапе предварительной подготовки. По разным причинам, в основном – не выдерживало сердце.

– Доктор Шрабер, опишите манипуляции, проводимые с объектом WS-17.

– Мне казалось, он обречён. Я был удивлён, что именно он стал успешным результатом эксперимента, а не кто-то другой.

– Почему так пессимистично, доктор?

– Он был изначально искалечен, левая рука отсутствовала почти до половины плечевой кости, большая кровопотеря, болевой шок. Конечно, у нас были наработки по многофункциональным протезам, но база для создания супероружия в виде искалеченного тела была неудачной.

Стив Роджерс сидел неестественно прямо, крепко стиснув зубы, его пальцы, вцепившиеся в край стола перед ним, чуть вздрагивали от напряжения. За чёрной решёткой Баки Барнс намеренно не смотрел в сторону свидетеля.

– Какая процедура была самой опасной, доктор Шрабер?

– Повторная обработка сывороткой. Обычно объекты умирали после первой или второй обработки.

– А почему повторная? – продолжал прокурор. – Ему уже вводили сыворотку?

– Да, почти за полтора года перед тем. Он тогда был в целом в порядке, когда попал в плен первый раз. Перенёс неплохо. Правда, закончить работу в тот раз не удалось. Вмешался Капитан Америка и испортил нам ход эксперимента.

Стив Роджерс даже не пытался спрятать презрительную усмешку. Барнс едва заметно ухмыльнулся, не оборачиваясь.

Прокурор Уорд продолжал:  
– Доктор Шрабер, каковы были дальнейшие манипуляции с объектом WS-17?

– Тренировки, выработка навыков, физические нагрузки... разного рода.

– Поясните.

Баки Барнс медленно развернулся всем корпусом к свидетелю. Если бы мог, прожёг бы в нём взглядом дыру, скорее всего, не одну. Стив даже издали по движению его губ прочитал беззвучно брошенное _"мразь"_. Пожилой доктор краем глаза покосился на подсудимого и начал запинаться:  
– Ну, нагрузки, тренинги... я точно не могу сказать, так как всего лишь ассистировал, а потому присутствовал не везде.

– Протест, Ваша честь! – адвокат Аллен поднялся с места. – Свидетель уходит от прямого ответа.

– Ваша честь, – вклинился прокурор, – свидетель действительно мог не присутствовать на абсолютно всех этапах работы по подготовке Зимнего Солдата.

– Протест отклонён. Продолжайте, прокурор Уорд.

– Благодарю, Ваша честь. Что ещё по части медицинских процедур, свидетель?

– Для него совершенствовали бионическую руку, – ответил Шрабер. – Пробовали разные, пока не получилось добиться хорошего результата. После операции приживления он стал пользоваться ею, как живой рукой.

– Насколько сильна была такая рука? Каковы были её возможности помимо уникальной управляемости?

– Огромная сила, – свидетель начал запинаться. – Настоящая мощь. Электроимпульсы, боевые навыки...

– Дайте свидетелю воды, – прокурор обратился к приставам, замечая неладное со свидетелем. – Доктор Шрабер, вы можете продолжать?

Тот судорожно кивнул – повторного вызова в суд он бы не выдержал.

– Что ещё можете сообщить суду?

– Криохранение начали применять с осени 1946 года.

– Цель такого воздействия?

– Удержать как можно дольше в отличной боевой форме между миссиями, когда его навыки не требовались, и продлить срок использования.

– А до первой заморозки, доктор Шрабер?

– До этого проводилась разная подготовка и... – свидетель запнулся, судорожно сглотнул, потом продолжил: – обработка объекта по части специальной психотерапии. Но я об этом только слышал, её выполняла другая бригада врачей.

– Среди присутствующих в зале есть тот, кто участвовал в дальнейшей работе с WS-17?

– Да. Один из представителей той бригады врачей – доктор Колман, он в зале.

– Последний вопрос, доктор Шрабер. Посмотрите на подсудимого. Вы узнаёте его?

В глазах свидетеля проступил немой ужас. Он нехотя покосился на Барнса, поднявшегося на ноги за чёрными прутьями решётки, и пробормотал:  
– Я не уверен. Он похож на объект WS-17... но рука у него, кажется, не бионическая.

– Узнал меня? – жёстко прошипел Баки сквозь зубы, глаза горели неприкрытой яростью.

Кованая решётка, которую он сжимал, мелко дрожала, и казалось, не выдержит и треснет в любую секунду. Шрабер сильно побледнел и, судорожно глотая, допил воду. Затем опустил взгляд и пробормотал:  
– Я не уверен.

– Подсудимый, сядьте, – велел судья Милвертон, и Баки, напряжённый, как натянутая струна, нехотя опустился на край скамьи.

– Больше нет вопросов, Ваша честь, – доложил прокурор. – Но я бы просил у суда позволения сперва резюмировать некоторые результаты уже выясненного, а затем предоставить свидетеля адвокатам.

– Прошу, полковник Уорд.

Прокурор, вооружившись парой бумаг, начал:  
– Сторона обвинения предлагает уважаемому суду и господам присяжным освежить в памяти уже доказанный ранее факт, что сержант Барнс не был помещён в криокамеру вплоть до 1946 года ни разу, но при этом оставался в живых в ГИДРЕ. Таким образом, исчезновение сержанта Барнса после падения с поезда в 1944 году и отсутствие попыток сбежать можно рассматривать как нежелание покинуть сторону, выбранную по собственной воле. В противном случае, как мы понимаем, он был бы либо убит, либо помещён в тюрьму для военных преступников, кем он и должен был бы являться для нацистов. Его послужной список в составе "Ревущих коммандос" должен был действовать на ГИДРУ, как красная тряпка на быка, но этого не произошло.

Баки Барнс, бледный, как полотно, сверлил тяжёлым взглядом прокурора. В другом конце зала такое же выражение лица было у Стива Роджерса.

– Протест, ваша честь, – объявил адвокат Аллен. – Это не выводы, а домыслы обвинения.

– Ваша честь, – объяснил полковник Уорд, – поскольку нет доводов, которые могли бы подтвердить невиновность сержанта Барнса, мы получаем причины, по которым в ГИДРЕ ему сохранили жизнь.

– Майор Аллен, – пояснил судья адвокату, – сам по себе факт выживания сержанта Барнса в плену ещё не является прямым доказательством его вины. Суд не видит причин для протеста.

– Благодарю, Ваша честь, – продолжал Уорд. – Помимо этого, обращаю внимание суда и присяжных на то, что в так называемом плену сержанту Барнсу была предоставлена обработка сывороткой суперсолдата, дающая значительное увеличение физической силы, самоисцеление, замедляющая старение организма. Пусть не настолько эффективная, как та, которую получил капитан Роджерс, но тем не менее, благодаря ей сержант Барнс выжил при падении в горное ущелье с поезда на полном ходу. Полагаю, этот факт говорит о многом. К тому же, в ГИДРЕ ему создали уникальный бионический протез, действующий, как реальная рука, но являющийся также и мощным средством ведения боя. Таким образом, сержанта Барнса в ГИДРЕ снабдили своего рода привилегиями. К тому же, его натренировали, о чём свидетельствует масса высококлассных боевых навыков Зимнего Солдата. Видеоматериалы поединка между ним и Капитаном Америка на мосту, полученные с камер уличного наблюдения в Вашингтоне, подтверждают это. Вряд ли в ГИДРЕ стали бы столько возиться со своим военнопленным. Подобные преимущества могли быть причинами выбора сержантом Барнсом новой родины для себя. Кроме того, статус солдата вражеской стороны провоцировал его сделать всё, чтобы заслужить доверие у новых хозяев фактическими действиями. Поэтому получить его согласие на добровольное участие в террористических акциях ГИДРЕ было несложно.

– Как вы можете! – вскочил Стив.

– Сядьте, капитан Роджерс! – оборвал его судья Милвертон.

– Протест, Ваша честь, – вмешался адвокат, сделав резкий знак рукой Стиву сесть. – Все комментарии приведенных фактов также являются домыслами стороны обвинения.

Опустившись на скамью, Стив раздражённо покачал головой. Судья Милвертон обратился к прокурору:  
– Полковник Уорд, прошу впредь менее категорично комментировать факты.

– Да, Ваша честь, – кивнул тот. – Впрочем, на данный момент я готов передать свидетеля адвокатам.

– Доктор Шрабер, – начал допрос майор Аллен, – вы помните, что были приведены к присяге?

– Да.

– Вы обязаны отвечать на любые, даже неприятные вопросы. Поэтому вам придётся рассказать о процедурах по физической обработке Зимнего Солдата.

– Протест, Ваша честь! – прокурор поднялся с места. – Давление на свидетеля.

– Отклоняется, – отрицательно мотнул головой судья. – Требование защиты уместно. Доктор Шрабер, отвечайте на вопрос.

– Я не уверен, что могу точно вспомнить, – свидетель боялся поднять глаза.

На лице Баки Барнса появилась новая кривая усмешка.

– Доктор Шрабер, – продолжал адвокат, – какие ещё препараты вводили объекту вашего эксперимента, кроме сыворотки, о которой вы уже говорили?

– Ещё... – тот запнулся и побледнел, – некоторые препараты для поддержки специальной психотерапии.

– Вы помните их названия? Или хотя бы группу? Напоминаю, их список приобщён к материалам дела.

Свидетель вытер пот со лба и нехотя забормотал:  
– Группа психотропных препаратов. Я не вполне уверен, но кажется, хлорпромазин и перфеназин. Это нейролептические средства.

Наташа Романова в зале сидела, вытаращив глаза, Стив рядом с ней напоминал живой сгусток ярости. Ната чуть слышно прошептала: _"Стив, тихо, а то всё испортишь. Хочешь, чтобы тебя удалили из зала? Не зли судью. Спокойно. Адвокат сейчас сам порвёт его. Так лучше, поверь. Лучше для Барнса»_.

Имя Баки подействовало на Роджерса, как заклинание. Он замер, хотя выражение лица осталось прежним.

Допрос в разгаре.

– Доктор Шрабер, назовите заболевания, при которых назначаются данные препараты, – потребовал адвокат.

– Все так сразу и не вспомню... если не ошибаюсь, обострения шизофрении, паранойя, эпилепсия, маниакально-депрессивный психоз... – нехотя называл свидетель, его лихорадило.

– Впечатляющий список, – отметил майор Аллен для коллегии присяжных. – Доктор Шрабер, скажите, какие заболевания из перечисленных были диагностированы у объекта эксперимента WS-17?

– Протест, Ваша честь! – вмешался прокурор.

– Отклоняется, – уверенно ответил Милвертон. – Доктор Шрабер, отвечайте.

Полная тишина в зале, как будто все разом оцепенели и никто не дышал.

– Доктор Шрабер?

– Ничего из перечисленного, – он тяжело опустил голову.

– В таком случае, с какой целью ему вводили упомянутые препараты? – жёстко спросил Аллен.

– Для... для воздействия, для психической обработки, – запинаясь, пробормотал свидетель.

– Какого рода обработка, доктор Шрабер? Уточните для суда и присяжных, – настаивал адвокат.

Свидетель замялся, его взгляд метался по залу. Его поторопили:  
– Вы обязаны отвечать на вопросы суда, доктор Шрабер.

– Это входило в комплексную психотропную обработку для создания объекта WS-17, – тихо пробубнил он. – Нам приказали, я не имел права отказаться...

Несколько секунд гнетущей тишины в зале.

– Работать на Золу было вашим выбором. Сожалею о вашем состоянии, свидетель, – холодно произнёс майор Аллен, – но, исходя из совершённого вами, не возникает даже мизера уважения к вашему возрасту и состоянию. Вы не могли не понимать, что рано или поздно об этих преступлениях против личности станет известно. Я вас больше не задерживаю.

Молчаливая презрительная усмешка на лице Баки Барнса – как пощёчина свидетелю.

Председательствующий смерил свидетеля тяжёлым взглядом:  
– Доктор Шрабер, задержитесь в зале до прихода военной полиции. Вас передадут в руки этого ведомства для начала следствия по поводу вашей деятельности.

Пожилой доктор на трясущихся ногах еле выбрался со свидетельского места и с трудом поплёлся к скамейке в зале суда. Никто ему не помогал.

– В заседании объявляется перерыв, – объявил председательствующий судья Милвертон. – Суд продолжит работу завтра в 9 часов утра.

Подсудимого увели. Он обернулся всего раз, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Стивом. Тот замер, глянув ему в глаза – неважно, что издали. Через мгновение за Барнсом захлопнулась тяжёлая дверь, но отблеск его глаз остался ожогом на сердце Стива.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Решение о виновности или невиновности принимают присяжные, причём для окончательного вердикта необходимо согласие всех двенадцати присяжных. Голосование большинством голосов здесь не проходит – только единогласно. Если хотя бы один из присяжных не согласен с решением, ему должны доказать свою правоту все остальные. И пока это не случится, вердикт вынесен не будет.  
> Вердикт выносят по каждому пункту обвинения отдельно. Вердикт может быть всего один из двух – либо "Виновен", либо "Не виновен".  
> Судья не принимает участие в заседаниях коллегии присяжных, но именно он объявляет приговор на основании их вердикта. Если в судебном процессе имеются серьёзные нарушения, судья вправе распустить коллегию присяжных, и тогда весь процесс придётся начинать заново, с самого начала, с новыми присяжными. Если серьёзных нарушений в суде не было, судья не имеет права распустить присяжных и обязан согласиться с их вердиктом.  
> 


	21. Chapter 21

Кажется, толпа перед зданием Верховного суда вообще не расходится. Из зала заседания – никаких вестей. Интерес к делу, подогреваемый слухами и домыслами, растёт, как снежный ком.

В Зале заседаний председательствующий судья Милвертон, уточнив явку всех главных участников процесса, объявил:  
– Суд продолжает исследование материалов по первому пункту обвинения подсудимого сержанта Барнса – предательство и Государственная измена, переход на сторону врага в разгар боевых действий. Сторона обвинения готова?

– Да, Ваша честь, – прокурор поднялся со своего места и вышел в центр зала. – Позволю себе напомнить присяжным, что обвинения в незаконной медицинской деятельности в адрес свидетеля Шрабера не отменяют его показаний, поскольку те не являются ложными. Прошу вызвать свидетеля доктора Колмана.

После присяги ещё один пожилой врач занял свидетельское место. Он был явно не в своей тарелке и выглядел напряжённым.

– Доктор Колман, – начал допрос прокурор Уорд, – вы были сотрудником лаборатории Арнима Золы?

– Верно.

– Довожу до ведома уважаемого суда и присяжных, – объявляет прокурор, – что доктор Колман добровольно сдался в феврале 1945 года, был осуждён в ноябре того же года и всю оставшуюся жизнь в послевоенное время трудился в тюремном госпитале при Департаменте исполнения наказаний штата Огайо, подтверждающая документация имеется в материалах дела, том 11. Итак, доктор Колман, прошу вас припомнить проект Золы WS-17. Вы имели к нему отношение?

– Да, я был младшим фельдшером в составе бригады врачей, работавших над созданием предыдущих пяти объектов-прототипов Зимнего Солдата, а после того как они не выжили, у нас появился он. Доктор Шрабер прав, я тоже был уверен, что мы напрасно теряем с ним время. Он был слишком травмирован и просто не должен был выжить.

– Скоты, – злобно прошипел себе под нос Роджерс. Наташа едва заметно кивнула.

На скамейке, отгороженной от зала чугунными прутьями, чуть запрокинув голову, Баки Барнс с отсутствующим лицом рассеянно скользил взглядом по большим подвесным светильникам под высоким потолком. Со своего места Стив бросал на свидетеля короткие взгляды с плохо скрываемым желанием убивать.

– Доктор Колман, – продолжал полковник Уорд, – расскажите суду, в чём состояла суть работы бригады врачей с объектом WS-17?

– В нашу задачу входило добиться от него правильного понимания приказов и их значимости для безупречного выполнения миссий, которые ему поручали.

– Каким образом вы добивались этого?

– С ним работали психологи – ну, или психиатры, я не слишком разбирался на тот момент, только ассистировал. Я был молод, не имел образования врача, но с должностью фельдшера справлялся. Моё участие было второстепенным, зато я имел возможность наблюдать. Ведущие врачи разъясняли объекту суть поручаемых заданий и внушали их значимость.

Стиснув зубы, Баки Барнс перевёл мрачный взгляд на свидетеля и сверлил его немигающим взглядом, а тот нервно сглатывал и таращился на прокурора, как утопающий на соломинку.

– Скажите, доктор Колман, оказывалось ли на объект WS-17 какое-либо давление?

– Это было ни к чему. С ним проводили рабочие беседы с целью помочь разобраться в сути предстоящих ему миссий и убеждали в их чётком исполнении, в их необходимости.

Чугунная решётка завибрировала – Баки Барнс резко вскочил со скамьи и стиснул кулаками прутья, заставив всех обернуться. Смотрел так, что казалось, от свидетеля вот-вот останется жалкая дымящаяся горстка пепла.

– Подсудимый, сядьте! – потребовал судья Милвертон. – Сядьте!

Тот наградил тяжёлым взглядом председательствующего, затем адвоката Аллена, жестом приказывающего ему то же самое, и только потом нехотя опустился на скамью. Закусив губу, Стив пытался поймать его взгляд, но бесполезно. Барнс с невысказанной яростью смотрел только на сидящего за трибуной Колмана. Ещё немного, и прожёг бы в нём дыру.

– Этот подонок лжёт. Лжёт под присягой. Вот ублюдок, – прохрипел Роджерс Наташе.

– Стив, только не нарушай порядок в суде. Ты нужен Баки здесь. А с этим козлом адвокат разберётся.

– Доктор Колман, – продолжал прокурор, – вы слышали показания доктора Шрабера. Если, как вы утверждаете, на объект WS-17 не оказывали давления, то с какой целью применяли те препараты, о которых говорил свидетель Шрабер?

– Они входили в состав комплексной терапии для усвоения Зимним Солдатом всех деталей миссии и их значимости.

– Доктор Колман, ещё вопрос. В списке жертв Зимнего Солдата есть женщины и дети, – напомнил прокурор. – Скажите, объект WS-17 был осведомлен о необходимости убивать и их тоже?

– Разумеется, эти подробности озвучивали при разъяснении заданий, чтобы избежать неожиданностей.

– Благодарю, доктор Колман. У обвинения нет вопросов.

– Сторона защиты может допросить свидетеля, – объявил судья Милвертон.

Майор Аллен поднялся с места и подошёл к трибуне:  
– Доктор Колман, вы принимали присягу перед тем, как заняли свидетельское место?

– Протестую, Ваша честь! – вскочил прокурор. – Защита отвлекается от сути дела, спрашивая об очевидных вещах.

– Цель вашего вопроса, майор Аллен? – обернулся к нему судья.

– Буквально через минуту она станет очевидна всем, Ваша честь, – заверил Аллен.

– Надеюсь на это. Продолжайте.

– Итак, доктор Колман, вы принимали присягу? – повторил адвокат.

– Да, принимал.

– И вам известно, что лжесвидетельство является преступлением, не так ли?

– Протест, Ваша честь! – прокурор Уорд почти подпрыгнул.

– Отклоняется, – ровный голос судьи заставил прокурора сесть так же быстро, как он встал. – Доктор Колман, отвечайте на вопрос защиты.

Тот с ненавистью уставился на майора Аллена и сквозь зубы прошипел:  
– Да, известно.

– В таком случае, свидетель, – пожал плечами майор Аллен, – у нас патовая ситуация. Доктор Шрабер сообщил суду, что препараты, применённые к вашему испытуемому WS-17, используются в случае психических отклонений, а вы только что заявили, что эти средства служат всего лишь для ясности понимания киллером своих заданий и целей. Кто же прав?

Барнс перевёл взгляд на своего адвоката. Ярость в его глазах сменялась едва заметным злорадством.

Свидетель недовольно проворчал:  
– Указанные препараты в разной дозировке используются для разных целей.

– Так и есть, господа присяжные, – подхватил эту мысль адвокат Аллен, – в приобщённой к делу инструкции по применению хлорпромазина (доказательство № 73-2) указано всё это. В том числе ограниченный диапазон использования и дозировка. Вот только – как ни странно, доктор Колман, – там нет ни слова о том, что препарат способствует улучшению восприятия информации. Не хотите внести поправки в ваши показания, свидетель?

Тот растерянно моргнул и в панике глянул на прокурора, затем неуверенно промямлил:  
– Эта инструкция, ну... она не учитывает деталей нашего эксперимента. У вас могут быть неполные данные по применению препарата.

– В самом деле? – адвокат чуть склонил голову набок и прищурился. – Можете привести обоснованное опровержение?

Свидетель молчал.

– Вопросов больше нет, – майор Аллен отошёл к своему столу, профессионально спрятав усмешку в уголках рта.

– Свидетель может покинуть своё место, но обязан остаться в зале. Приставы, проследите, – объявил судья Милвертон. – Прокурор желает внести дополнения по первому пункту обвинения?

– Нет, Ваша честь, – отозвался полковник Уорд, – но другие доказательства нам могут предоставить следующие свидетели, в том числе – со стороны защиты.

Его взгляд в сторону адвокатской бригады никого не смутил. Подсудимого в том числе.

– В таком случае, слово предоставляется адвокату майору Аллену, – объявил судья. – Переходите к допросу ваших свидетелей.

Секретарь заседания поднялся с места:  
– Защита вызывает свидетеля доктора Хелен Чо.

Кореянка прошла в зал, мельком глянув на Баки. Взгляд её был ободряющим. Барнс попытался улыбнуться ей, но пока не очень получалось, и он только чуть заметно кивнул.

– Ваша сфера деятельности, мисс Чо? – спросил майор Аллен, когда она заняла свидетельское место после присяги.

– Регенеративная медицина.

– Поясните, доктор.

– Восстановление утраченных частей человеческого тела путём выращивания их в специальном контейнере на основе ДНК уцелевших клеток.

– Насколько вы успешны в этой сфере?

– Я – главный эксперт Всемирной организации здравоохранения по этому направлению.

– Для справки, уважаемый суд: труды доктора Хелен Чо в сфере регенерации выдвинуты на соискание Нобелевской премии по медицине, – сообщил адвокат Аллен. – Скажите, мисс Чо, вам знаком подсудимый?

– Да. Он был моим пациентом.

– Расскажите об этом суду.

– По просьбе капитана Стивена Роджерса я восстанавливала Барнсу левую руку, начиная с плечевого сустава и прилегающих живых тканей. Её вырастило моё оборудование на основании ДНК Джеймса Барнса. Конечность укрепили атомами металла вибраниума, чтобы обеспечить её прочность.

– До этой операции у сержанта Барнса был металлический протез?

– Да, но я видела только его обломок.

– То есть?

– Бионический протез был сломан сразу под плечевым суставом. Восстанавливать подобные устройства – не мой профиль, но обеспечить пациента новой рукой мне удалось.

– Мисс Чо, выращенная вами рука способна функционировать нормально?

– Как живая? Безусловно. Кроме того, она дополнительно усилена вкраплениями металла.

– Ваша честь, господа присяжные, – продолжил адвокат, – мы можем видеть, что у подсудимого левая рука восстановлена как живая копия руки, утерянной в 1944 году, на месте которой до недавнего времени был металлический многофункциональный протез.

После уточнения деталей по степени сложности и опасности операции для жизни, а также по поводу восстановительного периода, председательствующий объявил:  
– Прокурору предоставляется право допросить свидетеля.

Полковник Уорд поднялся со своего места:  
– Скажите, мисс Чо, а вас поставили в известность, что сержант Барнс – разыскиваемый военный преступник Зимний Солдат?

– Я считаю Барнса невиновным в преступлениях Зимнего Солдата. Он не преступник, а жертва системы, в которую попал не по своей воле, – спокойно ответила Хелен.

– Ваше мнение понятно, хотя и удивительно, почему вы так решили.

– После бесед с капитаном Роджерсом и психиатром доктором Ротманом, работавшим с Джеймсом Барнсом.

– То есть, они повлияли на ваше мнение, – прокурор почти не прятал язвительную ухмылку. – Что ж, мисс Чо, если бы вы прочли отчёты о вскрытиях жертв Зимнего Солдата, среди которых есть и дети, вряд ли сейчас сержант Барнс обладал бы новой рукой. Не так ли?

– Протест, Ваша честь! Обвинение подсказывает свидетелю выгодные для себя ответы, – вмешался адвокат Аллен.

– Полковник Уорд! – возмутился судья, но Хелен ответила:  
– Я знаю о Зимнем Солдате, но уверена, что это не было выбором Джеймса Барнса.

– Парадокс! – усмехнулся прокурор Уорд, картинно всплеснув руками. – Что ж, заблуждение – не преступление, мисс Чо. Больше нет вопросов.

Хелен прошла в зал и заняла одно из мест неподалёку от Роджерса. Встретившись с ней взглядом, Стив шепнул: _"Благодарю вас"_ , а секретарь заседания тем временем объявил:  
– Защита вызывает свидетеля доктора Ротмана.

Профессор принял присягу и прошёл на свидетельское место, ободряюще глянув на Барнса. Тот понял, что врач даже подмигнул бы ему, если бы не жёсткий официоз.

– Доктор Ротман, – обратился к нему председатель Милвертон, – насколько известно суду, вы являетесь одним из крупнейших мировых специалистов в области современной психологии и клинической психиатрии. Как давно вы знаете Джеймса Барнса?

– Я встретился с ним впервые около пяти месяцев назад. По просьбе капитана Роджерса я вникал в его дело, и оно чрезвычайно заинтересовало меня. Джеймс Барнс оказался подвержен определённой обработке, похожей на ту, изучению которой я посвятил немало лет своей научной деятельности. Мои методы могли оказать Барнсу необходимую помощь.

– Почему вы так уверены, что его случай подходит направлению ваших исследований?

– Я провёл все необходимые тесты и мероприятия по выяснению воздействия, оказанного на сержанта Барнса в ГИДРЕ.

– В таком случае, прошу защиту приступить к допросу свидетеля.

– Господа присяжные, уважаемый суд! – объявил майор Аллен. – Видеозаписи бесед доктора Ротмана с подсудимым приобщены к материалам дела, это доказательства №№ 75-86 том 3 уголовного дела. Прошу включить видео.

Освещение уменьшили. После воспроизведения первых бесед с подсудимым доктор Ротман пояснил:  
– Всё, что описывал Джеймс Барнс, постепенно выстроилось в цепочку признаков, позволивших уверенно установить, что к нему был применён метод Б жёсткого зомбирования. Данный метод противозаконен и предполагает не только разрушение памяти о прежней жизни, ценностных ориентиров и лишение свободы выбора, но и физическое насилие, применение психотропных препаратов, ломающих установки личности, электрошоковое воздействие на мозг, а также психокодирование с помощью набора определённых слов.

– Уважаемые господа присяжные! – вклинился адвокат Аллен. – В самом деле, сержант Барнс в плену ГИДРЫ был подвержен целой серии пыток как физического, так и ментального характера. Для подтверждения моих слов в данный момент к демонстрации готовы видеоматериалы, оцифрованные со старых записей, обнаруженных в архивах при подземном бункере в Сибири. Полное соответствие копий оригиналам подтверждено независимой экспертизой, доказательства по делу под номерами 57-72 тома 3 уголовного дела. Должен заранее предупредить об особой жестокости зрелища, – он повернулся к подсудимому и кивнул, позволяя не смотреть. – Прошу включить записи.

В зале снова приглушили свет. Баки Барнс низко опустил голову, закрыв лицо ладонями. Включили воспроизведение. Наташа прошептала:  
– Роджерс, мне кажется, тебе этого лучше не видеть.

– Я должен, – чуть слышно отозвался Стив.

Через пару минут он стал больше похож на памятник самому себе. Побелел, как мраморная скульптура, затем его начала бить дрожь. Стив прикрыл глаза и прикусил губу до крови:  
– Господи...

На видео – Барнс за решёткой в маленькой одиночной камере. Судя по меткам с датами и временем в углу экрана, между обрывками записей промежутки – в несколько минут или часов, кое-где – чуть больше недели. Барнса трудно узнать; он истощён до состояния скелета, обтянутого кожей, лицо посеревшее, дыхание тяжёлое. Обломок живой левой руки на каждой записи всё меньше, обработка места травмы небрежная, кровь капает то быстро, то медленно. Правая рука прикована к вмонтированной в стену металлической скобе. Ему колют какие-то препараты, таблетки силком заталкивают в рот, обильно заливая водой, вынуждают проглотить, чтобы не захлебнуться.

В глубине зрачков оцепеневшего Стива отпечаталась боль. Наташа побледнела и крепко сжала его ладонь.  
– Не смотри, – прошипела сквозь зубы.

Один из последующих роликов демонстрировал жёсткие внушения на повышенных тонах вплоть до крика сразу двоих человек в военной форме с нашивками в виде спрута. Они стояли над измождённым Барнсом, медленно истекающим кровью, и орали во всю мощь своих глоток – до хрипоты. Их сменяли другие, и всё начиналось сначала. На некоторых записях Барнс сидел прямо на каменном полу камеры, его либо окатывали водой из вёдер с кусками льда, либо прижигали открытым огнём обломок живой руки, либо усаживали в металлическое кресло и надевали ему на голову клеммы, которые после щелчка рубильника сыпали во все стороны фонтанами искр под пронзительный отрывистый треск.

Стиснув зубы почти до хруста, Стив Роджерс тяжело дышал. Говорить не мог, смотрел остекленевшими глазами сквозь застывшие слёзы. Через один ряд позади них Шерон Картер сидела, уткнувшись в ладони, её плечи вздрагивали.

– Я полагаю, вполне достаточно, – объявил майор Аллен, и видеозапись приостановили.

По залу пронёсся ошарашенный ропот. Судья Милвертон хрипло объявил перерыв на полчаса. Нескольким присяжным понадобилось время, чтобы прийти в себя.

Из остальных почти никто не смог сдвинуться с места, разве что Сэм увёл из зала Шерон Картер. Стив молча смотрел ошалелыми, красными от слёз глазами на Баки и не слышал ничего из того, что возмущённо бормотала Наташа. Баки мельком глянул на Стива всего пару раз – ему было тяжело настолько, что не хватало сил поднять голову. Адвокат подошёл к нему со стаканом воды и долго уговаривал выпить хоть немного.

Через полчаса заседание возобновили. Председательствующий вновь дал слово защите.

– Господа присяжные, уважаемый суд! – адвокат волновался, хотя неплохо скрывал это. Прокурор хмуро смотрел исподлобья. – Увиденные нами видеоматериалы более чем наглядны. Если у коллегии присяжных возникнут сомнения, они могут досмотреть полную версию каждой записи до самого конца. В данный момент я готов взять на себя ответственность и заявить, что дальше всё в том же духе с усугублением жёстких методов воздействия и пыток.

Затем адвокат вернулся к трибуне, где по-прежнему находился свидетель доктор Ротман:  
– Скажите, профессор, ваш пациент Джеймс Барнс во время ваших с ним бесед вёл какие либо записи или записывали только вы?

– В основном, я фиксировал данные для последующего анализа, но однажды он сам записал кое-что прямо в мой блокнот.

– Мы сейчас просмотрим этот момент на видео, вошедшем в материалы дела, господа присяжные, – отмечает адвокат. – Прошу включить запись беседы свидетеля с подсудимым.

Видеоролик вернул бледного, как полотно, Стива Роджерса в конференц-зал медицинского центра в Ваканде. Вот Баки вместо ответа на вопрос о бионическом протезе, который изготовили и приживили не сразу, молча покосился на Стива, посмотрел на врача – видно, что колебался. Затем взял у профессора блокнот и что-то записал туда. Доктор встал из-за стола, подошёл к видеокамере и развернул блокнот к объективу. Ролик поставили на паузу, чтобы прочесть написанное Джеймсом Барнсом:

_"Обрубок моей живой руки в ГИДРЕ укорачивали постепенно, частями, пока не срезали всё до самого плеча. Видимо, чтобы боль не прекращалась как можно дольше"_.

Теперь даже Сэм, сидящий в зале позади Стива, побледнел, прошептав:  
– О, Боже...

Он озирался с ошалелым видом – выражения лиц вокруг были один в один.

– Стив, не надо... – неуверенно прошептала Наташа, но тот даже не собирался прятать слёзы. Плевать, кто там и как мог посмотреть. Он не сводил глаз с Баки, а тот сидел, всё так же опустив голову, и не оборачивался.

– Господа присяжные, уважаемый суд! – продолжал адвокат. – Прошу принять во внимание, что увиденные нами воздействия на подсудимого сержанта Барнса согласно заключения экспертной комиссии, исследовавшей записи, составляли до четырнадцати часов в сутки с паузами от пяти до тридцати минут, во время которых ему иногда позволяли выпить немного воды и что-то съесть. Пару раз в сутки делался перерыв на два-три часа, подсудимый падал и тут же отключался, пока его не приводили в чувство холодной водой из шланга. Воздействие проводилось в течение 23-30 дней подряд, затем сержанта Барнса оставляли на сутки на мокром каменном полу в полной темноте. Без еды и воды. Иногда перерывы в приёме пищи доходили до восьми суток. После этого вновь возвращались к непрерывной обработке, включающей и введение психотропных препаратов. Подтверждение моих слов вы можете видеть в заключениях экспертов, листы доказательной базы №№ 92-97 том 2 уголовного дела.

Полная версия видеозаписей и экспертных выводов перешла к коллегии присяжных.

– Полагаю, – подвёл итог адвокат Аллен, – подобных доказательств достаточно для того, чтобы усомниться в добровольности выбора ГИДРЫ сержантом Барнсом. Но дело не ограничивается его принуждением к выполнению приказов. Его планировали использовать как мощную и виртуозную боевую единицу, способную уверенно и без постоянного внешнего контроля реализовывать замыслы руководства ГИДРЫ по уничтожению определённых целей – то есть личностей, доставлявших какие-либо проблемы. Доктор Ротман, скажите, для чего могло понадобиться применение жёсткого зомбирования, о котором вы упоминали?

– Очевидно, в ГИДРЕ опасались, что вопреки приказам и жестокому давлению, Барнс может всё-таки выйти из-под контроля, – ответил профессор. – Его ментальные устои, воля и характер были слишком сильны. Поэтому для воздействия на него применили психокод в рамках жёсткого зомбирования, причём обнулять его сознание и кодировать приходилось регулярно. Есть все основания полагать, что его кодировали после каждой разморозки.

– Ваша честь, – обратился к главе заседания адвокат Аллен, – к свидетелю Ротману пока нет вопросов, они появятся позже. Но по поводу психокодирования и зомбирования необходимо допросить независимого эксперта.

– Суд не возражает, – ответил Милвертон, – но сначала предоставим право прокурору допросить доктора Ротмана.

– Благодарю, Ваша честь, – отозвался полковник Уорд и вышел вперёд. – Итак, доктор, вы работали с подсудимым несколько недель. Его состояние было напрямую связано с вашими исследованиями. Всё верно?

– Да, господин прокурор.

– Полагаю, вы заинтересованы в успехе ваших трудов. Вряд ли вы стали бы афишировать нечто такое из работы с сержантом Барнсом, что могло бы повредить вашей репутации как специалиста. Ну, или достоверности ваших исследований, к примеру.

– Протест, Ваша честь, – поднялся с места майор Аллен. – Претензия строится на предположениях, не подкреплённых доказательствами.

– Прошу верно понять меня, уважаемый суд, – ответил прокурор Уорд, – но любой, кто заинтересован в успехе своего дела (в том числе доктор Ротман), не прочь скрыть некоторые недостатки своих разработок. То есть, вопрос в том, насколько мы можем доверять видеозаписям бесед свидетеля Ротмана с подсудимым? Возможно, перед нами на видео всего лишь хорошо разыгранные спектакли. Если это так, то все материалы, предоставленные суду доктором Ротманом через адвоката, могут быть аннулированы.

– Простите, полковник Уорд, – вмешался судья, – но записи пыток Барнса в ГИДРЕ вы таковыми не считаете. Почему же для вас рассказ подсудимого о воздействии на него и видеозаписи работы врача с ним – спектакль?

– Я лишь высказываю сомнение, Ваша честь, – ответил Уорд. – Подлинность работы доктора Ротмана с Барнсом может определить эксперт.

– В таком случае, самое время вызвать эксперта для допроса, – решил судья.

Место свидетеля после присяги занял профессор психиатрии из Гарвардского университета доктор Дэвис. Профессор Ротман остался в зале суда.

В глубине зала Наташа тихо спросила:  
– Стив, ты знаешь, кто это?

Тот пока ещё не мог говорить, ком в горле душил его. Он просто отрицательно покачал головой, молча глотая слёзы. Напряжение уже текло по венам, в ритме пульса вколачивалось в мозг – кто знал, что мог заявить никому не известный эксперт со стороны?

– Скажите, профессор Дэвис, – начал прокурор Уорд, – вы видели ролики с воздействием на сержанта Барнса во время его обработки в ГИДРЕ?

– Да.

– Доктор Ротман утверждает, что это – случай жёсткого зомбирования с психокодированием по методу Б. Вы согласны с этим или нет?

– Все представленные записи и свидетельские показания, которые я слышал, ясно демонстрируют, что к подсудимому применялись методы, схожие с жёстким зомбированием варианта Б. Видимо, другие методы не давали нужного эффекта, – ответил эксперт.

– Вы говорите _"схожие"_. То есть, у вас есть сомнения, тот ли это метод, который назвал профессор Ротман? – заметил Уорд.

– Для полной уверенности необходимо проверить воздействие психокода на подсудимого. На данный момент это – единственное отсутствующее звено, мешающее диагностировать факт зомбирования. Воздействие психокода дополнит картину. Но если кодировка отсутствует, утверждение насчёт жёсткого зомбирования именно по методу Б будет сомнительно. Нужна проверка. Только, видите ли, это опасно. Если мы сейчас ради эксперимента спровоцируем подсудимого через психокод, прямо в зале суда могут начаться настоящие боевые действия, – объяснил эксперт.

Баки Барнс едва заметно улыбнулся уголком рта.

– Позволю себе напомнить, – вмешался судья Милвертон, – что в материалах дела под №81 тома 2 имеется видеозапись с фактом сработавшей кодировки. Оценка подлинности материала прилагается. Полагаю, будет вполне уместно включить запись и узнать мнение независимого эксперта. Суд предлагает видео к просмотру с выключенным звуком, чтобы не спровоцировать подсудимого. У присяжных и у профессора Дэвиса есть возможность просмотра записи со звуковым сопровождением через персональные наушники. Прошу вас, доктор.

Свет в зале уменьшили, присяжные и профессор Дэвис надели предложенные наушники. Включили ролик с самокодировкой Баки Барнса во время гипнотического сеанса доктора Ротмана. После его просмотра судья Милвертон снова обратился к эксперту:  
– В связи с увиденным у суда есть вопрос к вам, профессор Дэвис: насколько опасен зомбированный по методу Б?

– В обычной жизни – не более, чем любой другой боец, ждущий приказа, Ваша честь, – объяснил профессор Дэвис. – Однако, выслушав код, он становится одержим стремлением выполнять любые команды того, кто зачитал кодировку. Зомбированный лишён собственной воли и не способен оценивать ни адекватность, ни опасность, ни последствия своих действий. Он запросто станет убивать направо и налево всех, кого ему велят.

Баки Барнс изо всех сил старался выглядеть спокойным, только зубы сжимал покрепче.

– Спасибо, профессор, – кивнул судья. – У адвоката есть вопросы к свидетелю?

– Да, благодарю, Ваша честь, – тут же поднялся майор Аллен. – Скажите, доктор Дэвис, есть ли шансы избавить зомбированного от воздействия психокода?

– Согласно всех изысканий современной психиатрии, это невозможно, – ответил эксперт. – При жёстком зомбировании по методу Б (а это совершенно точно тот самый метод, теперь я уверен), психокод настолько прочно впечатывают в подсознание, что убрать его оттуда можно разве что выжиганием части мозга. Да и то, неизвестно, какой именно части.

– То есть, сам факт кодирования остаётся при нём навсегда? – уточнил адвокат.

– Совершенно верно.

В зале Стив Роджерс, вытаращив глаза, прошептал на ухо Наташе:  
– Погоди... что он делает? Он что, хочет убедить суд, что Баки – неизлечимый зомби до конца жизни?

– Спокойно, Стив, адвокат не для того дрался за него столько времени. Лучше дослушай.

Тем временем майор Аллен продолжал:  
– Скажите, доктор Дэвис, есть ли возможность помочь человеку с подобной зависимостью как-то иначе?

– Существуют предварительные исследования по перекодированию таких пациентов. Их исходный код пробуют заменить новым, секретным, известным только врачу, например. Или доверенному лицу. Насколько мне известно, профессор Ротман как раз является разработчиком данного метода. Если он работал с таким пациентом, то мог применить свой метод.

– Профессор Ротман, прошу вас встать, – объявил судья Милвертон. – Ответьте, вы применяли замену кода к сержанту Барнсу?

– Совершенно верно, Ваша честь, – ответил Ротман. – Перекодировка прошла успешно.

– В таком случае, нам остаётся выяснить, можно ли закодировать сержанта Барнса тем кодом, который звучит на видеозаписи, или нельзя. Прошу суд позволить подсудимому прослушать код, – заявил адвокат Аллен.

– Протест, Ваша честь! – вмешался прокурор. – Если подсудимый всё-таки не перекодирован, сейчас начнутся серьёзные проблемы с удержанием его за решёткой.

– Профессор Ротман, вы можете гарантировать суду факт перекодирования сержанта Барнса? – спросил судья Милвертон.

Доктор Ротман поднялся с места:  
– Да, Ваша честь. Перекодировка защищает его от прежней версии кода. Можете проверить в ходе судебного эксперимента, это безопасно.

– В таком случае, – заявил судья, – назначается эксперимент в рамках судебного разбирательства. Господа присяжные, в деле имеется аудиозапись кода, скопированная экспертной группой из видеоролика сеанса гипноза подсудимого, где прозвучал код и сержант Барнс был закодирован. Этот аудиофрагмент сверен с аудиодорожкой видеозаписи и может быть применён сейчас, в зале суда. Приставы, введите в зал вооружённую охрану.

Роджерс неестественно выпрямился и застыл. Шестеро солдат прошли в зал и выстроились перед Баки, стоящим за решёткой. Зрелище жутко напоминало подготовку к расстрелу. Стив едва держался, чтобы не рвануть к Баки и закрыть его собой от автоматчиков. Щёлкнув предохранителями, они приготовили оружие к бою. Хмурый Баки напряжённо смотрел на них в упор исподлобья, мрачный, как хищник, попавший в капкан.

– Стив, не шевелись, – пробормотала Наташа, с силой сжав его ладонь. – Ты же уверен в перекодировке, разве нет?

– Ну, а вдруг что-то не срослось, Нат? – прошипел Роджерс, таращась на Баки остекленевшими от шока глазами, а в зале уже звучала аудиозапись прежнего кода:  
– _Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет._

Мрачный Баки Барнс тяжело дышал, сверля глазами бойцов. В другом конце зала Стив Роджерс вообще перестал дышать.

– _Печь. Девять,_ – навязчиво продолжала аудиозапись.

Никто не обратил внимания, как в глубине зала едва заметно улыбался доктор Ротман.

– _Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину. Один. Товарный вагон._

Баки Барнс злобно ухмыльнулся, затем быстро глянул ясными глазами в сторону оцепеневшего Роджерса, который ещё пару секунд боялся поверить, что всё в порядке. Поймав взгляд Баки, он медленно выходил из ступора.

– Подсудимый, – обратился к Барнсу председатель полковник Милвертон, – назовите своё имя и данные.

Баки повернулся к судье:  
– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сержант 107-го пехотного полка. Личный армейский номер 32557038.

– Почему вы здесь?

– Я – обвиняемый по делу о военных преступлениях, – мрачно прохрипел Баки.

– Можете сесть, сержант Барнс, – разрешил судья. – Охрана свободна. Отбой.

Бойцы снова выставили на предохранители свои автоматы и строем покинули зал заседания. По залу эхом пронёсся шумный вздох.

– Доктор Дэвис, выскажите ваше мнение, – попросил судья Милвертон.

– Очевидно, что подсудимый не закодирован прежней версией кода, – констатировал эксперт. – Это означает, что код заменён успешно. Поздравляю, коллега, ваш метод работает.

Он отвесил лёгкий почтительный поклон доктору Ротману, который ответил тем же.

– Профессор Дэвис, поясните суду и присяжным, что означает данный результат, – попросил председательствующий.

– Это означает, что подсудимый не может быть закодирован известным кодом. Теперь он подвержен новому коду, который хранится в строжайшем секрете, вероятно, у доверенного лица, – ответил эксперт. – Кроме этого лица, никто не сможет закодировать человека, сидящего сейчас на скамье подсудимых.

– Разрешите задать вопрос эксперту, Ваша честь? – адвокат Аллен, получив позволение, обернулся к свидетелю. – Профессор Дэвис, является ли ситуация подсудимого вариантом раздвоения личности?

– Нет. Раздвоение личности – психическое расстройство, исходящее из глубин подсознания больного, – объяснил эксперт. – У такого пациента две (или больше) личности сидят в подсознании и меняют друг друга спонтанно, независимо от воли пациента, под влиянием некоего внешнего фактора. Таким фактором может быть жест, событие, впечатление. Даже цвет, но не код из набора слов, выбранных кем-то другим. Кодирование не имеет к этому отношения. У таких пациентов ни одна из личностей не знает о существовании других. В данном случае мы видим, что подмена личности происходит принудительно, через психокод, только он провоцирует подмену. К тому же, сержант Барнс не только знает о Зимнем Солдате, но даже помнит о его действиях, что сразу перечёркивает версию о раздвоении личности. Кроме того, Гарвардский университет по запросу Военного трибунала организовал комиссию по досудебному психиатрическому освидетельствованию сержанта Барнса. У него диагностированы депрессия и комплекс вины, но он абсолютно вменяем. Собственно, потому и подсуден.

– Господа присяжные, заключение досудебной экспертной комиссии находится в материалах доказательной базы по данному делу под №4-1, – уточнил адвокат. – Скажите, профессор Дэвис, а если не использовать код?

– Если код не применять вовсе, подсудимый фактически перестаёт быть одержимым и опасным, – ответил свидетель. – Он способен действовать как обычный боец. Или, точнее сказать, как высококвалифицированный боец, учитывая его многочисленные навыки. Но в адекватном режиме и по приказам своего командира, без зомби-эффектов и с осознанной оценкой собственных действий.

– Профессор Ротман, вы поддерживаете мнение эксперта? – спросил судья Милвертон.

– Полностью, Ваша честь.

– Благодарю. У защиты ещё есть вопросы к свидетелю или дополнения? – получив отрицательный ответ, судья Милвертон обернулся к прокурору. – У обвинения есть вопросы к доктору Дэвису?

– Примечание, Ваша честь. Даже если подсудимому Барнсу заменили код, он всё равно подвержен кодировке, – Уорд не скрывал недовольный тон. – Сержант Барнс может стать опасен, как только тот, кто знает новый код, зачитает его. Ведь так, профессор?

– Верно.

– У обвинения больше нет вопросов, – заявил прокурор.

– Если я правильно понимаю вас, полковник Уорд, – уточнил судья, – вы готовы признать, что для того, чтобы подсудимый сержант Барнс стал киллером Зимним Солдатом, требуется кодировка?

– Я лишь допускаю вероятность, – прокурор ушёл от прямого ответа. – И прошу заметить – с прежним кодом или с новым, он всё равно опасен. Слишком опытный и неуловимый убийца. К тому же, боевые навыки киллера такого масштаба, как он, не улетучиваются в никуда. Не исключено, что со временем кодировка ему и вовсе будет не нужна, чтобы он начал убивать.

– Сволочь, – процедил сквозь зубы Роджерс.

– А ты докажи им всем, что Баки Барнс – нормальный парень, и только код может сделать его Зимним Солдатом. Убеди их, – тихо ответила Наташа.

– В заседании суда объявляется перерыв, – сообщил председательствующий судья Милвертон. – Продолжение процесса завтра, с 9 утра.

Баки увели, но его улыбка, выхваченная Роджерсом издалека, означала сегодня гораздо больше, чем в любой другой день. Сегодня их отчаянное доверие друг к другу прошло проверку на искренность.

И победило.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Считаю необходимым пояснить некоторые особенности судебной системы в ситуации по делу Баки Барнса. Решение о его виновности или невиновности принимают присяжные, причём для окончательного вердикта необходимо согласие всех двенадцати присяжных. Голосование большинством голосов здесь не проходит – только единогласно. Если хотя бы один из присяжных не согласен с решением, ему должны доказать свою правоту все остальные. И пока это не случится, вердикт вынесен не будет.  
> Вердикт выносят по каждому пункту обвинения отдельно. Вердикт может быть всего один из двух – либо "Виновен", либо "Не виновен".  
> Судья не принимает участие в заседаниях коллегии присяжных, но именно он объявляет приговор на основании их вердикта. Если в судебном процессе имеются серьёзные нарушения, судья вправе распустить коллегию присяжных, и тогда весь процесс придётся начинать заново, с самого начала, с новыми присяжными. Если серьёзных нарушений в суде не было, судья не имеет права распустить присяжных и обязан согласиться с их вердиктом.

Ровный тихий гул движка арендованной машины сегодня почему-то раздражал. Повезло, что по дороге к зданию Верховного суда пробок не было.

– Как же бесят эти любители пустого трёпа, – процедила сквозь зубы Наташа, листая новостную ленту в Твиттере. – Столько тупейших постов о суде! Было бы смешно, если бы не было так мерзко.

– И кто лидирует? – спросил Стив, не отводя глаз от шоссе.

– По дебильности? Вот, например: _"Зимний Солдат летом не опасен"_. Или вот: _"Заморозьте его и не будет проблем"_.

– Нет, Наташа, я спросил, что думают насчёт обвинения?

– Да ладно, Стив, это не интернет решает. Тем более, процесс закрытый, никто ничего толком не знает. Журналистов пустят только на оглашение вердикта.

Роджерс повернул к ней голову и с нажимом потребовал:  
– Скажи.

Она вздохнула.

– Ладно. Около двух третей уверены, что он виновен. Кто-то сболтнул, что за Зимним Солдатом признали 56 убийств. Так что теперь соцсети в основной массе за высшую меру, – Наташа понизила голос и исподлобья глянула на Стива. – Прости.

– Чёрт, – тряхнул головой Роджерс. – Вчера ведь тихо было, только споры. Ну, да, сплетни, но... какая сволочь проговорилась?

– Не знаю. В конце концов, трибунал – не та структура, которая смотрит на реакцию толпы. Но вот эта мысль мне совершенно не нравится, – Наташа недовольно поморщилась, глядя в смартфон.

– Какая мысль?

– Вот. Один известный блогер выложил пост, где основная идея такая: если Военный трибунал США посмеет оправдать Барнса – неважно, на каком основании – это будет означать только одно: американская армия не хочет выносить сор из избы и позориться перед всем миром. И это после всего, что было слито в сеть по ГИДРЕ! Вот урод. Теперь это самый популярный пост, по всем соцсетям аж трещит от одобрений.

– Ну, ещё бы, – злобно хмыкнул Стив, – кому, как не блогеру, лучше знать подлинную историю Баки Барнса.

– Слушай, Роджерс, ты просил правду, я сказала. Забей на всё это и думай, что будешь говорить в суде. И помни, к чему ведёшь, не позволь сбить себя с толку.

*****

Стиву уже начинало казаться, что он вообще ни разу не покидал здание Верховного суда. Что день и ночь больше не сменяют друг друга, что всё замерло, и мир сузился до размеров этого огромного холодного зала.

– Защита вызывает Наташу Романову, – объявил секретарь после того, как со свидетельского места отпустили бледную Шерон Картер, вынужденную рассказывать обо всех фактах нарушения ею инструкций и приказов ради помощи Капитану Америка.

Шерон заняла своё место позади Роджерса, рядом с Уилсоном, в следующем ряду. Стив обернулся к ней и тихо сказал: _"Ничего не бойся. С тобой всё будет хорошо"_.

– Скажите, мисс Романова, как давно вы знаете сержанта Барнса? – начал адвокат, когда Наташу привели к присяге.

– На самом деле, всего несколько месяцев, если именно Барнса, – ответила она.

– Простите? – переспросил майор Аллен.

– В Академии Красной комнаты я его знала как Зимнего Солдата. Он и был только им.

– Поясните суду, что вы подразумеваете.

– Зимний Солдат – боевая единица. Ударная сила, главный субъект спецотряда ГИДРЫ, способный также успешно действовать в одиночку в самых сложных ситуациях. Он был одним из моих инструкторов, руководил боевой подготовкой в Академии, ещё во времена КГБ. Он обучил меня массе приёмов и навыков, которые теперь служат отряду Мстители. Но это был не Джеймс Барнс.

– А в чём вы видите разницу?

– Джеймс Барнс, которого я знаю совсем недавно – человек, попавший в тяжёлые обстоятельства не по своей воле. Под действием кода Зимнего Солдата он не принадлежал себе. Был лишён чувств, воспоминаний, каких-либо личностных качеств, кроме боевых. Человек без судьбы, без жизни вне миссий – только тренинги на закрытой базе или заморозки. Совсем недавно все спецслужбы мира вели охоту на Барнса за взрыв здания ООН, к которому он не был причастен даже как Зимний Солдат, как позже стало известно. Но на тот момент никто не хотел разобраться. Без суда и следствия бойцам группы захвата в Бухаресте был отдан приказ стрелять в него на поражение, и только поэтому он так жёстко прорывался. Каким, по-вашему, должен быть сержант Барнс в таких обстоятельствах?

– Протестую, Ваша честь! – вскочил прокурор Уорд. – Свидетель не может знать содержание приказа, отданного неизвестной ей боевой группе в Бухаресте.

– В здании, где Капитан Америка помогал ему избежать пули, обнаружены сотни гильз. Какой у этих солдат мог быть приказ? Сделать ему вышивку на куртке пулями, что ли?

– Мисс Романова, вы находитесь в суде! – жёстко оборвал её полковник Милвертон.

– Прошу прощения, – она мимолётно глянула на Баки.

Он смотрел пристально, было видно – вспомнил её.

– У прокурора есть вопросы?

– Да, спасибо, Ваша честь, – полковник Уорд подошёл к свидетельской трибуне. – Скажите, мисс Романова, кем вы были после учёбы в Академии Красной комнаты?

– Шпионкой КГБ.

– И киллером, верно? – съязвил прокурор Уорд. – Этому вас тоже обучал Барнс? Или, простите, Зимний Солдат?

– Сейчас мы не меня судим, – процедила сквозь зубы Наташа. – К тому же, я давно перешла в Щ.И.Т., который сделал немало стоящего, прежде чем был разрушен ГИДРОЙ. К примеру, спас нашу планету, если вы помните. Дважды. И я горжусь тем, что принимала участие в спасательных операциях.

– Ну, хорошо, мисс Романова, – криво усмехнулся прокурор. – Скажите только, насколько хороши ваши шпионские навыки?

– На уровне.

Обвинитель отошёл к коллегии присяжных и заявил:  
– Не берусь судить, насколько мы можем доверять показаниям профессиональной шпионки. Решать этот вопрос в вашей компетенции.

Наташу отпустили. Направляясь к своему месту в зале, она подарила многообещающий взгляд полковнику Уорду, тот даже ухмыляться перестал и нервно заёрзал на стуле. Следующим был вызван и приведён к присяге Сэм Уилсон.

– Скажите, лейтенант Уилсон, вы давно знаете подсудимого? – начал адвокат Аллен.

– Нет, всего несколько месяцев. Но я хорошо знаю его ближайшего друга, капитана Роджерса. Мы не раз вместе сражались, в том числе против проекта "Озарение".

– Вы пытались отговорить капитана Роджерса от сражения с Зимним Солдатом в то время?

– Да, – ответил Сэм. – Я сделал всё, чтобы помочь Роджерсу не остаться один на один с ним, но мой летательный аппарат был уничтожен, пришлось переключиться на бой в Трискелионе.

– Почему вы стремились отговорить капитана Роджерса от поединка?

– Барнс был под кодом Зимнего Солдата, – объяснил Уилсон. – Он оставался только оболочкой от друга, которого Роджерс потерял в 1944-м. Барнс не узнавал его и был почти таким же мощным, как и сам Роджерс. Я опасался, что Роджерс может пожертвовать собой, лишь бы не позволить умереть Зимнему Солдату. Только всё зря, как я ни уговаривал, Стив упирался и настаивал, что Барнс вспомнит. Может, не всё, но хотя бы самого Роджерса.

– Вы знаете, чем закончилось их сражение? – спросил адвокат.

– Да. Мы с Роджерсом оба оказались правы.

– То есть? Поясните.

– Он и вправду чуть не умер, потому что прекратил бой. Даже не защищался, – недовольно поморщился Уилсон, мельком глянув на Стива. – Но Барнс всё-таки что-то вспомнил, иначе как объяснить, что он не убил Роджерса?

– Подробности мы узнаем от них самих. Что было потом?

– Мы с Роджерсом почти два года искали Барнса. С перерывами из-за разных обстоятельств, но Стив искал его. И всё-таки нашёл. В Бухаресте, буквально за минуту до того, как ворвались бойцы немецкого спецназа, чтобы задержать. Хотя нет, скорее всего, застрелить Солдата.

– Сержант Барнс пытался скрыться?

– Ещё как! – покачал головой Сэм. – Весь Бухарест поднял на уши. А что ему оставалось – позволить себя убить? Погоня с перестрелками была сумасшедшая, это все знают. Роджерсу удалось главное – Барнса не застрелили. Барнс и сам отличный боец, но один против толпы с автоматами – это как-то чересчур. В конце концов, он всё-таки ушел из-под стражи. А позже сам явился на требование Министерства Обороны США.

– По-вашему, это правильный выбор?

– Да, думаю, да. Он знал, как рисковал, когда шёл добровольно сдаваться. Система правосудия, особенно военного, очень жёсткая. Но, надеюсь, не слепая.

– У защиты больше нет вопросов, Ваша честь.

– Прокурор, свидетель ваш, – объявил судья Милвертон.

– Благодарю, – Уорд подошёл ближе. – Скажите, лейтенант Уилсон, вы ведь не видели поединок Роджерса с Зимним Солдатом на хеликэрриере?

– Я видел результат. Капитан Америка получил три пули и кучу травм. Но хеликэрриеры всё-таки были переключены на Марию Хилл, значит, Роджерс смог заменить чип управления. Сейчас и Барнс, и Роджерс живы, они оба так или иначе не позволили друг другу умереть в том бою.

– Но вы должны признать, что их сражение никто не видел, – напомнил прокурор.

– Вы хотите сказать, что Роджерс сам себя так отделал? – огрызнулся Сэм.

– Лейтенант Уилсон! – оборвал его судья. – Отвечайте на вопрос.

– Поединок я не видел. Никто не видел.

– Больше нет вопросов, – заявил прокурор, и Сэма отпустили с трибуны.

Он сел позади Стива и только успел прошипеть сквозь зубы: _"Морду бы ему начистить, этому прокурору"_ , как секретарь объявил:  
– Защита вызывает капитана Стивена Роджерса.

Бледный и мрачный Стив принёс присягу и перешёл к трибуне свидетеля, глянув на Баки больными глазами. Тот посмотрел в ответ исподлобья с мимолётной неловкой улыбкой. За последние несколько недель эти десять шагов между трибуной и решёткой вокруг Баки – самое малое расстояние между ними.

– Капитан Роджерс, как давно вы знаете Джеймса Барнса? – спросил адвокат.

– Практически всю жизнь. С детства. Я почти не помню себя до нашей дружбы с ним.

– Расскажите о нём, – попросил майор Аллен.

– Протест, Ваша честь! – прокурор оборвал Стива, тот ни слова не успел сказать. – Трогательные детские воспоминания нам ни к чему.

– Ваша честь, мы ведём речь не о детстве, а о юности и молодости, об особенностях личности Джеймса Барнса, чтобы разобраться, что он за человек – до всех кодировок, – аргументировал адвокат Аллен. – От этого зависит мнение о степени его опасности вне кодировки.

– Протест прокурора отклонён, продолжайте, – объявил судья.

– Баки Барнс был отличным парнем, которого потом ГИДРА лишила самого себя, – говорит Стив Роджерс. – До обработки сывороткой Эрскина, как вы знаете, я был просто ходячим букетом разных болезней, мелким, слабым и упрямым. Очень гордым, а потому постоянно влипал в драки с разными отморозками, хамами и мерзавцами. Если бы не Баки Барнс, меня давно покалечили или забили бы насмерть в какой-нибудь подворотне. Он помогал отбиться от кого угодно, сколько бы их ни было. Никогда не выговаривал за это. Всегда был готов поддержать и поговорить по душам. Когда я остался без родителей, мой заработок был из рук вон плох, и Баки... простите, сержант Джеймс Барнс вкалывал за троих, обеспечивал средствами и свою семью, и меня поддерживал. Он всегда подбадривал, никогда не раскисал. Когда его призвали, улыбался и старался всех убедить, что обязательно вернётся.

– В итоге, вы служили вместе, верно? – спросил адвокат.

– Да. Я получил усовершенствованное тело благодаря доктору Эрскину и потом в 107-м пехотном полку собрал отряд, в котором был и Джеймс Барнс. Мы вместе совершали диверсии за линию фронта на объекты ГИДРЫ. Он был снайпером и не раз прикрывал меня и других бойцов нашего отряда от пули или удара ножом. В одном из боёв Баки Барнс принял огонь на себя, закрыл меня собой и вместо меня получил выстрел из супероружия в упор. У него в руках был мой щит, это помогло пережить удар, но не спасло от падения с поезда на полном ходу в горное ущелье. Он столько раз спасал мне жизнь... такие люди не выбирают путь убийцы по своей воле, поймите.

– Когда вы увидели его снова?

Стив помрачнел ещё заметнее:  
– Два с половиной года назад, когда он выстрелил несколько раз в полковника Николаса Фьюри. В темноте и с маской на лице Барнс был неузнаваем и сам он не узнал меня. Он остановил мой щит стальной рукой. Это потрясло, правда. Я не знал, что это вообще возможно, – Стив подавил дрожь в голосе усилием воли и продолжил. – Потом он разгромил нашу машину на мосту, просто одной рукой отрывал от неё куски прямо на ходу. Когда мы дрались, с него упала маска. Я узнал его, но он меня – нет. Как будто подменили человека. В общем-то, так и было.

– Чем закончился ваш бой на хеликэрриере?

– Я пытался заставить его вспомнить меня. Или хотя бы себя самого. Ничего не получалось. Я подумал, что всё бессмысленно, если не получается... _вернуть_ его. Примерно об этом я ему и сказал.

Говорить становилось труднее. Выворачиваясь перед всеми наизнанку, Стив чувствовал, как силы уходят.

– И что ответил Барнс?

– Ничего. Но он тоже прекратил бой. Его ошарашили мои последние слова – я видел это. Меня сорвало с обломком опоры в реку. Я должен был утонуть. Я был без сознания, множество травм.

На скамье подсудимых Баки Барнс сидел, уткнувшись лицом в сжатые кулаки.

– Уважаемый суд, господа присяжные! – вмешался адвокат Аллен. – Среди доказательств под номером 103-6 у вас имеется медицинское заключение о состоянии капитана Роджерса на момент, когда его нашли на берегу реки после обрушения хеликэрриеров. Позволю себе зачитать несколько строк: _"Проломлена правая скула, внешний край правой глазницы в трещинах. Глубокий порез в области правого плечевого сустава, вокруг разрывы мышц и связок. Множественные трещины рёбер, надлом грудной кости, пуля около сердца внутри перикарда на уровне митрального клапана"_ – и так далее. Попрошу заметить, погружаясь на дно реки с такими травмами и без сознания, выжить не смог бы даже суперсолдат. Как же вы смогли, капитан Роджерс?

– Меня спас Баки Барнс, – Стив повернулся к Баки и смотрел только на него. Тот медленно поднял голову. Их взгляды встретились. – Больше некому, рядом не было никого. Никто не видел, как я иду ко дну. Только он.

Баки на секунду опустил глаза. Запрограммированный киллер с промытыми мозгами спас того, кого должен был ликвидировать. Прямых доказательств не было, зато косвенных хоть отбавляй, и в совокупности они имели серьёзный вес. Против них прокурору будет непросто.

Подняв голову, Баки больше не отворачивался.

Адвокат кивнул Стиву:  
– Спасибо, капитан Роджерс. Ваша честь, вопросов больше нет.

– Прошу сторону обвинения допросить свидетеля, – объявил судья Милвертон.

Прокурор подошёл к свидетельской трибуне.

– Скажите, капитан Роджерс, – начал он, – правда ли, что в юности в вашем дружеском тандеме Барнс был лидером? Вы тогда были слишком уязвимы физически, верно?

– Да, но Баки... то есть, сержант Барнс никогда не говорил о каком-то превосходстве. Он делал всё, чтобы я чувствовал себя с ним на равных, – ответил Роджерс.

– Он сам говорил об этом?

– Нет. Слова не нужны, когда есть поступки.

– Допустим. Когда вы стали Капитаном Америка, как это воспринял Барнс?

– Нормально. Он был рад, что у меня получилось.

– Выходит, в вашем тандеме лидером стали вы. И он так спокойно и легко с этим согласился?

– Слушайте, полковник, у нас дружба, а не разборки, кто круче, – раздражённо ответил Роджерс.

– Кто знает, что творилось в его душе? Там не прочитаешь.

– В таком случае, перечитайте протокол моего допроса, полковник. Я уже говорил о его выборе и поступках, – еле сдерживаясь, огрызнулся Стив и тут же получил замечание от судьи.

– Его выбор и поступки могут быть вам не полностью известны, капитан Роджерс, – заметил прокурор. – К примеру, досада за утраченное лидерство могла оттолкнуть его от вас, вызвать зависть к вашим успехам, а он скрыл это, чтобы преподнести месть более изощрённую – позднее, благодаря ГИДРЕ. Это ведь он пытался убить вас на мосту дорожной развязки в Вашингтоне, после чего вас захватили в плен бойцы ГИДРЫ, как и планировалось. Именно Барнс всадил в вас три пули, вонзил нож в плечо и чуть не раскроил вам череп железной рукой во время боя на кэрриере.

– Он не владел собой, и его вины в этом нет, – жёстко отрезал Роджерс.

Крепко стиснув зубы, мрачный, как Всадник Апокалипсиса, Баки смотрел в пол. Напряжение зримо читалось в каждом мускуле, как в сжатой до предела пружине.

– Что же, ваша настойчивость весьма впечатляет, – продолжил прокурор. – Поговорим о том, на чём держится ваша позиция, поскольку о поступках мы в целом всё прояснили. Как вы относитесь к сержанту Барнсу?

– Он мой лучший друг. Всю жизнь. Самый близкий человек, – голос Стива в этот раз дрогнул почти незаметно, но один из находящихся в зале уловил это безошибочно. Как будто сбросив тяжёлую ношу, он поднял голову.

– Какие интересные подробности вскрываются иногда в зале суда, господа присяжные. Лучший друг безупречного Капитана Америка – военный преступник и штатный киллер ГИДРЫ Зимний Солдат. Весьма занятно. Что же, продолжим. Поправьте, если я что-нибудь скажу неверно, капитан Роджерс, – прокурор Уорд стал перечислять. – Итак, с ранней юности вы с Барнсом были друзьями. Когда он ушёл на фронт, вы стремились туда же, в тот же полк. Когда он оказался в плену на территории Австрии, в глубоком тылу противника, вы помчались туда один, сломя голову, на укреплённый объект ГИДРЫ. Вы спасли из плена несколько сотен человек, но главным мотивом для вас было найти Барнса. Всё верно?

– Да, – через силу выдавил из себя Стив.

– Потеряв его, как вы полагали, навсегда, вы принялись громить ГИДРУ, как одержимый, и – по вашим же словам – это была месть за гибель Барнса. Зимой 1945-го вы отвоевали самолёт у Красного Черепа и приняли решение направить лайнер в ледяную воду, чтобы утопить бомбы, которые были на его борту. Вы спасли Нью-Йорк, капитан Роджерс, и всё Восточное побережье Америки. Признаю, это великий подвиг. Но позвольте узнать: у вас была возможность назвать по связи свои координаты, скорость и точное направление до падения?

– Это было ни к чему, – опустив глаза, негромко произнёс Роджерс.

– Прошу вас ответить: да или нет?

– Да, я мог всё это назвать.

– Упавший самолёт сразу погрузился в воду или нет?

– Самолёт утонул не сразу. Но я не собирался покидать его.

– Благодаря вашим особым возможностям суперсолдата, даже среди льдов у вас был реальный шанс дождаться помощи, капитан Роджерс, – заметил обвинитель.

– Вероятно.

– Но вы даже не попытались. Говард Старк прочесал всю Арктическую зону Атлантики. Он мог спасти вас, если бы вы покинули тонущий самолёт и ждали на льдине. Интересная подробность: Капитан Америка, оказывается, вполне мог выжить в 1945-ом, но сознательно отказался от этой попытки. Почему?

Пауза в зале суда сопровождалась почти вакуумной тишиной, едва нарушаемой тихими шорохами – присутствующие оборачивались друг к другу, переглядывались, чуть слышно перешёптывались. Баки Барнс смотрел на Стива, не дыша.

Опустив глаза, Роджерс тихо ответил:  
– У меня не было причин бороться за жизнь.

– Потому что погиб ваш друг сержант Барнс?

– И поэтому тоже.

За чугунной решёткой Баки беззвучно шепнул что-то, почти незаметно покачав головой.

– Продолжим, капитан Роджерс. Когда Зимний Солдат дрался с вами на хеликэрриере, вы были готовы умереть, только бы он выжил. В травмах, полученных в поединке с ним, вы его не вините. Когда его разыскивали за взрывы здания ООН в Вене, вы не знали, что Барнс непричастен, и всё равно помчались спасать его. Вы оба были арестованы за нарушение законного на тот момент приказа. Когда сержанта Барнса закодировал Земо, вы голыми руками остановили вертолёт, чтобы Зимний Солдат не улетел в неизвестном направлении. Вы скрывали местонахождение Барнса от всех. Вы дрались насмерть за него в Берлинском аэропорту и в подземном бункере в Сибири. Благодаря вам Барнс сейчас жив, у него восстановлена рука и, как я понимаю, он перекодирован. И я уверен, что именно вы храните тайну нового кода Джеймса Барнса. Всё верно?

– Да. Всё так и есть. От меня этот код никто не узнает, – голос Стива звучал отрывисто, как сквозь спазм в горле. – Я унесу его с собой в могилу и могу гарантировать это официально.

– Прекрасно, капитан Роджерс! Я и не ждал другого ответа, – продолжил прокурор Уорд, профессионально пряча едва уловимую усмешку. – Что же, мы подошли к самому главному вопросу. Исходя из всего вышеперечисленного, я повторяю: капитан Роджерс, как вы относитесь к сержанту Джеймсу Барнсу на самом деле?

– Я уже отвечал на этот вопрос.

– Обвинение убеждено, что ваш ответ неполный. Не забудьте, вы приведены к присяге в Военном суде, поэтому обязаны отвечать. Итак, на чём основано такое отношение, когда вы готовы ради этого человека буквально горы свернуть, пойти против закона и запросто рискнуть не только репутацией Капитана Америка, но и жизнью?

– Протестую, Ваша честь! – вмешался адвокат. – Давление на свидетеля.

– Простите, Ваша честь, – объяснил свою позицию прокурор Уорд. – Мы определяем степень доверия к показаниям важного свидетеля.

– Протест защиты отклонён, – объявил судья Милвертон. – Капитан Роджерс, отвечайте на вопрос обвинения.

– Моё отношение основано на уверенности в этом человеке, – размеренно произнёс Стив, заставляя себя не орать на прокурора, голос заметно хрипел. – Ради него я готов на всё.

– А солгать под присягой? – резко оборвал его полковник Уорд.

– Нет, – мрачно процедил сквозь зубы Стив. – Уверен, этого не стоит делать ни при каких обстоятельствах.

– Откуда такая слепая преданность конкретному человеку? – продолжал давить обвинитель. – Что в основе всего?

– Дружба, родство душ, любовь, – Стив уже давно злился. – Выбирайте, что хотите.

– Родство душ и... любовь? В каком смысле – любовь? – Уорд явно был удивлён.

– В каком вам будет угодно, – Стив уже почти рычал.

– Минутку... – прокурор даже осёкся. – Вы хотите сказать, что влюблены в своего друга?

Весь огромный зал замер. Воцарилась полная тишина, все разом как окаменели. Никто даже шелохнуться не смел. Совершенно бледный Баки Барнс растерянно смотрел на Стива, а тот продолжал сверлить прокурора глазами. Был бы рад четвертовать его взглядом, если б мог.

– Капитан Роджерс? – не унимался Уорд.

– Да, – выдохнул Стив. – Да, _я люблю его_.

Тишина мгновенно была нарушена сплошным перешёптыванием, за секунды перешедшим в сильный гул.

– Тишина в зале! Подсудимый, сядьте! – потребовал судья Милвертон. – Сядьте!

Баки Барнс через силу заставил себя присесть обратно на скамейку, с которой вскочил, даже не заметив этого. Силуэт Стива расплывался перед его глазами – то ли от шока, то ли из-за мелькнувших слёз.

– Это что-то меняет? – прошипел сквозь зубы Стив, не сводя испепеляющего взгляда с прокурора.

Тот не ответил. Поджал губы, в его глазах, сверливших зрачки Роджерса, затаилась ехидная усмешка, которую он даже из элементарной вежливости не пытался прятать. Затем прошёл к судейской трибуне и заявил:  
– Ваша честь! Прошу изъять из протокола все показания капитана Роджерса по причине его необъективности и крайней заинтересованности в деле подсудимого.

На несколько секунд зал обмер. Обомлели даже помощники прокурора. Это было слишком, хотя формально возможно. Разрушить значительный фрагмент линии защиты путём изъятия из протокола показаний главного свидетеля – джокер в рукаве обвинения против подсудимого.

– Протест, Ваша честь! – вскочил адвокат Аллен. Впервые за весь суд он на секунду был выбит из равновесия, хотя заставлял себя держаться. Нечасто в его судебной практике случались подобные провокации. Формально он должен был назвать обоснование протеста, но это не потребовалось. От заявления прокурора за версту разило подставой, подлой и очевидной. Сделать вид, что это не так, означало расписаться в собственной юридической некомпетентности.

– Суд удаляется для совещания, – хмуро объявил председатель Милвертон, поднимаясь с места. – Прошу прокурора и адвоката следовать в мой кабинет.

Один за другим в полной тишине три важных участника процесса, провожаемые только взглядами и звуком собственных шагов, покинули зал заседания через боковую дверь, ведущую в кабинет судьи. Едва за ними защёлкнулся дверной замок, как зал накрыло сплошным гулом голосов.

Переговаривались все: за противоположными столами шептались внутри своих групп ассистенты защиты и обвинения, обменивались мнениями разволновавшиеся присяжные, судебные приставы, свидетели, допущенные в зал. Растерянный секретарь заседания вертел головой по сторонам и ошарашенно переглядывался с конвоирами обвиняемого, запертого за чугунными вертикальными прутьями.

Тишина осталась нетронутой только вокруг Стива Роджерса. Наташа и Сэм молча косились то на него, то таращились друг на друга, не зная, что и сказать, Шерон изо всех сил старалась не расплакаться, а Эмма, пришедшая с Хелен Чо, оцепенела, как изваяние.

Молчали и те, кто был в центре внимания – Роджерс и Барнс. Они смотрели друг на друга, разделённые десятью шагами, кованой решёткой, запретом закона и семью десятками лет молчания. Всё теперь отражалось в их глазах. Энергия этих взглядов заглушала всё вокруг. Шепчущиеся постепенно затихали под натиском немой искренности этих двоих в их беззвучном диалоге.

*****

– Итак, господа, ситуация необычная. И крайне напряжённая, – напомнил судья Милвертон, приступив к выяснению. – Ваше требование, полковник Уорд, в определённом смысле обосновано, однако чересчур категорично, на мой взгляд.

– Полковник Милвертон, Ваша честь, если позволите, – начал адвокат Аллен. – Защита полагает, что сторона обвинения хочет лишить подсудимого всех данных о его жизни до кодировки в ГИДРЕ. Все, кто знал сержанта Барнса в то время, не дожили до сегодняшнего дня.

– Ну да. Кроме Роджерса, влюблённого в него по уши, – съязвил прокурор. – Я даже слегка в шоке, честно говоря. Не ожидал, что он способен заявить такое прямо при всех.

Адвокат даже не пытался скрывать возмущение:  
– Вы его спровоцировали. И теперь заставьте всех поверить, что его признание не доказательство его честности. Вы требуете изъять показания Роджерса из официального протокола, чтобы лишить подсудимого признаков личности как таковых. Его годами зверски пытали в ГИДРЕ, обнуляли, выжигали из него реального Барнса, но так и не стёрли. Теперь это хотите сделать вы, полковник Уорд? Из ныне живущих настоящего Барнса знает только Роджерс. Его показания необходимы, чтобы видеть различие между Барнсом и Зимним Солдатом. А без этих показаний он – обычная боевая единица, обезличенная, без души, как киборг. Функция, не больше.

– Тяжела судьба профессионального киллера, – ехидно ухмыльнулся прокурор.

– Желание защиты отстаивать интересы подсудимого вполне понятно, – вмешался Милвертон. – Но суд интересует степень объективности свидетеля капитана Роджерса, а она поставлена под сомнение.

– Ваша честь, – настаивал адвокат Аллен, – Стивен Роджерс – пример доблести и честности. В его откровенности никогда не было причин сомневаться, а под присягой – и подавно. Его влюблённость в сержанта Барнса никак не повлияла на его воинские качества или боевые заслуги, он сохранил себя. Кроме того, именно в общении с прежним Барнсом Стивен Роджерс вырос душой в Капитана Америка раньше, чем получил его тело и статус. В боевых операциях "Ревущих коммандос" рядом с Барнсом Роджерс стал героем войны и символом поколения. Это невозможно игнорировать.

– Простите, Ваша честь, – вмешался прокурор Уорд, – волнительные чувства Роджерса к его лучшему другу – это очень трогательно. Тем не менее, именно влюблённость в подсудимого делает его необъективным в значительной мере.

– Но не делает его лжецом. Всё-таки мы говорим не о ком-нибудь, а о Капитане Америка, – жёстко напомнил Аллен. – Если у Барнса отнять показания главного свидетеля защиты, то мы фактически объявим показания Роджерса безосновательными и разрушим шансы подсудимого быть услышанным. Причём поломать эту линию легко, но на самом деле, незаслуженно. Попробуйте доказать его вину более достойными способами.

– И докажу, не сомневайтесь. В Военном трибунале против убийц все средства хороши, разве нет, майор Аллен?

– А вы его ещё до суда приговорили, я правильно понимаю, полковник Уорд?

Внимательно поглядев на каждого из спорщиков, судья Милвертон подвёл итог:  
– Полковник Уорд, майор Аллен, я вас понял. Прошу вернуться в зал заседаний. Своё решение по ходатайству прокурора насчёт показаний капитана Роджерса я объявлю там.


	23. Chapter 23

Прокурор и адвокат вернулись в зал молча, под цепкими взглядами всех присутствующих. Каждый из них прошёл к своему столу, каждый что-то тихо сказал своей команде ассистентов. По выражениям их лиц невозможно было понять, за кем осталось преимущество. Каждый выглядел уверенным в перевесе именно своей позиции.

Председатель не замедлил появиться. Как только вошёл, зал поднялся ещё до команды секретаря: _"Прошу всех встать! Суд идёт!"_

Полковник Милвертон занял своё место за главным столом и объявил:  
– Продолжаем процесс. По поводу ходатайства прокурора принято решение: удовлетворить частично. Все факты, озвученные или подтверждённые капитаном Роджерсом, остаются в официальном протоколе, изымаются только его эмоциональные комментарии, в которых возможна необъективность.

Удар молотка судьи подвёл черту под спором сторон защиты и обвинения. Стив, которому секретарь заседания позволил покинуть свидетельскую трибуну, тяжело выдохнул, стараясь не шуметь.

– Ну, слава Богу, – шепнул Сэм, сидящий позади.

– Считай, повезло. Похоже, этот Милвертон неплохой мужик, – так же тихо поддержала Наташа. – По крайней мере, адекватный.

– Но решения принимает не он, – Сэм перешёл на шёпот. – Он ведёт заседание, следит за соблюдением дисциплины, законов, правил, а после вердикта выносит приговор. Но виновность определяют присяжные.

– Чёрт, – проворчала Наташа. – Жаль.

Они почти не смотрели на Стива, сидящего рядом, и старались делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Всем было не по себе. Не каждый день символ и гордость нации признаёт факт таких чувств. С поддержкой тоже нельзя было перегнуть – прозвучит навязчиво, станет отдавать фальшью. Этого друзья Стива хотели бы меньше всего.

– Защита вызывает сержанта Барнса, – объявил секретарь заседания.

Теперь Баки смотрел только на своего адвоката, а Стив приклеился к нему взглядом и застыл, как будто снова провалился под лёд Северной Атлантики.

– Сержант Барнс, – начал майор Аллен, – в ходе судебного процесса демонстрировались фотографии и видеозаписи, оцифрованные с архивов ГИДРЫ, а также видеозаписи ваших бесед с доктором Ротманом, где вы раскрывали всё, что сумели вспомнить по поводу вашей обработки в этой организации. Здесь демонстрировалась запись с гипнотического сеанса с вашим кодированием в Зимнего Солдата. Не буду заставлять вас пересказывать или повторять то, что все уже видели. Но я обязан спросить: вы желаете опровергнуть что-либо из уже известного нам?

– Нет. Там всё верно.

– Эксперт, допрошенный при вас в зале суда, как и свидетель доктор Ротман, утверждает, что ваше альтер-эго, вызываемое кодировкой, намного сильнее и опаснее вас. Это правда?

– Да.

– Почему?

– Для Зимнего Солдата не существуют понятия человечности или сострадания, он вообще не оценивает свои поступки. Он запросто убивает любого, на кого указывает офицер ГИДРЫ или любой другой, кто зачитает код. Он лишён свободы мысли и понятия о ценности жизни. Если от него потребуют убрать всех свидетелей, значит, будут убиты и те, кто оказался поблизости случайно.

– Вы помните тех, кто погиб от руки вашего альтер-эго?

– Да.

В зале послышались перешёптывания. Они быстро разрослись до уровня гула, и судье пришлось стучать молотком, чтобы восстановить тишину. Баки Барнсу потребовалось большее минуты, чтобы он снова заговорил:  
– Нет ничего хуже, чем помнить то, что не мог остановить. Зимнему Солдату внушили особую жестокость.

– А почему вы говорите о Зимнем Солдате в третьем лице? Разве вы – не он?

– Зимний Солдат – не личность в каком-то социуме, он вроде боевой машины. Выполняя приказы, думает только о том, как их лучше реализовать. Он знает о мире ровно столько, сколько нужно для отличного исполнения заданий. Такого рода кодировка вместе с сывороткой применялась ГИДРОЙ и в отношении других людей. Мне точно известны пятеро. Их трупы были найдены в сибирском бункере с пулями в головах от Земо. Любой из них становился кем-то вроде Зимнего Солдата после зачитывания кода.

– Что значит _"вроде Зимнего Солдата"?_ Поясните.

– У каждого было своё кодовое имя. Нас было немного, по крайней мере тех, кого я знал. Железная рука была только у меня, и я слегка отличался от других. Но суть кодировки была та же: заменить реальную личность киллером без тормозов.

– Почему именно Зимнего Солдата использовали чаще?

– Говорили, что я сильнее других из-за бионики. И опыта успешных миссий больше.

– Скажите, сержант Барнс, под действием кода у вас появлялись сомнения в приказах?

Баки отвёл взгляд и с трудом заставил голос работать:  
– Если вы видели запись с сеансом гипноза и слушали эксперта, то знаете, что нет.

– На хеликэрриере “Charlie” вы были после обнуления и под действием кода?

– Да.

– Тогда почему вы прекратили выполнение вашей миссии? Вы нарушили приказ, несмотря на десятки лет кодирования. Как это возможно?

– Знаете, я не эксперт. И Стив... то есть, капитан Роджерс – тоже. Но он отказался защищаться от моих ударов и сказал мне то, что перевернуло всё. Он был готов умереть, если бы не сумел заставить меня услышать его.

– Что он говорил, вы помните?

– Да. ГИДРА до меня так и не добралась после этого боя, так что некому было стереть это из моей памяти. Стив называл мне моё настоящее имя. Как бы звал меня сквозь Зимнего Солдата. Повторял, что знает меня, что мы друзья.

– Это помогло?

– Почти нет. Скорее злило. Но его последние слова перед падением в реку сработали, как сбой программы. Никто и никогда не произносил их мне, но я точно знал, что они значат больше, чем всё на свете. Не знаю, откуда они появились, но я был уверен, что эти слова даже не его. Они мои.

Барнс на секунду запнулся, но продолжил:  
– Они подействовали почти так же сильно, как код. Никто вообще не мог знать, что это может так сработать. Роджерс сказал их по наитию.

– И поэтому вы прекратили выполнение приказа и вытащили Капитана Америка из реки?

– Да. Они как будто оборвали всё внутри. Стив... то есть, капитан Роджерс уже дважды смог вывести меня из-под кода этими словами. Тогда, на хеликэрриере, это было впервые.

– В данный момент ваш код заменён?

– Да. Прежний можете зачитывать, сколько хотите. Он больше не работает.

– Кому известен ваш новый код?

– Только Стивену Роджерсу.

– Ваша честь, у защиты больше нет вопросов.

Адвокат Аллен кивнул Барнсу, мол, всё в порядке, так держать, и вернулся за свой стол.

– Прокурору предоставляется право допросить подсудимого.

– Благодарю, Ваша честь, – полковник Уорд прошёл к решётке.

Баки Барнс, перехватив взгляд своего адвоката, припомнил его слова: _"Третий из самых тяжёлых моментов в суде – допрос прокурора. Он будет обвинять вас, играть на вашем чувстве вины, давить как угодно, даже издеваться, выжимая признание. Он знает, что к тому моменту вы уже потратите слишком много сил, постарается воспользоваться этим. Игнорируйте его давление, что бы он ни говорил, даже самые ужасные вещи. Степень вашей вины определят присяжные, но не прокурор. И даже не вы"_.

Полковник Уорд начал допрос:  
– Сержант Барнс, скажите, вы предпринимали попытки побега до заморозок в ГИДРЕ?

– Не уверен. Сложно припомнить именно это. Не знаю точно, были ли такие попытки, в любом случае, они не удались. Помню давление офицеров и медиков ГИДРЫ. Помню пытки, приступы боли, введение каких-то препаратов в вену, обнуления и кодирование.

– При желании даже из Алькатраса и Шоушенка сбегают, – заметил прокурор. – Что ж, ладно. Вы заявили, что помните жертв Зимнего Солдата, и вас тяготит эта память. Среди жертв есть дети. Вы помните Джейн Дормел? Вы убили её в 1978-м году на парковке в Сиэтле только потому, что она видела вас с оружием в руках. Ей было всего четырнадцать.

– Да, – через силу произнёс Барнс, опустив глаза.

– А Мери и Джейсона Кингсли помните? Они играли во дворе дома, в котором вы появились после того, как задушили их отца, главного инженера стратегической военной базы, отказавшегося работать с ГИДРОЙ. Вы убили этих детей и спокойно покинули это место. Помните?

Баки тяжело дышал, он даже не бледнел – его лицо посерело.

– Да.

– В списке жертв ещё девять детей. Может, признание вины облегчит вашу совесть?

– Протест, Ваша честь! – поднялся с места майор Аллен. – Давление на подсудимого.

– Отклоняется, – отрицательно покачал головой полковник Милвертон. – Словесное давление допустимо.

Адвокатская группа замерла, не дыша. Барнс выглядел измождённым, как будто его заставили разгрузить вагон бетонных блоков, затем разобрали на запчасти и собрали по новой неправильно. Майор Аллен, глядя на него, мысленно повторял, как заклинание: _"Посмотри на Роджерса. Посмотри на Роджерса! Чёрт тебя дери, посмотри на него!"_ Наконец, Баки всё-таки покосился на Стива, затем тяжело выдохнул, по его телу прошла волна дрожи, которую он старался подавить, как мог.

– Сержант Барнс, отвечайте.

– Вина Зимнего Солдата признана, – он через силу заставил себя говорить. – Это – моё вечное проклятие. ГИДРА лепила из меня марионетку... если бы я мог, я бы умер, чтобы не делать всего этого, но меня лишили возможности даже подумать об этом. ГИДРА нуждалась в таком оружии, вот и подстраховалась.

Бледный Стив Роджерс в другом конце зала закрыл глаза, из-под ресниц по его щеке скользнула слеза.

– Боже... – Наташа едва заметно покачала головой.

Шерон всхлипнула, Эмма просто закрыла лицо руками. Сэм впал в ступор, и казалось, побледнел.

– Сержант Барнс, – продолжил прокурор, – вы всё ещё можете быть подвержены действию кода, который провоцирует появление Зимнего Солдата?

– Да. Но этот код знает только Роджерс.

– Занятно, сержант. В свете последних поступков капитана Роджерса у него теперь немало врагов.

– Друзей тоже, – напомнил Барнс.

Ехидная усмешка, похоже, приклеилась к лицу прокурора:  
– То есть, он способен закодировать вас ради своей защиты, к примеру? Зимний Солдат на подхвате – очень удобно.

– Он не станет этого делать, – огрызнулся Барнс.

– Никто точно не знает, даже он сам. Вдруг какая-нибудь угроза Капитану Америка потребует появления Зимнего Солдата в качестве личной охраны? Это не исключено.

– Похоже, вы так и сделали бы на его месте, господин прокурор, – съязвил Баки. – Но он – не вы. К счастью.

– Подсудимый! – вмешался судья Милвертон. – Никаких умозаключений в отношении прокурора!

– Прошу прощения у суда, – ответил Барнс, – но не стоит делать такие выводы про Стива Роджерса. Он потому и смог перекодировать меня, что заслуживает полного доверия.

– Да, мы слышали его признания. В этом причина вашего доверия? Вы знали о его чувствах? – полковник Уорд, продолжая ухмыляться, сверлил подсудимого немигающим змеиным взглядом.

– Нет. Не знал. Это вообще ни при чём. Он в любом случае заслуживает полного доверия. И не только моего.

Казалось, Стив начинал оттаивать. Допрос Баки не был закончен, но взгляд Роджерса потеплел, он начал понемногу дышать. Слеза всё так же стекала по его щеке, он не обращал внимания.

– Сержант Барнс, – взгляд прокурора прожигал холодом насквозь, – что именно сказал вам капитан Роджерс во время сражения на хеликэрриере? Что за слова заставили вас прекратить бой?

Баки некоторое время молчал, прокурор назойливо требовал ответа.

– Если суд позволит, – наконец ответил Барнс, – пусть это останется тайной. Как и мой новый код.

– Суд считает, что сержант Барнс прав, – вмешался полковник Милвертон. – Информация попадает под категорию особых секретных данных, её не стоит разглашать даже в Военном суде.

– Наверняка вы знаете, почему так лучше для всех, полковник, – старательно пряча мрачную усмешку, заметил Баки.

– Полагаю, что вы, сержант Барнс, хотите отделить себя от Зимнего Солдата, – ехидно резюмировал прокурор, – чтобы это не грузило вас виной за всё, что вы совершили. Но это сделали вы, и этот факт не изменить. С железной рукой или с рукой в вибраниуме вы хотите нас всех заверить, что больше не опасны?

Барнс с минуту молчал, а затем, бросив мимолётный взгляд на своего адвоката, ответил:  
– Я полагаюсь на решение суда. О виновности Зимнего Солдата я уже говорил.

– Но не о своей, – прокурор Уорд язвил уже демонстративно. – Зимний Солдат по-прежнему спрятан внутри вас. Если ваша натура принимала его действия и следовала за ним, разве не в этом ваша вина?

– Протест, Ваша честь! – вскочил адвокат Аллен. – Обвинение повторяется. Мы уже слышали экспертную оценку этого вопроса.

– Принято, – поддержал судья.

– Вопросов больше нет, Ваша честь, – обвинитель прошёл к своему столу, позволив гримасе недовольства появиться на его лице всего на секунду.

– Подсудимый, вы можете сесть, – председательствующий обернулся к секретарю:  
– Остались ли ещё не опрошенные свидетели?

– Нет, Ваша честь. Кроме тех, которые должны были давать показания по списку обвинений в убийствах. Он был принят как доказанный в отношении Зимнего Солдата по 56 эпизодам убийств ещё в начале слушания.

– Тогда суд спрашивает стороны: есть ли другие дополнения по доказательной базе у защиты или у обвинения? – уточнил судья.

Офицеры Уорд и Аллен ответили отрицательно.

– В таком случае, – объявил судья Милвертон, – переходим к судебным прениям. Слово стороне обвинения.

Полковник Уорд вышел вперёд и развернулся к трибуне присяжных.

– Уважаемый суд, господа присяжные! Перед вами на скамье подсудимых – человек, прошедший определённую обработку в тайной организации ГИДРА, являющейся противозаконной по роду своей деятельности. Там у сержанта Барнса выработали навыки идеального киллера. На него воздействовали специфической сывороткой, прибавившей мощи, продлившей молодость, повысившей способности к самоисцелению. Барнс по-прежнему подвержен влиянию кода, который провоцирует его на выполнение так называемых миссий, а именно – на опасные террористические акты, убийства, отличающиеся мастерством, мощью, цинизмом и полным отсутствием уважения к человеческой жизни. Он не пытался покинуть ГИДРУ с 1944 года. В зале суда признана его причастность к 56 убийствам, совершённым в течение 50 лет – и это лишь то, что известно суду. Не исключено, что преступлений было ещё больше. Обвинение настаивает, что признание его виновным и соответствующее наказание – справедливое возмездие за совершённые преступления. К тому же, это способ остановить будущие акты терроризма, на которые он способен, как на территории США, так и в других странах мира. Взвесьте ваше решение, господа присяжные. Помните об ответственности военной судебной системы перед семьями погибших и перед судьбой будущих поколений. Благодарю за внимание.

Военный обвинитель прошёл на место, по пути бросил косой взгляд на подсудимого. Баки Барнс смотрел в никуда пустыми глазами. Прокурор отвернулся и вальяжно расположился за своим столом.

– Слово предоставляется стороне защиты, – объявил судья Милвертон.

Глава адвокатской группы майор Аллен вышел в центр зала. Взгляд у его подопечного оставался пустым.

– Уважаемые присяжные, уважаемый суд! – начал адвокат. – В ходе процесса прозвучало немало обвинений в преступлениях, совершённых Зимним Солдатом, особое внимание уделили его жестокости. Моя задача – не опровергать эти обвинения, а доказать, что подсудимый сержант Барнс был лишён выбора и не управлял Зимним Солдатом. В его действиях отсутствуют мотив и умысел, являющиеся составными частями преступления. Путём долгих и жестоких пыток, а также запрещённых псевдомедицинских методик его превращали в чуждую ему форму, полностью перекрывающую реальную натуру и её качества. Объёмы усилий, которые потребовались ГИДРЕ, а также необходимость постоянно обнулять память сержанта Барнса, говорят о его упорном сопротивлении этим воздействиям, которые, в конце концов, вытесняли его из Зимнего Солдата. Но только на время. Сила воли и характер сержанта Джеймса Барнса оказались слишком прочными и не позволили полностью и безвозвратно подменить его личность. В течение 70 лет он сопротивлялся, а его мозг продолжали прожаривать электрошоком, пичкать нейролептиками и кодировать. Он смог прорваться через кодировку благодаря Капитану Америка и тут же принял решение покинуть ГИДРУ. Как теперь известно, он не был причастен к взрывам здания ООН в Вене, его вообще не было в Австрии. Он находился в Румынии и всего лишь пытался выжить, скрываясь как от ГИДРЫ, так и от тех, кто не увидел разницу между ним и Зимним Солдатом. У сержанта Барнса была вся его сила, все навыки и возможности продолжать террористическую деятельность в качестве наёмника, но Барнс предпочёл отказаться от этого. Никто из пытавшихся взять его или убить во время облавы в Бухаресте серьёзно не пострадал, максимум, что получили бойцы той группы – переломы, сотрясения и сильные ушибы. Даже спасая свою жизнь, Барнс не стал убивать. Это – его выбор, господа присяжные. В данный момент его код не доступен никому и известен только Капитану Америка, который способен официально гарантировать Военному суду США полную тайну, а потому кодировку можно считать заблокированной. Прошу вас взвесить все показания, мнение экспертов о принудительном кодировании и увидеть разницу между Зимним Солдатом, обезличенным бойцом ГИДРЫ, и сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом, который сделал свой выбор, как во время Второй мировой в составе "Ревущих коммандос", так и в наши дни. Благодарю за внимание.

Адвокат вернулся к своей группе помощников в полной тишине.

– Подсудимый сержант Барнс, встаньте, – потребовал судья Милвертон. – Вам предоставляется последнее слово. Вы желаете что-нибудь сказать присяжным?

Ноги почти не держали Баки, перекипевшие внутри эмоции выжали его под ноль. Из последних сил сжал кулаками чугунные прутья решётки, и та начала тихо вздрагивать.

Роджерс не сводил с него покрасневших глаз. Он не был уверен, что сделал всё, чтобы помочь главному человеку своей жизни. Не исключено, что своим признанием он всё испортил. Как и Баки, он был лишён выбора и не мог отказаться отвечать, но от этого не легче. Вид у Стива был опустошённый. Казалось, он вот-вот сорвётся и бросится к этой чёртовой решётке, чтобы порвать её в клочья и заслонить Баки собой. Друзья, сидящие рядом с Роджерсом, боялись даже дышать, чтобы самый тихий шорох не нарушил зыбкий баланс между выдержкой Стива и хаосом в его душе.

– Я приму любое решение суда, – сдавленно прохрипел Баки Барнс. – Со стороны всегда виднее. Но видит Бог, будь у меня хоть малейший шанс тогда, в ГИДРЕ, то дата моей смерти в архиве 107-го пехотного полка была бы настоящей. Сейчас мой палач – моя память. Только вам решать, насколько она права.

В полной тишине он медленно опустился на скамейку, держась за чугунные прутья. Стив не прятал слёзы, уткнувшись в собственный кулак.

– Суд удаляется для вынесения вердикта по делу, – объявил секретарь. – Прошу всех встать!

Под нестройные шорохи все в зале поднялись со своих мест. Последним с трудом встал Баки Барнс. Опустив голову и держась за решётку, он едва стоял, пока двенадцать присяжных с каменными лицами проходили мимо через зал.

Как только они покинули пределы зала заседания, Баки буквально сполз на скамью, держась за чугунный прут одной рукой, вторая оперлась ладонью о сидение. Он с трудом поднял тяжёлый взгляд на Стива, а тот, встретившись с ним глазами, беззвучно прошептал что-то. Баки Барнс прочёл по его губам:

_“Я с тобой до конца”_.


	24. Chapter 24

Двери огромного зала судебных заседаний распахнули настежь. Все, кто был в зале, получили возможность покинуть его на время. Все, кроме секретаря, подсудимого и конвоя, следящего за ним – таков порядок военного трибунала, если нет особых распоряжений.

Первый этаж здания постепенно заполнялся журналистами, которые понемногу подтягивались на оглашение вердикта и приговор. Пока их можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Они записывали подводки к предстоящему репортажу, короткие сводки прямого эфира для новостных каналов. По существу сказать было нечего, изощрялись разглагольствованиями якобы о сути, а по факту ни о чём. Но общественности, взбудораженной догадками и сплетнями, изголодавшейся по новостям из Зала Верховного суда, пока годилось даже такое словоблудие – лучше чем ничего.

Свидетели покинули зал, но далеко не уходили. Никто понятия не имел, сколько могло продлиться совещание присяжных по такому неординарному делу. Они не ограничены во времени, их задача – прийти к единому мнению, сколько бы ни длилось обсуждение доказательной базы, сколько бы ни было повторных просмотров видеозаписей, документов, сколько бы ни понадобилось времени на споры и дебаты. Остальные обречены ждать. Решение присяжных получит всеобщую огласку, а приговор по делу бывшего штатного киллера ГИДРЫ Зимнего Солдата со всеми обоснованиями вердикта откроет миру лицо американской военной юриспруденции, её способность анализировать с должной глубиной, отслеживать цепь доказательств, строить на них выводы и принимать решения.

Майор Аллен предпочёл пока не подходить к своему подопечному. У Барнса была поддержка получше: они с Роджерсом даже с расстояния в полсотни шагов смотрели друг на друга, не нуждаясь в словах. Между ними зависло время, растащившее двух людей, так крепко привязанных друг к другу, по разные стороны ГИДРЫ, о которую они оба, как о стену, бились в кровь, чтобы сломать её, а может, и себя. Сейчас эта стена рушилась, и одного из них она могла раздавить обломками, и другой не выдержал бы этого.

Терять во второй раз больнее, чем в первый. К этому невозможно привыкнуть. Пройти сквозь этот ад, да ещё дважды, и уцелеть можно только с сожжённой душой, лишившись чувств на все последующие годы, сколько бы их ни осталось.

Они смотрели глаза в глаза, не замечая времени, и воздух между ними раскалялся всё заметнее. Их притяжение сквозь попытки держать себя в рамках правил судебного зала насыщали атмосферу почти осязаемо. Воздух почти искрил и рядом с Роджерсом, и у чугунной клетки вокруг скамьи подсудимого.

Переглянувшись с Сэмом, Наташа попыталась увести Стива из зала, но тот отказался наотрез.

– Стив, ну уже больше часа нет никаких вестей. Нас всё равно вызовут, если будет принято решение. Мы никуда не уйдём, будем в здании. Даже останемся на этом этаже. Просто пройдись, переключись хоть немного, – пыталась настоять Романова.

– Ну, правда, пойдём, – подхватил Сэм. – Ты вернёшься через пять минут. Хоть поешь.

– Вы идите. Я не хочу.

– Ну, хорошо, – сдалась Наташа. – Что тебе принести?

– Мне? Не смеши, – хмыкнул Роджерс. – Лучше принесите ему что-нибудь.

И кивнул на Баки.

– Нас к нему не пустят, – напомнил Сэм.

– Тогда отдай адвокату, – пожал плечами Стив, не сводя глаз с Баки. – Его пустят.

Уходя из зала, Ната и Сэм утащили за собой всю компанию, окружавшую Стива. Они вышли и, не сговариваясь, остановились почти сразу за дверью.

– О, Боже... – выдохнула Наташа, запрокинув голову, и тут же начала тереть виски. – Такое чувство, что меня выжали, как тонну лимонов. Дважды.

– А им каково, прикинь? – Сэм кивнул в сторону зала.

– Вы их лица видели? – спросила Шерон, смахнув слезу со щеки тыльной стороной ладони. – Господи, когда же это уже закончится, ну невозможно же смотреть.

– Ты знала, да? – вдруг спросила Наташа, прищурившись. – Про Стива.

Шерон кивнула, опустив глаза:  
– Там всё слишком серьёзно. Сами видите.

Она судорожно выдохнула, остальные молчали – в глазах Стива и Баки было больше, чем слов, которые можно было найти.

Все вяло потащились в кафе этажом ниже. Есть никому не хотелось. Наташа скорее по привычке, чем по желанию, придирчиво присмотрелась к кофеварке и всё-таки выбрала кофе, остальные ограничились минералкой. За столом сидели молча, изредка тихо переговариваясь.

– Как думаешь, Сэм, сколько это может продлиться?

– Не знаю, Нат, – мрачно поморщился Уилсон. – Может, ещё час, может, до завтра. Может, ещё пару дней. Система требует, чтобы за выбранный вердикт проголосовали все присяжные. Пока не будут уверены все до единого, вердикта не будет.

– А если его признают... – Наташа запнулась и понизила голос почти до шёпота. – Стив...

Сэм выразительно посмотрел исподлобья. Слова не понадобились.

– Чёрт... – прошипела Романова сквозь зубы и невольно огляделась по сторонам.

Состояние вакуума, казалось, пропитало мозг. Зависать в неизвестности, когда на кону вопрос жизни и смерти – отдельный Круг Ада на земле. Выделен для Стива Роджерса лично.

Купив поесть для Баки, они вернулись в полупустой огромный зал.

Майора Аллена там не было, но это никого не удивило. За последние несколько месяцев, а особенно за время процесса, этот человек сделал для своего подзащитного столько, сколько никто не смог. Разве что Стива не превзошёл. Сейчас Митчелл Аллен имел полное право взять небольшую паузу.

Из адвокатской группы за столом остались два молодых офицера, видимо, будущие военные юристы, ассистенты или стажёры майора Аллена. Наташа попросила одного из них отнести Барнсу что-то из еды.

Баки с вымученной улыбкой кивнул Наташе, но поесть не смог, только выпил немного воды. Наверное, с таким лицом, как у него сейчас, ложатся под гильотину. Или ходят по канату над пылающей бездной. Без страховки.

Наташа вернулась на своё место в зале. Бледный и мрачный Стив отказался от всего.

– Если переживём этот день, может, и еда в горло полезет, – проворчал он.

Стрелки часов медленно ползали по кругу, отсчитывая третий час совещания коллегии присяжных. Присланный судьёй пристав подошёл к конвою и объявил им разрешение увести подсудимого из зала до особого вызова. Как сказали, отдохнуть. Только когда за Баки закрылась дверь, Роджерс смог подняться с места и позволил Сэму утащить себя в коридор. Не помогло. Стив почти не слышал, что говорили Наташа, Сэм или Шерон, что-то бормотал невпопад и постоянно оборачивался на распахнутые двери зала заседаний.

Давно он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Судьба человека, который значил для него в этом мире буквально всё и даже больше, была в руках двенадцати посторонних людей, и Стив не в силах был помочь абсолютно ничем.

Статуя равнодушной Фемиды с завязанными глазами надменно нависала над всеми, держа в одной руке приготовленный меч Правосудия.

*****

Спустя ещё пять часов в зале наконец наблюдается оживление. Появляется конвой, возвращающий подсудимого в кованую клетку. Баки поднимает голову и встречает взгляд Стива, а тот при виде него бледнеет на глазах.

Баки слишком тяжело, как будто его разбили, соскребли осколки и сложили по новой как попало. Глаза провалились, окружённые почти чёрными тенями, плечи опущены, лицо потемнело. Этот парень сейчас больше напоминал собственную тень, настолько был измотан. Суд вытащил наружу слишком много болезненных фактов, они свалились на Баки всей своей неподъёмной массой, за время ожидания приговора грызли изнутри, медленно, изощрённо, размеренно смакуя, и едва не добили его.

Вердикт по его делу уже вынесен, он всего лишь пока не оглашён. Зато точно известно, что _обратного пути нет._

Зал наполняется под завязку. Свои места занимают судебные приставы, секретарь, все свидетели по делу, прокурорская команда, адвокатская группа, а также бесчисленная толпа военных журналистов и представителей самых главных новостных телеканалов США, допущенных на оглашение вердикта. Слышен ровный негромкий шум шагов, тихие переговоры операторов за камерами и репортёров, шорохи краёв одежды о столы и скамейки в зале, шелест документов в руках юристов.

Наконец, секретарь объявляет:  
– Прошу всех встать – суд идёт!

Собственно, почти никто и не успел сесть, но призыв заставляет всех выровняться, притихнуть и проявить почтение к людям, принимающим ключевое решение в жизни одного из самых незаурядных обвиняемых в истории военно-правовой системы США. Председательствующий судья полковник Милвертон и коллегия присяжных во главе с лейтенантом Уильямом Бейли проходят на свои места.

– Продолжаем заседание Военного трибунала по делу "Соединённые Штаты против сержанта 107-го пехотного полка Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса", – объявляет судья. – Прошу ответить вас, лейтенант Бейли: коллегия присяжных вынесла вердикт?

– Да, Ваша честь, – отвечает глава коллегии.

Он проходит к столу судьи и подаёт для ознакомления финальный протокол заседания, в котором значится официальный вердикт по каждому из трёх пунктов обвинения. Молча прочитав его, председатель суда Милвертон бросает внимательный нечитаемый взгляд на подсудимого и возвращает документ лейтенанту:  
– Прошу вас занять ваше место и огласить вердикт в судебном заседании.

Стиву кажется, что он теряет связь с реальностью. Образ Баки вдалеке за чёрными чугунными прутьями расплывается перед глазами. Стив видит, как глава коллегии присяжных возвращается к трибуне, но не слышит звука его шагов. Всё, что он слышит – гулкий ритмичный грохот крови в ушах, ком в горле душит его, но расслышать вердикт он просто обязан. Стив изо всех сил сжимает кулаки, из-под ногтей на ладонях проступает кровь, и вернуть слух ему удаётся.

_"Господи, помоги"_ , – беззвучно шепчет он, не сводя глаз с поникшего Баки, который просто смотрит в никуда потерянным взглядом, из последних сил держась обеими руками за решётку.

– "Вердикт коллегии присяжных по делу сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, армейский номер 32557038, – зачитывает лейтенант Бейли, сражаясь с волнением под прицелом сотен глаз и десятков телекамер. – По обвинению в предательстве, Государственной измене и в добровольном переходе на сторону противника в разгар боевых действий признать подсудимого... – дыхание перехватывает, и он делает прерывистый глубокий вдох, – _невиновным_ ".

Быстрый ропот проносится по залу и тут же затихает. Лейтенант Бейли продолжает:  
– "По обвинению в терроризме признать подсудимого _невиновным_. По обвинению в 62 убийствах признать подсудимого... – у Бейли снова сковывает пересохшее горло, но он заставляет себя договорить: – ... _невиновным_ ".

Оглушительный рокот голосов, больше похожий на грохот, за секунду накрывает зал мощной звуковой волной. Судье Милвертону удаётся перекричать присутствующих только в микрофон под ритмичные удары молотка:  
– Подсудимый сержант Барнс в связи с полным оправданием по всем пунктам обвинения подлежит немедленному освобождению в зале суда и восстановлению во всех воинских и гражданских правах, а также...

Последние слова судьи и приказ снять меры ограничения тонут среди сплошного гула, галдежа и возгласов. Растерянный взгляд Баки, не верящего в услышанное – всё, что способен видеть Роджерс. Забыв обо всём, он перепрыгивает через столешницу и бросается туда, где настежь распахивается дверь кованой клетки.

Приставы и повторно вызванные солдаты охраны с трудом оттесняют толпу журналистов и репортёров в пресс-центр для интервью и пояснения причин и обоснований принятых решений.

*****

Сэм Уилсон вернулся в зал, где прошло оглашение вердикта, только спустя полчаса. Здесь почти никого не было, весь шум и вся толпа – в пресс-центре. Здесь была только Наташа, стоявшая в зале буквально в десяти шагах за входными дверями. Она как бы заслоняла собой оставшуюся часть огромного помещения. Позади неё, в другом конце зала – Стив и Баки, которые до сих пор так и не отошли от распахнутой решётки дальше, чем на пару шагов.

Разведя руками, Уилсон фонтанировал эмоциями:  
– Еле успокоил. Прикинь, Нат, Шерон всё это время рыдала. Я и сам в шоке от всего, а она вообще на ногах не стояла. Сейчас усадил её в каком-то кабинете с докторшей Чо, её помощницей и врачом... Нат, ты чего? – его глаза округлились. – Ты... тоже плачешь, что ли? Так мы же победили, Нат! Всё же отлично.

Он уставился на Романову, ошалело моргая.

– Заткнись, Сэм. Ты только глянь на них, – она кивнула на стоящих позади Баки и Стива. Голос Наташи дрожал, но ей было плевать. – Тут такое было, Господи... Стив сразу после приговора рванул к решётке так, что конвой шарахнулся в ужасе. Барнсу даже не успели второй наручник отстегнуть. Но им это по барабану.

– Они что, всё это время вот так обнимаются? – у Сэма отвисла челюсть.

Обхватив Стива за плечи, Баки Барнс прижимался небритой щекой к его шее. Его глаза были закрыты, он расслаблен, эти объятия исцеляли его от пережитого в суде. Одна рука Стива мягко поддерживала его, обнимая за спину чуть выше пояса, а вторая, погрузив пальцы в густые длинные волосы на затылке, осторожно перебирала их. Голос Стива был почти не слышен, он что-то говорил, но издалека невозможно было разобрать ни слова, только на бледном лице Баки видна была едва заметная улыбка.

– О-бал-деть... – прошептал Сэм. – Нат, а ты с кем-нибудь пробовала обниматься по полчаса? Хотя нет, – он глянул на циферблат, – уже почти сорок минут.

– Пусть обнимаются, сколько хотят, – жёстко прошипела Наташа сквозь зубы. – Не вздумай мешать им, слышишь? Сунешься – я за себя не отвечаю.

Она отогнула край манжета и показала Сэму заряженный шокер-браслет.

– Ого, всё так серьёзно... А если они прям здесь целоваться начнут?

– Если захотят, пусть целуются, – проворчала Наташа. – После того, что они выдержали, могут делать всё, что им вздумается. Семьдесят лет и все эти преследования, погони, драки насмерть – даже друг против друга. Операция, перекодировка, суд... Да я порву любого, кто попробует сунуться к ним или отвлечь.

Сэм примирительно вскинул ладони, не пряча улыбку:  
– И в мыслях не было. Будем ждать?

Наташа кивнула:  
– Сколько бы ни понадобилось.

*****

Через некоторое время в зал вернулся адвокат майор Аллен. Он устало улыбался, но с удовольствием принимал поздравления и благодарности от Наташи, Сэма, подошедших Шерон и доктора Ротмана.

Глянув издали на Стива и Баки, он решил не тревожить их, только попросил передать, что завтра необходимо присутствие сержанта Барнса и капитана Роджерса для официального закрепления полной секретности сведений о новом коде Зимнего Солдата в специальном протоколе. Там же оговорят обязательство капитана Роджерса хранить эту тайну и не использовать кодировку в личных целях.

– Формальность, но выполнить нужно, – объяснил глава адвокатской группы. – Требование Министерства Обороны США. Это займёт около получаса.

– Простите, майор Аллен, а нельзя ли дать им возможность хоть немного отдохнуть? – попросила Наташа. – Из них все силы выжали. Оба измотаны. Ждали обвинительный вердикт, Барнсу грозил расстрел... Вы же понимаете, сколько на них свалилось? На Барнса в первую очередь. Можно ли сделать что-нибудь? Я знаю, что много прошу, но...

– Я понял вас, мисс Романова, – кивнул адвокат, покосившись на Барнса и Роджерса. – Хорошо, попробую перенести.

Он ушёл, а через время в зале появился его помощник, принёс официальное уведомление с требованием явки сержанта Барнса и капитана Роджерса для составления протокола о тайне кода. Дата сместилась на три дня.

– Передайте майору Аллену нашу глубокую признательность, – сказала Наташа, пробежав глазами бумагу.

Помощник адвоката кивнул и удалился, а за спинами ожидающих наконец-то послышались неспешные шаги.

– Ну что, победители, – усмехнулась Романова, – готовы выйти на свободу?

Ещё немного напряжённый, но улыбающийся Стив не сводил глаз с усталого и смущённого Баки, которого обнимал одной рукой за плечи.  
– Если это сон, не будите меня.

– Да ладно, тебе, Стив, – с вялой улыбкой проворчал измотанный бледный Баки, – скажешь тоже.

Все не спеша направились к выходу.

– А ну-ка, постой, – вдруг сказал Роджерс и взял Баки за правое запястье, где до сих пор болтались не отстёгнутые наручники.

– Держи, – усмехнулся Баки.

Роджерс зацепил металлический браслет двумя пальцами и потянул к себе, а Барнс рванул его левой рукой в противоположную сторону. Сталь не выдержала такого напора, браслет разорвало надвое. Стив швырнул кривые блестящие обломки на пол, отпихнул носком ботинка, озорно подмигнул Баки и обхватил его рукой за шею.

– Роджерс, прекрати смотреть на меня так, как будто собрался целовать, – наиграно возмутился Барнс. – Не вздумай!

– Нет, – ещё шире улыбнулся Стив, – пока ты не позволишь, я не буду.

В ответ он получил локтем в бок и только немного поморщился, сияя улыбкой и дальше.

Самое важное сокровище уже было с ним. Потрёпанное, измученное, но живое, способное хоть немного улыбаться и чувствовать. Баки предстояло ещё долго приходить в себя, привыкать не прятаться от мира, просто жить. Теперь он не зависел от преследований, обвинений, от давления кодов, засевших в голове миной замедленного действия. Крепко побитый, измученный, в ранах видимых и незримых, он всё ещё достаточно сильный, он способен оклематься рано или поздно. Сейчас, в эту минуту, после семидесяти лет разлуки, манипуляций, давления, боёв, боли и балансировки на грани жизни и смерти, не было ничего важнее, чем просто жить.

*****

Через главный вход здание покидали Наташа, Сэм, Шерон Картер и доктора. Их обступила пресса, дожидавшаяся Барнса и Роджерса. Вышедших забросали вопросами. Затем Шерон уехала в отель вместе с врачами, а Романова и Сэм прошли к машине, заверяя всех, что главные действующие лица всё ещё в здании суда. Сев за руль, Наташа обогнула ближайший квартал и подъехала к одной из задних дверей. Оттуда быстро вышли поджидавшие их Стив и Баки, сели в машину, и уже через минуту они затерялись в потоке автострады.

– Куда едем?

– Нат, давай куда-нибудь, где можно нормально поесть. Я голодный, бизона бы съел, – усмехнулся Стив.

– Тебе лишь бы пожрать, – поддел его Баки. – Хотя и я вроде не против. Мне бы только переодеться, а то разит тюрягой.

Остановились у ближайшей автозаправки. Пока Наташа заправляла машину и вместе с Сэмом заговаривала зубы персоналу, Баки, низко надвинув кепку на глаза, прошёл в санузел и сменил одежду на ту, что оказалась в багажнике. _"Я знал, что пригодится"_ , – сверкнул белозубой улыбкой Сэм, так и не признавшись, что просто накануне прихватил свои шмотки из прачечной и даже забыл их отнести в свой номер в отеле. Место в сумке заняли вещи Баки.

Они поужинали всей компанией в “Rose’s Luxury”. Ели не спеша, тихо переговариваясь. Баки пытался делать вид, что в порядке, но было ясно, что ему до жути не по себе, и это ещё мягко говоря. Сегодня в зале суда он был в шаге от камеры смертника и перспективы в виде пули в затылок, причём уже без вариантов. Он избежал этой участи, но до нормы ему было пока как до луны пешком.

– Куда вас обоих отвезти, Стив? – спросила Наташа, когда они покинули ресторан и снова оказались на шоссе.

– Давай ко мне, – ответил Роджерс и шепнул удивлённому Баки: – Сейчас увидишь.

Наташа остановила машину на Кливленд-авеню, попрощалась и уехала вместе с Сэмом, оставив Стива и Баки у многоэтажки. Лифт унёс парней на двадцать седьмой этаж.

– Входи, – улыбнулся Стив, распахнув дверь. – Я снял эту квартиру, когда приехал в Вашингтон следом за тобой. Вернее, сняла Наташа, я был слегка не в себе.

Баки вошёл и, повесив голову, остановился у стены.

– Стив, слушай, ты прости, но я еле на ногах стою. Просто скажи мне, где ванная и где кровать. Больше я ни на что не способен.

– Да, конечно, – тут же закивал Роджерс, перестав улыбаться.

Он подошёл и сам стянул с вялого Барнса куртку, затем взял его за руку и буквально отвёл в ванную.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Баки, не оборачиваясь, даже не поднимая головы, и Стив вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Затем огляделся вокруг, от переизбытка эмоций и мыслей чувствуя себя совершенно потерянным. Внутри кипело слишком много, и хаос зашкаливал, хотя прошло уже несколько часов.

Стив не знал, что делать, с чего начать. И вообще, как сдвинуться с места. Шум воды в ванной вывел его из ступора – Стив метнулся в комнату, стал быстро убирать разбросанные утром впопыхах вещи. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Баки с непривычки да от жуткой усталости начал спотыкаться.

Роджерс сорвал с кровати покрывало, швырнул в угол, намереваясь позже отправить его в стирку. Застелил чистой простынёй, обнаруженной в комоде. Бросив сверху подушки, услышал полусонное:  
– Стив! Ты где?

Он выглянул в прихожую и привёл в комнату совершенно обмякшего Баки с полузакрытыми глазами. Прищурившись, Баки обнаружил кровать. Не говоря больше ни слова, рухнул на неё и, коснувшись головой подушки, тут же отключился. Стив широко улыбнулся, глядя на него, мягко накинул сверху большую простыню, затем одеяло и погасил свет.

Теперь всё, что происходило на планете Земля за пределами этой комнаты, стало мелким, незначительным, неважным. Весь мир будто попятился и затаился в тени, боясь помешать.

Всё, что они прошли, было не зря, буквально всё. Поединок на кэрриере, долгие поиски исчезнувшего Солдата, бои в Бухаресте и в аэропорту Берлина, сражение в оймяконском бункере. Опасная операция по замене левой руки с огромной кровопотерей и остановкой сердца. Тяжёлые разговоры с профессором и жёсткая перекодировка. Тягучий и изматывающий поиск доказательств. Вывернувший души наизнанку и отобравший все силы судебный процесс.

_Всё было не зря._

Стив отвоевал своего Баки даже у Военного трибунала США. Он не отказался бы пройти весь этот долгий и мучительный путь ещё раз, лишь бы в конце увидеть то же, что видит сейчас: расслабленное усталое лицо Баки на подушке в обрамлении длинных тёмных прядей волос, ещё не успевших просохнуть после душа, и плавные очертания тела под одеялом.

Счастье – оно простое и тихое. Не парады, не трибуны, не торжественные речи, не фейерверки. Счастье – это ровное сонное дыхание, любимые черты. Чуть потемневшая из-за вкраплений металла левая рука на фоне светлой простыни. И тишина, слегка разбавленная ровным гулом столичных улиц, оставшихся далеко внизу.

*****

Хорошее утро наступает в обед – забавная поговорка пришла в голову Стиву, когда он глянул на часы, забирая завтрак, привезённый курьером из кафе. "11.53" – сообщили цифры на мини-табло.

Это было довольно странно. Стив, до мозга костей пропитанный воинской дисциплиной, которой жутко не хватало в последнее время из-за массы событий, следовавших одно за другим уже несколько месяцев и расшатавших к чертям всё и вся. Но сейчас Роджерс счастливо улыбнулся вопреки всей своей тяге и привычке к дисциплине: измученный тяжёлым судебным процессом, Баки проспал почти двенадцать часов, даже не шелохнувшись.

Только сейчас Стив заметил, что Баки начал ворочаться, и решил не упустить зрелище, остановился в дверном проёме, опираясь на него плечом. Не открывая глаза, Баки перевернулся на спину, раскинул руки, изучая ширину кровати, пощупал пространство и снова сонно затих. Через пару минут гибко, по-кошачьи потянулся, расправляя мускулы. Не открывая глаза, пробормотал:  
– Стив... уже утро?

– Уже время ланча, – усмехнулся Роджерс.

– Да ладно, не может быть, – проворчал ещё не проснувшийся Баки. Расслабленный, он выглядел умильно и даже забавно. Сердце защемило, и Стив тихо сглотнул пересохшим горлом.

– Вставай, соня, завтрак приехал, – улыбнулся он и ушёл на кухню.

Спустя несколько минут Стив давился смехом, глядя на Баки, до которого только теперь дошло, что вид у него – как бы это назвать? – не совсем гостевой.

– Стив, – подал он растерянный голос, – а где вся моя одежда?

Опешивший Баки в одних трусах стоял на пороге комнаты и удивлённо чесал взъерошенный затылок. Ни одна из вещей, его собственных или одолженных ему Сэмом, не обнаруживалась.

– Баки, твоя одежда постирана, – объяснил Стив. – Та, что после СИЗО, имела отстойный вид, сам понимаешь. Утром я бросил её в машинку. Вещи Сэма тоже успели пропитаться, думаю, ты понимаешь.

– Ладно, – согласился Барнс. – А мне что делать, пока всё высохнет?

– Вон там, на кресле, лежит кое-что из моей одежды, – ответил Роджерс. – Извини, пока больше ничего нет. Но с этим разберёмся.

Остановившись у кресла, Баки оглянулся, и Стив вышел, чтобы не смущать ни его, ни себя. Пока что Баки ещё не отошёл пережитого, слишком мало времени прошло. Не стоило тревожить его ничем серьёзным хотя бы какое-то время.

Баки вошёл в кухню через пару минут. Штаны Стива ему пришлось чуть подвернуть, чтобы не наступать на них, а в плечах толстовка Капитана Америка была чуть великовата.

– Качок, – фыркнул Баки, перехватив взглядом улыбку Стива.

– Садись за стол. А то остынет.

Задумчиво разжёвывая бургер, Баки тихо произнёс без тени улыбки:  
– М-да... не мамин пирог.

– А ты помнишь её пироги? – Стив чуть не поперхнулся.

– А как же, – уверенно кивнул Баки. – Это мозги можно расплавить током, растекутся, как ртуть. Но мамин пирог – он здесь.

И Баки приложил ладонь к сердцу.

Стив не сдерживал улыбку, чувствуя, как внутри разливалось почти забытое тепло. Они как будто вернулись на минуту в тридцатые, даже показалось, что в воздухе витал едва уловимый аромат свежеиспечённого пирога миссис Барнс, а они с Баки опять стали мальчишками, сбросив ужасающий груз стольких лет.

И всё бы отдал Стив, чтобы продлить это чувство, но идиллию нарушил звонок в дверь.

– Ты кого-то ждёшь? – поднял брови Баки.

– Вообще-то, нет, – нахмурился Стив. – Может, Наташа? Хотя, она бы позвонила.

Роджерс пошёл открывать, мысленно молясь об одном: чтобы тот, кто за дверью, не оказался представителем военной прокуратуры с постановлением об отмене оправдательного приговора. Сомнительно, что такое возможно, но кто знает? Такую жестокую подставу от собственной судьбы Стив вряд ли готов был выдержать. Баки – тем более.

Распахнув дверь, Стив в полной мере ощутил весь смысл выражения "двоякое чувство". На пороге стоял почтовый курьер с письмом. Получив подпись на квитанции, он ушёл, а Роджерс открыл конверт и через несколько секунд испуганно таращился на Барнса, вышедшего в коридор с вопросом:  
– Кто там, Стив?

Так и не найдя нужные слова, он молча протянул Баки письмо.

_"Роджерс,  
Если ты думаешь, что я приму такой приговор трибунала, то ты идиот. Мне плевать, какую песню спели в суде ваши адвокаты, какую лапшу они навешали присяжным. Я предоставил суду возможность принять правильное решение, но они оказались слабаками. Теперь я сам и судья, и палач.  
Не вздумай больше пытаться скрывать Барнса от меня. Как только он сдался властям в Каире, вы с ним обнаружили себя. С тех пор за тобой и за ним ведётся круглосуточная слежка. Попытаетесь сбежать – расстреляю прямо на ходу, как бешеных собак. Приближаться не буду, по опыту знаю – плохая тактика.  
Завтра в 10 утра добровольно придёшь вместе с Барнсом в офис №130-а в бизнес-центре Terrell Place.  
Я даже позволю вам попрощаться.  
_

Тони Старк"


	25. Chapter 25

Фешенебельный бизнес-центр Terrell Place привык наблюдать сделки самого разного рода, от заранее оговоренных, почти тут же плавно переходящих в фуршет, до импровизированных, со спорами, временами доходящими чуть ли не до драки. Здесь одним росчерком пера создавали и рушили финансовые империи и крупные корпорации, передавали права собственности и сталкивали интересы.

Эти стены повидали немало сделок, похожих, как близнецы, различающиеся только суммой, указанной в документах. Но иногда здесь происходили и неординарные переговоры, исход которых не брался бы предугадать никто.

Сегодняшняя встреча как раз была из таких. Собравшаяся здесь компания была готова взглядами испепелить друг друга, и ни один из присутствующих не пытался это скрывать даже из элементарной вежливости.

– Кэп, скажи честно, на кой тебе эти черлидеры? – фыркнул Тони Старк. – Неужели не понимаешь, что это не поможет?

Хмурые Наташа и Сэм мрачно глядели на него исподлобья.

– Тони, я никого не просил приезжать. Можешь уточнить это у своей Пятницы или кто там у тебя сейчас, – холодно ответил Стив.

– Да мне как-то по барабану, – отмахнулся Старк. – Я вообще зашёл всего на пару минут. Забираю Барнса и увожу его за город для, скажем так, финального покаяния. Не жди его сегодня. И завтра тоже. Я намерен очень серьёзно и долго с ним беседовать. Тебе потом привезут то, что от него останется.

Крепко стиснув зубы и кулаки, Баки сидел за длинным столом напротив Наташи с Сэмом и, отвернувшись, мрачно сверлил пустым взглядом стену.

– Послушай, Тони, – попыталась что-то сказать Романова, но Старк её оборвал:  
– А ты вообще помалкивай, не лезь не в своё дело.

– Хамство не красит даже тебя, Старк. И они мои друзья, если что, – недовольно напомнила Наташа.

– Мои тоже, – вклинился Уилсон.

– Чудная компашка подобралась, – криво ухмыльнулся Старк. – Киллер, его покровитель, шпионка и бывший спецназовец с оторванными крыльями. Двух последних даже не приглашали.

– Тони, ты в гневе, и все мы понимаем... – начал Стив, но Старк перебил и его:

– Я не разглагольствовать сюда пришёл, а дать тебе возможность проститься с Барнсом. На этот раз он не воскреснет. Я об этом позабочусь, обещаю. Никаких возвращений, даже через 70 грёбаных лет. Даю целых две минуты, Роджерс. Я сегодня добрый. Время пошло.

– Я бы лучше потратил эти пару минут на то, чтобы ты увидел один видеофайл, Тони, – голос Стив едва заметно дрогнул. – Всего один.

– Я уже видел **_один видеофайл_** , если ты помнишь, – огрызнулся Старк. – И он всё изменил. А ты только что потратил 30 секунд на болтовню вместо прощания.

– Всего один видеоролик, Тони. Пятница не даст соврать, он подлинный, – упрямство Роджерса казалось Тони всё всё более нелепым с каждой секундой. – Это займёт всего несколько минут. Его содержание слишком много значит. Это – единственная просьба.

Задумавшись на несколько мгновений, Старк небрежно уточнил:  
– Вроде как последнее слово? Хм... Пятница, в нашем плотном графике найдётся пара минут на какой-то ролик от бывшего капитана Сосульки?

– Если считать файл частью работы с Барнсом, то вполне, – отозвалась виртуальная помощница. – К слову, сканирование подтверждает подлинность видео, предложенного к просмотру.

– Чёрт с тобой, Кэп, – недовольно кивнул Старк. – Моего решения это не изменит, конечно. Но если ты зря потратишь моё время, лимит доброты на сегодня будет исчерпан моментально.

Стив молча кивнул, изо всех сил стараясь не скрипеть зубами. На большом экране высветились официальные данные о принадлежности ролика к материалам уголовного дела против сержанта 107-го пехотного полка Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, личный номер 32557038.

Это была копия того самого видеофайла, который несколько дней назад смотрели в суде. Самые изощрённые пытки, применяемые в ГИДРЕ к сержанту Барнсу, вошли в запись, оцифрованную со старых плёнок экспертной группой для трибунала. К файлу прилагались материалы из архивов ГИДРЫ с подробными описаниями нескольких допросов и жёсткого давления, оказываемого на Барнса в сибирском бункере. Раскрывались суть и цель его обнулений и кодирования.

Обхватив голову руками, Баки Барнс не сводил пустого взгляда с тёмной столешницы. Роджерс вообще отвернулся, но не помогло, слёзы пришлось беззвучно глотать.

Поначалу Старк почти не смотрел на экран. Он небрежно взял со стола и пролистал несколько страниц записей, но потом хриплый надрывный крик с экрана привлёк его внимание. Оторвать взгляд от видео Тони больше не смог.

Видеоролик закончился, и Стив шёпотом попросил всех оставить его и Баки со Старком наедине. Когда дверная ручка щёлкнула, и в кабинете остались только трое, Стив заговорил, с трудом проталкивая слова сквозь ком в горле:  
– Пойми верно, Тони, любой, кого ГИДРА подвергла бы этому, стал бы таким же безотказным орудием смерти. Игрушкой в чужих руках. После такой обработки они могли бы закодировать и отправить на убийство твоих родителей кого угодно. _Меня_ , к примеру. Или _даже тебя_.

Старк долго молчал, глядя в никуда. Затем поднялся, сунул руки в карманы и нетвёрдой походкой стал расхаживать по кабинету. Время от времени он останавливался, склонив голову набок, косился то на экран, то на документы, лежащие на столе, и снова принимался ходить туда-сюда, стараясь скрыть напряжение. Безуспешно.

Наконец, он остановился и, не глядя ни на кого, задумчиво произнёс:  
– Выходит, в нашем Военном трибунале всё не так плохо... Ладно, Роджерс, я тебя понял.

Затем развернулся, отошёл к стене и, прислонившись к ней спиной, продолжил:  
– Как-то странно. Я был уверен, что не существует ничего, что могло бы как-то повлиять... – он повернул голову к бледному, как полотно, Баки Барнсу, сидевшему у дальнего края длинного стола, и сказал: – Руки тебе, конечно, не подам, парень, сам понимаешь. Но, похоже, на скамье обвиняемых место всё-таки не тебе, а ГИДРЕ.

Тяжело дыша, мрачный Баки с трудом поднялся на ноги и тихо ответил:  
– И всё-таки, я хотел бы попросить прощения. За то, что не сумел умереть раньше, чем всё это случилось.

– Да ладно тебе, – махнул рукой взволнованный Старк. – Они бы другого запрограммировали. Не твоя вина.

Он подошёл к двери, повернул ручку и, обернувшись, с мрачной ухмылкой добавил:  
– Вряд ли скоро увидимся. Думаю, нам всем не помешает отпуск. Издёргались – хуже некуда.

Небрежно махнув рукой на прощание, он вышел. Стив и Баки почти синхронно опустились на стулья совершенно обессилевшими.

*****

Наутро Стив проснулся от непривычных шорохов. Потирая сонные глаза, он обнаружил Баки на ногах, одетым и явно куда-то собирающимся. Он был таким же мрачным, как и весь предыдущий день после разборок со Старком, которые, хоть и закончились относительно неплохо, но вызвали мощный всплеск негатива. Эта волна, едва схлынувшая после оправдательного вердикта, накрыла по новой и жёстко резанула по ещё свежим душевным ранам.

– Баки, ты что делаешь? – растерянно спросил Роджерс, потирая глаза спросонья. – Ты помнишь, мы должны сегодня подписать один документ?

– Помню, – не поднимая глаз, ответил тот. – Подпишем.

– А что за сборы? – Стив показал глазами на рюкзак.

Баки остановился и тихо ответил:  
– Стив... мне нужно побыть одному. Какое-то время.

– Баки, – осторожно возразил Роджерс, – ты и так слишком долго был один. В Румынии. Потом за решёткой, – он хотел прибавить ещё _"в ГИДРЕ"_ , но не рискнул. – Может, хватит с тебя?

Баки не ответил, но уверенно помотал головой "нет". Подняв голову, он глянул в глаза Стива с такой тоской, плохо замаскированной под непоколебимость, что у Роджерса похолодело внутри.

Когда они покидали квартиру, Стив тихо попросил:  
– Баки, скажи, что ты не навсегда уходишь.

Тот промолчал. Не потому, что не хотел отвечать. Он просто не знал ответа.

В здании Верховного суда формальности немного затянулись, несмотря на все старания майора Аллена. Хотя, волокита – вечный спутник судебно-правовой системы, ничего удивительного. Наконец, документы были подписаны. Протоколы, постановления, заключения по поводу секретности всех данных о кодировке Зимнего Солдата, акты о неразглашении – всё было отправлено в архив, а также выдано в персональных экземплярах им обоим. Затем Стив и Баки сели в арендованный автомобиль и помчались по автостраде. Роджерс остановил машину только на загородной трассе, когда они покинули пределы Вашингтона.

– Ты уверен? – Стив чувствовал, как его собственная решимость разваливается карточным домиком.

Баки с минуту молчал, затем тихо заговорил, не поднимая глаз, и эти слова стали самой длинной фразой, сказанной им за последние пару дней:  
– Я должен разобраться во всём, что случилось. У меня в голове была сплошная каша, Стив. В суде всё прошло, как в тумане, особенно в конце. А сейчас я помню всё так ясно, каждую секунду, каждое слово. Я должен подумать, как с этим быть.

– Может, мне всё-таки с тобой? – Стив пытался настоять, хотя Баки отрицательно качал головой. – Даю слово, буду молчать, сколько ты захочешь.

– Нет. Прости. Ты и без того сделал для меня слишком много.

– Не говори так, Баки, я не смог бы иначе.

– Погоди, не перебивай, – голос Барнса хрипел от волнения. – Я знаю, тебе неприятно, что я вот так ухожу.

– Баки...

– Я не могу в себя прийти. И не знаю, как на всё реагировать, чего мне от себя ожидать, – он умолк на несколько мучительно долгих секунд, а затем добавил: – Мне нужно время.

Нервно скрипнув зубами, Стив сунул руки в карманы и прошёлся вдоль обочины открытой трассы. Прикусив губу, Баки напряжённо наблюдал за ним и молча ждал. Чувствовал вину перед Стивом за неуместный побег, но пока был слишком расшатан изнутри, чтобы нормально воспринимать хоть что-то. Ему предстояло собрать собственную душу по кускам, на которые та рассыпалась на разборках со Старком. И перевешивать эту проблему на Стива он не собирался.

Наконец, Стив подошёл и остановился перед ним в паре шагов. Не поднимая глаз, спросил сквозь дрожь в голосе:  
– Это из-за того, что я сказал в суде? Тебе мои признания не нужны? Я могу держать всё в себе, если...

Он не договорил – Баки шагнул ближе и зажал ему ладонью рот, заставив замолчать. Роджерс резко поднял голову, почти испуганно таращась на Баки, а тот сгрёб Стива в объятия и сжал его так, что укреплённые сывороткой кости были готовы затрещать.

– Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы ты понял это **_так._** Дело не в тебе, дело во мне. Я просто чувствую себя развалиной.

Он отпустил Стива и, не решаясь глянуть на него, закончил мысль:  
– В башке всё перепуталось. Мне нужно разобраться, вот и всё.

Роджерс помолчал, потом кивнул. Заставляя пересохшее горло трудиться, хрипло произнёс:  
– Тогда это – тебе, – и сунул Баки ключи от машины.

Тот попытался отказаться, но Стив настоял:  
– Я принял твоё условие, прими и ты моё.

– Как ты вернёшься в город?

Стив небрежно усмехнулся и вяло махнул рукой:  
– Тоже мне, проблема.

Они обнялись ещё раз, на прощание. Стив через силу заставил себя отпустить. Нервно сглотнув, молча смотрел вслед удаляющейся машине. Когда Баки всё-таки оглянулся, Стив почувствовал, как от сердца чуть отлегло.

*****

Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, Стив не находил себе места. Как тигр по клетке, бродил по квартире. Из-за бессонницы намеренно выбегал из дома, едва горизонт начинал сереть, и затягивал утренние пробежки почти до полудня, пытаясь измотать себя. Он пробовал тренироваться на базе Мстителей и за пару дней разнёс почти в щепки все бревенчатые и механизированные постройки, установленные на полигоне для имитации больших групп противника. Расшвырял камни, служившие полосой препятствий, пробил с десяток боксёрских мешков в зале и случайно сорвал с крюка канат, предназначенный для лазания. Несмотря на уйму сброшенной энергии, ничто не помогало.

Стив чувствовал себя раздавленным лавиной одиночества и внутренней пустоты. От неё не было спасения. Когда-то он уже прошёл через самую тяжёлую потерю в своей жизни. Попытался жить с этим и не смог. Выбрал подходящий момент и направил самолёт в ледяную воду, надеясь, что смерть избавит его от боли. Но она всего лишь отпустила – на время.

Очнувшись в новом веке, Стив долго боролся с собой, уговаривая принять эту данность. Он уже почти смирился с тем, что Баки потерян навсегда. И тут мир снова перевернулся. Судьба решила посмеяться над чувствами Стива Роджерса, швырнув ему в лицо острый взгляд киллера, в которого превратили единственного любимого человека, оказавшегося всё-таки живым, но искажённым до неузнаваемости.

Теперь страшно даже вспомнить, через что прошли оба – как вместе, так и по отдельности – чтобы избавить Баки Барнса от всех ловушек, в которые он оказался пойман. И вот Баки снова далеко, а Стив готов взвыть от тоски.

Он уже успел поверить, что Баки рядом. Вырвал его из цепких сетей кода и судебной системы, даже убедил одержимого местью Тони Старка в его невиновности. Но не вернул. Пока нет. И под большим вопросом – удастся ли вообще?

Что происходило с Баки все эти десять дней с момента, как машина растаяла за пыльной пеленой загородной трассы, Стив тоже не знал. А вдруг что-то случилось – ну, мало ли – и Баки сейчас в большой опасности или остро нуждается в помощи, но не может об этом сообщить? Ведь никакой связи с ним нет. От одной мысли об этом Стива начинало буквально трясти. В конце концов, он не выдержал и признался Наташе, по какому поводу его колотит, как от лихорадки.

– Роджерс, прекрати панику и обратись в фирму проката, – постаравшись смягчить строгий тон, предложила Наташа. – Надеюсь, они не совсем идиоты и поставили на свою машину "маячок".

Стив нервно усмехнулся, благодарно кивнул в ответ и рванул в контору прокатной компании. Поначалу там неправильно поняли, решили, что речь идёт об угоне, чуть не вызвали полицию. Стиву пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы уговорить их не делать этого, а просто отследить машину.

– Мой друг забыл свой мобильный, понимаете? А мы не условились заранее, где встретимся, – переволновавшийся Капитан Америка был чертовски убедителен. – Прошу вас, разыщите машину. Уверен, с ней всё в порядке, вы получите её обратно в целости и сохранности, а я смогу найти своего друга. Вот и всё.

Наконец, ребята из проката успокоились и, отследив "маячок", сообщили Стиву координаты. Он поблагодарил, прыгнул за руль одолженной у Тони Старка "Ferrari" и сломя голову помчался в аэропорт, чтобы как можно скорее добраться до штата Техас. Перелёт и транспортировка машины прошли быстро и без проблем, но удивляться Стиву уже давно надоело, да и не до того было сейчас.

Обнаружить машину, в которой уехал Баки, было и просто и сложно. Добравшись до места, оказавшегося окраиной лесного массива, Стив не сразу нашёл её, ловко замаскированную под стог сена рядом с десятком настоящих. Подумав, Стив решил не трогать маскировку и сначала поискать Баки. Ради этого ведь примчался.

И всё-таки навязываться Баки Стив не хотел. Душа и сердце протестовали, требуя общения и – особенно остро – прикосновений. Хотя бы объятий, не говоря уже о большем, о чём Стив пока не решался даже думать. _"Я только посмотрю на него. Издали. Просто чтобы убедиться, что он цел. И всё"_ , – заверял сам себя Роджерс, когда свернул в лес. Даже почти поверил.

Пройдя меньше ста шагов, Стив был вынужден остановиться, чтобы осмыслить увиденное.

Повсюду виднелись следы бурных вспышек ярости. Это явно не было сделано какими-то животными, это оставил человек – тот самый, которого Стив искал. Других людей здесь не было – слишком далеко от жилых мест. Кругом валялись обломки разорванных в клочья толстых ветвей, на фоне тёмной коры на стволах деревьев были крупные пятна светлой древесины, потрескавшейся из-за мощных ударов кулаком, которые пробивали их в глубину долго и упорно. У некоторых сосен стволы были отбиты сбоку так, будто кто-то огромный отрывал или отгрызал от них крупные куски на уровне чуть ниже плеча Роджерса. Бурые пятна запёкшейся крови по краям и внутри пробоин подсказывали, чего стоило Баки бить с такой силой.

Потоптавшись немного на месте, ошарашенный Стив медленно побрёл обратно к машине и какое-то время простоял, опираясь на капот и пытаясь сообразить, как быть дальше. Затем всё-таки набрал на мобильном номер, надеясь, что роуминг справится. Ему повезло – вскоре гудки в трубке сменились щелчком, и знакомый голос отозвался:  
– Капитан Роджерс? Что-то случилось?

– Добрый день, доктор Ротман. Кажется, мне нужен ваш совет.

Он вкратце пересказал ситуацию. После пары уточняющих вопросов профессор ответил:  
– Видимо, Барнсу было необходимо выпустить пар, так сказать, из-за накопившихся противоречий и тяжёлых обстоятельств прежней жизни, исправить которые он не может. Кроме того, его тело из-за мышечной памяти требует реализации силы Зимнего Солдата, которую Барнс так долго держал в себе, взаперти. Думаю, он был абсолютно прав, когда решил, что ему необходимо дать выход этому внутреннему кипению, причём так, чтобы никто не пострадал.

– И что теперь делать, доктор? Он так может себе руки переломать!

– Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт. Хотя, судя по описанию пробоин на деревьях... Но если их довольно много, как вы говорите, то значительную часть напряжения Барнс уже сбросил. Попытайтесь набраться терпения и дождаться его возвращения.

– И что потом? Как мне дальше действовать, профессор?

– Ну, тут я вряд ли смогу вам помочь, капитан Роджерс.

– Почему?

– Потому что лучше вас никто не знает Джеймса Барнса. Вы – единственный человек, которому он настолько дорог. И вы единственный, кому он способен по-настоящему доверять. Только вы сможете найти подход к нему, который сработает.

Стив помолчал, вздохнул и ответил:  
– Кажется, я понимаю, о чём вы. Но хоть какую-то подсказку можете предложить?

– Попытаюсь. К примеру, смена обстановки может помочь. Может, совет банальный, но на самом деле действенный. К примеру, стоит попробовать увезти Барнса, если он не будет возражать, туда, где вы найдёте сочетания самых разных природных зон – моря, леса, скал и тому подобного. Лучше, если удобств цивилизации и вообще людей вокруг будет поменьше. Это поможет заметно менять обстоятельства за считанные минуты и отвлечёт его новыми впечатлениями. Но не пытайтесь ему что-то навязать, только предлагайте. Проявите деликатную настойчивость, заинтересуйте его. И ещё, не забывайте, ему временами понадобится сбрасывать энергию Зимнего Солдата. Само собой, без кодировки замена личности не произойдёт, но мускулатура потребует своё.

– Спасибо, доктор. Вы, как всегда, здорово помогли.

– Рад, что оказался полезен вам, капитан Роджерс. Желаю удачи. Держите меня в курсе.

Они попрощались. Стив выключил телефон, бросил его на сидение машины и вернулся в лес.

Стараясь двигаться бесшумно, насколько мог, Роджерс шёл сквозь не слишком густые заросли, пытаясь обнаружить хоть какое-то приспособление для ночлега, которое мог соорудить для себя Баки из подручных средств, но долгое время ничего, кроме пробоин на стволах деревьев и разломанных веток, на глаза не попадалось. Никаких шагов или шорохов, кроме шелеста листьев в порывах ветра и трепета крыльев вспорхнувшей птицы. Баки словно растворился в этом лесу.

Озадаченный Стив остановился, откинулся спиной на ствол ближайшего дерева и попытался сообразить, как же всё-таки искать Баки, как вдруг до боли знакомый голос заставил его вздрогнуть:  
– Выходи. Я знаю, что ты здесь.

Неловкая улыбка мелькнула на губах Стива. Рано радоваться – его сюда не звали. Все надежды пройти незамеченным и тихо исчезнуть рухнули. С виноватым лицом Роджерс развернулся и шагнул навстречу голосу.

– Прости, Баки, я не выдержал. Хотел просто знать, что ты цел...

Стив осёкся. "Цел" – это явно с натяжкой. Пусть не новая, но добротная куртка Барнса была изрядно ободрана, на шее Баки виднелась и тонула за воротом заживающая рана, а на правой руке Стив заметил несколько багровых полос.

– Я просил оставить меня одного, – мрачно напомнил Барнс.

В его взгляде читалась всё та же решимость, разве что теперь в ней было больше упрямства, чем стремления.

– Да. Я надеялся, ты не заметишь, – слова Стива оборвала небрежная усмешка Баки. – Глупая идея.

– Не то слово, – тихо произнёс Барнс и внезапно знакомым любому солдату движением сунул руку за спину. Так достают из-за пояса пистолет.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? – напрягся Роджерс, а Баки едва слышно ответил:  
– Не двигайся.

– Баки, ты что?! – вытаращив глаза, ошалело заорал Стив и вскинул перед собой ладони, а в следующее мгновение резкий звук выстрела разорвал тишину леса.

Гулкое эхо разнеслось на многие мили, сотни птиц испуганно рванули вверх, разметав густую листву ветвей, и резкие лучи солнца, прорвавшись сюда, замелькали бликами в просветах.

Через несколько мгновений воцарилась мёртвая тишина.


	26. Chapter 26

Привычный для солдата звук выстрела, прогремевший слишком близко, ненадолго оглушил. Пуля просвистела у самого уха над левым плечом Стива, чуть не обожгла и заставила застыть на месте, будто вышибла в какое-то другое измерение – в то, где Баки Барнс _мог выстрелить ему в лицо_.

Через несколько секунд, ошалело моргая и тяжело дыша, Роджерс растерянно вслушивался в слова Баки, почти не пытаясь понять, о чём это:  
– Знаешь, Стив, говорят, когда Колумб высадился на землю Америки, первые слова его были: _"Боже мой, глядите – ягуар!"_

Он искривил губы в усмешке и покачал головой. Стив резко обернулся. Почти у самых его ног лежала пятнистая туша. Пуля Баки оборвала его прыжок в последний момент. Рука снайпера не дрогнула.

– Крупный, зараза, – заметил Баки, подойдя ближе. – Фунтов 600, не меньше.

– Чёрт... – с шипением выдохнул Роджерс, тараща глаза.

Разинутая пасть мёртвого хищника обнажала клыки размером с большой палец.

– Прости, не было времени объяснять. Только знаешь, Стив, в следующий раз, если я прошу не двигаться, замри, ладно? Ты так дёрнулся – я же мог в тебя попасть!

– Договорились, – нервно кивнул Роджерс, стараясь успокоить дыхание.

Баки сунул пистолет обратно за пояс и тихо добавил:  
– Пригодилась всё-таки.

– Стой... у тебя была всего одна пуля?

– Я хотел так выживать, оружие – на крайний случай. Если получится. Этот, – Баки кивнул на мёртвого зверя, – уже второй. Первый появился неделю назад. Он был чуть меньше. Бесшумный гад, я его только в момент прыжка заметил. Пришлось отбиваться.

– А это, – Стив осторожно прикоснулся к багровым отметинам на руке Барнса и кивнул на неровную полосу раны на шее, – он оставил?

– А кто же. Наверное, решил, что как добыча я его больше устраиваю.

Баки оторвал взгляд от струи крови, вытекающей из простреленной головы ягуара, и глянул в глаза Стиву:  
– Скажи честно, ты вправду подумал, что я тут слетел с катушек и стреляю в тебя?

Стива резко и неестественно вытянуло, будто струну, по плечам пробежали противные холодные мурашки. Врать не посмел.

– Я растерялся, Баки, прости, – он виновато развёл руками. – Пистолет почти в лицо...

– _Почти_ , – с нажимом произнёс Баки. – То есть, ты всё-таки понял?

– В последний момент, – нервно кивнул Стив, – но дёрнулся, извини.

– Ладно, проехали, – усмехнулся Барнс и хлопнул его по плечу. – Но больше так не делай.

– Даю слово.

С минуту они молчали, затем Стив осторожно заметил:  
– Стоило взять больше патронов.

Баки пожал плечами:  
– Может, я хотел устроить себе рулетку: выживу – не выживу.

– Ты выжил, Баки. Может, хватит уже выживать? Пора просто жить. Как думаешь?

Баки сел на какое-то бревно и огляделся. Его взгляд на пару секунд замирал на каждой видимой отсюда пробоине, оставленной его кулаками в стволах деревьев, на пятнах крови, отпечатавшихся на них. Стив присел на корточки рядом и, глядя исподлобья, ждал ответа.

– Может, и хватит. Пока что, – наконец отозвался Баки. Голос звучал нетвёрдо.

– Тогда давай уедем? Если не возражаешь.

– Куда это? – насторожился Барнс.

– Куда захочешь.

Поразмыслив с минуту, Баки кивнул:  
– Ну... если найдётся какое-нибудь захолустье – у реки или океана – я бы съездил. А то совсем одичал здесь.

И он наконец-то улыбнулся. Стив не удержался и засиял ответной улыбкой в тридцать два белоснежных зуба.

Перед тем как они на “Ferrari” покинули окраину лесного массива, Стив сделал два телефонных звонка. Первый – Сэму:  
– Выручай, брат, надо забрать прокатную машину и отогнать её обратно владельцам. Только тебе придётся лететь в Техас. Зато отгонять недалеко – в Хьюстон или в Даллас, там есть филиалы фирмы. Сделаешь?

– Не вопрос, – отозвался Уилсон. – Это проще, чем неделями шифроваться от Пятницы.

Второй звонок был Наташе. По просьбе Стива она быстро подыскала подходящее место. На побережье Мексиканского залива, до которого было всего около сотни миль, располагались небольшие одиночные постройки, не слишком примитивные, вполне добротные и без малейшего намёка на роскошь. Фешенебельная курортная зона сюда не распространялась из-за неудобного для туристов обрывистого берега и узкой пляжной полосы внизу. Дом, предлагаемый для аренды, был на отшибе, ближайший такой же находился примерно в полумиле, а небольшой городишко, где можно было разжиться всем необходимым, был в пределах обычной досягаемости – меньше пяти миль. _"Рядом – холмы, берег местами скалистый, лес имеется"_ , – объяснила Наташа. Туда и поехали.

*****

Роджерс заглушил двигатель и обернулся. Уснувший ещё в начале пути на заднем сидении, Баки заворочался и стал тереть глаза:  
– Что, уже приехали?

– Да, соня, вылезай, – улыбнулся Стив.

Чистый воздух с привкусом морской соли ударил в ноздри и в голову, будто проветрил мозги. Здесь они отрезаны от всего, что было прежде, фактически, это побег – от обстоятельств, накатывавших снежным комом и чуть не раздавивших под собой, от лабиринтов, по которым напетлялись – дальше некуда. От чьего бы то ни было вмешательства. Здесь только они двое, как два крабика в одной раковине – немного тесновато, но не дискомфорт.

У входа в дом их поджидал менеджер компании-владельца, с которым Ната оформила заказ по телефону. Уладив формальности, Стив и Баки стали располагаться.

– Душ. Неужели, – покачал головой Барнс и с полчаса не вылезал оттуда. Выйдя в одном полотенце вокруг бёдер, виновато проворчал, не поднимая глаз: – Прости, кажется, я слил всю горячую воду. Случайно.

– Ерунда. Нагреется, – махнул рукой Стив и в очередной раз мысленно одёрнул себя: _"не пялься на него так, всё испортишь"_. Стиснув зубы с досады, он налепил на лицо маску заинтересованности и стал копаться в холодильнике и кухонной утвари, соображая, на какое элементарное меню они тут могут рассчитывать. Изо всех сил старался не думать о Баки, одевающемся в соседней комнате. Как когда-то не раз в довоенном Бруклине – родном, далёком и навсегда потерянном.

Кажется, Наташа упоминала, что в городке есть магазины, кафешки и несколько небольших ресторанов, где можно заказывать еду и доставку. Но чем меньше у дома будут мелькать посторонние, тем лучше. Хотя, несколько раз можно будет что-то и заказать, а то и съездить в город, пообедать там, если Баки не будет против. По крайней мере, Баки хочет что-то менять, значит, крест на себе не поставил и сдаваться не собирался.

Внезапно Стив поймал себя на мысли, что в доме как-то уж очень тихо. Метнулся в одну комнату, в другую. Озираясь, в дикой панике пронёсся по всему дому – Баки нигде не было.

Стив рванул на веранду, дверь которой выходила на берег, и замер – сунув руки в карманы, Баки стоял поодаль и смотрел на океанские волны, медленно накатывающие одна на другую. _"Ты идиот, Роджерс"_ , – покачал головой Стив, тоже сунул руки в карманы и неспешно направился к Баки, старательно пытаясь унять заполошно мечущееся сердце.

– Слышишь, как шумит? Наверно, в бурю здесь можно оглохнуть, – не оборачиваясь, медленно произнёс Баки.

Остановившись рядом, Стив кивнул и покосился как можно незаметнее:  
– Надеюсь, буря не сломает нам дом.

– Подумаешь, – хмыкнул Баки и пожал плечами, – починим.

– Мне нравится твой настрой, – не удержался от улыбки Стив.

Баки не ответил, просто взглянул и, шутливо толкнув Роджерса плечом, пошёл к дому.

– Кстати, интересный обрыв, – бросил он на ходу. – Завтра можем попробовать взобраться по нему.

– Как скажешь. Здесь выбираешь ты.

Баки вдруг резко остановился:  
– Стив, только не строй из себя бесплатное приложение ко мне, ладно?

– Да брось, – неожиданно для самого себя быстро сориентировался Стив. Видимо, сработало что-то из навыков общения ещё с тем Баки, из довоенных 30-х. – Мне просто интересно. Ты не против? А то у меня фантазии только на рисунки хватает, в остальном ты у нас выдумщик.

Баки прищурился, чуть склонив голову набок, и пристально посмотрел, но такой ответ его явно устроил. Он кивнул и больше об этом не спрашивал. Зато, вернувшись в дом, сказал, что понадобится специальная обувь, пояс и мел для климбинга, так что придётся съездить в магазин. Они договорились утром пробежаться, затем позавтракать и смотаться за всем необходимым в город, а ближе к вечеру реализовать затею.

Исподтишка наблюдая за Баки несколько дней, Стив быстро понял, что лучший вариант сейчас – находить себе отдельное занятие и предлагать нечто совместное ненавязчиво. Поддерживать идеи Баки без щенячьего восторга и проще воспринимать отказы – то есть, дать ему полную свободу выбора и действий, а общения – столько, сколько будет нужно, и не больше. Тогда удастся создать вокруг Баки ауру его собственного становления, дать ему возможность уравновесить себя. Сейчас на него уже не давила ярость, нашедшая выход в техасском лесу, теперь он должен был стать таким, каким сам захочет.

Прежний Баки не вернётся, как ни больно было это сознавать, он потерян. Но его задатки остались. Они всегда были частью его натуры, окончательно и бесповоротно притянувшей к себе Стива ещё в юности. Нужно дать им шанс пропитать характер теперешнего Баки – насколько удастся. И если Баки позволяет Стиву присутствовать при перезагрузке самого себя, уже свободного от ГИДРЫ, кода и преследований, то Стив будет ценить эту привилегию и содействовать там, где будет нужен. И не мешать там, где не следует.

Хотя это как раз, чёрт подери, непростая задача. Мягко говоря. Не устоявшаяся индивидуальность нового Баки непонятна была пока даже ему самому, так что Роджерсу предстояло поломать голову, как бы не облажаться ненароком. Не говоря уже о чувствах, которые Стив изо всех сил заталкивал поглубже в сердце, позволяя им проявляться только в поддержке и заботе – с постоянным одёргиванием себя, чтобы не скатиться в фанатизм, этакий побочный эффект нереализованной нежности.

Но самым трудным оказался даже не поиск комфорта в общении, прежде всего для Баки, сам-то Стив готов был как-нибудь обойтись и молча глотать мелкие неувязки, не заостряя. Тяжелее всего шла борьба с собственным взглядом, без конца приклеивающимся к Баки вопреки всем неуклюжим попыткам Стива сопротивляться. Он постоянно ловил себя на том, что глазеет на Баки по поводу и без. С одной стороны, ничего удивительного. Стив за последнее время столько раз доходил до пика животного ужаса перед вполне реальной перспективой потерять Баки ещё раз, что впору было поискать в своей светлой шевелюре седые волосы. Да и слишком долгая борьба с собственным сердцем изматывала, вот Стив и терял контроль над такой мелочью, как поиск глазами любви всей жизни. С другой стороны, эти гляделки, перехваченные взглядом Баки, начинали выглядеть навязчиво, и Стив в который раз беззвучно чертыхался на самого себя, замечая в глазах Баки вопрос, мол, ты хотел что-то сказать?

Ну, если честно, очень хотел бы, но пока не уверен, готов ли Баки к такому разговору. А сам Стив? Внутри кипело, но подобрать слова... к такому жизнь его не готовила.

Ладно, спешить некуда. Авось этот безумный фейерверк в голове найдёт какой-то ритм, в котором можно будет худо-бедно ориентироваться. Время есть.

Баки выбрал для себя не падение в депрессию, а деятельность (пусть пока без определённого вектора) и активно занимался физическими нагрузками – плаванием, бегом, климбингом, тасканием тяжестей, тренировочными спаррингами со Стивом. Внутренняя сила Баки Барнса, которую изо всех сил искажали в ГИДРЕ, заменяя жестокостью, возвращалась на круги своя и не пускала его по наклонной в душевный коллапс. Теперь, когда он начинал понемногу улавливать подобие внутреннего равновесия, откровения Стива могли оказаться, мягко говоря, не ко времени, выбить Баки из колеи, вызвать отрицание, и тогда – полный крах. Стив чувствовал свою нужность Баки. Значит, шансы, пусть и неуверенные, не были потеряны, и меньше всего ему хотелось всё испортить из-за того, что после тысячи мытарств под конец не хватило немного терпения.

Первым настоящим испытанием на новом месте оказалась обработка раны на шее Баки. Она немного воспалилась, похоже, Баки слегка переусердствовал с плаванием в Мексиканском заливе. Нужно было промыть рану и наложить повязку с порцией мази, а разглядеть покрасневший рубец как следует Баки не мог даже в зеркале – линия раны была неровной и часть её пропадала из его поля зрения.

– Стив, поможешь? – позвал он из ванной.

Роджерс отложил хлеб, из которого собирался сделать сэндвич, и подошёл. Взгляд на рану заставил сердце дёрнуться – Стив живо представил себе обстоятельства, при которых она была получена, и её болезненность, судя по виду. Баки молча показал на коробку с импровизированной аптечкой, где были приготовлены стерильные марлевые салфетки, раствор марганцовки в стакане, мазь, пластырь и прочее.

– Майку сними, – сказал Стив, растирая спирт по пальцам и стараясь не смотреть на Баки. – А то пятна от раствора останутся.

Баки кивнул и потянул майку через голову, выгибаясь по-кошачьи плавно, мускулы упруго заиграли под кожей. Роджерс почувствовал, как от макушки до кончиков пальцев пробежал электрический озноб – так близко к нему Баки ещё не раздевался. Маленькая ванная в скромном домике не была рассчитана на такие габариты, как у Капитана Америка, да ещё и в компании другого широкоплечего бойца, но это как-то вылетело из головы. Всё, что Стив был способен в этот момент осознавать, было в полушаге перед ним в виде обнажённого торса Баки, ждущего прикосновений. Не совсем тех, о которых Стив мечтал, но всё-таки. Кроме того, рана на шее Баки проходила меньше, чем в четверти дюйма от размеренно пульсирующей сонной артерии. Всё это вкупе устроило в голове Роджерса полный противоречивый кавардак. Пришлось почти до крови прикусить губу, чтобы взять себя в руки, но пальцы всё равно дрожали.

– Стив, перестань, мне не больно, – сказал Баки, поняв это по-своему.

Роджерс только молча выдохнул – по крайней мере, ничего не пришлось объяснять. Потом полночи не мог уснуть, даже потащился в коридорчик и поглядывал оттуда на спящего в соседней комнате Баки, стараясь уверить себя, что волновался только из-за повязки, наклеенной на шею – хорошо ли закрепил? И злился, потому что знал, что это враньё.

В ту ночь Стив впервые заметил, что часть времени Баки спит неспокойно. Засыпал он быстро, поначалу спал тихо, но посреди ночи вдруг начинал тревожно ворочаться и вроде бы пытался что-то сказать, но неразборчиво. Полушёпотом ворчал что-то, уткнувшись в подушку, и Стив так и не разобрал ни слова, а Баки опять затих.

_"Наверное, из-за воспаления"_ , – подумал Роджерс и наутро предложил Баки съездить в город к врачу.

Баки только усмехнулся:  
– Стив, не раздувай из мухи слона.

Вообще-то, сам Роджерс отреагировал бы на его месте так же. Правда, сыворотка Эрскина всё-таки была совершеннее той, которую кололи Баки Барнсу, так что воспаление ран Стиву в принципе не грозило. С другой стороны, можно себе представить, как заживал бы след клыка ягуара, если бы не обработка самого Баки в чёртовой ГИДРЕ – эти псевдомедики навсегда оставили на нём свои следы. И, как ни мерзко сознавать, некоторые из них пригодились.

Стиву пришлось смириться и стать для Барнса на несколько дней персональной молчаливой медсестрой, сгоряча едва не превратившейся в наседку. Единственное, чего удалось добиться – Баки согласился обойтись пока без купаний в прохладном океане.

– Или ты не плаваешь несколько дней, или мы едем к врачу, – отрезал Стив, и Баки сдался.

Через пару дней выяснилось, что оба были правы, каждый по-своему. Повязка сделала своё дело, и воспаление в ране пошло на убыль. На этом бы и закончилось, но у Стива сама собой появилась привычка просыпаться среди ночи и прислушиваться. В домике было три небольших комнаты – общая и две спальни, так что Стив, молчаливо ругая себя за то, что не в силах удержаться, втихую тащился к спящему Баки и пытался разобрать, что же тот бормочет во сне.

На третью ночь он расслышал среди бессвязного шёпота своё имя.

В эту секунду Стиву показалось, что в мозгу взорвалась граната. Он тихо попятился и выскользнул на веранду – охладиться в порывах ночного ветра. Отчаянно растирал щёки ладонями, торопливо ходил туда-сюда, резкими движениями пальцев ерошил стриженые волосы на макушке и никак не мог опомниться.

В сон провалился только ближе к утру.

Подскочив, будто ошпаренный, первые несколько секунд Стив отчаянно моргал, чувствуя себя так, будто проспал подъём в военном лагере. Он метнулся в ванную, окатил себя холодным душем. Вытираясь на ходу, натянул шорты и футболку на ещё не просохшее тело. Поочерёдно подпрыгивая на каждой ноге, обул кроссовки и выбежал из дома, успев заметить, что Баки нет.

Машины тоже не было. Оглядевшись, Стив увидел записку, приколотую к дверному косяку:

_"Я за продуктами. Ну ты и дрыхнешь, Роджерс"_.

Улыбаясь во все тридцать два, Стив почесал взъерошенный затылок, виновато покосился на часы и побежал в сторону леса. Проспал – значит, дополнительный штрафной круг. Лучше два.

Когда он вернулся, Баки доставал из багажника машины большой контейнер с замаринованными свиными рёбрышками.

– Что затеваешь? – слегка запыхавшийся Стив никак не мог перестать по-дурацки улыбаться.

– Посиделки у костра, – усмехнулся Барнс. – А ты чего такой счастливый?

– Ну, как – чего? – Стив неуклюже взмахнул руками, будто просил подсказки у неба. – Всё хорошо. Мы вроде целы. Ты на свободе! И рёбрышки к ужину – что может быть лучше?

Не признаваться же, в самом деле, что его распирает от восторга, потому что парень, без которого он не мыслит своей жизни, шепчет во сне его имя?

Баки только головой покачал, тихо посмеиваясь над вдохновлённым Стивом. Приставать с расспросами смысла не было – всё равно будет нести полную чушь. Пусть лучше разминается.

– Турник не сломай, Геракл, – поддел его Баки, проходя мимо.

К вечеру они спустились к узкой полосе берега у прибоя. Ширина песчаного пляжа составляла всего каких-то шага три-четыре, но разместить костёр и всё необходимое получилось. Стив притащил бревно, так как на суперсолдатский вес ни один раскладной стульчик явно не был рассчитан.

Огонь бойко потрескивал, швыряясь искрами, маринад с рёбрышек, капая в костёр, шипел, перемешивая свой аромат с дымом и воздухом вечерних сумерек, и подстёгивал аппетит. Виски пили прямо из бутылки, чтобы не морочиться со стаканами. Стив больше за компанию, его практически не брало, а вот Баки слегка развезло и потянуло на откровения.

– Знаешь, Стив, я думаю, мне стоило бы сказать тебе спасибо, – тихо произнёс он, не сводя глаз с огня. – За всё, что ты сделал.

– Баки, перестань, не надо.

– Нет, дай мне договорить, – нахмурился нетрезвый Барнс, и Стив решил, что лучше не спорить. – Ты провернул столько... Поднял на ноги кучу народа, нашёл надёжных людей, настоящих профи. Классных. Они примчались с разных концов Света, чтобы помочь. Мне вырастили руку, подлатали мозги. Разыскали доказательства, оправдали в трибунале. До сих пор не верится, но факт.

Баки нервно сглотнул и продолжил:  
– Ты их поднял на всё это, Стив. Если бы не ты, меня застрелили бы ещё в Бухаресте.

– Я рад, что получилось, – Роджерс изо всех сил старался подавить волнение, но голос всё равно вздрагивал. Неважно.

Стив смотрел исподлобья и чувствовал, что в горле пересохло, сердце уже догнало ритм отбойного молотка, руки дрожали.

– И ты прошёл со мной через всё это, Стив.

Голос отказал. Роджерс скрипнул зубами – вот же не вовремя, зараза! – и отхлебнул побольше виски. Он слегка обжёг, зато удалось хотя бы хрипло, но выговорить:  
– Я хотел сделать всё это для тебя. И сделал бы снова.

Произнести вслух _"люблю тебя больше жизни"_ не решился. Ещё не время. Пока хватит и того, что это прозвучало в суде.

– И всё-таки, – повторил Барнс, – сегодня – за тебя.

Он взял бутылку, отсалютовал Роджерсу и залпом допил всё, что там оставалось. Его развезло ещё больше, но нести Баки в дом на руках Стив не рискнул – Барнс и пьяный в челюсть не промажет, тем более вибраниумной рукой, а после откровений хотелось не этого. Закинув эту руку, поблёскивающую вкраплениями металла, себе на плечи, Стив поволок Баки спать.

*****

Первое, что Баки почувствовал, проснувшись – разлепить отёкшие веки будет непросто. А ещё поперёк груди на нём лежала и обнимала тяжеленная мускулистая ручища, и непривычно жарко было от распластавшегося слева мощного тела.

– Стив, слушай, ты мне, конечно, чертовски дорог, но не мог бы ты снять свою клешню с меня? – пробормотал Барнс, заставляя сонный язык ворочаться. – А то дышать трудно.

Совсем убрать руку было попросту некуда, даже учитывая, что кровати в домике были двуспальными. Их ставили для отдыха семей с малым достатком, которым не по карману престижные комфортные курорты, но на таких крупных парней здесь никто не рассчитывал. Так что Стиву удалось только сместить руку ближе к себе, оставив на Баки предплечье и ладонь, зато дышать сразу стало легче.

– Стив, я не очень хорошо помню, чем вчера всё закончилось. Между нами ничего _такого_ не было? – пытаясь замаскировать всё под шутку, спросил Баки. Его новая попытка открыть глаза была тут же провалена.

Стив старательно утыкался носом в подушку, пытаясь не смеяться, и у него, в общем, получалось, прозвучало вполне ровно:  
– Вроде бы нет. Ты напился, я притащил тебя в дом. Но потом я уснул. Так что тебе видней.

– Ну, ладно, – согласился Баки. – Тогда, может, объяснишь, почему ты в моей постели?

На этот раз не расхохотаться было почти нереально. Стив буквально вывернул наизнанку всю силу воли, чтобы не зашло дальше улыбки от уха до уха:  
– Вообще-то, Баки, это ты в моей постели, а не я в твоей.

Баки резко подскочил, изо всех сил растирая слипшиеся веки, несколько секунд растерянно моргал, а после не удержался и рассмеялся вместе со скрюченным от хохота Стивом. Сел обратно на край кровати и смущённо ткнул Роджерса кулаком в бок, отчего у того случился новый приступ истерического смеха. Почти сквозь слёзы Стив еле смог произнести:  
– Бак, видел бы ты своё лицо!

Баки смутился ещё больше и попытался встать, чтобы уйти, но Стив успел перехватить его за запястье правой руки и усадил обратно.

– Да расслабься ты, – он широко улыбался. – Ты ночью шастал по дому, я слышал. Может, спьяну комнаты перепутал?

– Ага, перепутал, – неловко улыбаясь, проворчал Баки, – тебя с подушкой.

Стив подмигнул ему, даже не заметив, как кисть руки сместилась с запястья Баки и пальцы скользнули между пальцев. Как-то само собой вышло.

– Ну и что? – подбодрил Роджерс. – Мы иногда спали на одной кровати. Каждую зиму до войны, когда особенно холодно было. Не знаю, помнишь ли такое.

– Смутно, – виновато пожал плечами Барнс.

– Ты ещё ругался, когда я болел и пытался тебя прогнать, чтобы ты не заразился каким-нибудь гриппом или чем-то ещё.

Баки задумчиво прищурился. Взгляд его рассеянно скользил по комнате.

– Да, – вдруг тихо сказал Барнс и кивнул. – Было. Тебя трясло от лихорадки, а я заворачивал тебя в одеяло и лепил на лоб мокрую тряпку. Потом сгребал тебя в охапку и заставлял спать.

Он мельком улыбнулся и встал, чтобы выйти. Только в этот момент оба заметили, что их пальцы переплетены. Руки натянулись, взгляды встретились. Отпускать не хотелось – оба одновременно поняли это и замерли, перестав дышать. Глаза в глаза, оба ошалели от этого касания, простого, хрупкого и – незыблемого. Щёки обдало жаром, внутри свело какой-то странной, незнакомой, болезненно-приятной судорогой. Пальцы будто горели, казалось, сейчас из сомкнутых ладоней посыплются искры. Баки растерялся, медленно отвёл взгляд, даже не пытаясь забрать руку. Стив осторожно распрямил пальцы, отпуская его. Баки отступил на пару шагов, отвернулся, на секунду остановился в дверях, но так и не решился обернуться, просто вышел.

Когда в ванной зашумела вода, к Стиву вернулась способность мыслить. _"Не всё сразу"_ , – напомнил он себе, невольно вслушиваясь в путаный ритм разогнавшегося сердца.


	27. Chapter 27

_We fall in love by chance._

_We stay in love by choice._

Почти весь день Баки пропадал где-то один. Только раз забежал в дом, закинул пропитанную пылью и пóтом одежду в стиралку, ополоснулся в душе. Затем оделся в чистое, схватил бутылку минералки и выбежал, бросив на ходу:  
– Я на берег.

Глядя ему вслед, Стив ощущал неприятное напряжение. Они едва успели прикоснуться друг к другу по-настоящему, и вот Баки опять сторонился его. Искры между ними пробежали такие, что вывернули души наизнанку, тело отозвалось резко и уверенно. Глаза не врали. Ошибиться было невозможно.

Значит, рано?

Стив сидел на ступенях крыльца, настороженно глядя туда, где с кромки высокого берега исчез силуэт Баки, и думал.

Баки знал о его чувствах. Они не говорили об этом, после суда не было подходящего случая, но _он знал_. То, что произошло между ними утром, получилось спонтанно и зацепило остро. Стив не давил, ничего не навязывал. Баки почувствовал, что отзывается, и это ошеломило сильнее, чем могло бы, если бы не все потрясения, свалившиеся на него. Их хватило бы на сотню жизней, но выпало ему одному. Баки едва уловил собственное душевное равновесие, как оказался в новой эмоциональной встряске.

Ничего. Они поговорят. Баки не сбегает, значит, ему просто нужно переварить всё это наедине с собой. Ему ведь решать, для себя Стив уже давно всё решил.

Стив вернулся в дом, но ментально витал далеко. Попытки занять себя хоть чем-то пошли прахом. Что бы ни пробовал, его неодолимо тянуло бросить всё к чертям, спуститься с берега, найти Баки и будь что будет.

Нет. Это навязчивость. Баки решит сам.

Баки Барнс всегда был любимцем девушек. Завораживал их за считанные минуты – рослый, статный, широкоплечий, с обворожительной улыбкой, красивый, уверенный в себе, весёлый балагур Баки был нарасхват, по нему кто только ни вздыхал, от поцелуя с ним сходили с ума. Бабником Баки не был, и многим девчонкам оставалось только ловить его случайные улыбки. Он не слетал с катушек от своих увлечений и никогда не забывал о Стиве, тусовался с ним и общался с девчонками, таская Стива с собой на двойные свидания, потом останавливал свой выбор на одной, пропадал с ней вечерами, а после и по ночам, и она какое-то время ходила королевой, пока не случалась серьёзная ссора, разлучавшая их. Баки не бросал одну девчонку ради другой, после расставаний много времени проводил только со Стивом, пока не находил новую пассию.

Не так давно Баки превзошёл сам себя, закадрив девушку не где-нибудь, а в палате реанимации. Из медперсонала, само собой, выбор был невелик, но и она была – не кто попало. И держалась до последнего – до признаний Стива в суде. Если бы не это, возможно, до сих пор была бы с Баки. Но отступила, ушла молча, осознала сама без объяснений и скандалов – с такими чувствами ей не тягаться. И Баки даже держать её не стал.

Похоже, Баки сейчас растерян так же, как в своё время сам Стив, когда всё понял. Ни одна девушка не могла занять в его сердце столько места, сколько всегда принадлежало Баки. Даже Пегги, легендарная агент Картер, какой бы ошеломляюще совершенной она ни была, в глазах Стива проигрывала Баки. Приняв это как данность, Стив понял – он сделал лучший выбор из всех возможных. Освоиться с таким собой было непросто, но ни разу не мелькнула мысль пойти на попятную – наоборот, он будто расцвёл изнутри, отпустив собственное сердце, позволив ему то, к чему оно всегда тянулось.

Баки сейчас тоже нелегко. Он сбит с толку, но не уходит. Как бы завис между родством душ и любовью, взял тайм-аут, пытаясь разобраться в себе. Его никто не торопил, и только утреннее прикосновение заставило дрогнуть, показав, что Баки не каменный. Он в смятении. Ему нужно понять, что чувствует он сам.

Когда Баки наконец вернулся в дом, Стив пытался делать вид, что всё у них как обычно. Недосказанность повисла в воздухе, отпечаталась в глазах обоих, незримо искрила, раскаляя обстановку, но пока ещё не была готова вылиться в слова. Встречаясь взглядами, оба на секунду застывали, забыв, что собирались сказать, сбивались, отводили глаза. Пальцы дрожали, всё валилось из рук. Попытки свести атмосферу общения к заурядной были провалены, все до единой, но, по крайней мере, они были обоюдны.

Ладно, ничего. Разговор рано или поздно сложится.

Ночью обоим было не до сна. Стив слышал, как Баки ворочался в соседней комнате, потом встал, зажёг настольную лампу, и стало тихо. Мягкий свет лампы, пробивающийся через щель под дверью, немного успокоил. Похоже, Баки опять взялся за свою записную книжку. Может, так ему будет легче разобраться в себе.

Стив знал, что Баки не прячет этот блокнот, но никогда не заглядывал в него. Хватило того, что открыл его в Бухаресте, ещё не зная, что там. Не читал, конечно, и не потому, что спецназ был на подходе. Но увидеть свою фотографию и исписанные страницы Стив успел. Что бы там ни было, даже все ответы на вопросы, сжигающие мозг дотла, Стив не стал бы это читать. Это личные записи. Всё, что Баки посчитает нужным сказать, он скажет.

Баки будто нарочно рисковал, оставляя блокнот в тумбочке у кровати. Вряд ли проверял Стива, просто нравилось жить в доверии.

Стив не заметил, как отключился. Когда вздрогнул, резко очнувшись, в доме было темно и тихо. Лампа в комнате Баки уже не горела.

_"Надеюсь, он не написал мне прощальное письмо"_ , – напрягся Стив. Волна колкой дрожи резко пронеслась по телу, встряхнула. Стив поднялся, подошёл к комнате Баки. Тот спал беспокойно, ворочался и снова что-то шептал. Стив попытался вернуться к себе и лечь, но его как на невидимом аркане тащило обратно. _"Ладно, может, его просто нужно разбудить, раз уж такой тревожный сон"_ , – худо-бедно слепив отговорку для самого себя, Стив на цыпочках прокрался в комнату Баки.

Не стоило этого делать. Знал же, если снова услышит собственное имя, так просто уйти не сможет.

Тихое _"Стив"_ он уловил мгновенно, выхватил обострённым слухом из вереницы едва различимых слов. Застыл, боясь сделать вдох. Спящий Баки беспокойно заворочался, нахмурился и снова зашептал, заставив наклониться к нему совсем близко, к самому лицу.

– Стив, ну ты опять... покалечат же, балда.

Стив расплылся в улыбке, сердце приятно защемило. Он прикрыл глаза и почти беззвучно шепнул в ответ:  
– Я буду осторожнее. Обещаю.

И тут...

Это получилось случайно. Стив не уловил поворот головы сонного Баки, и понял, что происходит, только когда их губы соприкоснулись. Стива будто насквозь молнией прошило.

Он обмер. Сердце оборвалось. И время остановилось.

Яркой вспышкой из дальнего закоулка памяти вырвался первый поцелуй в жизни Стива. Тот самый, который Баки предложил почти в шутку – мол, просто научу тебя и всё. Он стал откровением для обоих, сразил так, что о нём ни разу не посмели вспомнить. Молчали оба, каждый по своим причинам, прежде всего из-за нравов того времени. Пуританские взгляды и менталитет Америки первой половины прошлого века возводили однополые отношения в ранг извращений. Огласка означала полную социальную катастрофу, и оба парня наглухо запечатали в дальних уголках памяти тот поцелуй, как запретное сокровище. Не подставлять же друг друга.

Прошло почти 80 лет с того дня, и только сейчас Стив прикоснулся губами к губам Баки во второй раз.

Он не посмел дать себе волю и целовать так, как хотел бы, хотя опомнившееся сердце с яростным стуком надрывно кричало: _"Давай!"_ Он не смог оторваться сразу. Отчаянное _"да!"_ и категоричное _"нельзя!"_ слились воедино. Стив замер, впитывая запретное тепло губ, ощущая, как душа рассыпается на тысячу болезненных осколков.

С трудом поднялся, на одеревеневших ногах вышел из дома, подошёл к краю обрывистого берега, сел и долго смотрел на белые гребни накатывающих волн, нервно переплетая пальцы и пытаясь опомниться. Тень невесомого поцелуя горела печатью на губах, не давая прийти в себя.

Единственное, что Стив смог осознать – он влюблён в Баки ещё сильнее, чем думал.

*****

Стив так и не уснул больше. Рассвет застал его на турнике, а после Стив долго рассекал волны залива, пытаясь остудить кипящий мозг. Если и получилось, то все старания пошли прахом, как только он вернулся в дом и увидел Баки у плиты. Замер на месте, сердце подпрыгнуло, ударив слишком мощной порцией крови в горло, перед глазами даже мелькнули искры.

– Привет. Завтракать будешь? – спросил Баки, не оборачиваясь.

Голос звучал не слишком ровно, хотя чувствовалось, что он стал поувереннее.

– Наверное... не сейчас. Я ещё не был на пробежке, – Стив изо всех сил пытался придать своему хрипу мало-мальски естественный тон. Безуспешно.

– Ладно. Тогда ты позже, – согласился Баки.

Стив кивнул и удрал в ванную, избавив обоих от объяснений. Холодная вода щедро окатила лицо и слегка отрезвила. Когда вернулся, Баки возился у раковины. Он отложил мокрую вилку, закрыл кран, обернулся и, не поднимая глаз, сказал:  
– Стив, нам нужно поговорить.

Тот вытаращил глаза, стараясь не пялиться на яркие губы Баки, и нервно сглотнул:  
– Конечно.

– Только... давай не здесь, – попытка придать голосу твёрдость с треском провалилась. Неважно. – Там, в лесу, где мы бегаем, поляна есть. Ты знаешь её, где поваленное дерево. Подождёшь меня там? Я скоро.

– Да, договорились. Ну, – Стив растерянно почесал затылок, – так я побежал?

– Давай.

Баки глянул ему в глаза мельком – и сердце кольнуло невидимой горячей иглой. Стив вышел из дома и рванул к лесу так, будто нужно было срочно кого-то догнать. Наверно, собственное самообладание.

Он обежал большой участок лесного массива, прикинув, что Баки вряд ли придёт раньше, чем через десять минут. Сегодня Стива несло вперёд так, что он потратил этот отрезок пути почти на три минуты меньше, чем обычно. Пришлось, чтобы не вскипеть изнутри, занять себя прыжками по валунам, используя попутно стволы деревьев – этакий ландшафтный паркур. Пару раз Стив промазал и неудачно приземлился на ворох шишек, вдобавок его огрело крепкой веткой по затылку. Сосредоточиться сегодня не получалось, хоть тресни.

Наконец, чуткий слух суперсолдата уловил шаги. По телу пробежал озноб, в коленях появилась дразнящая слабость.

Баки вышел на поляну, по его лицу промелькнула и исчезла неловкая улыбка. Он сел на рассохшееся поваленное дерево и с минуту сидел молча, просто смотрел в никуда. Стив не сводил с него глаз. Молчание нагнетало, искрило почти зримо. К Баки неудержимо тянуло и не пускало одновременно.

Он поднял с травы какую-то веточку и, вертя её в руке, начал:  
– Стив, я долго думал... в общем, я вроде как не фаталист, но раз уж трибунал решил, что я зачем-то ещё нужен, значит, могу оказаться полезен. Может, я и не Зимний Солдат, но всё, что было, он делал моими руками.

– Это от тебя не зависело, – хрипло напомнил Стив, слегка опомнившись.

Пока разговор о том, что между ними, откладывался. Но Баки прав – это тоже важно.

– Я знаю. Но _его_ навыки при мне. И я хочу попробовать кое-что сделать в противовес.

– В смысле? – изогнул брови Стив.

– Есть старые засекреченные базы ГИДРЫ. Их местоположение не слили в Сеть, когда скидывали всё. Они в особых старых базах данных, не оцифрованных, как мои доказательства для суда. Перестраховка. Они вроде того архива в Сибири, который ты нашёл с адвокатами. На тех базах плёнки старого формата, записи в бумажных документах и прочая дребедень.

– Чёрная бухгалтерия ГИДРЫ, что ли?

– Вроде того. О них знали единицы – те, кто был по-собачьи предан Пирсу. Их никто не находил до Земо. Если бы не он, те пятеро в криокамерах хранились бы и дальше, а может, уже действовали бы. Есть и другие. Все данные о тех базах можно найти только в их собственных архивах. То есть, только на самой базе можно узнать, где её архив, бункеры и всё остальное. Да и то, если знать, как искать. Многие из них до сих пор связаны с ГИДРОЙ и наверняка вовсю работают на неё.

– Кажется, я понимаю, о чём ты.

– И тебе это не нравится, – взгляд Баки стал мрачнее.

– Да.

– Но это – _моё дело_ , Стив.

Голос Баки дрогнул, глаза влажно блеснули, и Стива пронзило догадкой. Баки не мог простить сам себя за Зимнего Солдата. Но и сдаваться не собирался. Он искал искупление. И, похоже, нашёл.

Он не ушёл громить эти объекты молча. Ему нужен Стив. Может, для целостности, которую сам Роджерс ощущает только с ним. Или всё гораздо прозаичнее, например, нужна поддержка. Кто знает, какой боевой потенциал на тех базах? Или Баки не верит, что сможет вернуться, и решил попрощаться.

Отговорить его не выйдет – Баки не откажется от единственного искупления перед самим собой. Запретить невозможно. Бессмысленно.

Стив помолчал, потом глянул исподлобья:  
– Я тебя одного не отпущу.

Мрачная ухмылка мелькнула на лице Баки:  
– Есть объекты, где я свободно справлюсь один. Но есть и крупные.

– Мстители могут помочь.

– Или пойти против.

Он прав, чёрт подери. Со Старком еле разрулили. Вижн себе на уме, Тор и Халк сейчас не при делах и вообще вне доступа. Вовлекать Ванду лишний раз не стоило, ей и без того слишком досталось, а у Клинта и дома дел по горло.

Ничего. Капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс – уже мощный отряд. Если они с Баки всё как следует распланируют, наверняка он согласится на помощь Наташи. И Сэма, конечно, нет смысла пренебрегать его возможностями.

Стив предложит это потом, позже. Сейчас важнее другое – блеск в глазах Баки. Тот самый, когда то, что расшатывает изнутри, сменяется конкретной целью и наполняет жизнь новым смыслом.

В конце концов, они не могут вечно отсиживаться здесь вдвоём. Нужно будет вернуться и чувствовать себя на своём месте. Мир сейчас нестабилен, на Мстителей косо смотрят, но разгром сверхсекретных объектов ГИДРЫ – неплохое занятие для оправданного Военным трибуналом сержанта Джеймса Барнса.

– Я понял, Бак. Я у тебя точно есть.

Баки нервно нахмурился:  
– Не хотел тебя впутывать, но ты бы не простил, если бы я не сказал.

Встретив откровенный взгляд, он придержал улыбку и добавил чуть слышно – дыхание перехватило:  
– Спасибо, Стив.

Встал, подошёл и обнял крепко-крепко.

– Ты должен кое-что пообещать мне, – так же тихо попросил Стив и, чуть отклонившись, заглянул в глаза Баки. В них сейчас отражался весь мир. – Что не будешь нарочно лезть под пули. Будешь беречь себя. Это моё условие. Объектов много, а ты один.

– Даю слово, – кивнул Баки.

Уткнувшись в шею Стива, обнял его крепче, а тот, прикусив губу, невольно слышал SOS в сбивчивом ритме собственного сердца.

*****

Они уже уходили. Вроде бы. Стив дошёл до края поляны и только тут заметил, что Баки нет рядом. Обернулся и увидел его, остановившегося поодаль.

Прислонившись плечом к дереву, Баки смотрел так пронзительно, что внутри у Стива резко похолодело, как будто туда внезапно провалился кусок льда.

– Стив, не уходи.

Роджерс замер, как прибитый к месту. Предчувствие подхлестнуло удары сердца, по плечам пробежал новый колкий озноб. С трудом оторвав ступни от грунта, Стив шагнул обратно, но чем меньше оставалось между ним и Баки, тем тяжелее было идти, как будто воздух густел до полной непроницаемости. Остановившись в нескольких шагах перед Баки, Стив обмер.

– Мы с тобой начинаем вендетту. Никто не знает, чем она может закончиться, – Баки смотрел чуть в сторону, голос его дрожал. – Мы должны поговорить _о нас_ , Стив. Сейчас.

– Баки... – внутри у Стива всё стягивало в тугой ледяной узел, дополнительно напичканным взрывчаткой, и та вот-вот собиралась детонировать. – Я не хочу торопить тебя.

– Будешь молчать, – Баки прожёг его новым бездонным взглядом в упор, – и по-тихому целовать меня по ночам?

Сколько раз за один день может оборваться сердце, наверное, лучше не знать. Сражённый, будто пулей между лопаток, Стив оцепенел и несколько тяжёлых мгновений не мог ни дышать, ни мыслить, ни видеть, ни слышать. Замкнутый круг, внутри которого он метался, не смея заговорить с Баки о самом главном, получил пробоину в зале суда, а сейчас разорвался так резко, что одним махом вышиб из головы всё, что собирался сказать Стив, крутивший этот разговор в голове тысячу раз.

Он на секунду зажмурился. Не помогло. Новый взгляд в глаза Баки, новый удар по сердцу наотмашь.

И собственный голос какой-то чужой – сиплый, надтреснутый.

– Баки, я был не прав, что зашёл ночью в твою комнату. Ты что-то говорил во сне... про меня. Что-то из потерянных воспоминаний. Я не собирался...

Баки как-то невесело усмехнулся:  
– Надеюсь, что так. Ну не настолько же ты не умеешь целоваться.

Кровь забарабанила в висках с такой силой, будто, наплевав на сыворотку, собралась проломить голову. Ноги и руки стали чугунными, отказывались подчиняться, но остановить Стива было уже невозможно. Как сквозь тяжёлую невидимую стену он протиснулся и застыл перед Баки, оставив между ними один шаг. Последний.

– Бак, я хотел сказать об этом только тебе. Мне жаль, что ты узнал... _там_. В суде. Моя вина.

Баки изменился в лице, голос сорвался:  
– Постой... ты хотел сказать мне всё в Каире, перед посольством? На тебе лица не было.

Сердце надрывалось, путаясь между отчаянным ритмом и трепетом, захлёбываясь переизбытком зачерпнутой из сосудов крови. Стив кивнул.

Баки даже не пытался скрыть, что расстроен:  
– Почему не сказал?

– Не смог. Прости, Баки. Не рискнул тебя грузить, не до того было... прости.

В глазах Баки неприкрыто горел упрёк.

Он имел право знать. Он имел полное право услышать это без свидетелей.

Прислонившись спиной к дереву, Баки прожёг новым нечитаемым взглядом насквозь. Стив ощущал, как ежесекундно умирает и возрождается заново. Больше молчать нельзя.

– Я люблю тебя, Баки. И всегда любил.

Ну, вот и всё. Измученное сердце болезненно дёрнулось, проклиная свою прочность, которая заставит выдержать эту пытку, чтобы тут же повторить её, снова и снова. Маленькая смерть внутри и сразу следом – ещё один рывок раненого сердца. Тревожно и очень больно. И необходимо – так же, как дышать.

Баки не отвернулся, рассеянно смотрел мимо в никуда. Воздуха вдруг стало не хватать, хотелось вдохнуть больше, чем умещали огромные лёгкие Капитана Америка. Нужно говорить.

– Будет так, как ты решишь, Бак. Я всё равно пойду с тобой куда угодно. До конца.

Спазмом свело горло, Стив договорил почти шёпотом:  
– Без тебя я – пустой боец со щитом. Оболочка. _Только с тобой я живой_.

– Тогда не жди больше, Стив.

Пять простых слов перевернули всё. Как будто цунами, невесть откуда взявшаяся, подкралась беззвучно и вдруг обрушилась на них, накрыла и смела всё лишнее. Ещё минуту назад Стив готовился принять ледяное _"останемся друзьями"_. А сейчас прежний мир рассыпался под ногами, а они не нуждались больше в опоре. Глаза Баки смотрели откровенно и глубоко, читая прямо у Стива в сердце.

Баки был слишком близко, чтобы сохранить остатки разума. Непослушные руки отозвались, одна легла на плечо Баки, другая – на шею под затылком, сминая пальцами длинные тёмные пряди. Всё ещё не верилось.

Надоело ждать. Баки скомкал в кулаке ткань футболки на груди Стива и уверенно потянул на себя.

Прикосновение его тёплых губ пронзило, обожгло, сорвало внутренний предохранитель, и Стив провалился в ощущения. Целовал ошалело, жадно, неистово, как будто Баки вот-вот исчезнет, и каждое мгновение могло стать последним. По венам пронёсся разряд в тысячу ватт и тут же следом безудержно накатила вторая цунами. Напор и нежность слились воедино. Поцелуй изменил всё.

Разум отключился, впал в кому, как будто самого Стива обнулили, выжгли дотла. Были только ощущения, сразу непостижимо много, чтобы их осознавать, Стив просто горел и тонул в них, захлёбываясь тактильным передозом – _Баки целовал его_. Сам. Поверить в это – ещё раз умереть, прямо сейчас, и снова возродиться – в этом же поцелуе. Языки переплелись, ласкались сильно, яростно, сражаясь за право вести. Губы ошалело и ненасытно хватали друг друга, почти кусаясь, пальцы жёстко мяли плечи, вслепую шарили по спине, впивались в шею. То спеша, то путая ритм, сердца отчаянно ломились навстречу сквозь тесно прижатые друг к другу грудные клетки, сбивчивое дыхание смешалось. Расцарапанные щетиной губы горели, и от этого их голод только усиливался.

Этого не должно было случиться. Никогда. Стив не должен был влюбиться в Баки до одури. Он пытался справиться с собой, но так и не смог. Обратного пути больше не было. Они – одно целое, всегда были и всегда будут. Кем они станут друг другу, каждый решал для себя.

Оба были готовы всегда оставаться только друзьями – такими, которые ближе родных, одной душой в двух телах. Баки не свернул с этого пути и закрыл собой своего Стива в бою. Он и сам был уверен в несущейся ему навстречу каменной смерти. Он действительно умер тогда – как Баки Барнс. Его вытащили с того света уже другим, только сжечь в нём Баки без остатка так и не смогли. Полуразрушенный, будто наспех собранный из осколков Баки и Зимнего Солдата, он выкарабкался, прорвался сквозь годы пыток, ледяного плена, лжи, наркотического дурмана, обнулений, навязанной личности, манипуляций – и выбрал Стива.

Того Стива, который прятал свои чувства даже от самого себя – из страха потерять право быть рядом. Того Стива, который, решив, что месть за самую страшную потерю уже свершилась, не захотел жить без Баки и медленно тонул в ледяных водах Арктики, прощаясь с памятью о нём. Того Стива, который вернулся в мир не среди декораций военного госпиталя, а под мостом дорожной развязки в Вашингтоне, когда Зимний Солдат, потеряв маску, обернулся.

Они прошли все Круги Ада на земле, чтобы быть вместе. Судьба свела их когда-то, и что бы ни было, пересекала их пути, мучительно и долго испытывая на прочность. Но не разлучила.

*****

Баки не проснулся – он вынырнул из провала в какое-то забытьё, туман, круговорот безумия, в который они, очертя голову, ринулись вместе. Он чувствовал себя ошеломлённым и бесстыдно, тревожно-счастливым. Рассеянный взгляд скользил по комнате, не фиксируя ничего. Невесомое тело мягко обнимали мощные руки Стива, и они выглядели больше, чем весь прежний Стив, отчётливо мерцающий в разрозненных проблесках полустёртой памяти.

На всём теле Баки не осталось ни единого миллиметра, которого не коснулись бы губы Стива. Он целовал так жадно, нежно и ненасытно, что растворился в своём желании. Постепенно исчезли стыд, неуверенность, тяжело ломались внутренние барьеры, но после осталась только неудержимая жажда отдать всё, что накопилось за столько лет, вложить себя целиком.

С опытом у Стива было не очень, он так и не успел разобраться, что и как. Борясь с неловкостью, шёпотом спрашивал у Баки, с непривычки краснея так, что было видно даже в темноте. Неправильный Стив Роджерс сквозь правильного Капитана Америка смотрел ошалело влюблёнными, горящими глазами, его лихорадило от переизбытка эмоций, он справлялся с собой и продолжал отдавать, в их первый раз почти не позволив Баки никакой инициативы – просто некуда было протиснуться с ней сквозь хлещущий через край вихрь невысказанных чувств, страсти, боли, горечи, тепла и изголодавшегося желания, так долго и тяжело метавшегося внутри и наконец сорвавшегося Ниагарским водопадом на Баки в эту ночь.

Баки приподнял ладони и присмотрелся. Следы пальцев Стива, отпечатавшиеся на правом запястье неровными тёмными синяками, вроде бы должны были смутить, но ничего такого не было. Даже жаль было, что на левой руке они не могли остаться, да и с правой тоже быстро сойдут. Весь зацелованный от макушки до пят, в засосах, завёрнутый в тепло рук, ощущая жар тела спящего Стива обнажённой кожей плеч, спины, ягодиц и ног, Баки был слегка шокирован и до странного, абсурдного, сумасшедшего упоения счастлив.

Он уложил руки обратно поверх обнимавших его и улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Стив сражался со смущением, уткнувшись впервые лицом в пах Баки, не зная, что дальше. Сначала неуверенно, а после жадно вдыхал возбуждающий запах, и его повело – целовал, вздрагивая, вылизывал снова и снова до помутнения в мозгу и неумело, но нежно, долго и неутомимо ласкал губами, языком, вбирал поглубже в рот и не мог насытиться. Уткнувшись лицом в бок Баки, дрожащего в оргазме, прятал улыбку. Опасался наваливаться всем весом и жёстко упирался в постель локтями, чтобы меньше давить. Так боялся причинить боль, что перед самым первым проникновением замер, не решаясь продолжать, и Баки, стиснув в кулаке короткие светлые волосы на затылке Стива, с досады рычал на него, обещая придушить, если посмеет раздумать. Входил медленно, осторожно проталкиваясь в горячую тесноту. Смущался, путая ритм от передоза ощущений, и жадно впитывал взглядом дрожь ресниц Баки, бисеринки пота на его лбу, вишнёвый цвет искусанных губ, пульсирующее напряжение его члена в кулаке. Тёплый вязкий всплеск опутал пальцы, и только после этого Стив отпустил себя и через несколько сумасшедших секунд провалился следом в горячий искристый туман оргазма.

Время и реальность исчезли, мир растворился, и никого больше не существовало во вселенной. Только одна бесконечность на двоих.

Они лежали, сплетя руки, ноги, Стив невесомо касался губами плеча Баки, и тот улыбался, не открывая глаза.

Позже, очнувшись под утро, когда накрыло новым витком возбуждения, Стив уверенно тащил Баки на себя. Невольно вздрагивал, чувствуя, как тяжело тот входит, терялся в ощущениях и, зажмурившись, сбивчиво шептал _"давай"_. Оплетал Баки руками, сжимал бёдрами так тесно, будто хотел впитать его всей кожей и, выгибаясь под ним, просил не сдерживаться.

_"Сильнее, Баки. Как сам хочешь"_.

Стив жаждал всего и сразу – отдать себя целиком и хоть наизнанку вывернуться – ради Баки. Всё неловко, неумело, на инстинктах, но искренне. Может, в чём-то наивно – пусть. Позволить Баки всё, что бы он ни захотел, и вместе с ним сойти с ума от незнакомой, ошеломляющей эйфории, вышибающей из головы последние крупицы чувства реальности.

Ради этого стоило ждать. И решиться.

Уже после, насытившись, Баки лежал, расслабленно растянувшись на кровати, и улыбался, прикрыв глаза, успокаивая дыхание и мощный стук сердца, а неугомонный Стив, борясь с ошалелой улыбкой, всё целовал, целовал его всего без остановки, как одержимый, слизывая с кожи застывающие белёсые следы.

Баки слишком долго терзали собственные демоны, утащившие сознание в другие лабиринты, он не был вынужден ждать целую вечность. А Стив столько накопил в себе, сражаясь с чувствами за право просто быть рядом, что им обоим ещё долго будет мало.

Чертовски приятная истома во всём теле перекрывала всё. Они со Стивом притёрты, как две детали в надёжном механизме, и гармоничны, может, даже слишком. Такой взрыв способен их изменить, только по-новому сближая. Они найдут баланс между всем, что их соединяло раньше, и тем, что между ними теперь. Они решились и оказались правы.

Их ждёт необъявленная война. На этот раз они идут вместе. Сами себе отряд – командир и боец, капитан и снайпер, стратег и тактик. Понадобится техника, оружие и боезапас. Наверняка Стив позовёт кого-то из друзей. Надёжные бойцы всегда кстати.

Гарантий никто не даёт, на то и война. Есть опыт, сила, навыки. Элемент внезапности. А ещё – взаимопонимание, какое мало кто познал в этом мире.

Баки усмехнулся. Будь он сторонним наблюдателем, не ставил бы на ГИДРУ в этом противостоянии – противник слишком опасен и готов подавать блюдо под названием "месть" холодным.

*****

_Шесть недель спустя.  
Венгрия, предгорье Карпат._

Наташа неспешно проверяла свои браслеты и косилась на нервного Стива. Систему слежения очередного объекта ГИДРЫ они заблокировали и запутали видеопетлёй с ложными данными сходу. До ключевого охранного мини-бункера отсюда было рукой подать, чуть больше полумили, так что Роджерс напрасно психовал. Хотя, для тех, кто привык действовать, ожидание – та ещё пытка.

– Да брось, – улыбнулась Наташа. – Сколько прошло времени?

– Девять минут, – хмурился Стив.

– Ну, нормально.

– Он уже должен был взрывать, – Роджерс покачал головой и ещё раз заглянул в бинокль.

– А заложить незаметно несколько точек? А отойти? Забыл?

– Ну... – начал Стив, и тут вдалеке еле слышно громыхнул первый подземный взрыв, поднявший небольшое облако пыли. – О, наконец-то!

Он обернулся и расслышал второй взрыв. Отдалённый треск автомата, оборвавшийся почти сразу звуками одиночных выстрелов, и затем тишина.

– Тайп! Тайп, ответь! – Стив прижал к уху передатчик.

Тот молчал.

– Чёрт...

– Роджерс, это которая его вылазка по счёту?

– За месяц? Одиннадцатая.

– А с теми, что были раньше – тысячная. Пора бы уже привыкнуть, Стив. Для него это – "семечки".

– Да знаю, Нат, но... я его уже терял однажды.

_"Тайп на связи_ , – подал голос передатчик. – _У меня чисто. Иду к точке сбора. Отбой"_.

Наташа картинно закатила глаза. Роджерс шумно выдохнул и заулыбался:  
– Так-то лучше.

– Стив, а почему он "Тайп"?

– Захотел так. Тайпан – самая ядовитая змея. Но спокойная, не разозлишь – не пострадаешь.

– В точку, – улыбнулась Наташа.

Немного помолчав, спросила:  
– У вас с ним всё хорошо, да?

Стиву пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы глупая улыбка не расползлась от уха до уха и не выдала в нём влюблённого шестнадцатилетку из Бруклина.

– Можно дать тебе маленький совет, Роджерс? Припрячь свои чувства. И так немало народу знает, что для тебя значит Барнс. Любой, кто захочет достать тебя, будет бить по нему. И как можно сильнее.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Стива. Он глянул на Наташу и кивнул:  
– Знаю.

Заметив вдалеке силуэт в чёрном боевом комбинезоне, пошёл навстречу, обернувшись на ходу:  
– Но при тебе-то можно, Нат?

Она отмахнулась, с усмешкой покачав головой. Страстный поцелуй двух суперсолдат, давно и отчаянно свихнувшихся друг на друге, – неплохой бонус для боевого настроя.

Через пару минут, разделившись с Наташей и Соколом, которые заходили в главный бункер с западного крыла, Стив и Баки двигались к северному входу. Взрывчатку по периметру заложили заранее. Южную и юго-восточную ветви центрального бункера только что обрушили и, судя по обломкам под руинами, там находились запасы оружия и подземный туннель к складу боеприпасов, как и предполагал Баки.

Остановившись на небольшом расстоянии от входа, парни слились с рельефом. Пока Стив уточнял по приборам ситуацию с оставшимися точками заложенной взрывчатки, Баки снова втянул его в незаконченный спор.

– Стив, решайся.

– Бак, опять всё по новой? Я же клятву давал. Не заставляй меня.

– Само собой! – почему-то заулыбался Барнс. – Как там было? _"Никогда не использовать в своих личных интересах"_. А где тут твой личный интерес, Стив?

– Не мой – наш, скажем так.

– Борьба с ГИДРОЙ – стратегия Правительства, вообще-то, – съязвил Баки. – К слову, в документах есть пункт о возможности использования в военных операциях под твоим командованием.

– Там не прописаны условия, Бак, – напомнил Роджерс, уже понимая по выражению лица Барнса, что спорить бесполезно. И глупо.

– Я об этом и говорю, Стив. Лови момент.

Тот не ответил – время поджимало. Он синхронизировал связь с остальными, кивнул Баки и детонировал взрыв. Как только грохот затих, Баки с нажимом потребовал:  
– Давай.

Стив встретил его взгляд, недовольно скрипнул зубами и покачал головой:  
– Баки, передумай.

– Нет, – тот смотрел ему в глаза откровенно и уверенно. – Это ненадолго. Ты и сам знаешь, так будет лучше.

– Не лучше... чёрт, – Роджерс чувствовал, что исчерпал все резервы.

Пыль и дым едва начинали рассеиваться, но суперсолдаты уже ориентировались без проблем. Они беззвучно скользнули в боковой коридор, вынырнули призраками из тумана, за секунды обезвредили бойцов вооружённой охраны и вскоре стояли у края шахты лифта.

– Стив, не заставляй меня повторять всё сначала, – хмурился Барнс, заглядывая в темноту вертикального коридора шахты. – Сделай это, пока есть возможность. _Я прошу_.

– С тобой тяжело спорить.

Баки шагнул вплотную и прошептал прямо в губы Стиву:  
– Даже не пытайся, – и впился в них сильным коротким поцелуем. А когда отпустил, Роджерс смог только с досадой покачать головой:  
– Поверить не могу, что делаю это.

Он ещё раз огляделся, сверился с тепловым сканером, чтобы быть уверенным, что нет свидетелей, встал за спиной Баки и тихо, но размеренно и жёстко стал зачитывать:  
– _Oblivion. Time. Importance. Memory. Double. Objection. Confidence. Seven. Knowledge. Foresight_.

Закрыв глаза, Баки едва заметно вздрагивал. Затем открыл их, глядя прямо перед собой. Стив обошёл его, остановился в шаге напротив:  
– Солдат?

– Я готов отвечать, – тут же отозвался Зимний.

Баки всё-таки добился своего. Настоял.

Стоит разыграть эту карту до конца. На этот раз им достался крупный объект, но имея на руках джокер, они сорвут банк в этой партии.

– Суть боевой задачи: уничтожить внутри объекта всех служащих ГИДРЫ, которые окажут сопротивление, – Стиву не нравился жёсткий тон, но это было необходимо. – Беглецов отловить. Пленных обездвижить. Документы сохранить. Партнёры – я, Сэм Уилсон и Чёрная Вдова. Вперёд.

Спускаясь по лифтовым тросам на нижний ярус запылённого центрального бункера, Стив поймал себя на мысли, что Баки прав. Обернуть против ГИДРЫ её же главное оружие, да ещё и на пике его ярости – это не только тактически выгодно, но и справедливо. Пора бы им вкусить плоды своих трудов.

Вот сейчас Зимний Солдат их досыта и накормит.


End file.
